


Windows / Окна

by Jysel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Ableist Language, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blind Character, Blind Stiles, Canon!Derek, Communication, Demisexual Derek Hale, Demisexuality, Derek is a creeper, Disability, Disabled Character, Epilepsyseizure disorder, Eventual Smut, Families of Choice, Fluff, Found Families, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Gonna Tag Every Sex Act Just Trust Me There's Plenty, Pack Feels, Panic Attack, Slow Build, Slow Burn, derek has no social skills, in other words
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 71,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jysel/pseuds/Jysel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Дерека появился новый сосед, который не переставая <i>смотрит</i> на него.</p><p>Перевод на ФБ - https://ficbook.net/readfic/4310350</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Окна

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Windows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064446) by [dr_girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_girlfriend/pseuds/dr_girlfriend). 



> Отрывок: 
> 
> \- Ты _слепой_ , - решительно сказал Дерек, гнев покинул его так внезапно, что он почувствовал себя практически пьяным. Его зрение прояснилось, его когти обратно превратились в тупые ногти. 
> 
> \- Спасибо за напоминание, гений, - едко сказал парнишка. – Я все еще могу, блять, защитить себя, так что только попробуй сделать еще один гребаный шаг. 
> 
> \- Черт, я… мне жаль, - заикался Дерек.
> 
> \- _Что?!_ – лоб парня нахмурился. – То есть… _что?!_ Тебе, блять, _жаль?_ – Его губы сформировались в жесткую линию. – Это что, своего рода фильм Hallmark, где ты, обнаружив свою ошибку, больше не хочешь грабить слепого человека?! Это, блять, _снисхождение_ , мужик. Да будет тебе известно, что…
> 
> \- Просто, подожди, - Дерек прервал то, что видимо было началом убедительного аргумента относительно того, почему он должен ограбить пацана, чувствуя, что его голова начала работать. – Это - это недоразумение. Я – я не граблю тебя. Ты – ты в безопасности, хорошо? Я делаю три шага назад. Просто позволь мне все объяснить.
> 
> \- Объяснить, почему ты ворвался в мою квартиру? Ага, валяй, чувак, я весь _в нетерпении_ услышать эту эпическую историю.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

Парень опять _смотрит_ , и Дерек _только что_ заметил это.

Не то, чтобы Дерек не знает, как он выглядит. Волки взрослеют рано, и у Дерека появилась развитая мускулатура и щетина раньше, чем у любого его сверстника. Впервые он стал осознавать свою привлекательность под застенчивым взглядом Пейдж. Это подтвердилось, когда Кейт заткнула его поцелуем, мурлыча своим хриплым голосом - никто не хочет разговаривать с тобой, милый - после чего ее пальцы жадно прошлись по мышцам его живота. Дурак, коим он являлся в то время, был очень польщен. 

Потеря семьи сделала его более дисциплинированным – полным решительности быть сильнее и быстрее, чем кто-либо, кто может охотиться за ним. Работа над собой до физического истощения - вот, что было его наказанием и его спасением. В результате его плечи стали шире, его бицепс больше, бедра состояли из сплошной мышечной массы. В городе, куда бы он ни пошел, его окружал приторный аромат живого интереса, взгляды незнакомцев задерживались на нем дольше прежнего.

Тем не менее, здесь, в безопасности его собственной квартиры – он не должен мириться с этим. Он не сказал бы, что бывают времена, когда он полностью расслабляется, но, по крайней мере, в его собственной квартире он, наконец, может отгородиться от хаоса, шума и приставучей похоти города. Это было его _святилище_ , пахнущее только им, и здесь он чувствовал себя спокойно. До тех пор, пока этот чертов парень не переехал в дом напротив.

По-своему, Нью-Йорк был достаточно тесным. Это Лора захотела приехать сюда, у нее была пылкая надежда, что любой, кто отслеживает их, с легкостью потеряет их в переполненном людьми городе. Дерек в оцепенении последовал за ней, секреты и раскаяние как кислота горели в груди. Он утратил любое право на собственное мнение в тот день, когда предал свою семью. 

Потом Лора умерла, и Дерек остался в городе, который он презирал. Большую часть времени он даже не знал почему. Может быть, он все еще пытался быть хорошей бетой для Лоры, даже после того, как с ее смертью, его глаза вспыхнули красным. Может быть, он не хотел разрывать последнюю, слабую связь с ней. Или, может быть, он просто топчется на месте, потому что ему некуда больше поехать, притворяясь функционирующим человеком, потому что это все, что Лора когда-либо хотела для него. 

Таким образом, у него была своя квартира, небольшая и скудная, но чистая. Конечно, тут не было особого вида - здание через дорогу находилось так близко, что их пожарные лестницы практически соприкасались. Но это здание было разрушено, половина окон заколочено досками, а квартира с видом на окна Дерека была пустой так долго, сколько он там жил. До этой недели. 

И вот, когда парнишка переехал, окна от пола и до потолка промышленного лофта Дерека из благословения превратились в проклятие. Они использовались, чтобы создать иллюзию пространства и света, позволяя Дереку притвориться, что в действительности он не заперт на маленькой площади квадратных метров своей квартиры. Та иллюзия была единственной вещью, которая сделала тесное пространство терпимым. Вот почему он ненавидел саму идею занавесок. Огни города не беспокоили его через закрытые веки, он мог даже притвориться, что это солнечный свет, проникающий через лесные листья. 

Парень, должно быть, въехал, пока Дерек был на работе. Сначала Дерек даже не заметил, настолько он привык к своей обыденности. Он кинул свой бумажник и ключи на столик у двери, сбрасывая свою обувь, начиная с пятки. Его кровать была прямо посреди помещения; он снял с себя пиджак, который повесит позже, легким движением кинув его на стеганое ватное одеяло, стремясь как можно быстрее включить воду и смыть с себя запах города. Он уже снимал через голову рубашку, когда заметил вспышку движения в квартире напротив.

Там был парень. Его квартира была полностью погружена во мрак. Он просто стоял у своего окна и смотрел прямо на Дерека. Не было похоже на то, что он только проходил мимо окна и немного отвлекся. Нет, такое ощущение, что парень смотрел довольно долго, его предплечье опиралось на верхнюю часть окна, его пристальный взгляд был направлен непосредственно на квартиру Дерека. 

Дерек отвернулся, испуганно и беспокойно, и затем почувствовал себя еще более беззащитным, зная, что парень, вероятно, четко может увидеть трискель, вытатуированный между лопатками. Он практически ощущал эти глаза, следящие за ним в темноте квартиры через дорогу, и он не смог подавить дрожь в теле. Он рванул к выключателю. Работая усерднее, чем обычно в его зрелом возрасте, пытаясь помешать глазам вспыхнуть красным цветом во внезапной темноте, и удержать свои когти от удлинения при вторжении в его некогда личное пространство.

Он юркнул в ванную, в единственное замкнутое пространство в квартире, и позволил душу опалить его струями горячей воды. Когда он вышел, то старался не смотреть в сторону, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Парень по-прежнему был там, длинный худой силуэт в окне, завершающийся взъерошенными волосами. Дерек наблюдал боковым зрением, пока поспешно надевал спортивные штаны и футболку, неуклюже держа полотенце. Он ждал какого-то чувства неловкости или, по крайней мере, _подтверждения_ того, что парень подглядывает, но он не казался раскаивающимся - уличные фонари отражались от больших глаз, явно направленных на фигуру Дерека. Наконец-то, пропустив ужин, Дерек лег под одеяло, беспокойно ворочаясь всю ночь с непривычки из-за того, что ему приходилось спать в одежде, чувствуя себя уязвимым и раздраженным, помня о том пристальном взгляде. 

На следующее утро парня там не было, и Дерек вздохнул с облегчением. То, как парень смотрел на него, было грубо, но, возможно, он не понял, что Дерек мог видеть его отражение в своих собственных окнах, и Дерек предположил, что малая толика любопытства парня о его новых соседях вполне допустима. Хотелось бы надеяться, что любопытство было удовлетворено. Дерек пытался выкинуть его из головы, сосредоточившись на своей работе. 

В ту ночь он вернулся домой и, едва включив свет в собственной квартире, как снова увидел парня, стоящего около окна. Дерек не работал допоздна, и даже в тусклом вечернем свете, просачивающемся между двух зданий, он видел парня намного четче.

Кажется, он не так молод, как Дерек сначала подумал… Все еще долговязый и худой, но с удивительно широкими плечами. Его бицепс растягивал рукав футболки в том месте, где его рука упиралась в верхнюю часть окна. Россыпь родинок усеивала бледную кожу его щек, а рот был розовым и расслабленным, со слегка (почти до неприличия) приоткрытыми губами. Однако, самым поражающим, были его глаза - большие и обрамленные темными ресницами; ирисы, приобретающие почти золотисто-янтарный цвет, благодаря нескольким уходящим лучикам солнца, которые светили между зданиями, пока он, практически не мигая, смотрел в квартиру Дерека.

\- Черт возьми, - проклял Дерек. Он суженными глазами смотрел в ответ в течение нескольких минут, но парень вообще не казался испуганным. Он даже слегка улыбнулся, уголок его губ приподнялся вверх, как если бы он наслаждался дискомфортом Дерека. _Мудак_.

Дерек попытался игнорировать его, следуя своему распорядку, как обычно, насколько это возможно, но по коже ползли мурашки, нервы были на пределе. А потом это повторилось на следующую ночь, и следующую. В пятницу вечером Дерек был полон решимости сделать хоть что-то. Какая бы проблема не была у этого парня, Дерек больше не позволит себе чувствовать себя под угрозой в своем собственном гнездышке.

Той ночью он вернулся домой, потный и испытывающий зуд от летней жары, бросил ключи на стол с такой силой, что они поцарапали древесину. Он прошел прямиком к своим окнам, зубы уже стучали, пальцы были сжаты в кулаки. Парень уже был там, уже смотрел, как Дерек сердито смотрит в ответ. 

\- _Эй_! – окна Дерека были толстые и не открывались, но окно, на которое опирался парень, было древним, с металлической рамой и крутящейся ручкой, и Дерек ясно мог видеть, что оно было открыто на несколько дюймов. – _Эй, ты!_ – Дерек зарычал, ударив кулаком по раме собственного окна, отчего стекло слегка задрожало от пола и до потолка. Парень даже не вздрогнул, его улыбка осталась на губах. Дерек слушал (но не слышал) его сердцебиение сквозь стекло и какофонию уличных звуков, чтобы узнать, насторожился ли он хоть немного. Не похоже, что он насторожился. 

\- _Довольно_ , - сорвался Дерек. Он схватил ключи, спускаясь вниз по лестнице своего многоквартирного дома и переходя дорогу, прежде чем он успел второй раз обдумать все это. Замок на главной двери здания уже был сломан, подтверждая мысли Дерека о захудалой свалке, которым оно являлось. Ярость Дерека несла его мимо писем с нежелательной почтой, разбросанной по полу, через пахнущий плесенью вестибюль, и вверх по темной лестнице. Невыносимо высокая температура повышалась с каждым пролетом, на который он поднимался, подпитывая свой разбушевавшийся нрав. Через еще четыре пролета он ворвался на лестничную площадку узкого коридора, флуоресцентный свет неприятно мерцал и жужжал. Он направился к двери в квартиру, которая находилась прямо напротив его собственной. 

\- Эй, - он резко постучал в дверь. – _Эй!_

Он услышал приближающиеся шаги и увидел, как потемнел глазок, когда подошел парень, остановившись прямо перед потертой металлической дверью. По крайней мере, сейчас он казался не на шутку обеспокоенным, его сердечный ритм был быстрым и ускорялся все больше и больше. 

\- Да? – наконец сказал парень, его голос казался неуверенным. – Кто это?

\- _Что_ , блять?! – пробормотал Дерек про себя. В какую чертову игру играет этот мудак? – Ты _знаешь_ , кто я, - громко рявкнул он, - твой _сосед_.

\- Ты мой сосед? – голос парнишки теперь звучал более уверенно. – Ты должен простить меня, если мы виделись раньше – у меня не самая хорошая память на лица. – Сейчас Дерек мог услышать ухмылку в его голосе, и это стало последней каплей. Что за фигня? Четыре дня он беспрерывно пялился на Дерека и теперь притворялся, что даже не узнал его в _лицо_?! 

Ярость так четко горела в Дереке, что он мог чувствовать, как его зрение заволокло красным, а его когти невольно удлинились. Было довольно просто использовать один из когтей между хрупкой металлической дверью и косяком, рассекая засовы - парень, без сомнения, считал, что он в безопасности. 

Дерек толкнул дверь, отпихнув парнишу назад, отчего он приземлился на задницу. Дерек ступил в квартиру, низкий рык вырвался из его груди, наслаждаясь выражением страха на лице малыша, когда дверь за ним захлопнулась с сильным стуком. 

Парень юркнул назад, пока его спина не прислонилась к стене, вставая на ноги, в то время, как его руки дико метались, очевидно, пытаясь дотянуться до какого-нибудь оружия. Он схватил торшер, переместив его, и теперь держал его в руках как бейсбольную биту, чуть ли не ударив себя по голове.

\- Слушай, если тебе нужны деньги, у меня их не очень много, но ты можешь их забрать, хорошо? – бормотал парень.

\- Мне не нужны никакие чертовы _деньги_ , - выплюнул Дерек, подходя ближе. – Единственное, что я _хочу_ , чтобы ты… - голос Дерека прервался, его чувства запоздало подсказали, что что-то не так. Хоть он и шагнул ближе, глаза парня все еще смотрели на дверной проем через плечо Дерека.

Дерек повернул голову, смотря на закрытую дверь, а затем снова на парня.

\- Что ты хочешь? – сказал парень, крепче сжимая лампу. – Клянусь, если ты поднимешь на меня руку – мой отец – он Шериф, он тебя, блядь, найдет и убьет… - его голос слегка дрогнул на слове «отец», и Дерек опустил свои руки. Он сделал один бесшумный шаг влево, внимательно наблюдая за янтарными глазами. Они даже не проследили за его движением. 

\- Ты... - Дерек смотрел, как парень вздрогнул и откорректировал свою позицию относительно нового местоположения Дерека. Его взгляд скользнул немного мимо Дерека, а затем снова зафиксировался в точке, близкой от той, где стоял Дерек, но все-таки не совсем правильной.

\- Предупреждаю тебя, уходи сейчас же, или я начну размахивать орудием, - демонстративно сказал парень, - последний шанс.

\- Ты _слепой_ , - решительно сказал Дерек, гнев покинул его так внезапно, что он почувствовал себя практически пьяным. Его зрение прояснилось, его когти обратно превратились в тупые ногти. 

\- Спасибо за напоминание, гений, - едко сказал парень. – Я все еще могу, блять, защитить себя, так что только попробуй сделать еще один гребаный шаг. 

\- Черт, я… Мне жаль, - заикался Дерек.

\- _Что_?! – лоб парнишки нахмурился. – То есть… _Что_?! Тебе, блять, _жаль_? – Его губы сформировались в жесткую линию. – Это что, своего рода фильм Hallmark, где ты, поняв свою ошибку, больше не хочешь грабить слепого человека?! Это чертово _снисхождение_ , мужик. Да будет тебе известно, что…

\- Просто, подожди, - Дерек прервал то, что, видимо, было началом убедительного аргумента относительно того, почему он должен ограбить пацана, чувствуя, что его голова начала работать. – Это... Это недоразумение. Я... Я не граблю тебя. Ты... Ты в безопасности, хорошо? Я делаю три шага назад. Просто позволь мне все объяснить.

Дерек сделал три шага назад, считая каждый, позволяя полу скрипеть под его ногами. – Я у двери. Могу отойти еще на несколько шагов, если хочешь. Просто – просто позволь мне все объяснить. 

\- Объяснить, почему ты ворвался в мою квартиру? Ага, валяй, чувак, я весь _в нетерпении_ услышать эту эпическую историю. - В голосе парня слышался неприкрытый сарказм и, Господи, Дерек заработал каждый его грамм.

У Дерека были плохие отношения с хорошими словами, и поэтому в такой ситуации он был безнадежен. Он смотрел на парня, не имея ни малейшего понятия, с чего начать.

\- Ну? – подтолкнул парень. Дерек уставился на него чуть дольше. Парень опустил светильник пониже. – Неужели, он, блять, _ушел_? – пробормотал он себе под нос.

Дерек с тоской думал о том, как легко было бы выскользнуть за дверь и просто исчезнуть, но он не мог этого сделать. Этот парень находился бы в состоянии постоянного страха, никогда снова не почувствовал бы себя в безопасности в своей квартире, и Дерек слишком хорошо знал, каково это. 

\- Я все еще здесь, - услужливо сказал Дерек.

\- А-а-а! – парень вздрогнул и начал размахивать лампой, и на этот раз абажур ударил его прямо в лицо.

Дерек чувствовал, как его собственные глаза расширяются. 

– Это не я, - бросился он объяснять. – Это… Это абажур.

\- Я _знаю_ , что это чертов абажур, _придурок_! - выплюнул парень, злые слезы стояли в его глазах, когда он оторвал от лампы абажур и бросил его на пол. В лампе еще не было лампочки, и Дерек запоздало понял, почему парнишка всегда был в темноте. – Я не… Что, блять, с тобой _не так_?! – в уголках его губы начали набухать и, благодаря слезам в его распахнутых глазах, вздернутому носу и надутым губам, он начал походить на ребенка, у которого была истерика. 

\- Я _не знаю_ , что со мной не так, - понуро сказал Дерек. – Мне просто очень, очень жаль. Можешь опустить лампу. Обещаю, я не трону тебя. Я починю твою дверь. Я на самом деле твой сосед. 

\- Ты и правда мой сосед? – недоверчиво повторил парень, видимо, привязавшись к наименее обнадеживающей части всей речи. – Господи, мой отец сказал, что меня убьют в первый же месяц жизни здесь, а я сказал ему, что он слишком опекает меня. Теперь у меня гребаный сосед-психопат, и я умру в первую же _неделю_. 

\- Ты не умрешь. Я не... Я не живу в твоем доме. Я починю твою дверь и оставлю тебя в покое, обещаю. Ты никогда не увидишь меня снова. – Лепетал Дерек, а потом съежился из-за своего выбора слов.

\- _Ты сказал, что ты мой сосед!!!_ \- практически прокричал парень. – Ты, черт возьми, пытаешься _запутать_ меня до смерти?

\- Через дорогу! Твой сосед через _дорогу_ , это то, что я имел в виду. Твои... Твои окна выходят на мои. И ты стоишь там каждую ночь, просто смотря в мое окно. И у меня нет штор, и ты... Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя неловко, и ты не прекращал, сколько бы я не смотрел на тебя. И... И, блять, ты _слепой_ , и поэтому сейчас я все понимаю, но тогда это было очень _угрожающе_ , и именно поэтому я пришел… - Дерек еще раз остановился, интересуясь, это ли самое большое количество слов, которое он говорил за раз с тех пор, как умерла Лора. 

Теперь парнишка опустил лампу, по крайней мере, его брови приподнялись выше на его выразительном лице. - _Я_. Казался угрожающим. Для _тебя_ , - с сомнением повторил он.

Когда он сказал это, то сейчас это звучало смешно, и парень даже не знал, как Дерек выглядел – не знал, что он состоял из двухсот фунтов крепких мышц и, в придачу, он оборотень. Квартира была почти нестерпимо душной и влажной, и Дерек почувствовал, как его щеки покраснели, пот начал струиться по спине. Он смотрел себе под ноги, не в силах объяснить. – У меня... У меня есть проблемы, - наконец сказал он.

Парень фыркнул. 

– Я преуменьшу, если скажу, что раньше не слышал подобного. – Казалось, что он понемногу успокаивался, безумный стук сердца замедлялся, кислотность страха в его аромате превращалась во что-то более теплое и мягкое.

Он расслабил свою позицию немного больше, вернув подставку светильника на пол, но его голос по-прежнему был твердым и звучал с подозрением, когда он заговорил. – Проблемы, как, например, проблема _управления гневом_? Ты когда-нибудь причинял кому-то боль? И о том, что слепые люди имеют обостренные чувства – это правда, чувак, так что я узнаю, если ты врешь, - сказал он, и его сердцебиение активно застучало, когда он солгал.

Дерек не смог скрыть смех, который из него вырвался. 

– Только, если ты был ослеплен, спасая старика от грузовика, полного радиоактивных отходов, - выпалил он и затем прикусил язык. Дерьмо, он, как предполагалось, приносил извинения, а не язвил парню.

Удивительно, но его глупое замечание, казалось, разрядило обстановку. 

– Отсылка к «Сорвиголове», - заметил парень, его глаза немного метались по углам. – Мило.

\- Мне не стоило шутить насчет этого, - неловко сказал Дерек. - Извини. Снова.

\- Не волнуйся, приятель. Я не щепетилен в этом вопросе. Кроме того, теперь ты знаешь, что именно так я и ослеп. – Парень в течение минуты широко ухмылялся, а потом, видимо, вспомнил ситуацию, вынуждая лицо снова принять строгое выражение. 

\- В любом случае, я не… Я никогда… Никогда и никому не вредил. Но если ты хочешь заявить на меня в полицию или что-то еще, то это нормально. Меня зовут Дерек Хейл. Я могу подождать здесь, пока ты звонишь, или можешь отправить их ко мне. Я подтвержу твое заявление и все такое. Если это заставит тебя чувствовать себя в безопасности.

Теперь парень поставил лампу до упора на пол, запустив руку в уже взлохмаченные волосы и сделав глубокий вдох, выдохнул со вздохом. – Нет, мужик. Может быть, я поведу себя глупо, но я не думаю, что это необходимо. – Сумерки начали сгущаться сильнее, бросая тени на лицо парнишки, пока он несколько раз пожал плечами, чтобы снять напряжение. – Не то, чтобы ты не напугал меня, но я вроде как попал туда, откуда ты. Ты ворвался сюда, чтобы противостоять бушующему извращенцу, и вместо этого получил сто шестьдесят три фунта сарказма и инвалидности. Это… Хорошо, я не буду говорить, что это понятно, это все-таки странно, как, не знаю что, но… Я понимаю, что напугал тебя, так как ты не знал обо всей этой… - парень пальцами показал какую-то сложную загогулину перед своим лицом, - ситуации здесь. 

\- Почему… - начал Дерек, прежде чем остановить себя. Он не имел права задавать какие-либо вопросы.

Парень подождал минуту, а потом снова фыркнул. 

– Давай, выкладывай, приятель. Думаю, что хороший корабль под названием «Этикет» уплыл к черту.

Дерек не хотел себе напоминать об этом, но его любопытство начинало перебарывать его позор. – Почему ты каждый вечер стоишь у окна?

\- О! Это легко, - парень опять усмехнулся. – По вечерам здесь чертова духовка, и если ты не заметил, тут нет кондиционера. Не могу даже поставить оконный блок в эти чертовы оконные створки, и большинство из них плотно закрыты снаружи, под, примерно, девятью десятилетиями краски. 

Он повернулся к окну, рука безошибочно нашла ручку и попыталась повернуть ее. Она издала ужасный визг и чуть-чуть поддалась. Парень, затаив дыхание, с усилием повернул ее еще на несколько поворотов. – Я могу открыть всего лишь одно окно, - он вздохнул. – И то лишь на несколько дюймов. Но, стоя прямо перед ним, я по крайней мере чувствую хоть какую-то толику свежего воздуха. Так что, бросаю все попытки и просто тусуюсь здесь, слушая. – Его рот искривился в самокритичную усмешку. – Жаркая ночная жизнь в большом городе, хах?

\- Я могу… Я могу и это починить для тебя, - предложил Дерек. – По крайней мере, сделать так, чтобы они все открывались. 

\- Ты серьезно? – парень прислонился предплечьем к верхней части окна и наслаждался ветерком, позиция была знакома Дереку, но теперь он смотрел на нее с другой стороны. Казалось, все стало таким очевидным. – Это было бы здорово. Удобно уметь что-то, в чем я точно не силен.

\- Да… здесь в нескольких кварталах есть магазин, который еще какое-то время будет открыт. Сегодня я точно сделаю дверь и окна, если смогу.

\- Спасибо, - парень казался удивительно равнодушным к длительному присутствию Дерека в его квартире, что говорило о плохом чувстве самосохранения. Он спокойно стоял у окна, все еще наслаждаясь свежим воздухом. На его футболке было влажное пятно между лопатками от того, что он придерживал себя сильными мышцами спины. – Так, ты там живешь, да? – заметил он, указывая из окна.

\- Да. Где-то, эм, около двух лет.

\- И ты думал, что я провожу все вечера, просто наблюдая за тобой, - парень заметил, что его голос радостный, с толикой вредности. Он повернул голову, исчезающий луч летнего солнца осветил его глаза до полупрозрачного медово-золотого цвета. – Ты, должно быть, горяч, если подумал об этом. Никто не беспокоится об извращенце, если они похожи на столетних, морщинистых старикашек. Ты супер секси?

\- Я… Эм-м…

Парень смеялся от восторга, все его тело сотрясалось вместе с ним. 

– Ты точно такой! – кричал он. – Ты горяч, как _лава_! – он отвернулся к окну, позволяя своим пальцам слегка пройтись по поверхности стекла. – Впустую потраченная возможность, приятель, - пассивно сказал он. – Ты похож на стереотипного сексуального соседа из комедий, и здесь я, подглядывающий без подглядываний. 

\- Я… - Дерек понятия не имел, что сказать.

Парень неожиданно выпрямился, на щеках появился румянец. 

– Господи, прости, приятель. Мой рот иногда живет своей жизнью. Не стесняйся игнорировать около девяноста процентов того, что я говорю.

\- Нет, все в порядке. – Дерек сумел сделать несколько шагов ближе к двери, удивляясь, почему он еще не ушел. – Я лучше пойду в магазин, пока он не закрылся. Я вернусь где-то через полчаса?

\- Да, отлично, - сказал парнишка, направляясь обратно к окну. Дерек наконец-то вышел за дверь, закрыв ее за собой и сделав глубокий вдох, пытаясь собрать свои мысли воедино.

\- Захвати пиццу! – завопил парень из квартиры, и Дерек улыбнулся, после чего пошел вперед по темному коридору.


	2. Двери

Парень был _болтлив_.

\- Эй, да, заходи! – начал он, когда спустя час Дерек робко постучал в дверь. – Я такой дурак, только сейчас понял, что даже не сказал тебе свое имя, которое до безобразия нелепо. Я Стайлз. Хотя назвать кого-нибудь Стайлз Стилински это так же ужасно, как и Майор Майоров, но это мое прозвище и, поверь мне, ты не захочешь знать настоящее… А где пицца? – его лицо в один момент поменялось с восторженного на разочарованное, что выглядело слегка смешно.

\- Э-э… - мозг Дерека взял таймаут, чтобы уловить всю полученную информацию. – Ее привезут. Я не смог бы донести ее вместе с остальными вещами. 

\- Ох! – лицо парня снова оживилось. – Да, круто, держу пари, ты знаешь лучшие места доставки, да? Мой отец хотел приехать сюда, чтобы помочь обустроиться и пройтись со мной по здешним местам, но, в итоге, ему пришлось давать показания в суде, и это заняло больше времени, чем предполагалось – я говорил, что он шериф? В общем, он шериф и он застрял в суде, а на работу мне нужно выйти первого июля, там будут только я и грузчики. В принципе, я знаю, как дойти на работу и в магазин за продуктами, но в остальном я настоящий профан. Так что, пока он не освободится от суда и не приедет, чтобы мы вместе могли обойти здешние окрестности, я не смогу отсюда выйти, понимаешь? В любом случае, что ты принес?

Дерек придумал стратегию отвечать только на последний вопрос, вылетевший изо рта Стайлза, и верно следовал ей. – Новые замки. Инструменты, чтобы починить окна. Также взял тебе вентилятор. И, э-э... – Он неловко встал на ноги. – Лампочки?

\- О, Господи! – даже в полумраке помещения ночное зрение Дерека было достаточно обострено, чтобы увидеть, как вспыхнул Стайлз. – Я совсем забыл об этом. То есть, этот пункт есть в моем списке, но ко мне еще никто не приходил, так что я… В общем, гениальная мысль, я могу вкрутить их в лампы, если ты передашь пакет. Понятно же, что я лучше тебя ориентируюсь в темноте. 

Дерек протянул пакет с лампочками и Стайлз начал мелькать то тут, то там. Он вкручивал их своими длинными ловкими пальцами, после чего нажимал выключатель, при этом не отрывая кончики пальцев от каждой лампочки, пока не почувствует, что она нагрелась, дабы убедиться в том, что она зажглась. 

– Сейчас все не так плохо, как тогда, когда я переехал в свою комнату в общежитии. Я жил один, поэтому не имел ни малейшего понятия, что большой шкаф стоит прямо перед выключателем. До тех пор, пока у меня кое-кто не появился. И парню было _настолько_ неловко - мне кажется, он подумал, что это какой-то шаг с моей стороны, ты понимаешь? Темное помещение, чтобы создать подходящее настроение, и прочая чепуха… 

Дерек наблюдал, как Стайлз передвигался по квартире, и старался не обращать внимания на небольшое покалывание в позвоночнике, когда Стайлз сказал, что _Он по парням_. 

\- Я пока поменяю замки, - сказал он, чтобы занять себя хоть чем-то, а не тупо смотреть.

За пару часов Дерек узнал о Стайлзе больше, чем он, вероятно, знал о любом другом человеке в городе. Стайлз только что окончил колледж и работал ассистентом в издательстве. Он очень хотел быть писателем, но пока никто не обнаружил его «огромный и ошеломляющий талант», как он выразился, и, видимо, Нью-Йорк был «тем самым местом», где его опубликуют. 

Дерек понял, что может просто иногда поддакивать, и Стайлз бы вел разговор в одиночку. Казалось, что это отлично удовлетворило их обоих.

Когда привезли пиццу, Стайлз с удовольствием ел ее, делая огромные укусы между монологом о том, как давно он не ел пиццу из-за склонности его отца таскать нездоровую пищу, несмотря на очень строгую диету, на которой Стайлз его держал. В один момент Стайлз начал так увлеченно жестикулировать руками, что если бы не рефлексы оборотня, то у Дерека в волосах появился бы кусочек пиццы.

\- О, подожди – сейчас! – Сказал Стайлз, вытаскивая из кармана свой телефон. Дерек заметил, что, когда это было возможно, Стайлз всегда держал свой телефон в руке и лишь в редких случаях убирал его. Казалось, чтобы удостовериться, что гаджет на месте, он ненавязчиво похлопывал по своему карману, но Дерек до сих пор не видел, чтобы Стайлз пользовался им.

\- Джарвис?

\- Да, Стайлз? – ответил британский голос из телефона, что очень поразило Дерека.

\- Покажи мне отца.

\- Показываю отца, - ответил телефон. Стайлз наклонил экран телефона в сторону Дерека, используя палец, чтобы пролистать несколько фотографий. Когда фотографии появлялись на экране, каждая из них была тщательно подписана. Джарвис читал надписи вслух – Папа в погонах, 2014; День Рождения папы, 2014; Папа и я, Рождество, 2013; Папа со мной и Лидией на выпускном.

Дерек пристально смотрел на экран. На лице мужчины читалась явная гордость, и Дерек понял, что в его горле неожиданно встал ком. На последней фотографии мужчина с одной стороны обнимал Стайлза, на котором была выпускная мантия, а с другой - красивую, молодую девушку. 

\- Лидия твоя сестра? – спросил Дерек.

Стайлз фыркнул. 

– Нет, то есть, я хотел бы. То есть, я не хотел бы, чтобы она была моей сестрой, я был влюблен в нее с семи до тринадцати лет. Я был убежден, что женюсь на ней, но вместо этого она стала моей лучшей подругой, что гораздо лучше, и теперь она почти как сестра. 

Дерек почувствовал внезапный, необъяснимый всплеск ревности. 

– Она красивая, - сказал он, чтобы прикрыть себя, и Стайлз широко улыбнулся.

– Я знаю, _ладно_? Я имею в виду, я помню, как она выглядела в те времена, одновременно красивой и устрашающей, со светло-рыжими волосами и то, как она постоянно наносила блеск для губ прямо в классе… - На лице Стайлза появился мечтательный взгляд.

– Я лучше вернусь к работе, - пробормотал Дерек, стараясь сдержать рычание при себе.

– Что? – Стайлз, казалось, вернулся обратно в реальность. – О, да, конечно. В любом случае, я могу только представить, как она сейчас выглядит, но это даже не самое главное. Она до смешного чертовски умна. И Лидия взяла меня в качестве любимого проекта или что-то такое. Она сделала много примочек для Джарвиса. Сейчас она, как сумасшедшая, учится на математическом в MIT, но мы все равно умудряемся часами разговаривать по скайпу или телефону. Она единственная, кто помог мне убедить отца, что я смогу обосноваться здесь.

Дерек издал неясный вопросительный звук, пока возился со слоями краски над окнами, отказавшись от использования ножа и украдкой удлиняя ноготь. 

\- Он просто заботливый, наверное. То есть, это понятно, из-за всего, что произошло... К тому же, мы единственные друг у друга, но если бы у него был свой подход, я бы, наверное, до сих пор жил дома и работал неполный день. Достаточно сложно было убедить его позволить мне переехать в общежитие. Но, чтобы через всю страну переехать в Нью-Йорк, потребовалось намного больше уговоров. 

\- Он думал, что тебя убьют в первый же месяц, - сказал Дерек, вспоминая более ранний лепет Стайлза, а затем, когда тот нахмурился, сразу же пожалел об этом. К его аромату добавился оттенок грусти. 

\- Он… Он был зол, когда сказал это, - приглушенным голосом сказал Стайлз.

Дерек колебался, пытаясь придумать, как исправить ситуацию. 

– Это здание немного, эм…

\- Я _знаю_! – сквозь зубы сказал Стайлз. Теперь его голос звучал грозно и безучастно. Дерек замер, не зная, что следует сказать, потому что он был уверен, что сделает только хуже. – Я _знаю_ , - более спокойно повторил Стайлз. – Я знаю, это место - свалка, я слепой, а не… Не _тупой_. Но мой отец, - он провел рукой по волосам, отчего они еще больше разлохматились. – Мой отец считает, что это плохая идея, поэтому я решил просто сдаться и вернуться домой. Это именно он настоял на том, чтобы я нашел место, которое нужно оплачивать ежемесячно. И поверь мне, это место – как Тадж-Махал ежемесячных арендных плат в Нью-Йорке, который может быть предоставлен на зарплату помощника редактора. 

\- Я не хотел оскорбить твою квартиру, - неуверенно сказал Дерек.

\- Я знаю. Прости, что сорвался на тебе, - сказал Стайлз, но в его запахе все еще чувствовался оттенок грусти. – Это попросту больная тема, наверное. Потому что, может быть, он прав. Я имею в виду, я здесь всего неделю, но… Это уже намного сложнее, чем я думал. - Стайлз сидел на своей кровати, перебрасывая телефон из руки в руку, его плечи резко поникли. – Отчасти, я был готов к тому, каким сумасшедшим и многолюдным будет город, и это хреново, но я был к этому готов, понимаешь? Кампус колледжа был довольно странным и тесным, и я мог с этим бороться. По крайней мере, в колледже были занятия, и нужные аудитории мы искали всей группой. Такое ощущение, что здесь все в своих собственных мирах, ты понимаешь, о чем я? На работе я использую голосовой помощник для редактирования, так что, практически все время на мне наушники, но даже если их и нет, не похоже на то, что люди действительно разговаривают друг с другом или... Я не знаю, извини, что болтаю без остановки. Не обращай внимания. 

Дерек все еще очищал окна, обдумывая все, что сказал Стайлз. В его описании было то, что он и Лора впервые подметили, приехав в Нью-Йорк. Никому не было дела до двух подростков и поэтому некому было задать вопросы. Все были на собственной волне. Зная это, Дерек уже сознательно искал работу, где ему не придется часто общаться с другими людьми, проводя все дни в одиночестве со своими цифрами и таблицами. Правда, со временем, это сбивало его с ног. Волк никогда не должен быть один, должно быть семейное тепло, стая. Это то, что Дерек, скорей всего, никогда не найдет здесь. По крайней мере, пока не нашел.

\- Я думаю… - наконец начал он, взяв паузу, чтобы собрать мысли в кучу. – Я думаю, что люди в этом городе находятся в раковине, но… Даже в ней, они все еще люди, как и в любом другом месте. Это просто может занять немного времени. Больше, чем ты привык. 

И, господи, улыбка Стайлза, казалось, осветила всю комнату. 

– Ты так думаешь?

\- Да. Ты справишься.

После этого они стали более тихими, более вдумчивыми. Дерек счел тишину на удивление комфортной. Было приятно снова работать своими руками, позволяя аромату Стайлза окутывать его. Его ровное дыхание и сердечный ритм были утешительным фоном для постукивания инструментов Дерека и шелеста коробок, которые распаковывал Стайлз. 

У Дерека получилось открыть все окна и он смазал маслом заводные рукоятки, так что они поддавались намного легче, чем раньше. Прежде, чем он ушел, он настроил вентилятор, заранее получив одобрение от Стайлза о его размещении и подключении. Они оба вздохнули с облегчением, когда прохладный вечерний воздух потянулся из окна, циркулируя в душной квартире.

\- Думаю, я закончил, - наконец сказал Дерек. – У тебя теперь два замка и засов, которые должны держаться вполне прилично. – Он собрал свои последние инструменты, направляясь к двери. 

Стайлз открыл дверь, пальцы ловко пробежались по новым замкам и засовам. 

– Спасибо, Дерек, - сказал он, прислонившись к двери, пока Дерек выходил через нее. – Это приятно, знаешь… Иметь друга в городе.

– Я… Я не… - он в шоке заикался, слова чахли на губах, а лицо Стайлза стало напряженным и решительным. И Дерек не это имел в виду, действительно не это. Это все его глупый рот, разыгрывающий удивление, потому что никто не называл его _другом_ , он даже не помнил, как долго. 

\- Да, я понимаю, - сказал Стайлз, его теплый мягкий аромат вдруг начал вонять разочарованием и смущением. – Прощай, приятель. – Коротко сказал Стайлз, прежде чем Дерек понял, что дверь закрылась перед его носом. Он услышал щелчок одного замка, потом второго, а потом еще и засова, пока он стоял в коридоре, сожалея о том, что он сказал, и думая, как все исправить.


	3. Голоса

Парнишка внезапно оказался _везде_.

В течение первых нескольких дней после своей ужасной ошибки, он вообще не видел Стайлза. Дерек не мог остановить себя от навязчивого взгляда в окно напротив, но темной квартире Стайлза жалюзи оставались плотно закрытыми. 

Дерек провел выходные в мучении, не зная, что ему делать.

 _Просто соберись и извинись,_ придурок. Дерек мог практически услышать совет Лоры, но все было не так просто.

Он обещал Стайлзу, что когда починит дверь, Стайлз больше никогда не увидит его. Не казалось, что это то, чего хотел Стайлз, если он назвал Дерека другом. Или, по крайней мере, это не _то_ , чего он хотел в течение непродолжительного времени, прежде чем Дерек все испортил. Вероятно, это именно то, чего Стайлз хотел сейчас. И если это так, то Дереку было страшно вернуться туда еще раз, напомнив парнишке о себе своим нежелательным визитом.

И до чего бы это дошло? Дерек не был тем человеком, которого называют другом. Он был злым и неловким, и не знал, как разговаривать с людьми. Единственное, что интересовало в нем людей, была внешность, а Стайлз даже не мог его увидеть. Нет, просто Стайлз был новым человеком в городе. Он был сломлен и в отчаянии хватался за любые личные связи. Как только он обустроится, он, вероятно, будет смеяться, вспоминая, как он чуть не пустил Дерека в свою жизнь. 

И все же, когда началась рабочая неделя, Дерек почти невольно, отчаянно искал аромат Стайлза на улице. Он казался особенно настроенным на его волну и не мог остановить себя от жадных вдохов через нос, анализируя каждый аспект. Пахло… Одиночеством. И с каждым новым принудительным вдохом Дерек ненавидел себя все больше и больше.

А потом слабого запаха Стайлза в воздухе стало недостаточно. Как истинное животное, на следующий день Дерек поменял свой график, собираясь раньше, чем когда-либо, и ждал в холле своего здания, пока не увидел выходящего из соседнего здания Стайлза. Дерек наблюдал за ним и дышал им, представлял себе сотню разных сценариев, как он подходит к нему и извиняется. Вместо этого он просто молча следовал за ним всю дорогу до метро, наблюдая, как двери поезда закрылись между ними, увлекая Стайлза на другую станцию, пока Дерек понуро пробирался к своему поезду.

Дерек даже не знал, что такого особенного было в этом парне, который так сильно пленил его. Конечно, Стайлз был рад, когда Дерек был у него без какой-либо причины, но он не был первым человеком в этом городе, который отнесся к Дереку с добротой. И его смех не был столь _ярким_. Его очевидная любовь к отцу и друзьям _покоряла_ , его непринужденное общение _привлекало_. Это все не могло быть настолько же идеальным, теплым и легким, как это было в памяти Дерека.

Когда Дерек понял, что Стайлз работал по немного измененному графику, с семи до трех, он обнаружил, что не только следит за Стайлзом до метро утром, но и придумывает отговорку, чтобы пораньше уйти с работы. Он задержался за пределами станции метро, пока не услышал звук белой трости Стайлза и не увидел взъерошенные волосы, появившиеся на лестничной клетке. Стайлз, казалось, приспособился к городским улицам довольно быстро, идя с высоко поднятой головой и минуя сложный лабиринт пересекающихся улиц и препятствий, с тростью в одной руке и телефоном в другой. В одном ухе у него был беспроводной наушник, а другое, очевидно, прислушивалось к окружающей его среде.

В четверг утром Дерек задержался в фойе, снова ожидая Стайлза, когда молодой человек с темными волосами и искривленной челюстью протиснулся через дверь. Парень и его несносный сосед жили в квартире по соседству с Дереком, и Дерек все еще не знал его имени. Сэм? Сет? Что-то в этом роде. В течение двух лет они жили рядом друг с другом, и Дерек просто мимоходом кивал ему. 

– Я _знаю_ , Элли, - говорил парень по телефону, пока шел к почтовым ящикам. На нем была его обычная униформа врача и выглядел он помятым и покрасневшим, как будто только что отработал смену. – Мало того, что он съехал, пока я был на работе, так он еще и не оплатил аренду за следующий месяц. Я могу взять из сбережений на месяц или два, но я не могу позволить себе место на порядок дольше, чем это. 

Дерек услышал в ответ приглушенный голос, вероятно, темноволосая девушка, которая была частым гостем. Она всегда улыбалась Дереку в коридоре, а Дерек обычно краснел и куда-то уходил, прекрасно зная, что до смешного глупые ласки, а затем приглушенные звуки секса из квартиры по соседству не заставят себя ждать.

Сейчас парень покидал почтовое отделение, жонглируя своей почтой и ключами, пока направлялся к лестнице. – Нет, у нас нет аренды. Это, - парень огляделся, широко распахнув глаза, когда заметил Дерека. Он повернулся к нему спиной и прошептал в трубку. – _Это незаконная субаренда_. 

На противоположной стороне улицы стройная фигура Стайлза появилась из своего дома. Он закрыл входную дверь, а затем снова открыл. Замок до сих пор не починили. У Дерека был соблазн починить его самостоятельно, но он даже не был уверен, что у парня были от него ключи, и он не мог спросить об этом прямо. Он рассеяно услышал, как сосед начал прощаться со своей девушкой, когда Дерек открыл дверь в подъезд, чтобы выйти.

 _Обернись, придурок_. Дерек покачал головой, как если бы он мог физически выбить голос Лоры из ушей.

Сделав два шага за дверь, Дерек в изумлении остановился, наблюдая, как широкие плечи Стайлза исчезли в толпе всего за несколько минут. Он повернулся, быстро прошел обратно через вестибюль, где был парень, наконец повесивший трубку после длинной серии _«я тебя люблю»_.

– Эй! – неловко сказал Дерек, и парень подскочил примерно на фут вверх.

– О! Привет! Дерек, верно? Привет! Эм…Что случилось? Не уверен, встречались ли мы прежде. Я Скотт. Маккол. – Скотт протянул руку для рукопожатия, которое оказалось немного неловким, когда Дерек не отреагировал мгновенно на этот жест.

– Тебе… Тебе нужен сосед? – резко сказал Дерек.

Глаза Скотта в страхе расширились.

– Не _я_ , - сказал Дерек, опустив глаза, игнорируя то, с каким облегчением выдохнул парень. – Я знаю кое-кого… То есть, у меня есть друг, который, возможно, подыскивает место. Он живет в доме через дорогу… – Дерек жестом указал на двери вестибюля. – Но это место…

– Да, без шуток, - Скотт вытянул шею, с сомнением выглядывая из дверей холла. – Люди на самом деле там _живут_?

– Он там с начала этого месяца, но это не безопасно. И он оплачивает помесячную аренду.

Лицо Скотта просияло, пока Дерек все еще говорил. 

– О, да! Это было бы… Это было бы здорово! Я имею в виду, Мэтт меня сильно подставил, съехав без всякого предупреждения, было бы здорово, если бы я смог найти кого-то в течение следующего месяца. И я работаю ночами, поэтому обычно я довольно хорошо держусь в стороне.

– Я думаю, – Дерек только начал понимать, как жутко все это будет звучать, если Стайлз никогда не заговорит со Скоттом. – Я думаю, что ему понравится компания.

– Круто! Абсолютно! Да, дай ему мой номер! Так, я напишу тебе мою контактную информацию. Какой у тебя номер?

– Э-э… - Дерек с опозданием осознал, что он натворил. Почему-то он думал, что Скотт сам подойдет к Стайлзу, но это не имеет никакого смысла, не так ли? Он заторможенно продиктовал номер, услышав собственный звонок телефона, когда Скотт сделал дозвон.

– Отлично, просто скажи ему, чтобы он позвонил мне, ладно? – верещал Скотт. – Спасибо, мужик! – Скотт открыл дверь и поскакал вверх по лестнице, оставив Дерека в недоумении и смятении внизу.

Дерек провел весь день, сожалея о своем импульсивном решении подойти к Скотту. Конечно, он хотел, чтобы Стайлз был в безопасности и счастливым, с настойчивостью, которую он не мог объяснить. Тем не менее, сейчас он практически обязан подойти к Стайлзу, чтобы не только извиниться, но и сказать ему о Скотте. Могло ли быть что-то более ужасное, чем это?

_\- Да, я знаю, ты ненавидишь меня, но не хотел бы ты переехать в квартиру напротив моей?_ – Дерек представил этот разговор в своей голове и съежился только от мысли. А что, если Стайлз переедет в соседнюю дверь? Они, вероятно, будут сталкиваться друг с другом каждый день.

 _Ты и сейчас его каждый день видишь, Дерек, потому что ты чертов сталкер.  
_  
Дерек попытался сосредоточиться на своих электронных таблицах, отмахиваясь от голоса Лоры, но сконцентрироваться было невозможно. Мысль о том, что Стайлз будет прямо по соседству, сводила его с ума, совместно с предвкушением и страхом. Видеть его каждый день, достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть румянец на щеках, яркость его медового цвета глаз. Каждый день ощущать его запах в подъезде, такой свежий и чарующий. Стены между квартирами были тонкие, обычно Дерек пытался блокировать шум, исходящий от соседей, но если он сконцентрируется, возможно, сможет даже услышать сердечный ритм Стайлза, разобрать звук его светлого смеха. Может быть, он смог бы засыпать под ровное дыхание Стайлза.

 _Сталкер_ , поддразнила Лора, и Дерек в сомнении пробежался рукой по волосам, но все равно ушел с работы пораньше, чтобы следовать за Стайлзом до самого дома. 

На следующий день он решил подойти к Стайлзу. Он снова и снова репетировал в голове то, что скажет, и как именно скажет. Он будет сдержанным и вежливым. Он кратко извинится, а потом расскажет Стайлзу о ситуации Скотта. Он бы…

Так ничего и не сказав, Дерек в очередной раз оказался на станции метро, наблюдая, как поезд увозит Стайлза. Он понял, что это к лучшему. Теперь, приняв это во внимание, он понял, что будет лучше поймать Стайлза после работы. Было бы несправедливо, если бы он расстроился и с опозданием добрался до рабочего места. 

Тем не менее, когда приближался конец рабочего дня, он проверял и перепроверял свой последний финансовый отчет. К тому времени, когда он протиснулся в дверь, он знал, что, вероятно, пропустил Стайлза на остановке метро. Это нормально, сказал он себе. Лучше попробовать поймать Стайлза в его квартире, чтобы между ними была прочная дверь и три засова, если так ему будет спокойней.

Всего в нескольких кварталах от станции метро и на полпути к их кварталу, Дерек уловил запах, который заставил его замереть от страха. Это был теплый, мягкий аромат Стайлза, теперь так знакомый ему, но на этот раз он смешался с едким запахом паники. Дерек сглотнул, клыки неосознанно удлинились, он следовал за запахом полквартала вперед и в переулок, его сердце неистово стучало в груди. 

Дерек отчетливо слышал бешено бьющееся сердцебиение Стайлза и его рваные вдохи, но сначала не заметил его. Он сидел на корточках в тени мусорного контейнера, уткнувшись лицом в свои руки, еле делая дрожащие вдохи. Его трость валялась на грязной земле рядом с ним.

\- Стайлз! – Дерек упал на колени перед Стайлзом, его собственная грудь подстраивалась под грохочущее дыхание Стайлза. – Что случилось? Ты ранен? 

\- Дерек? – Стайлз поднял голову, его глаза были расширены и метались из стороны в сторону.

\- Мне вызвать скорую помощь? – спросил Дерек. Прежде, чем он понял, что делает, он взял Стайлза за плечо, потирая большим пальцем кожу на его шее, чтобы посмотреть, есть ли боль, которую он мог бы вытянуть. 

Стайлз потянулся дрожащими пальцами, схватившись за руку Дерека, как за спасательный круг. Его дыхание, казалось, немного выровнялось.

\- Нет, не больно, просто… - Дерек видел, как он боролся с паникой, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. – Джарвис – мой телефон – кто-то просто _выхватил_ его из моих рук. – Рука Дерека плотно сжала плечо. – Дерек, в этом телефоне вся моя _жизнь_. Я не могу… Я не могу _функционировать_ без него. А теперь его _нет_ …

Дерек сжал руку Стайлза на своей груди. 

– Все будет хорошо. Просто минуту подыши со мной, почувствуй мое дыхание и дыши вместе со мной.

Стайлз выпускал дрожащее дыхание. Из-за того, что Дерек заставил себя глубоко вздохнуть, запах Стайлза и его паника, казалось, горела в легких до тех пор, пока он смог медленно выдохнуть. В ответ дыхание Стайлза выходило слишком быстро, но он, казалось, концентрировался широко раскрытыми глазами, ощущая грудь Дерека под своими дрожащими руками, и следующий вдох был намного ровнее.

Они несколько минут вдыхали и выдыхали в полной тишине, обостренные чувства Дерека сосредоточились на Стайлзе – тепле его тела, его стремительном пульсе, напряжении в мышцах, где Дерек все еще держал его за плечо. Наконец, Стайлз немного вышел из панического состояния, едкий, окружающий его запах страха притупился, сменившись печальным ароматом.

\- Как давно это случилось? – ляпнул Дерек.

\- Что? – Стайлз, казалось, встряхнул себя, сморщив лоб. – Может, за пять минут до того, как ты появился здесь? Я, правда, не знаю. Я вышел с авеню, так быстро, как только мог, потому что почувствовал подступающий приступ панической атаки…

\- Жди здесь, - прорычал Дерек. Он попытался встать и, в конечном итоге, поднял за собой Стайлза, смертельной хваткой вцепившегося в руку Дерека. 

\- Ты не можешь _уйти_! – сказал Стайлз своим пронзительным голосом, запах его паники снова повис в воздухе.

Дерек яростно думал. Выслеживание запаха в городе достаточно долгий и трудоемкий процесс, к тому же, он наверняка был уже не так уловим. Но это ведь запах _Стайлза_ , и по причинам, в которых Дерек даже не хотел признаваться самому себе, он был очень четко настроен на этот аромат. И Стайлз практически всегда держал телефон в руке, аромат его кожи, должно быть, толстым слоем покрыл устройство. 

Дерек вытащил свой телефон из кармана, открывая удручающе малый список контактов. Он нажал на имя «МакКолл» и после одного гудка послышался сонный голос Скотта.

\- Да?

\- Скотт, я оставлю тебя на телефоне с… С моим другом. Просто поговори с ним, ладно? Я скоро вернусь. – Рука Стайлза снова крепко схватила Дерека. - Я скоро вернусь, - повторил Дерек, пытаясь вложить столько уверенности в слова, насколько это возможно без применения альфа-голоса. – Стайлз, доверься мне.

Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох. 

– Хорошо, - сказал он. Дерек вложил телефон в руку и побежал вниз по аллее к проспекту, направляясь на юго-запад. Стайлз шел бы домой с работы, и карманник не пошел бы в том же направлении, что и его цель.

Дерек направился вниз по улице от места, где они жили, незаметно втягивая воздух через нос, насколько возможно убирая свежий запах Стайлза из своих легких, ища чуть более старый след. Он был слабым, но он прощупывался. Тонкая нить переплеталась со множеством других запахов города. Как только Дерек ускорился, уворачиваясь от сквозного движения на каждом перекрестке, даже не заботясь о том, как грубо он пихал плечом других пешеходов, запах стал сильнее. Когда он добрался до следующего угла, запах был настолько сильным, что Дерек был уверен, ему нужно повернуть на следующую улицу.

Десять минут форы не так уж и много, когда у тебя на хвосте разъяренный оборотень, и Дерек заметил мальчишку на расстоянии семи кварталов. Его голова была опущена, но глаза сканировали толпу, без сомнения, ища более легкие цели. Дерек подошел ближе, слабый запах Стайлза на пареньке доводил его кровь до кипения. Он был рядом с мальчиком на соседней улице и даже не пытался придумать предлог, просто схватил его за шиворот и толкнул прямо в переулок к стене. 

\- Чт…

Дерек проигнорировал протесты ребенка, стащив рюкзак с его плеча и расстегивая молнию. Внутри было около пятнадцати айфонов, а также несколько кошельков и других разнообразных ценностей. Когда Дерек опустил голову ниже, аромат Стайлза четко, как колокольчик, отозвался в теле Дерека. Он закрыл глаза, зная, что они горели красным. 

\- _Беги_ , - прорычал он малышу, с полным ртом клыков, кивая ему в правильном направлении. Дерек прислушался к быстрым, отдаляющимся шагам, ожидая, пока мальчишка окажется как можно дальше от переулка, прежде чем он рискнул снова открыть глаза. 

Прошло еще несколько минут, прежде чем Дерек полностью обуздал своего волка, и потом пошел туда, откуда пришел. Теперь, когда охота закончилась, Дерек внезапно разуверился в своем решении проследить за телефоном. Стайлз был на грани панической атаки, и Дерек должен был остаться вместе с ним. Блять, его тупые волчьи инстинкты заставили его выследить угрозу, но при этом он оставил Стайлза практически незащищенным. Что делать, если разговор со Скоттом прервался, или если кто-то наткнулся на Стайлза и понял, насколько уязвимым он был в этом чертовом Нью-Йоркском переулке…

Напряжение Дерека росло с каждым шагом, и когда он вернулся в переулок, его сердце забилось снова. Помимо Стайлза, он услышал голос другого человека, и в его груди, загрохотало утробное рычание, его мышцы напряглись перед нападением. Внезапно раздался взрыв смеха, яркий и сильный, и Дерек узнал бы этот смех где угодно. Перед тем, как обойти мусорный контейнер, он на минуту остановился, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох и убедиться, что его ногти были тупыми, а видение четким.

\- Да, я абсолютно серьезно – о, привет Дерек! – дружелюбно сказал Скотт. – Видишь, он и сейчас это делает, - пробормотал Скотт под нос Стайлзу. 

\- Фишка с бровями? – в ответ пробормотал Стайлз, и Дерек неосознанно нахмурился, прежде чем сознательно попытался расслабить лоб.

Скотт смотрел на него, будто он был с другой планеты. 

– Боже мой, чувак, не могу _поверить_ , что ты пропустишь это! – сказал он Стайлзу. – Он, типа, пытается морщиться и не хмуриться одновременно, думаю, он может себе что-нибудь вывихнуть.

Они оба захихикали, и Дерек закатил глаза. 

– Если вы, ребята, закончили… Хочешь получить свой телефон обратно, Стайлз?

\- Что?! – все лицо Стайлза засияло, когда Дерек сунул рюкзак Скотту. 

\- Воу, - выдохнул Скотт, расстегивая молнию на рюкзаке и заглядывая внутрь. – Здесь около двадцати телефонов. Какой из них твой?

\- Джарвис? – сказал Стайлз.

\- Да, Стайлз? – сразу же приглушенно ответил телефон Британским акцентом, но его все равно можно было услышать. Все тело Стайлза от облегчения расслабилось. – Сейчас экран должен светиться, - сказал он, беспокойно покачиваясь и в предвкушении перебирая пальцами рук.

\- Местоположение, Джарвис, - сказал Стайлз.

\- Местоположение. Одюбон Авеню между сто семьдесят первой и сто семьдесят второй улицами. Проложен маршрут пятнадцать футов к юго-востоку.

\- О, слава Богу, - с облегчением выдохнул Стайлз, прижимая телефон к груди. – Дерек, это _потрясающе_. Как ты смог… То есть, он, должно быть, убежал довольно далеко к тому времени, как ты нашел меня. Это практически _невозможно_ …

Дерек точно мог определить момент, когда восхищение на лице Стайлза постепенно испарялось, а его голос дрогнул. 

– Я имею в виду… Это _действительно_ невозможно, - повторил Стайлз, его голос вдруг стал резким, подозрительным, а аромат начал насыщаться страхом. Дерек старался не вздрогнуть, когда Стайлз инстинктивно подошел ближе к Скотту. – Это… Это какая-то _уловка_? Какое-то жульничество или, или… _розыгрыш_? «Давай поиздеваемся над слепым ребенком и польем его мороженное острым соусом» - что-то в этом роде, да?

Дерек стоял, открыв рот и застыв от ужаса. Увидеть подозрительность и страх на лице Стайлза было намного больнее, чем он мог себе представить, но о чем еще он мог подумать? Дерек чувствовал, что в его груди зарождалось отчаяние, распространяющееся до самых кончиков пальцев. У него не было разумного объяснения того, что он только что сделал.

\- Чувак, нет, - удивительно, но Скотт решился вступить разговор, чтобы защитить Дерека. – Дерек хороший парень. Я имею в виду, я знаю, что он ворчливый и, знаешь, эм-м… _убийственный_ , но он правда хороший парень. Он каждую неделю помогает миссис Заракол донести продукты, несмотря на то, что она все время смотрит на его задницу. И… И когда в январе, в три часа ночи сработала пожарная сигнализация, Дерек дал свое пальто близнецам Мистера Нунеза. Даже не смотря на то, что Мистер Нунез захватил для них шоколад, чтобы они были довольны, но не пальто, потому что, посмотри правде в глаза, он не самый умный папа в мире. Они своими шоколадными руками вцепились в пальто Дерека, и он даже не взял с Мистера Нунеза деньги за химчистку! 

Дерек не был уверен, кто был больше ошеломлен этой нежелательной характеристикой, он или Стайлз.

\- Откуда ты все это знаешь? – наконец спросил Дерек Скотта.

\- _Чувак_ , - Скотт закатил глаза. – Кроме тебя все в доме общаются друг с другом. Поэтому, в основном, они говорят _о тебе_.

\- Тебя ведь даже не бывает дома в течение всего дня. – Возразил Дерек.

Скотт пожал плечами, на губах снова появилась ленивая усмешка. 

– Я нравлюсь Миссис Христакис из четыреста второй квартиры. Она говорит, что я напоминаю ей ее внука. По воскресеньям она кормит меня пахлавой и посвящает во все сплетни.

\- Вау, - теперь Стайлз выглядел спокойнее, хотя брови все еще были нахмурены от испуга. – То есть… Да. – Выражение его лица прояснилось, и он нерешительно улыбнулся. – Извини, Дерек. Видимо, ты такой же угрюмый как Робин Губ из Вашингтон Хайтс, и мне жаль, что я… Ты знаешь, обвинил тебя в этом. Это было довольно подло, после того, как ты спас мою задницу, вернув Джарвиса. 

\- Все в порядке, - сказал Дерек, благодарный, что соскочил с крючка, но он был уверен, что тема о том, как он вернул телефон, еще поднимется. Дерек начал понимать, что за всей вертлявостью и болтовней Стайлз был на редкость вспыльчивым. Правда, сейчас Стайлз все еще выглядел потрясенным и, казалось, хотел закрыть тему. – Я иду домой, - сказал Дерек. – Я могу, ну, пойти с вами, если вы идете туда же.

\- Вообще-то, я подумал, может нам стоить взять по гамбургеру и поговорить о соседских вещах, - бодро спросил Скотт. – Я имею в виду, Стайлз тот парень, про которого ты говорил, да? Друг, платящий аренду каждый месяц?

Дерек покраснел, когда Стайлз губами произнес слово «друг» и в удивлении поднял брови.

\- Да, это Стайлз, - сказал Дерек. – Ладно. Я, эм-м… тогда увидимся потом.

\- Стой! - Стайлз протянул руку, успевая схватить рукав рубашки Дерека. – Ты идешь с нами, правильно? Меньшее, что я могу сделать, это купить бургер своему рыцарю в сияющих доспехах. – Стайлз драматично сомкнул свои ресницы, и эффект должен был быть комичным, но все это привлекло внимание Дерека к тому, как густые ресницы Стайлза соприкоснулись с его щеками, усыпанными веснушками, и к ярким янтарным глазам, которые стали доступны взгляду, когда ресницы приподнялись.

\- Конечно же Дерек идет с нами, - легко сказал Скотт, вложив трость Стайлза в правую руку. - Вот, если хочешь, возьми меня за локоть, Стайлз. Ты уже был в Вики? У них потрясающие молочные коктейли. Неужели кто-то действительно полил мороженное острым соусом? Люди мудаки.

-Да, - сказал Стайлз, засовывая Джарвиса в карман и нащупывая трость и руку Скотта своей правой рукой, пока левой рукой удерживал рукав Дерека. – Именно этот придурок был капитаном команды по лакроссу в средней школе. Но я дал ему отпор. Видите ли, у него были торчащие в разные стороны волосы, и мы были в одной команде по плаванью, так что моя подруга Лидия помогла мне изменить формулу его шампуня незаметным химическим веществом, которое…

Скотт и Стайлз дружно направились в сторону закусочной, все время болтая, и если бы не пальцы Стайлза, вцепившиеся в рукав Дерека на протяжении пяти кварталов, Дерек бы подумал, что они забыли о нем.


	4. Разговоры

Парнишка и Скотт, казалось, сразу поладили друг с другом.

В течение нескольких минут разговора они обнаружили, что оба выросли в Калифорнии, в городах, расположенных всего в двадцати минутах езды друг от друга – Стайлз в месте под названием Бейкон Хиллс, а Скотт неподалеку - в Бейкон Вейли. Весь путь к закусочной они, не переставая, болтали, а Дерек просто неловко следовал за ними.

Когда они оказались на месте, Скотт пропустил Дерека вперед, чтобы сесть после него, как будто знал, что тот хотел сбежать, а Стайлз спокойно сел напротив них. У официантки, которая подошла для заказа, были светлые длинные волосы и глубокое декольте, едва оставляющее место для бейджика с именем «Эрика».

\- Столик с симпатичными парнями! Мой любимый, - с хищной улыбкой промурлыкала она, пока высокий темнокожий парень, стоящий за грилем в перерывах между подачей гамбургеров, ласково смотрел на нее. Она одобрительно оглядела каждого из них, но накрашенные тушью глаза дольше всех задержались на Дереке, пока он не покраснел под пристальным вниманием.

Скотт и Стайлз заказали достаточное количество еды для двух человек, поддразнив Дерека, что он заказал только суп и салат. Затем они начали обсуждать последний фильм про Мстителей, Стайлз охотно просил Скотта рассказать о деталях, которые, по-видимому, не были охвачены аудио пояснениями. Дерек еще не смотрел его.

Когда принесли еду, они оба насладились картофелем фри, прежде чем наконец-таки приступили к делу. 

\- Итак, ты серьезно относишься к соседским вещам? Дерек рассказал тебе о, ты знаешь, - Стайлз каким-то образом умудрился поймать на себе его взгляд, все еще держа в руках горсть картошки фри, отчего Дерек вздрогнул. 

\- Он никогда не упоминал об этом, но не важно, - сказал Скотт. – То есть, я полагаю, ты можешь внести кое-какие изменения в квартире, для меня это не проблема. 

\- То, что ты говоришь, звучит здорово, но ты не должен торопиться с принятием решения. В смысле, ты не сможешь разбрасывать вещи по полу. И для меня, скорей всего, придется подписать кучу вещей, а также, сделать какой-нибудь опознавательный знак на еде и всяких мелочах. – Стайлз, казалось, был полон решимости, говоря Скотту об этом, но надежда явно читалась на его лице. 

Скотт фыркнул. 

– Мама хорошо меня воспитала, так что я не оставляю вещи на полу. По крайней мере, за пределами своей спальни. Но ты тоже должен все обдумать. Я - что-то вроде последней спицы в колеснице, поэтому беру много ночных смен с одиннадцати до семи утра, так что я собираюсь и ухожу в довольно странное время и много сплю в течении дня. И, хм... – он опустил голову и покраснел. Дерек был уверен, что если бы Стайлз смог увидеть этот щенячий взгляд, он бы поплыл на месте. – Моя девушка частенько приходит в гости. Наши графики не очень часто совпадают, потому что она все еще учится в школе, но когда у нас обоих выходной, мы зависаем у меня дома, так как она до сих пор живет с отцом.

\- Звучит полностью выполнимо! – с набитым картошкой фри ртом, ослепительно улыбнулся Стайлз. – Я буду работать большую часть дней, так что тебе не придется беспокоиться, что я разбужу тебя. И Эллисон довольно милая, исходя из того, что ты рассказал. – Дерек не мог не закатить глаза. Стайлз и Скотт были наедине в течение десяти минут, пока Дерек выслеживал похитителя телефона, конечно же, Скотт уже рассказал про Эллисон. – Мой отец был бы счастлив, если бы я не жил один и, к тому же, в более безопасном здании, - продолжал Стайлз, практически ерзая от волнения. 

\- Это будет потрясающе! – улыбка Скотта была почти такой же широкой. – И я не против пометок и прочего, конечно, нет. В любом случае, микроволновки полное дерьмо. – Он на секунду замялся, окуная свое фри в кетчуп, прежде чем поднять глаза на Стайлза. Его обычное вялое выражение исчезло, пока он сканировал лицо Стайлза с удивительно пристальным вниманием. – Это корковая, верно?

Рот Стайлза на минуту приоткрылся, прежде чем он совладал с собой и закрыл его. 

– Это так круто, чувак! Как правило, если я не прочитаю целую лекцию, то никто и не поймет, в чем дело.

Скотт покраснел, пожимая плечами. 

– Я врач скорой помощи, проверка зрачков на рефлексы - привычное для меня дело.

Дерек с любопытством посмотрел на них, но, похоже, ни один не был настроен продолжать, потому что оба сосредоточились на еде.

\- Корковая? – наконец, спросил Дерек, - что это значит?

Стайлз симулировал ложный испуг. 

– Он говорит! Почти забыл, что ты здесь, приятель. 

\- Очень смешно, - проворчал Дерек.

Стайлз выглядел ликующим из-за доказательства того, что забрался Дереку под кожу. 

– Корковая слепота, - сказал он, откусывая огромный кусок своего чизбургера и тщательно пережевывая. – Это значит, что мои глаза в порядке. Проблема в мозге. – Его глаза предостерегающе сузились в направлении Дерека. – Без умных комментариев, Дерек, я могу практически чувствовать, как ты думаешь об этом.

\- Я… Я не собирался… - Дерек неловко запнулся, пока Стайлз не ударил его ногой под столом.

\- Шучу, приятель, - сказал Стайлз. – Не подавись своей слюной или чем-нибудь еще.

Это заставило Стайлза и Скотта в очередной раз взорваться от смеха. Господи, по крайней мере, они спелись, даже если это означает, что они оба будут вести себя, как подростки.

\- Во всяком случае, - продолжил Стайлз, после того, как он, наконец, успокоился. – Это означает, что нижний уровень глаз работает нормально. Зрачки, моргательный рефлекс и все такое. И поэтому иногда люди думают, что я притворяюсь. Они не понимают, как можно быть слепым, если твои глаза вроде бы функционируют. Я вижу немного света и тени, иногда замечаю кое-какое движение в уголках глаз. Но я не знаю, становится ли лучше или хуже, обычно, это больше отвлекает, чем помогает, так что иногда лучше просто ничего не видеть. Сначала у меня были… Визуальные галлюцинации, - голос Стайлза стал более серьезным, и теперь его запах перемешался с грустью и страхом. – Это было… Слишком странно.

\- Извини, приятель, – искренне сказал Скотт, и Дерек был рад, что он мог что-то сказать, когда сам Дерек не в состоянии этого сделать. 

Стайлз, казалось, физически отмахнулся от плохих воспоминаний.

\- Это было давно. – Он засунул несколько последних фри в рот и снова улыбнулся. – Итак, Скотти – когда я могу переехать?

***

Скотт и Стайлз решили, что Стайлз переедет сразу же, так как они оба отдыхали в воскресенье, и они подумали, что лучше Стайлзу обжиться до того, как приедет его отец. Дерек был там во время всего разговора и поэтому он, вероятно, не должен был так удивляться, когда воскресным днем кто-то постучал в его дверь.

Он перестал отжиматься, слушая сердцебиение Стайлза за дверью, почему-то оно заметно отличалось от более типичного ритма Скотта. Он слышал его, проходя через весь коридор этим утром - мягкий, теплый аромат Стайлза окутал весь коридор, пока он указывал грузчикам, куда поставить коробки. 

\- Может, не стоит беспокоить его… - пробормотал Скотт.

\- Нет, все в порядке, - радостно ответил Стайлз, снова заколотив в дверь. – Давай, Дерек, мы знаем, что ты там, - кричал он. – Хватит тренироваться перед зеркалом или чем ты там занимаешься.

Дерек отжался достаточно сильно, чтобы резко подняться на ноги, вытирая руки о свои штаны, прежде чем открыть дверь. 

– Что.

\- Как профессиональный редактор, позволь, я скажу, что знак вопроса может быть твоим другом, - неустрашимо начал Стайлз. – Но, в ответ на твой вопрос, который ты сформулировал утвердительно, «что» значит то, что все коробки перетащили, и ты должен прийти и потусоваться с нами, пока мы распаковываем мои вещи. Скотт вызвался заказать бурито с того места на Бродвее, поэтому нужно, чтобы ты сказал, чего хочешь. Позволь мне угадать - что-то плотоядное. Пуэрко? Карн?

Дерек понял, что он с открытым ртом таращится на Стайлза, и перевел взгляд на Скотта. Скотт пожал плечами. 

\- Эм… Думаю, Карн? – вымолвил Дерек.

\- Круто! – улыбка Стайлза ослепляла. – Возьми Дереку Карн и гуакамолле. Дерек, закончи свои Стальные Булочки, или что ты там делаешь, и будь у нас в пять часов. – Стайлз был уже на полпути к соседней квартире, где открытую дверь подпирала куча коробок. – Скоро увидимся!

Дерек посмотрел на Скотта, который шел по коридору к лестнице. Скотт еще раз пожал плечами, прежде чем спуститься вниз. Дерек еще минуту стоял в дверях, чувствуя себя растерянно и немного перегружено, прежде чем направился в душ.

***

Дверь в квартиру Скотта и Стайлза по-прежнему была открыта, но Дерек все равно постучался, прежде чем засунуть голову в дверной проем. Стайлз держал свою трость и, казалось, мерил шагами комнату, бормоча себе под нос, но как только услышал стук, он остановился и поднял голову.

\- Заходи, - сказал он, - просто пытаюсь запомнить расположение вещей.

\- Я могу вернуться позже, - неуверенно сказал Дерек.

\- Пф, конечно, нет, - Стайлз уже отставил свою трость в сторону и взял коробку с журнального столика. Он провел пальцами по корешкам книг, прежде чем, казалось бы, без особых усилий дойти до книжной полки, пройдясь пальцами по одной из полок, которые были освобождены для него. – Выбирай коробку и приступай к работе.

Дерек взял другую коробку с журнального столика, заглядывая внутрь. Выглядело, как компьютерное оборудование, шмат шнуров и таинственные черные ящики.

\- Итак, Дерек. Что ты?

Дерек замер, пальцы, которые шарились в коробке, неожиданно замерли. 

– Что?

\- Я просто шучу, - улыбнулся Стайлз, и Дерек расслабился, положив коробку. – Я уже знаю, - продолжил Стайлз, а Дерек слушал с нарастающим ужасом. – Температура твоего тела неприлично высокая, ты практически все время рычишь - и даже Скотт считает, что ты неестественно горяч, и он попал в точку, как стрела. И потом вся эта фигня с отслеживанием моего телефона по улицам Нью-Йорка. Оборотень, верно?

\- Что… - Дерек сглотнул комок в горле. Он лихорадочно думал о побеге, думал о том, что придется опять начинать все сначала. У него не было большого количества вещей, которые нужно упаковать. Если он уедет из Нью-Йорка сегодня, он может поехать… Может поехать…

Эта мысль была утомительной. Оставить это место без Лоры. Какой вообще смысл начинать все сначала? Он предпочел бы остаться здесь и встретить свою судьбу, какой бы она ни была. Он чувствовал, что часть паники отступила, оставив лишь покорность и отчаяние.

\- Что ты собираешься делать? – наконец, Дереку удалось хоть что-то сказать.

\- Хм? – Стайлз даже не остановил свою распаковку, по-прежнему выкладывая книги со шрифтом Брайля на полку, которую освободил для него Скотт. – Ну, я подумал, что, возможно, мы поедим, а потом посмотрим фильм. Ты в курсе, что Скотт все еще не смотрел «Звездные войны»? Это трагедия, приятель. Мы должны это исправить и как можно скорее.

Дерек сжал руки в кулаки, когти впились в ладони. 

– _Ты издеваешься?_

Только после этого Стайлз остановил распаковку и поднял голову, его глаза посмотрели в направлении Дерека. 

– Что… Что-то не так?

\- Что ты собираешься _делать со мной, с оборотнем_? – зарычал Дерек.

\- Делать? – в замешательстве лоб Стайлза сморщился, его сердцебиение было быстрое, но ровное. – Что ты хочешь от меня? Я не собираюсь рассказывать Скотту, если это то, что тебя беспокоит. По тому, как ты отреагировал, когда отследил мой телефон, я понял, что ты хочешь сохранить это в тайне. 

Дерек пытался вместе со страхом выпустить через грудь сдавленное дыхание. Дни. Стайлз знал обо всем в течение нескольких _дней_. 

\- Дерек? Скажи что-нибудь, здоровяк. Ты заставляешь меня немного волноваться.

Дереку пришлось подавить горький, ироничный смех от мысли, что он заставил _Стайлза_ беспокоиться, в то время, как Стайлз так небрежно разорвал весь мир Дерека в клочья!

\- Ты хотел сказать _охотникам_? – Дерек ненавидел, как неуверенно звучал его голос.

\- Охотникам? – и, Господи, у парнишки не было чувства самосохранения, потому что вместо того, чтобы сжаться в сторонке, он бесстрашно, не останавливаясь, шел в сторону Дерека, пока не оказался достаточно близко, чтобы Дерек смог разорвать ему глотку, если бы захотел. – Почему я… Дерек, у тебя проблемы с контролем? Тебя… Тебя кто-то обидел?

\- Ты думаешь, это важно? – выплюнул Дерек, и его голос кипел от ярости. – Ты, правда, такой наивный?

\- Что ты… Охотники следуют Кодексу. Они… Они охотятся только на оборотней, которые опасны, на тех, кто причиняет боль невинным людям. – Сердцебиение Стайлза было ровным, его голос казался растерянным. Он искренне верил в то, что говорил.

Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза, стоящего перед ним. Пока он ждал ответа Дерека, язык его тела был открытым - светлые глаза ясные, губы приоткрыты. Дерек мог мгновенно засадить коготь ему в горло, оставить его истекать кровью на полу, и Стайлз даже не заметил бы его приближение. Он был такой доверчивый, такой _ранимый_ , и, похоже, даже не осознавал этого. Это заставило Дерека разозлиться, потому что он вспомнил о времени, когда он был такой же открытый и доверчивый, без какой-либо бдительности. Время, когда Дерек также беспрекословно верил в Кодекс охотников. И за свою доверчивость он расплатился семьей.

\- Ты идиот, - зарычал Дерек. Он отвернулся прежде, чем смог увидеть толику боли на лице Стайлза, но горький привкус все-таки добрался до его носа. Дерек сделал несколько неглубоких вдохов через рот, по-прежнему пытаясь совладать со своими эмоциями, борясь со своим гневом, который может навредить Стайлзу. 

Вместо этого он услышал, как Стайлз сделал еще один шаг, и почувствовал робкие пальцы на своем плече, прежде чем Стайлз в жесте утешения уютно обосновал ладонь между лопатками Дерека.

\- Дерек. – Голос Стайлза был такой нежный, что это ранило Дерека больше, чем его гнев. – Что с тобой произошло?

Дерек чувствовал в себе отчаянное желание поддаться комфорту этого прикосновения. Вместо этого он отстранился, сделав еще один судорожный вдох. Он не заслуживает какого-либо комфорта. Если бы Стайлз узнал, что случилось, узнал ту часть глупого и наивного Дерека, предавшего собственную семью, он даже не предложил бы этот комфорт. 

Дерек хотел, чтобы Стайлз знал, насколько опасны охотники, хотел предупредить его, что не следует так слепо доверять, но он не мог выдержать саму мысль об этих словах. Стайлз воспринимает все по-другому, задавая вопросы, на которые другие никогда бы не решились. Дерек знал, что если он начнет рассказывать историю, правда выйдет наружу, позорные тайны, которые годами тщательно скрывались, подвергнутся тщательной проверке Стайлза. Сама мысль заставляла его проглотить подступающий комок желчи.

Как трус, он встал, направляясь к выходу. 

– Твой отец шериф, - коротко сказал он. – Скажи ему, чтобы нашел все обо мне. Посмотри, что охотники могут делать. Я ухожу. – Дерек заставил свои дрожащие ноги двигаться, проходя мимо Стайлза к дверному проему. – И _закрой чертову дверь_ , - рявкнул он, разрушив башню из коробок, удерживающую дверь открытой. Он сделал вид, что его не волнует тот факт, что при падении самая верхняя коробка лопнула, и все содержимое покатилось по деревянному полу.

***

Дерек зашел в свою квартиру, заперев замки, прежде чем, пошатываясь, сел на край кровати. Он откинул ногой рыхлые половицы, где он спрятал небольшой огнеупорный сейф с кучей наличных денег и документов, а также оставил несколько семейных фотографий. Он представил, как он запихивает все это в сумку и забирает Камаро из гаража. Он мог просто уехать, может, на этот раз на юг. Ему не нужно много времени на сон, может, он проложит путь прямо через Мексику, если он действительно выложится на все сто. Но там были охотники. Охотники были везде, и Дерек чертовски устал бегать.

Он лег на свою кровать, свернувшись в клубок, позволяя знакомому запаху квартиры успокоить его. Он слышал, как возвращался Скотт, запах мексиканской еды чувствовался через весь коридор. Слышал, как Стайлз оправдывает отсутствие Дерека, отвлекая Скотта тем, что попросил его включить фильм. Затем он услышал нежные звуки шагов Стайлза, когда он прошел по коридору, чтобы оказаться перед дверью Дерека, его сердцебиение частило. 

Стайлз тихо постучал, но не остался, немедленно вернувшись в свою квартиру. Дерек напряженно ждал, пока не услышал, как Стайлз и Скотт принялись смотреть фильм. Гремела знакомая музыка вперемешку с их комментариями и шелестом упаковки от буррито. Только тогда Дерек подошел к двери, оставляя ее на цепочке и слегка приоткрыв. 

Буррито карне с гуакамоле лежало на полу перед его дверью вместе с маленьким бумажным корабликом, в знак мира. Дерек быстро взял все, закрывая замки. Он стоял у двери с буррито в руках в течение долгих мгновений, просто смотря на него. Затем, подавленный и стыдящийся, по причинам, которые он полностью не понял, Дерек съел буррито, прижимаясь спиной к общей стене между двумя квартирами, слушая звуки кино и непринужденного разговора, проникающего из соседней двери.


	5. Кофе

 — Скайп, папа.

Дерек перестал беспокойно ворочаться в постели и прислушался к голосу из соседней квартиры. Было поздно, и Скотт только что ушел на вечернюю смену.

Дерек знал, что он не должен подслушивать, но все равно делал это. Поднявшись с места, он прислонился к общей стене и закрыл глаза, чтобы сконцентрироваться на компьютерном звонке.

 — Привет, малыш. — Голос мужчины был столь же теплым и гордым, как и предполагал Дерек, посмотрев на фотографии, которые показывал Стайлз. — Ты две недели в большом городе и уже спутался с волками, да?

 — Очень смешно, папа, — голос Стайлза был необычно серьезным. — Ты проверил его?

 — Проверил, — голос шерифа звучал торжественно. — Ты уверен, что у него все хорошо с этим? Я знаю, как далеко может зайти твое любопытство, малыш, но личная жизнь парня — личная жизнь _волка_ — не то, с чем стоит играть.

 — Все настолько плохо, да? — вздохнул Стайлз. — Пап, клянусь, он сказал «Твой отец шериф, скажи ему, чтобы нашел меня». Думаю, что он хочет, чтобы я знал об этом, но сам не хочет рассказывать.

Несколько секунд была тишина, как будто шериф изучал выражение лица Стайлза, чтобы убедиться, говорит ли его сын правду, прежде чем уступить. — Все в порядке. Сейчас пришлю тебе полицейский отчет. Я останусь на линии.

Дерек услышал сигнал входящего сообщения, а потом ничего, кроме практически незаметного перемещения пальцев Стайлза по шрифту Брайля в течение нескольких минут.

 — Пожар? — пробормотал Стайлз себе под нос. — Как они могли… О, теперь я вижу… Затмение?

 — Да, — сказал шериф. — Должно быть, они обложили двери и окна пеплом. Ты не сможешь придраться к их плану.

 — Боже, — вздохнул Стайлз, нажимая пальцами на дисплей. — Погибло десять человек? И… папа, несколько детей… они были слишком молоды. Похоже, их даже не волновало, были они волками или нет.

 — Сомневаюсь, что их это волновало.

 — Он сказал, что это были охотники, но пап… Это не правосудие. Это _геноцид_. Охотники делают что-то вроде этого?

 — Они не должны, но, опять же, в любой группе есть фанатики. — Дерек услышал вздох шерифа и скрип, когда он откинулся на спинку стула. — Ты должен понять, малыш, территория Бикон Хиллс более ста лет находится под властью клана Ито. Они заботятся о своих и могут делать все, что им заблагорассудится. Даже с Неметоном, который привлекал всех сверхъестественных существ, они обеспечивали защиту и стабильность, которых просто нет на многих других территориях. В других местах все запущенно, дико. Стаи сражаются друг с другом за территорию, Альфы убивают за свою власть. Так что, из-за чего-то подобного — стая с легкостью может исчезнуть с лица земли.

 — Не _вся_ стая, — размышлял Стайлз. — Здесь говорится о брате и сестре Хейл, которые выжили. Дерек и Лора.

Господи, было больно слышать, как Стайлз произносит имя Лоры. _Мне бы он понравился_ , сказал голос Лоры у Дерека в голове, и ему пришлось проглотить комок в горле.

 — Подожди, дай мне секунду, я прогоню ее имя по базе, — заявил шериф.

Дерек позволил себе медленно сползти на пол, прислонившись спиной к стене. Знание того, что они сейчас найдут, ранило не меньше.

 — Здесь есть и ее свидетельство о смерти, но только… Двухлетней давности. В Нью-Йорке.

 — Блять, — выдохнул Стайлз.

 — Я бы сказал «следи за своим языком, сынок», но в данном случае, думаю, это неуместно. — Дерек услышал, как шериф сделал глубокий вдох. — Стайлз, я знаю, ты в каждом человеке хочешь разглядеть что-то хорошее. Но имей в виду… Пройдя через подобное, люди не остаются прежними.

 — Папа, это не… он не…

 — Я не говорю тебе держаться от него подальше, сынок. Бог знает, все выглядит так, словно кто-то должен быть на его стороне. Я просто хочу сказать, будь осторожен.

 — Я буду.

Фырканье шерифа было ласковым.

— Конечно, черт возьми. Проблемы поджидают тебя на каждом шагу…

 — Эй! По крайней мере, в 50% того, что я натворил, была виновата Лидия! Ты не можешь большую часть времени болтаться с банши и не споткнуться о пару трупов.

 — Ладно, ладно, — такое ощущение, что шериф слышал этот аргумент множество раз. — Ты выиграл.

 — Я скучаю по тебе, пап, — голос Стайлза был мягким и любящим. — Приятно с тобой разговаривать, но я скучаю по объятиям Стилински.

 — Я тоже по тебе скучаю, малыш. Думаю, судебное дело будет длиться еще несколько дней, и потом я сяду на ближайший рейс.

 — Не могу дождаться.

***

Итак, _это_ было _тем_ , что хотел рассказать Хейл. Теперь Стайлз знал, что жизнь Дерека настоящая катастрофа, и он будет держаться на расстоянии. В конце концов, это то, чего добивался Дерек.

***

Дерек мыл единственную тарелку и стакан, рассеянно слушая сердцебиение Стайлза, пока он шел по коридору. Вместо того, чтобы продолжить путь, звук отчетливо слышался прямо перед дверью Дерека, задержавшись там.

Когда Стайлз постучал, Дерек выключил кран, хватая полотенце для посуды, чтобы вытереть руки.

 — Да? — он не хотел показаться недружелюбным, но, как обычно, замешательство лишило его дара речи.

 — Эй, Дерек! Бабушка Скотта сделала целую тонну тамалеса. Хочешь прийти и помочь расправиться с ними?

 — Я, эм. Я только что поел, — сказал Дерек, тупо подняв в воздух кухонное полотенце, будто доказывая свои слова, как если бы Стайлз мог увидеть это.

 — Ох, ну ладно. Не важно. Подловлю тебя в следующий раз! — Стайлз уже направился обратно в свою квартиру.

 _В следующий раз?_ Поймал себя на мысли Дерек, пока Стайлз закрывал свою дверь.

***

— Эй, Дерек! Я больше не хочу быть домоседом. Скотт сказал, что в нескольких кварталах отсюда есть тренажерный зал с бассейном, так что мы собираемся туда. Хочешь пойти позаниматься со мной?

Мозг Дерека, казалось, заклинило на иннуендо. Это так задумано? Стайлз дразнит его.

— Я… я занимаюсь здесь. — Городские тренажерки были мясным рынком, и Дерек понял, что ненавидит заниматься на людях, когда все время чувствует на себе посторонние взгляды.

 — Ох, ладно. Я слышу джазовые упражнения, да, _это бомба_ , так что не стыдись. Получай удовольствие.

***

 — Эй, Дерек! Скотт и я хотим взять несколько бутылочек пива, вместе с его напарником Айзеком. Хочешь пойти?

 — Я не… я не пью. — Дерек сжался от собственного ответа. Почему он всегда говорит первое, что приходит в голову? Стайлзу, очевидно, все равно, пил ли он пиво или нет, он просто хотел, чтобы Дерек был вместе с ними, по причинам, которые Дерек совершенно не мог понять. Он открыл рот, чтобы изменить свой ответ, но Стайлз уже пошел на попятную.

 — Конечно. Знаешь ли, я бы купил тебе коктейль «Ширли Темпл», но все нормально. Поймаю тебя в другой раз.

***

Дерек закрывал за собой дверь, когда в коридор вывалился Стайлз, закрывая свою собственную дверь, шаря тростью в руке и при этом еще пытаясь перекинуть сумку через плечо.

Скованный неуверенностью, Дерек просто стоял и смотрел. В это время из его вспотевшей ладони выпали ключи, и Стайлз поднял голову на звук звона.

 — Это ты, Дерек?

— Ага.

Стайлз широко улыбнулся.

— Решил дать влюбленным побыть наедине. — Улыбка сошла с его лица, сменяясь выражением ужаса. — О, приятель, я только сейчас понял. Иметь сверх чувства значит, что ты, наверное, такой же чувствительный, как я, да?

Стайлз пошел по коридору, словно предположив, что Дерек будет идти рядом с ним, и Дерек понял, что он и правда идет. — Как четко ты можешь услышать то, что происходит в нашей квартире? — продолжил Стайлз.

Дерек разочарованно наблюдал, как к Стайлзу пришло понимание того, что он только что сказал, и ярко-красный румянец распространился по его шее и перешел на щеки. — И... эм… я больше не буду задавать вопросы, на которые не хочу услышать ответ… сейчас.

Дерек почувствовал, что покраснел также сильно, благодаря всевышнего за то, что Стайлз не мог это увидеть. Он пытался дать Стайлзу капельку личного пространства, но он не мог контролировать то, что он слышит, пока спит. За прошлую неделю он несколько раз просыпался под звуки нежных вздохов и приглушенных стонов Стайлза. Он утыкался лицом в подушку, изо всех сил стараясь не вцепиться зубами в матрас, пока он слышал возбуждающие звуки. Шуршание постельного белья по коже Стайлза, мягкие короткие выдохи, которые он издавал, прикасаясь к себе — все эти звуки заставляли воображение Дерека работать полным ходом, представляя себе то, что Стайлз делает своими умелыми пальцами…

 — Извини, у меня… СДВГ, понимаешь? — смущенный голос Стайлза вывел Дерека из мрачных мыслей обратно в настоящее. — Я принимаю лекарства, благодаря которым могу сосредоточиться на работе, но даже они не всегда действуют. Тогда в моей голове слышится четкий свист, как будто подзывают собаку, которую спустили с поводка, и теперь она просто бежит сзади, пытаясь не отставать, надеюсь, ты понял мою затянувшуюся и ненужную аналогию. — Стайлз сделал еще несколько шагов, пока Дерек все еще пытался придумать, что сказать. Он растерялся из-за своих своенравных мыслей.

 — Ты пялишься? — задорно спросил Стайлз, пока Дерек думал ни о чем. — Скотт сказал, что ты часто это делаешь, но… ты ведь понимаешь, что это бесполезно. Если ты хочешь получить от меня ответную реакцию, тебе придется что-то для этого сделать, например, во время этого процесса говорить «Пялюсь… Пялюсь… Пялюсь».

 — Я… я не пялюсь. — Слова получились немного хрипло и Дерек почувствовал, что покраснел до самых кончиков ушей.

 — Окей. Приятно знать. Ита-а-а-а-ак, — слишком громко сказал Стайлз, явно пытаясь сменить тему. — Куда ты ходишь, чтобы избавиться от сюсюканий Скотта и Эллисон?

 — Э-э…

 — Никакого давления. Конечно же, ты можешь пойти и заниматься своими собственными делами. Я как раз собирался найти кафе, но ты не должен идти. Если тебе нужно побыть в одиночестве или сделать что-то еще.

 — Нет… то есть, да, можно сходить. Есть, хм, хорошее место в нескольких кварталах отсюда. У них хороший чай и, эм, вай-фай. — Дерек придержал дверь подъезда для Стайлза, и когда они прошли через нее, левая рука Стайлза, казалось, почти естественным образом расположилась на правом предплечье Дерека, следуя за ним.

 — Чай, да? — казалось, Стайлз обдумывал эту информацию у себя в голове, а затем сказал. — Я представлял, что ты парень, который пьет исключительно черный кофе без сахара. Но думаю, это имеет смысл. Ни алкоголя, ни кофе. Жесткие эффективные домашние тренировки. У тебя просто аллергия на развлечения и все, что я предлагаю.

Дерек напряг мозг, чтобы изъять доказательства, которые смогут опровергнуть заключение Стайлза и обнаружил, что ничего не может придумать. Он так сильно стремился к дисциплине, сосредоточившись на выживании, что из уст Стайлза это звучало… пафосно. Пусто.

 — Я сладкоежка, — это была довольно-таки устаревшая информация — Дерек многие годы не позволял себе сладкое — но ведь это правда. Ответная улыбка Стайлза развеяла вину Дерека за эту полуправду.

 — Сейчас я заставлю тебя доказать это, приятель. Я попрошу самую шоколадно-шоколадную штуку, которая только есть в меню этого места, и ты съешь все до последнего кусочка. Идет?

Что-то в глубине души Дерека сжалось при мысли о такой поблажке, но мысль о том, что с лица Стайлза пропадет улыбка, была намного хуже. — Идет, — неохотно сказал Дерек.

Стайлз усмехнулся, как будто знал, чего стоило Дереку согласиться на это.

— Должен сказать, что я действительно впечатлен тем, что ты добровольно делаешь что-то компанейское. — Заметил он. — Я думал, что должен спросить, по крайней мере, еще раз десять, прежде чем ты сдашься.

 — Я не… не думаю, что я не…

Стайлз шел рядом с ним, молча размахивая и стуча своей тростью, что было нехарактерно, пока Дерек пытался сформулировать свои мысли.

 — Вы со Скоттом, похоже, поладили, так что… — Дерек пожал плечами, прекрасно понимая, что Стайлз не мог это увидеть.

 — Так что, что? — рот Стайлза изогнулся в легкой усмешке. — Ты полагал, что у меня есть всего лишь один слот для «друга» на моей материнской плате и он оказался занят? Это так не работает, Хмурый Волк.

 — Не называй меня так, — проворчал Дерек, пока он придерживал перед Стайлзом открытую дверь кафе, но даже он мог слышать, что в словах не было ни грамма тепла.

 — Ой, да ладно, Хмурый Волк! Прозвище — лишь один из способов показать, что мы на верном пути, чтобы стать Би-Эф-Эф!

 — Я не понимаю и половины того, что ты говоришь, — признался Дерек.

Стайлз, казалось, принял это как должное.

— Я прекрасно понимаю. Единственный способ понять все это лежит через воздействие, так что хвалю тебя за нарушение твоей до сих пор безупречной полосы социального избегания.

Они подошли к прилавку, прежде чем Дерек смог придумать ответ и, верный своему слову, Стайлз заказал два домашних Сникерс брауни с арахисовой пастой вместе с невероятно сладким и пенистым кофе, а Дереку некрасиво выглядящую чашку чая Эрл Грей. Стайлз отклонил предложение Дерека заплатить, достав из кошелька несколько купюр сложенных в различные формы, после чего он своими длинными пальцами разгладил их, прежде чем передать бариста.

Как только они сели за столик, где обычно сидел Дерек, Стайлз откусил кусок брауни и издал практически непристойный звук.

 — Боже мой, Дерек, — простонал он, облизывая шоколад с кончиков пальцев. — Ты _должен_ это попробовать.

Дерек понял, что просто пялится, его челюсть отвисла, и от смущения он засунул пирожное в рот.

— Очень вкусно, — признал он, увлеченно наблюдая, как Стайлз делает глоток своего кофе, а затем слизывает взбитые сливки с нижней губы.

 — Так, давай на чистоту, Дерек, — сказал Стайлз, и Дерек заставил себя сосредоточиться. — Почему ты не отвечаешь на все мои мастерски придуманные попытки завязать дружеские отношения?

Дерек проглотил кусочек брауни, чтобы потянуть время. Он понятия не имел, что Стайлз надеялся услышать.

 — Думаю, я просто не понимаю, зачем ты приглашаешь меня. — Дерек снова пожал плечами. — Я точно не лучшая компания.

 — Ты себя недооцениваешь, Хмурый Волк. Ты дал отсылку к Сорвиголове в первые пять минут нашего общения. У меня огромное подозрение, что в тайне ты тот еще весельчак. Я буду биться головой об стену, пока не докажу это.

 — Но… Почему? — задав вопрос, Дерек почувствовал себя идиотом, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Дерек был катастрофой. Он был злым, и неловким, и притеснял людей. Находясь в одной компании, люди думали лишь о сексе с ним, и даже если запах Стайлза частенько смешивался с легким возбуждением, не казалось, что это конкретно из-за Дерека. Зачем ему это _чувствовать_ , не имея возможность видеть то единственное в Дереке, что так привлекало других?

Нет, Стайлз чего-то хотел от него, и чем скорее Дерек узнает, тем меньше… тем меньше боли это принесет, когда это произойдет. Может быть, Стайлз хотел получить укус и пытался все об этом разузнать, или, возможно, было что-то еще, но _что-то_ должно было быть. Дерек, не думая, потянулся к руке Стайлза, крепко сжимая запястье.

— Серьезно, Стайлз, — сказал он низким и надломленным голосом. —  _Почему_?

Стайлз изменился, его лицо стало серьезным, но от него до сих пор не пахло страхом.

— Сначала позволь мне задать тебе вопрос, — сказал он нежным голосом, отчего Дерек понял, Стайлз знал, что он ступает на опасную тропу. — Когда ты вломился в мою старую квартиру и понял, что я слепой. Ты мог сразу же просто уйти. Я не знал, как ты выглядишь, поэтому не смог бы остановить тебя. Но ты этого не сделал. Вместо этого ты остался и сказал мне свое полное имя и где ты живешь, а также предложил сдаться. Какого черта ты сделал нечто подобное, Дерек?

 — Я… — Дерек через силу убрал руку с предплечья Стайлза, смотря вниз на свой стакан воды, как будто там скрывался правильный ответ. Когда вода не подсказала ответ, он решил сказать правду. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты был напуган. Если бы я просто ушел, ты бы никогда больше не чувствовал себя в безопасности.

 — Точно, — Стайлз понимающе улыбнулся, как будто Дерек ему что-то доказал. — Ты хороший парень, Дерек. Только печально, что об этом знает лишь один из нас.

Дерек в недоумении смотрел на Стайлза. Он знал, что он не злой, и не отвратительный, но «хороший парень»? Дерек описал бы себя многими словами, и это точно не одно из них. И все же Стайлзу, и даже Скотту, казалось, что он такой. Дерек почувствовал себя не комфортно, и в то же время Стайлз немного обнадежил его.

Если Стайлзу действительно _нравился_ Дерек, если они со Скоттом предлагали свое общение без каких-либо скрытых мотивов, может, Дерек смог бы это принять. Он не стал жадничать и просить большего, но сама возможность иметь _кого-то_ , с кем можно поговорить, кого-то, кто действительно хотел быть рядом, было намного большим, чем у него было с того момента, как умерла Лора и, честно говоря, он потерял веру в то, что когда-нибудь обретет это снова.

Стайлз, казалось, почувствовал потрясение Дерека.

— К тому же, как я уже сказал, — задорно начал он, отпивая большой глоток кофе, — втайне _весельчак_ , я знаю это. Однажды, ты мне это докажешь.

Дерек пытался пораскинуть мозгами. До пожара он все время шутил вместе со своей семьей. От мысли, что он снова может стать таким, что кто-то вообще подумал о том, что он способен на это — ему захотелось попробовать.

 — Стайлз? — сказал Дерек.

 — Да?

Дерек подождал, пока Стайлз сделает очередной большой глоток кофе.

 — Пялюсь.

Это на все сто процентов стоило того, чтобы быть обрызганным кофе, потому что Стайлз смеялся так громко, так искренне, все его тело дрожало, пока он задыхался, вытирая слезы с глаз, после чего, наконец, откинулся на стуле.

 — _Я знал это_ , — с удовлетворением сказал Стайлз, когда совладал со своим дыханием. Он поднял свою чашку. — Твое здоровье, Хмурый Волк.

Дерек принял неизбежное, чокнувшись свои чаем с кружкой Стайлза.

— Твое здоровье.


	6. Стены

Дерек осознал, что каким-то образом, слишком уж легко, Стайлз — и в меньшей степени Скотт — стал неотъемлемой частью его жизни.

Тем же вечером, прежде чем Дерек покинул кафе, Стайлз схватил его телефон, включая голосового помощника, о существовании которого Дерек даже не подозревал, и в течение нескольких минут так быстро порхал пальцами по дисплею, что Дерек не мог даже уследить за тем, что он делал. К тому времени, как Стайлз протянул телефон обратно Дереку, там появился новый контакт «Крутой Стайлз!» вместе со смещенным относительно центра селфи.

— Надеюсь, у тебя бесплатные смс-ки, — с ухмылкой сказал Стайлз.

***

Дерек не привык получать смс, так что звук входящего сообщения до чертиков напугал его.

 _Парень, сидящий рядом со мной в метро, пахнет капустой_ , — написал Стайлз. — _Кто в наши дни ест капусту?_

Дерек какое-то время смотрел на сообщение, словно надеялся расшифровать в нем какой-то тайный смысл.

 _Просто подожди_ , — наконец ответил он, его пальцы неуклюже бегали по маленькой виртуальной клавиатуре. — _Миссис Кристакос, из 402, каждое Рождество делает фаршированные голубцы, и весь коридор пахнет капустой до самого Нового года._

 _Черт_ , — ответил Стайлз. — _Лучше забронирую билеты домой._

***

_Мне тааааак скучно,_ — неожиданно написал Стайлз в середине рабочего дня. — _Развлеки меня._

Дерек смотрел на смс, размышляя, что, черт возьми, он может сделать, чтобы развлечь кого-то вроде Стайлза.

 _Железный Человек или Человек-Паук_ , — наконец-то отправил он ответное сообщение.

Еще до того, как в течение следующих сорока пяти минут ему начал приходить целый поток сообщений, он вынужден был поставить свой телефон на беззвучку.

***

— Давай же, Дерек! — Стайлз три раза подряд постучал в дверь Дерека, отчего Дерек закатил глаза, засунув ноги в ботинки. — _Изгнанный Кофейный Клуб!_ — театрально прошептал Стайлз через дверь.

Дерек рывком открыл дверь, перекидывая сумку через грудь. — Мы _не будем_ называть это так.

— Мы 100% будем это так называть. — Счастливо ответил Стайлз. — Если ты не придумаешь что-то лучше. Приятели по Брауни? Милые Беженцы? О, я придумал! _Изгнанные Скэллисон_!

— Что, черт возьми, за «Скэллисон»?

— Это слово-гибрид! Знаешь, Скотт плюс Эллисон равняется Скэллисон! Или так, или… Эллот.

Пока они шли, Дерек намеренно пихнул Стайлза в плечо.

— Пожалуй, хватит с тебя кофеина.

***

— Не могу поверить, что ни один из вас не смотрел «Охотников за приведениями»! — воскликнул Стайлз, пробежавшись пальцами по корешкам своей коллекции ДВД дисков, чтобы проверить несколько этикеток Брайля, прежде чем найти правильный. Он загрузил диск в плеер и направился в сторону дивана. Заранее извинившись, он провел пальцами по плечам и спинке дивана, чтобы понять их местоположение, и сел между Скоттом и Дереком. — У вас не было детства, или что?

— Были более важные вещи, чем фильмы восьмидесятых, Стайлз, — усмехнулся Скотт, подталкивая его бедром и предлагая миску с попкорном, пока Стайлз нажимал кнопку «плей» на пульте.

— Может быть и _более важные_ , но никак не _лучшие_ , Скотти, — Стайлз схватил горсть попкорна, сразу же запихивая большую ее часть в рот. Он наклонил миску в сторону Дерека.

— Нет, спасибо, — пробормотал Дерек, отвлекаясь на теплое тело Стайлза, прижатое от плеча и до колена. С каждый вдохом он вдыхал ни с чем не сравнимый аромат Стайлза, смешанный с небольшим количеством подсоленного, маслянистого попкорна. После смерти Лоры он никогда не был так близко к кому-то. Дерек ожидал, что будет чувствовать себя не комфортно — также, как когда люди слишком близко прижимались к нему в метро, но вместо этого, это было… Успокаивающе.

Стайлз пританцовывал на протяжении всей главной песни. Возможно, даже шепотом подпевал некоторым словам. По мере того, как продолжался фильм, он закинул ноги на журнальный столик, его тело практически вплотную было прижато к Дереку. В какой-то момент он закинул руку на спинку дивана, за плечи Дерека. — Отвали, чувак, я ученый, — сказал он одновременно с героем, ликующе сжимая плечи Дерека.

Дерек откинул голову назад, наслаждаясь теплотой руки Стайлза на задней части шеи. Он вспомнил, как сидел на диване и смотрел фильм со своей семьей, в то время как дети объедались попкорном и мороженным. С такой большой семьей разных возрастов и с разными вкусами, иногда споры по поводу выбора фильма длились также долго, как и сам фильм. Дерек всегда сидел около подлокотников дивана, и его отец иногда дотягивался до него, до крови запуская когти в затылок Дерека, однако, по мере просмотра фильма, запах метки уже практически не ощущался.

Фильм был интересный, но Дерек следил за ним лишь одним глазом, потому что временами его внимание переключалось на мягкий смех Стайлза и его ровное сердцебиение. — В детстве это был мой любимый момент, — прошептал Стайлз на ухо Дерека, когда на экране показали комок зеленой слизи, мчавшийся в сторону Билла Мюррея.

Скотт фыркнул от смеха, но Дерек отвлекся от просмотра, наблюдая за Стайлзом. Он тоже смеялся, запрокинув голову назад, обнажая ровную линию своего горла. Россыпь родинок на его щеке сильно выделялась на бледной коже, и Дерек подавил желание прижаться ближе, чтобы почувствовать текстуру его кожи. Но через какое-то время он почувствовал, что против своей воли наклоняется ближе.

— Ха! — Стайлз снова рассмеялся, хлопнув рукой по бедру Дерека, его длинные бледные пальцы контрастировали на его темных джинсах. Дерек вздрогнул, неожиданно почувствовав на себе взгляд. Он вскинул голову, посмотрев на Скотта, который демонстративно смотрел на экран, улыбаясь самому себе и запихивая еще одну горсть попкорна в рот.

***

Шерифу не нужно было даже смотреть, чтобы ударить Стайлза по руке, когда тот потянулся за бутылкой пива.

— Да ладно, пап! — жаловался Стайлз, хотя нотка поражения четко слышалась в голосе. — Осталось всего лишь несколько недель!

— И когда ты приедешь в гости на Рождество, я лично куплю тебе пиво, — невозмутимо ответил шериф.

— А-а-а-а! — Стайлз пихнул отца, после чего они оба улыбнулись.

— Я думал… — начал Дерек, прежде чем понял, что мог навлечь на Стайлза неприятности. Он остановился, неуклюже сделав глоток пива. Он был откровенно напуган, чтобы отказаться, когда шериф предложил ему.

— Двадцать один мне будет лишь в сентябре, — пояснил Стайлз, показывая язык в сторону отца, когда он схватил бутылку с водой.

— Он пропустил год в средней школе, — гордо добавил шериф, — конечно, — продолжил он с озорным блеском в глазах, — возможно, это связано с Лидией Мартин, которая также…

— Папа! — возмутился Стайлз с покрасневшими щеками.

— Что? — наивность шерифа была слишком явной. — Я не могу гордиться тем, что мой сын гений?

Стайлз проворчал что-то невнятное в бутылку воды. Дерек зачарованно наблюдал, как румянец распространялся до самых кончиков его ушей.

— Так, Дерек, — сказал шериф, вернув Дерека в реальность. Голубые глаза шерифа смотрели так пристально, что Дереку казалось, что мужчина мог увидеть всю его подноготную. — Я так понимаю, это ты помог найти Стайлзу эту квартиру.

— Я просто… Я услышал, как Скотт говорил, что ему нужен сосед по комнате, и я не думаю, что здание через улицу выглядит очень безопасным.

Взгляд шерифа смягчился.

— Ну, я ценю, что ты присматриваешь за моим мальчиком. И будь готов к тому, что он живет рядом с тобой. Чтобы обуздать его, может потребоваться много сил.

— Эй! — протестовал Стайлз. — Я же _здесь_!

Взгляд шерифа остался на лице Дерека.

— Я разговариваю с Дереком, сынок.

— Я… — Дереку было трудно сосредоточиться на том, чтобы не повернуть голову или же не шаркать ногами. — Я не возражаю, сэр, — пробормотал он.

— Хорошо, — шериф снова улыбнулся. — Зови меня Джон.

— Да, сэр. Э-э, Джон, — сказал Дерек, отчего Стайлз неизящно выдохнул воду через нос.

— Гадость! — сказал Скотт с оттенком восхищения.

Стайлз вытер лицо своей рубахой.

— Эй, если я попал на начос, значит ли это, что я могу все их съесть? — с надеждой спросил он.

***

— Привет, красавчики, — промурлыкала Эрика.

Как обычно, за исключением Эрики и Бойда, в кафе никого не было. Скотт, Стайлз и Дерек взяли в привычку приходить сюда в среду вечером, перед тем, как Скотт уходит на смену, чтобы перехватить что-нибудь сладкое перед наплывом посетителей, жаждущих поужинать, и после пьяниц, которым станет легче, как только они отведают жирной пищи.

Бойд всегда работал в дневные и вечерние смены, так как в течение дня он посещал занятия, чтобы получить степень в области машиностроения. Эрика утверждала, что она работает в смену, которая обеспечивает хорошие чаевые, но по взглядам, которыми она смотрит на Бойда, когда не смотрит на Дерека, тот подозревал, что у нее совершенно другие причины.

Эрика, как всегда, перечислила заказ. Оторвав лист со списком блюд, она закрепила его чуть выше гриля Бойда, а затем пошла обратно в их сторону. Если бы это была не Эрика, он бы сказал, что она выглядела _застенчивой_.

Стайлз, казалось, услышал цокот каблуков, повернув голову в ее сторону.

— Эрика?

И она _была_ застенчива, ее голос был неуверенным.

— Думаю, я все сделала.

— Правда? — ярко и широко улыбнулся Стайлз. — О, ну давай! Я больше не могу ждать!

— Это в подсобке. Я сейчас принесу. — Дерек и Скотт в замешательстве наблюдали, как Эрика устремилась по направлению к подсобке, возвращаясь с тем, что было похоже на кусок красной ткани в ее руке. — Это просто первая попытка, — немного нерешительно сказала она. — Но думаю, что вышло очень хорошо.

Стайлз уже энергично расчищал место на столе.

— Дай мне, — сказал он, и она положила кусок ткани ему в руки.

Стайлз расстелил ее на столе, и теперь Дерек смог увидеть, что это футболка. Она была похожа на футболку с принтом, которые часто носил Стайлз, хотя дизайн был немного более сложный, выглядящий почти как эскиз, сделанный с помощью чернил.

Стайлз уже проводил по ней пальцами.

— Я полностью чувствую его! — воскликнул он. Дерек наклонился ближе, и теперь смог разглядеть, что линии печатных чернил были чуть выпуклые.

Эрика улыбалась и ее глаза также радостно сияли.

— Сначала я попробовала шелкографию высокой плотности, но ты едва смог бы почувствовать ее или, по крайней мере, _я_ едва смогла почувствовать ее. Так что я попробовала дополнительный слой, который вздул чернила. Круто, да?

— _Очень_ круто! — согласился Стайлз. — Это твоя Женщина-кошка, да? — его длинные пальцы прошлись вверх по хвосту, а затем заскользили вниз.

— Ага.

Дерек посмотрел вниз на футболку. Дизайн действительно был красив, очень подробный и четкий; поза Женщины-кошки была горячая, но не слишком сексуальная.

— Это ты нарисовала? — в изумлении спросил Скотт, озвучивая мысли Дерека.

— Эрика интернет-звезда, — похвастался Стайлз. — Она продает свои дизайны онлайн — не только футболки, но и печатные издания, и сумки, и все остальное. У нее даже есть столик на Нью-Йоркском Комик-Коне каждый год, и хочу сказать вам, что его _трудно_ заполучить.

— Думаю, я могла бы добавить рельефную печать, как вариант, — задумчиво сказала Эрика, ее пальцы пробежали по рельефным линиям чернил. — То есть, это будет немного сложней, потому что придется печатать и оплачивать доставку самостоятельно, но, думаю, люди по-настоящему оценят внешний вид. Это — уникально.

— Нет, — прежде чем подумать, сказал Дерек. Он проигнорировал пинок Стайлза под столом, спеша пояснить. — То есть, ты могла бы выпустить эксклюзивные комиксы. Так тебе не придется заниматься всеми хлопотами, связанными с рассылкой и, держу пари, люди будут предлагать бешеные деньги за такого рода вещи.

Они все смотрели на него. Даже Бойд вышел из-за гриля и смотрел на Дерека.

— Что? В чем дело? Это глупо? — спросил Дерек.

Теперь нога Стайлза скользила вверх-вниз по икре Дерека в том месте, где он ударил его, как будто извиняясь.

— Нет, чувак, это гениально! — он толкнул Дерека своим плечом. — Просто слишком много слов от того, кто всегда молчит. Ты должен дать нам немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя — ты понимаешь, нас выбило из колеи.

— Я говорю, — недовольно пожаловался Дерек, но Стайлз снова сосредоточился на Эрике.

— Думаю, мне нужен каждый твой дизайн. Эксклюзив от Эрики Рейес!

Если бы Дерек не был уверен, что Эрика полностью сосредоточена на Бойде, он бы зарычал, видя, с каким обожанием она смотрит на Стайлза.

— Посмотри на это, — сказала она. — Это только для тебя, — она вывернула футболку, направляя руку Стайлза к внутренней стороне ткани.

Сосредоточившись, брови Стайлза нахмурились, а затем вдруг разгладились, когда на его лице вспыхнула улыбка.

— Красный! — сказал он, отодвигая футболку в центр стола так, чтобы другие могли увидеть ряд выпуклых точек чернил.

Эрика, казалось, светилась от гордости.

— Я нашла переводчик Брайля онлайн. Я подумала, если ты захочешь больше рубашек, я могла бы сделать разные цвета для тебя. Чтобы помочь тебе с выбором такого рода вещей.

Стайлз шумно выдохнул и, протянув руку, заключил Эрику в неловкое объятие, учитывая, что он все еще сидел за столом, а она стояла рядом с ним. В итоге он обнял ее бедра, а его лицо немного впечаталось в ее юбку, но ни один из них, казалось, не обратил на это внимание.

— Заказ готов, — сказал Бойд.

Стайлз выпустил Эрику.

— Я надену ее прямо сейчас, — сказал он и бессознательно потянул свою футболку, полностью обнажив подтянутый, плоский живот с интригующей дорожкой темно-каштановых волосков, ведущей вниз, под пояс его брюк, крепкую грудь и удивительно широкие плечи с россыпью родинок, рассеянных вдоль них…

- _Заказ готов_ , — повторил Бойд немного громче.

Дерек и Эрика вздрогнули. Дерек отвел взгляд в сторону, в то время как Эрика пошла за заказами, пытаясь скрыть улыбку. Дерек не захотел встречаться взглядом со Скоттом, прилежно разложив столовые приборы обратно на место, пока Стайлз натянул новую футболку, разглаживая ее на груди.

— Как она смотрится? — спросил он Эрику, когда она вернулась с едой

Ее улыбка была широкой и искренней, отчего она выглядела намного моложе.

— Замечательно.

Дерек не мог прийти в себя после ее изменения. Ее обычное наглое, хищное поведение полностью исчезло. Женщина, скрывающаяся за ним, была не тем, что Дерек мог ожидать — застенчивая, творческая, увлеченная. У Дерека было ощущение, что он мог приходить в эту закусочную каждую неделю в течение многих лет, и даже мельком не увидел бы этого человека, и все же, что-то в Стайлзе заставило ее раскрепоститься всего лишь за несколько недель.

Дерек вспомнил первый вечер, который он провел со Стайлзом.

_Я думаю, что люди в этом городе находятся в раковине, — Сказал Дерек Стайлзу, — но… Под ней они все еще люди, как и в любом другом месте. Это просто может занять немного времени._

Дерек снова посмотрел на Стайлза, его взгляд возвращался к нему, словно его притягивало магнитом. Стайлз пытался украсть картошку фри с тарелки Скотта, хотя у него была своя собственная, и Скотт смахивал его руку.

За несколько недель Стайлз каким-то образом стал для Скотта братом, раскрепостил Эрику, которая скрывалась за своим образом секс-бомбы — даже вытянул из Бойда плоское чувство юмора. И Дерек — Дерек был не совсем уверен, что Стайлз сделал для него. Заставил его чувствовать вещи, которые, как он считал, давно испарились, взяв его в маленькую семью, которую, похоже, Стайлз создает без особых усилий. Дал Дереку доброту и ласку, которую он не чувствовал с тех пор, как умерла его семья. И Стайлз, казалось, делал это без особой причины, за исключением того, что он просто мог это сделать. Это было замечательно и страшно практически в равных пропорциях.

— Ты в порядке, здоровяк? — Стайлз пересел поближе, на мгновение опираясь на Дерека, прежде чем сделать еще один укус от своего чизбургера.

— Да, — сказал Дерек, наслаждаясь улыбкой Стайлза, которая появилась, когда их бедра и плечи на мгновение соприкоснулись друг с другом. — Я в порядке.


	7. Виски

_Пятьдесят пять, пятьдесят шесть_ , — про себя считал Дерек, пытаясь выкинуть ненужные мысли из головы. _Пятьдесят семь, пятьдесят восемь._ Он давно должен был сделать перерыв, чтобы попить воды, к тому же, он прекрасно чувствовал, как его майка пропиталась потом, а спортивные штаны прилипли к телу. Мышцы спины и плеч истошно кричали, когда он через силу делал очередное отжимание; его дыхание было рваным, как будто бы он тонул. _Пятьдесят девять, шестьдесят, шестьдесят один…_

Он услышал вибрацию своего телефона и понял, что это жужжание будет издаваться какое-то время. Дерек медленно опустил колени на пол. Его руки дрожали от резкого прекращения отжиманий.

 _Приезжай_ , — говорилось в первом смс от Стайлза, которое, судя по времени, пришло пять минут назад.

_Серьезно, приятель._

_Не делай вид, что тебя нет дома._

_Присоединяйся._

_Сейчас._

Дерек хмуро смотрел на свой телефон, большой палец был скользким от пота, чтобы написать ответ. Если Стайлзу что-то было нужно, он обычно приходил к его двери. Судя по тексту, не было похоже, что он ранен.

Дерек размял плечи и пошел выяснять, что случилось. Дверь в квартиру Скотта и Стайлза была открыта, что заставило сердце Дерека биться быстрее.

— Стайлз? — сказал он, полностью открывая дверь.

— Наконец-то, — сказал Стайлз, выходя из кухни. Он выглядел помято в пижамных штанах и футболке; его волосы были в еще большем беспорядке, чем обычно. В руках было две бутылки воды, и одну он передал Дереку.

Дерек закрыл и запер дверь позади себя, принимая бутылку с водой.

— Я занимался, — проворчал он, когда Стайлз не сделал ни единой попытки продолжить разговор.

— Да, я знаю, — сказал Стайлз, откручивая крышку со своей бутылки с водой и делая большой глоток. — Ты занимался с четырех утра.

Дерек украдкой бросил взгляд на часы на микроволновой печи. Сейчас почти десять. Обычно, в это время, в субботу утром Стайлз был в тренажерном зале и возвращался, пахнущий напряжением и слабым запахом хлорки.

— Извини, если разбудил тебя, — пробормотал он. — Я постараюсь заниматься тише.

— Это не… — Стайлз выглядел обозленным. — Это не чертова _жалоба на шум_ , Дерек.

— Тогда что?

Стайлз вздохнул. Он закусил нижнюю губу на мгновение, казалось бы, обдумывая то, что собирается сказать. — Я знаю, какой сегодня день, Дерек.

— Что? — во рту Дерека неожиданно пересохло, все его тело обдало жаром и он открыл воду, делая большой глоток.

Стайлз теперь выглядел немного неловко и, пожав плечами, сказал: 

— У меня хорошая память на даты. И мой отец… — он расправил плечи, как будто готовился к реакции Дерека. — Мой отец прислал мне полицейский отчет о смерти Лоры.

Просто слышать, как Стайлз произносит ее имя вслух — словно удар под дых. Дерек сглотнул, с трудом пытаясь что-то сказать.

Стайлз подошел ближе, с удивительной точностью протянув и положив теплую ладонь на плечо Дерека.

— Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, — его голос был мягким и нежным, он словно пробрался Дереку под кожу и ослабил напряжение в груди. — Если ты хочешь вернуться в свою квартиру и продолжить истязать себя, это нормально. Я включу какую-нибудь музыку и заглушу звук того, как ты издеваешься над собой. Я просто… — Стайлз, казалось, выдохся, и в очередной раз пожал плечами. — Это вообще _работает_?

Дерек смотрел на свою бутылку с водой, наблюдая, как капли конденсата плавно скатываются по пластику и попадают на указательный палец.

— В прошлом году не сработало, — сказал он, — я просто не знаю, что еще делать.

— Да, — сказал Стайлз, — я знаю. — И это звучало так, будто он действительно _знал_. Характерный запах вспомнившегося горя на минуту повис в воздухе.

— Что… — Дереку пришлось прочистить свое горло. — Что _ты_ делал?

— Я? — рот Стайлза перекосился от горя, когда он убрал руку с плеча Дерека. Он сдвинулся, чтобы сесть на диван, и со вздохом положил ноги на журнальный столик. — Я пробовал множество вещей на протяжении многих лет. Делал вид, что этого не существует, просматривал фильмы, проводил время с папой или друзьями. — Неосознанно приняв решение, Дерек сел рядом со Стайлзом, найдя утешение в этой близости. — Напивался в стельку, — продолжил Стайлз, в усмешке изгибая рот. — Вроде бы это работало, пока на следующий день мне не пришлось расплатиться за это. Но я думаю, это зависит… Я знаю, что ты не пьешь, но ты счастливый пьяница или задумчивый пьяница? Я думаю, что задумчивый, но ты никогда не узнаешь об этом. Как пример — Скотт самый счастливый чувак на земле, но выпив пару шотов, он становится героем со страниц романа Чехова.

Дерек на секунду попытался это представить, а потом покачал головой, избавляясь от картинки.

— Откуда мне знать? — сварливо спросил он. — Прирожденный оборотень, помнишь?

Стайлз наклонил голову, эти мудрые янтарные глаза в замешательстве сощурились.

— Ты шутишь, да?

— Что? Я не могу пьянеть, поэтому никогда этого не делал.

— Оу, приятель, только не говори, что не знаешь об этом. — Стайлз даже не дождавшись ответа, уже вскочил на ноги. Он на секунду скрылся в своей спальне, а затем зашел на кухню, вернувшись с двумя бутылками и стаканами. Он поставил стаканы на стол, а потом провел большим пальцем по метке Брайля на одной из них, проверяя, и со стуком поставил ее на журнальный столик перед Дереком.

Дерек поднял ее. Судя по янтарной жидкости внутри, это было похоже на виски. На этикетке были стилизованные W и B, которые пересекались между собой.

— Что это?

— Волчий напиток, чувак. Девяносто четыре процента настоящего виски и двух процентный раствор Аконитум Вулпария*. Ядовит для человека, но также хорош, как реальный алкоголь для волков. Отец принес мне бутылку, чтобы она была на… — когда он запнулся на словах, его сердце немного ускорило темп, — на черный день, но знаешь, если хочешь, вся бутылка твоя.

— Это действительно работает? — Дерек никогда не слышал о таком. Хотя, если подумать, несколько раз после того, как дети уходили спать, взрослые оставались в гостиной. И еще больше раз Питер возвращался после рассвета, голося во все горло, пока Талия шикала на него.

Голова Стайлза откинулась назад, глаза закрылись.

— Нет лучшей вечеринки, чем вечеринка оборотня, — лениво сказал он, улыбаясь про себя, как будто заново переживал какие-то воспоминания. Вдруг он сел, подхватив другую бутылку — более знакомую бутылку Джек Дениелс. — Я в игре, если и ты тоже.

— Сейчас десять часов утра, — уныло сказал Дерек. Ему не нравилось, что Стайлз знал об оборотнях намного больше, чем сам Дерек.

— Какой позор! — Стайлз убрал бутылку и резко схватился за грудь. — Скотт сейчас на дневной смене. Тебе нужно быть где-то еще?

Дерек обдумывал возвращение в свою пустую квартиру, пытаясь вытолкнуть себя за пределы своего исцеления в физическом истощении. Это никогда не работало — даже когда его тело сдавалось, и он падал на кровать, слабый и беспомощный, он все еще не мог расслабиться, его мысли крутились вокруг горьких воспоминаний.

— Нет, — сказал он, — мне больше негде быть.

Стайлз уловил мрачность в его тоне.

— Ты не должен — я не заставляю тебя пробовать этот напиток, приятель. Мы можем просто погулять, если хочешь. Я не буду… Я не буду заставлять тебя говорить о чем-то, если ты не хочешь.

— Я знаю, — не смотря на то, как Стайлз безжалостно пытался вывести Дерека на разговор, он никогда не пытался заставить его рассказать о личном. Это была одна из причин…

Эта мысль поразила Дерека.

 _Это была одна из причин, почему я доверяю ему_.

Он даже не знал точно, когда это произошло, но он не мог отрицать правду. Решившись, Дерек встал.

— Если мы собираемся сделать это, мне нужно принять душ. И ты должен что-нибудь перекусить. Я не позволю тебе напиться на голодный желудок.

— Круто, приятель. Я даже сделаю блины. Ты не поверишь, но кленовый сироп отлично сочетается с виски.

Дерек покачал головой.

— Это отвратительно и ты это знаешь.

— Неважно. Увидишь. Вернешься к трем?

Дерек чувствовал себя лучше, благодаря компании Стайлза. Темнота, которая обрушилась на него, немного отступила.

— Да. Хорошо.

***

Слегка пьяный Стайлз был _очарователен_. Вся его маниакальная энергия уменьшилась; голос был тягучий, а движения легкие и вялые, вместо резких и суетливых. Также, он был более тактильный, чем обычно.

Дерек сидел на противоположном конце дивана, положив ноги на журнальный столик. Стайлз сначала сидел рядом с ним, но теперь развалился на всем диване, и его ноги лежали на коленях Дерека. В какой-то момент он присвоил себе одну из рук Дерека и медленно начал выводить хаотичные круги на его ладони. Он чувствовал себя замечательно. Дерек сделал еще один глоток ликера. Вкус медленно обжигал его горло, тепло воспламенялось в животе.

— Это просто как… Сейчас, я почти хочу, чтобы это напечатали на визитных карточках. На лицевой стороне будет название « _Моя Трагическая Предыстория_ » и сзади что-то вроде « _Я надеюсь, что удовлетворил ваше любопытство_ ». То есть, я понимаю, что люди любопытны, но это большой шаг к тому, чтобы иметь право знать. И когда это первое, что выходит из их уст, это просто… Если честно, я впечатлен тем, что еще ни разу не ударил человека своей тростью.

Дерек хмыкнул в знак согласия. Он представил себе, насколько хуже было бы, если на нем остались ожоги или какой-то другой видимый знак того, что с ним случилось — люди постоянно бы пялились и спрашивали, что произошло.

— Когда кто-то не спрашивает, тогда я точно _знаю_. Они понимают. Я имею в виду, они знают, каково это, когда с тобой произошло что-то хреновое. Ты не спрашивал. Скотт тоже. Также я не спрашивал Скотта, почему он никогда не рассказывает о своем отце. Это как — как негласный дружеский кодекс тех, кого наебала жизнь, понимаешь, что я хочу сказать?

Дерек позволил себе сжать икры Стайлза. Какое-то время они оба молчали, каждый потягивал свой напиток.

— Ты действительно хочешь знать? — вдруг спросил Стайлз.

Дерек пожал плечами.

— Ты не… ты не должен.

— Нет. Все в порядке. — Стайлз немного приподнялся, его взгляд переместился, немного не дойдя до лица Дерека. — Я хочу рассказать тебе. Если это не нагрузит тебя еще больше.

— Да, — Дерек снова сжал икры Стайлза, — расскажи мне.

— Это была авария, — сказал Стайлз. — Это не самая большая неожиданность. Это случается все время, не так ли? Пьяный водитель, в разгар дня, пока мама везла меня домой по дороге из школы. Это практически жизненное клише из фильма.

— Это… это не клише, — мягко сказал Дерек.

Стайлз сел, потянувшись за бутылкой.

— Да, — сказал он, — да, я знаю. — Он осторожно наливал, держа палец на краю бокала, чтоб не перелить. Дерек вежливо проигнорировал соленый запах, повисший в воздухе, позволяя Стайлзу сморгнуть свои слезы, прежде чем он снова повернется лицом к Дереку, откинувшись на диване. — Я тоже должен был умереть. Это ведь была ужасная авария. Автомобиль был всмятку. Они сказали… они сказали, что мама умерла мгновенно. А я был придавлен долгое время, прежде чем им удалось вытащить меня. Часть автомобильной двери оказалась в задней части моей шеи.

Стайлз задумчиво провел рукой по шее, прежде чем вернуться к своему напитку и сделать большой глоток. По какой-то причине, когда он откинулся на спинку дивана, он свернулся калачиком около Дерека. Дерек ладонью перебирал волосы на затылке Стайлза, как будто мог защитить его задним числом. Стайлз прильнул к его руке.

— Там есть артерия, которая идет вверх по задней части шеи, она была пережата. Эта артерия разветвляется на две другие, которые снабжают кровью часть мозга, которая и отвечает за визуальную информацию. Как правило, такое происходит только у пожилых людей с болезнью сердца, или что-то вроде этого. Но мне не повезло, в моем случае они обе оказались пережаты. — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Или повезло, в зависимости от того, как ты на это посмотришь. Еще бы немного, и она бы рассекла мой спинной мозг, или же сжала мозговой ствол. В этом случае был бы летальный исход.

Рука Дерека осталась на затылке Стайлза, и он не мог снова запустить свой большой палец, чувствуя мягкую впадинку, где череп Стайлза присоединялся к нежной шее. Всего лишь несколько миллиметров, и прямо сейчас Стайлза бы здесь не было. Дерек никогда бы даже не узнал о его существовании.

Стайлз вздохнул от прикосновения.

— Мозги странные, — размышлял он. — Когда происходит нечто подобное, они пытаются восполнить недостающую информацию. Они назвали это «Комплексными зрительными галлюцинациями». Но для меня… — Стайлз придвинулся чуть ближе, упираясь щекой в плечо Дерека. Такие объятия должны были быть странными, но он чувствовал себя почти естественно, руки Дерека обнимали Стайлза, прижимая его ближе. — Для меня это просто значило, что я все время вижу мою маму. Стоящей прямо на краешке моего зрения, или сидящей на краю больничной койки. Каждый раз, когда я пытался смотреть прямо на нее, она исчезала, но потом, когда я отворачивался, она возвращалась.

Дерек снова почувствовал соленый запах слез Стайлза, и на этот раз было нормально стереть их большим пальцем, позволив этому прикосновению задержаться на щеке Стайлза. — Я не могу себе представить, через что прошел мой папа, — сказал Стайлз, из-за слез его голос был хриплый. — Он продолжал говорить мне, что мама умерла, а я кричал ему, что он ошибается, что они все лгут, что она _здесь_.

Не находя подходящих слов, Дерек сжал Стайлза крепче. Стайлзу они, похоже, и не были нужны. Еще ближе вжавшись в Дерека, он начал глубоко и рвано дышать. Они сидели так в течение длительного времени, близко прижавшись друг к другу и синхронно дыша.

— Я иногда слышу Лору, — к его удивлению сказал Дерек. — Только ее голос, говорящий мне… Говорящий мне, что она думает, или что я должен сделать.

Стайлз кивнул в грудь Дерека.

— Ты хочешь… ты мог бы рассказать мне о ней. Если хочешь.

И, к удивлению Дерека, он _хотел_ —  _хотел_ , чтобы Стайлз знал о Лоре. Было бесполезно отчаянно жалеть о том, чтобы Стайлз и Лора могли встретиться, стать друзьями.

— Она была сильная. Держала нас на плаву, когда я хотел просто сдаться. И она была смешной. Не принимала всерьез все мое дерьмо.

— Звучит круто.

— Да. — Дерек сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул. — До пожара мы не были близки. Я больше общался с отцом и братьям. Она же больше общалась с мамой, обучалась, чтобы в будущем стать Альфой. А потом… — Дерек оперся подбородком на макушку Стайлза, вдыхая его запах. — Мы единственное, что осталось от стаи и дома. Только мы двое, так много лет. Мы до сих пор спорили, но мы были _связаны_. И тогда она просто… _ушла_.

Руки Стайлза теперь плотно обернулись вокруг талии Дерека, он бы под любым предлогом не отпустил его.

— Это фигово, — искренне сказал он, и, казалось бы, это единственное, что можно было сказать.

Дерек просто сидел, наслаждаясь спокойным, нетребовательным присутствием Стайлза. Вдыхая его тепло и аромат, слушая успокаивающий стук его сердца и знакомый звук его дыхания. Он даже не был уверен, в какой момент Стайлз уснул, став еще более мягким и податливым, окутанный объятиями Дерека.

Казалось, он идеально для них подходил. Одиночество стало такой неотъемлемой частью Дерека, что он вряд ли уже признает его, как боль в сломанной кости, которая никогда не заживает правильно. Но Стайлз в его руках облегчил эту боль, наполняя его теплом и комфортом до самого мозга костей.

Дерек не понял, как уснул. Он проснулся поздним вечером, когда солнечный свет все еще светил через окно, от звука шагов Скотта в коридоре. Дерек как-то умудрился растянуться на всем диване. Стайлз развалился на груди Дерека, его лицо покраснело, а рот был розовым и расслабленным.

Дерек осторожно переместил Стайлза к спинке дивана, выскальзывая из-под него и принимая сидячее положение, когда ключи Скотта с грохотом вошли в замочную скважину. Он встал, взволновано проведя рукой по своим растрепанным волосам.

— Ох! Привет, приятель. — Глаза Скотта метали между местом, где стоял Дерек, чувствующий себя необъяснимо виноватым, и Стайлзом, растянутым на диване и храпящем на животе. — Не знал, что ты здесь.

— Я… я уже ухожу, — пробормотал Дерек. Он схватил полупустую бутылку алкоголя, вспоминая про то, как Стайлз говорил, что он ядовит для человека.

— Ты уверен? — голос Скотта был мягким. — Ты не должен бежать с корабля, можешь остаться.

— Нет, я… я должен идти, — Дерек чувствовал себя неловко и неуверенно. Смешанный запах его и Стайлза сильно ощущался в воздухе, смешивая его мысли и, казалось, взывал к чему-то глубоко скрытому внутри. Теперь, когда теплый гул WB испарился, он не был уверен, что все это значит. Была ли это просто доброта и комфорт, или же нечто большее? Дерек не знал, и сейчас, под взглядом Скотта, он просто чувствовал себя незрелым и незащищенным.

— Решай сам, — Скотт пошел на кухню и начал рыться в холодильнике. Дерек не мог избавиться от ощущения, что в его поступке было что-то трусливое, но, тем не менее, он вернулся в свою квартиру.

Он должен что-то поесть, но был слишком усталым и опустошенным. Вместо ужина он лег на кровать. После минутного смущения, он снял рубашку и положил ее рядом, позволяя себе уткнуться в нее, вдыхая теплый, мягкий запах Стайлза, смешанный с его собственным, создавая их четкий аромат.

Он закрыл глаза, позволяя своим мыслям витать между сном и бодрствованием. Мысли о смерти Лоры все еще таились в глубине его сознания, но вместо этого он позволил себе думать о Стайлзе. Он прогнал все сомнения, которые были, и вместо этого сосредоточился на том, каково это — держать Стайлза в своих руках, и каким правильным казалось это ощущение. И как только сон начал окутывать его, он позволил себе — только на мгновение — представить, что запах Стайлза реально был в его постели, и что теплый, смеющийся Стайлз каждую ночь находился в его объятиях.


	8. Семья

Проснувшись на следующее утро, Дерек удивился, как крепко спал всю ночь. Все его тело было свободным и расслабленным. Он моргнул и понял, что все еще держит рубашку и прижимает к себе. Прежде чем встать с постели, он позволил себе еще раз вдохнуть запах, но аромат Стайлза уже почти выветрился.

Дерек на автопилоте проделывал свою утреннюю рутину, его мысли беспорядочно метались в голове, пока он пытался осмыслить вчерашнюю ситуацию. Каждый раз, когда он пытался думать о том, что все это могло значить, он ощущал беспокойство в груди.

 _Стайлз ласков со всеми_ , — говорил он себе. И это было правдой. Дерек не знал, усугубляется ли это необходимостью тактильного восприятия, чтобы компенсировать его потерянное зрение, или же он просто таков, но Стайлз легко и непринужденно прикасался ко всем. Нежно толкал Скотта или обнимал Эрику. И все же, Дерек сомневался, что Стайлз когда-нибудь по-настоящему обнимал кого-то из них или засыпал рядом с ними.

 _Он просто был пьян_ , — строго сказал он себе. И это также было правдой — виски, казалось, пошатнуло границы Стайлза. Дерек никогда не присоединялся к Скотту и Стайлзу, когда они ходили выпивать с Эллисон или напарником Скотта — Айзеком, которого Дерек так и не видел, а иногда даже с Эрикой и Бойдом, когда они заканчивали смену. Все, что он знал, так это то, что каждый раз Стайлз пил. Простая мысль о Стайлзе, прижимающемся к таинственному Айзеку так, как он прижимался к Дереку, заставила его выпустить свои клыки.

И это было еще одной причиной, почему он должен держать Стайлза на расстоянии. Дерек был прирожденным волком. С начала половой зрелости его контроль был безупречен. Однако, он совершенно не был готов к наследованию силы альфы. Обостренные чувства и инстинкты, активизировавшись, загоняли его глубже в себя. Что-то в Стайлзе, казалось, ослабило его и без того шаткий контроль. Когда Стайлз был рядом, волк под его кожей подбирался ближе к поверхности, чем когда-либо.

Бета без стаи - неконтролируем и эмоционально нестабилен. Альфа без стаи — это что-то практически нереальное. Дерек был на волоске, и если он сорвется, пострадают близкие ему люди. Рядом с ним так долго никого не было, что он перестал об этом беспокоиться, но теперь должен, потому что оказался — хоть и не по своей воле— в окружении людей. Еще больше людей, которые могут пострадать от проклятия, которое висит над головой Дерека.

Дерек был вырван из своих мрачных мыслей звуком проснувшегося Стайлза — его сердцебиение ускорилось, а спина похрустывала. Дерек внимательно прислушивался, пытаясь понять настроение Стайлза. Это было жутко навязчиво, и он это прекрасно знал, но ничего не мог с собой поделать, он слышал, как Стайлз проглотил несколько таблеток, запив их водой. Его движения казались медленнее, даже по сравнению с его типичной утренней неуклюжестью. У Стайлза было обычное похмелье, или же его тело отягощала тяжесть сожаления?

К тому времени, когда Стайлз молча шагнул под струю душа, вместо того, чтобы, как обычно, во все горло подпевать своему отличающемуся от других плейлисту, живот Дерека скрутило от беспокойства. В конце концов, он заставил себя выйти из квартиры, чтобы попытаться настроиться на Стайлза, но не желая и дальше вторгаться в его личную жизнь. Тем более, что каждый звук был словно еще один камень на могиле не выраженных надежд Дерека, убеждавший его в том, что Стайлз не испытывал ничего, кроме сожаления о том, что произошло прошлой ночью.

Большую часть дня Дерек бесцельно бродил. Его тело, также как и мысли, дико разрывалось. Вспомнил чувство комфорта, когда он держал Стайлза в своих объятиях и отчаяние при мысли, что, возможно, это больше никогда не повторится. Мелкая дрожь надежды, что Стайлз, возможно, что-то чувствует к нему, а затем ледяной ужас при мысли о том, что он сделал. Беспокойство, что Стайлз не контактировал с ним — вероятно, впервые за несколько недель, когда они не говорили или переписывались, по крайней мере несколько раз в течение дня — смешалось с облегчением, потому что он понятия не имел, что скажет в следующий раз, когда они _действительно_ заговорят.

К тому времени, как Дерек вернулся домой, он был эмоционально истощен. Он заставил себя съесть немного холодной еды из холодильника и шагнул в душ, позволяя теплой воде литься на него сверху вниз, избавляя от приторного запаха города.

Он завалился на кровать. Рубашка с прошлой ночи все еще лежала там, но запах Стайлза уже почти исчез. Дерек в раздражении отпихнул ее в сторону, закрыл глаза и понадеялся, что провалится в сон, чтобы, наконец-таки, заглушить беспокойные мысли. Через стенку он слышал, как Стайлз готовится ко сну, а также шорох, пока он переодевался в пижаму, и звук воды, пока он умывался и чистил зубы. После завершения дня знакомое сердцебиение Стайлза было приятным звуком, который успокаивал нервы Дерека.

На мгновение Дерек позволил себе представить, что между ними нет никакой стены — что вместо того, чтобы быть жутким слушателем по соседству, он был наделен правом слышать вечерний распорядок Стайлза. То, что Стайлз был в _их_ квартире и готовился забраться в _их_ кровать — ночная рутина давно сложившихся отношений. Идея казалась такой недостижимой, расстояние между реальностью и фантазией настолько огромным, что Дерек не имел никакого понятия, как это воплотит! И поэтому Дерек лишь слушал, мечтал и _желал_.

***

Следующим утром звук входящего сообщения заставил сердце Дерека пропустить удар.

_Разреши спор. Где Квиксильвер лучше, в ДМБ или ЭА?_

Дерек хмуро смотрел на текст. Какая-то его часть — задалась вопросом? надеялась? — что Стайлз хотел бы поговорить с ним о прошлом вечере, который они провели вместе, но это сообщение предельно ясно дало понять, что, по крайней мере, для Стайлза ничего не изменилось.

 _Что такое ДМБ или ЭА?_  — в итоге ответил он.

_ДМБ = Люди Икс: Дни минувшего будущего, ЭА = Мстители: Эра Альтрона, глупенький._

_Я еще не смотрел Эру Альтрона._

_Не может быть!_

Около часа была тишина, и Дерек пытался снова погрузиться в работу, убеждая себя, что не имело значение, что он, казалось, снова стал еще одним из многих приятелей Стайлза. Это было то, чего он хотел — вообще-то, он был полон решимости попасть в этот разряд приятелей. Он и Стайлз могли бы остаться друзьями, а нечто большее станет лишь безобидной фантазией.

_Со Скоттом! Сегодня в 7:30. Театр Меджика Джонсона. Я уже купил билеты. Будь там._

Дерек вздохнул, положив телефон в карман. Он сможет с этим справиться.

Он встретился со Скоттом и Стайлзом в фойе театра. Когда Дерек подошел, Скотт подтолкнул Стайлза и что-то шепнул ему на ухо.

— Дерек! Привет! — улыбка Стайлза была неестественной. — Вот твой билет.

— Спасибо.

Дерек взял билет, вложив Стайлзу в руку двадцать долларов, уже сложенные в несколько раз. Улыбка Стайлза, когда он почувствовал уже свернутую купюру, превратилась в более искреннюю и настоящую.

— Мы можем зайти? — сказал Стайлз, и тут же Скотту пришло сообщение.

Скотт посмотрел на телефон и нахмурился.

— О, черт! Извините, ребята. У меня засада, вызывают на работу.

Дерек постарался никак не отреагировать на то, как Стайлз схватил руку Скотта, в панике смотря на него. Он оттащил Скотта на несколько шагов в сторону, и Дерек сделал вид, что не расслышал их шепот.

— Ты издеваешься? — зашипел Стайлз. — Ты не можешь этого сделать!

— Прости! — Скотт щенячьим взглядом смотрел на него, даже если Стайлз не мог этого увидеть. — Клянусь, меня действительно вызывают.

— Если это просто…

— Нет! Я серьезно! Я бы с тобой так не поступил, бро! Это реально чрезвычайная ситуация.

Они несколько раз пихнули друг друга, но Стайлз уже выглядел покорным. Когда они шли обратно к Дереку, он притворился, что изучает представленное меню. Перед уходом Скотт принес торопливые извинения Дереку и Стайлзу, которые неловко остались стоять в холле.

— Если ты… Можно все отменить, если у тебя пропал настрой, — наконец, пробормотал Дерек. — Я знаю, что ты уже видел фильм.

— Нет, — Стайлз взъерошил свои волосы, рот все еще был сжат в тонкую линию. — Конечно, нет.

Когда начался фильм, все, вроде бы, стало немного лучше. Стайлз шептал комментарии на ухо Дереку, пытаясь рассмешить его, повторяя наиболее странные реплики из ТВ-службы для слепых, которая вещала в его другом ухе. К тому времени, как закончилось кино, было ощущение, что между ними все наладилось.

— Вики? — предложил Стайлз, и Дерек согласился.

***

— Но когда ты уберешь Хэнк Пима из сюжетной линии Альтрона, все кардинально поменяется. Я имею в виду, что у Хенка есть цель в создании Альтрона — справедливость и порядок. У Старка и Беннера — все выглядит слишком необоснованно, — на полном серьезе сказал Дерек.

Эрика бедром упиралась в их столик, про кувшин с водой, который был ее в руках, все давно забыли. — Не говоря уже про фильмы о — не Осе и даже не совсем Человеке-Муравье! То есть, Джанет ванн Дайн _породил_ …

— Заказ готов! — сказал Бойд, и Эрика, нахмурившись, что ее оторвали от перерыва, пошла обратно к грилю.

Стайлз наклонился, играя со своими столовыми приборами.

— Так откуда ты знаешь столько всего о комиксах?

Дерек посмотрел вниз на свою тарелку, пытаясь найти ответ среди воспоминаний.

— Мой отец — он разбирался во всем этом. У него было много классики: Возвращение Темного Рыцаря, Страж, ну и тому подобное. Мы знали, что пока не станем старше, нам нельзя их читать, но мой… — Дереку пришлось сделать глубокий вдох и резкий выдох через нос, чтобы взять под контроль всплеск боли в груди. — Мой младший брат Кэмерон и я умудрялись выкрадывать их и читать под одеялом с фонариком.

Дерек целую вечность не думал об этом, и вдруг возник такой отчетливый аромат его семьи и всего вокруг нее — желтый свет фонаря под навесом стеганного одеяла Дерека, шепот, когда он и Кэм поочередно читали реплики, Дерек, всегда требующий, чтобы он по праву старшинства выбирал первый, за кого будет читать. Воспоминания причиняли боль, но помимо этого он чувствовал себя прекрасно. Они позволили Дереку почувствовать отголосок тепла и безопасности, которые он ощущал в семье.

Он сморгнул подступающую влагу и откашлялся.

— Я уверен, что мой отец обо всем знал, просто ничего не говорил. А потом, когда мы повзрослели, он взял нас в магазин комиксов.

Дерек не понимал, что Стайлз держал его за руку, пока тот ободряюще не сжал ее.

— Прости, приятель, — сказал Стайлз, в его аромате чувствовался оттенок грусти. — Я не хотел напоминать…

— Нет, — перебил Дерек, поворачивая руку, чтобы в ответ сжать ладонь Стайлза. — Я хочу помнить о них, — до тех пор, пока он не сказал это вслух, он и не понимал насколько верно это было. — С тех пор, как умерла Лора, не было никого, кто бы… — он не смог закончить фразу из-за комка в горле, хотя он чувствовал, как камень упал с души. — Они не должны быть забыты.

— Да, — тихо ответил Стайлз, — не должны. — Он опустил голову, почесывая затылок, как будто смущаясь своей искренности. — Всякий раз, когда ты захочешь поговорить о них, просто говори… Я рядом. Я хотел бы знать о них.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Дерек хриплым голосом. — Я бы… Я бы хотел рассказать.

Улыбка Стайлза стала теплой и настоящей, последняя неловкость между ними исчезла. — В любое время, приятель.

***

— Садись, лузер, мы идем по магазинам!

Дерек открыл свою дверь.

— Во-первых, у тебя нет автомобиля. Во-вторых, ты понимаешь, что это действие сделает из тебя «дрянную девчонку»?

— Ох, ты сделал отсылку к фильму.

Стайлз отказался рассказывать Дереку, куда они едут. У него в ушах были плотно вставлены наушники на самой высокой громкости, чтобы Дерек не услышал ни малейшего звука. Наконец, они остановились напротив витрины магазина.

— Окей, мы ушли не очень далеко. Пошли к двери, — сказал Стайлз, просто подпрыгивая от возбуждения.

Дерек тоже улыбнулся, когда прочитал название магазина - Комиксы Кенни - чья витрина была полностью в комиксах.

— Я никогда не слышал об этом месте, — прокомментировал он.

— Конечно, нет, — беспечно ответил Стайлз. — Потому что магазины комиксов слишком красивы, наполнены радугой, солнышком и шепотом котят. — Он остановился, выглядя серьезным. — Это нормально? То есть, не слишком?

— Нет, — Дерек повел Стайлза вперед. — Это здорово. — И так оно и было. Он удивился, почему раньше не подумал о том, чтобы повторно купить некоторые из старых комиксов, которые он раньше читал с Кэмероном и папой, и заново погрузиться в знакомые истории.

Сотрудница за прилавком подняла голову, ее разноцветные дреды метнулись назад.

— Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь? — Дерек немного сощурил глаза из-за лучей света, которые, казалось, на мгновение окружили ее. Он моргнул и все исчезло. Он пытался как можно незаметнее втянуть воздух. Она не волк, но она была… _чем-то_.

— Ага, спасибо. У вас есть Мисс Марвел: Никакого контроля, том первый? — спросил Стайлз, когда Дерек подвел его поближе.

— Камала Хан, — с улыбкой прокомментировала девушка. — Она тебе понравится. — Она прошла к высокому стеллажу, безошибочно вытаскивая небольшой тонкий графический роман.

— Сейчас продается третий том, но у нас его можно только заказать, — добавила она, возвращаясь обратно на свое место. — Если тебе понравится первый том, то у нас есть второй. А тебе понравится. — Ее яркие карие глаза с любопытством рассматривали Стайлза, опускаясь вниз, чтобы рассмотреть трость, а затем обратно к его лицу. — Это для вас или?..

— Давайте узнаем. — С ухмылкой сказал Стайлз, протягивая руку к комиксам.

Он рукой провел по краю прилавка, чтобы сориентироваться, затем положил на него трость. Он открыл том на первой странице и вытащил Джарвиса.

— Джарвис, открой приложение _«Комиксы — это пустая трата времени»_ , — сказал Стайлз. — Без обид, эм-м…

— Кира, — представилась сотрудница.

— Не обижайся, Кира, — улыбнулся Стайлз в ее сторону. — Моя подруга Лидия разработала его для меня, а у нас не всегда совпадают вкусы.

— Без проблем, — пожимая плечами, сказала она, отчего ее акварельные татуировки на ключицах слегка сместились. Они с Дереком с интересом наблюдали, как Стайлз держал свой телефон, будто делает фотографию обложки комикса. Он сделал фото первых пяти страниц, а затем нажал кнопку.

— Мисс Марвел: Никакого контроля, том первый, — сообщил Джарвис. — Первая установка: Магазин Округа Q. Персонажи: Камала, Накия, Бруно. — Имя каждого персонажа он говорил разными голосами, женским голосом женское имя, мужским голосом мужское имя. — Панель* один, — продолжал Джарвис, — сцена: Бутерброды. Текст: Простой Жирный Бутерброд.

— Ого! — вздохнула Кира, вновь открыв комикс на первой странице. Они с Дереком наклонились, чтобы посмотреть, все ли верно описал на панель Джарвис.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты почувствовал его запах, — сказал женский голос, присвоенный Камале. — Панель два, — объявил Джарвис, и Стайлз нажал на что-то, чтобы приостановить чтение.

— Это так круто! — сказала сотрудница, вокруг нее немного мерцал свет и жужжали лимпочки. — Извини, — пожала она плечами, косясь на Дерека. — Старая проводка.

Стайлз не заметил этого, был слишком занят, ухмыляясь от уха до уха.

— Я немного протестирую его у себя дома, прежде чем скажу Лидии выставить его в Эпп Стор, но приложение классное, правда? Распознавание текста довольно обычное, но она написала кое-какие продвинутые программы визуального распознавания, которые сравнивают записи в Википедии и другую текстовую информацию для комиксов по поиску персонажей в гугл картинках, чтобы помочь программе распознать их.

— Это потрясающе! — глаза Киры блестели. — Дай мне знать, когда оно появится в общем доступе, мы сможем сделать несколько промо акций для него.

— Конечно, — Стайлз приплясывал от волнения. — Дерек, не стесняйся, осмотрись, я точно застряну здесь на какое-то время. Нужно поговорить с Кирой о том, что я пропустил за последние девять лет.

— Ого! — Кира вдохнула, ее глаза расширились. — Девять лет? — повторила она и улыбнулась. — Ну, начнем!

***

— Эй.

Дерек аккуратно поставил чашку с чаем. Теперь он знал этот тон Стайлза - далее всегда следовал вопрос, который Дереку может не понравиться.

— Да? — Дерек работал над собой. Как сказал Стайлз - «Чтобы жесты становились словами». Или, как он объяснил позднее - «Хмурый волк, общение исключительно бровями может работать с другими, но со мной такое не прокатит».

— Так… У Скотта есть напарник Айзек. Ты когда-нибудь встречался с ним?

— Нет, — осторожно сказал Дерек, обдумывая, куда клонит Сталз.

— О, я не подумал. Айзек сказал, что Мэтт тот еще мудак, и он пытался избегать его всеми возможными способами, поэтому раньше никогда не приезжал в квартиру Скотта.

— Окей, — Дерек внимательно следил, как Стайлз секунду заламывал руки перед тем, как найти свою салфетку, медленно и методично разрывая ее на мелкие кусочки.

— Так, как я уже сказал, Айзек. Напарник Скотта. По-видимому, за последний год они довольно много работали в службе экстренной медицинской помощи вместе. Он… Он действительно хороший парень. Поначалу немного застенчив, но как только ты познакомишься с ним, поймешь, что он очень хороший.

— Окей, — опять сказал Дерек, чувствуя завязывающийся узел в своем животе. — Это… Я думаю, что это хорошо.

— Думаешь? — Стайлз, казалось, оживился. — Я подумал, может быть, позвать его позависать с нами когда-нибудь? Ты знаешь, выпить вместе. Или, может быть, я могу организовать что-нибудь у нас. Я хреновый повар, но могу сделать что-то вроде гуакамоле или…

Дерек онемел. Он посмотрел на свои руки. Они чувствовались большими и бесполезными. Он сглотнул комок в горле.

— Если ты хочешь пригласить его… — начал он, а потом прочистил горло. — Просто спроси его. Побыть только вдвоем. Иначе ему будет неловко.

— Что? — оживленное лицо Стайлза моментально приняло растерянное выражение. — Спросить у него… — его рот перекосился, запах вдруг смешался с горьким разочарованием. — Я не заинтересован в _Айзеке_ , Дерек. Я спрашиваю… Я спрашиваю, хочешь ли _ты_ встретиться с ним.

— Ты пытаешься свести меня с ним? — Дерек знал, что его голос был слишком громким, в результате чего люди за соседними столиками обернулись на него, но он ничего не мог с этим сделать.

— Нет! Ар-р. — Стайлз в отчаянии прошелся рукой по своему лицу. Он наклонился и схватил руку Дерека, чтобы сориентироваться. — Он _волк_ , — прошептал он. — Господи, наверное, с этого и стоило начать, да? Я не заставляю, если ты не хочешь _встречаться_ с ним. Я имею в виду, я даже не знал… Я даже не знал, что ты по парням… Я просто… Я подумал, что может у тебя снова появилась бы стая, — наконец, закончил он.

— Ох, — Дерек не смог выдать ничего больше. Слово «стая» оказалось просто концом американских горок из эмоций, которые он испытал за последние десять минут. Стаей Дерека была семья — его родители, братья, сестры, кузены. Дядя Питер. _Лора_. Стая — это что-то, что навсегда потеряно для него, и ее никто не заменит.

— Послушай, я не говорю, что решать нужно прямо сейчас, просто подумай. Может, встреча с Айзеком это не… — Стайлз не знал, что сказать, и это было совершенно не характерно для него, он от досады начал кусать губы, и заговорил снова. — Волк, особенно альфа, не сможет долго продержаться без стаи, Дерек. — Сказал он, его голос был низким и серьезным. — Ты знаешь это также, как и я. И Айзек… — Стайлз снова наклонился, его рука, казалось, на автомате дотянулась до руки Дерека. — Мы не долго с ним беседовали, потому что он немного испугался, когда узнал, что я в курсе, кто он, но… я думаю, что ему тоже кто-то нужен.

Дерек заставил себя сосредоточиться на словах Стайлза, а не на теплоте его ладони на предплечье, большой палец которой рассеяно поглаживал кожу Дерека.   
— Он сказал, что его мама была оборотнем, и она умерла, когда он был маленьким. Видимо, она никогда не рассказывала об этом его отцу, поэтому все удивились, когда Айзек впервые обратился. Он сказал, что его отец ненавидел его за это, запирал его в холодильнике, пока сам был на работе. И… Он не сказал, но Дерек… — глаза Стайлза были широко распахнуты и серьезны. — Иногда ты просто _знаешь_ , и на следующий день у волчонка точно не останется синяков, понимаешь, о чем я?

Дерек точно знал, что имеет в виду Стайлз, и при мысли об Айзеке почувствовал в груди низкий, ненамеренный рокот рычания. Сама мысль о том, что кто-то причиняет боль ребенку, который не мог явить свои шрамы обществу из-за регенерации, перевернуло желудок Дерека. Эта мысль была противна, но он ни на секунду не сомневался в чутье Стайлза. Он не знал, то ли это из-за того, что он ребенок полицейского, или просто из-за самого Стайлза, но его способность читать людей была феноменальной.

Стайлз улыбнулся, как будто на его вопрос был дан ответ.

— Не смотри так самодовольно, — фыркая, проворчал Дерек, и Стайлз сразу же поменял выражение своего лица на самое невинное.

— Но ты подумаешь об этом?

— Да.

Стайлз пытался сдержать волнение, но с крахом провалился. Улыбка растянула его рот, а глаза будто начали светиться изнутри.

Дерек покачал головой, зная, что уже был сокрушен.

— Я _подумаю_ об этом, — предупредил он.

***

Айзек был именно таким, каким описал его Стайлз. Застенчивый, но с прекрасным чувством юмора, как только расслаблялся и чувствовал себя немного комфортней.

Скотт, казалось, немного запутался, почему Стайлз устроил междусобойчик. Сначала его глаза метались между Дереком и Стайлзом, но потом он, видимо, расслабился и глупо улыбнулся тому, как все, казалось, поладили друг с другом.

И, как ни странно, они поладили. Он чувствовал, что это было не так легко, когда были только Дерек и Стайлз, но Скотт привык к молчанию Дерека, и Айзек, казалось, не возражал. Он окинул Дерека несколькими оценочными взглядами, после которых Дерек задумался, что же такого Стайлз сказал Айзеку, но в остальном они мило болтали и шутили друг с другом. Дерек отпил немного воды и позволил духу товарищества парить над ним. Он чувствовал себя… Хорошо. Не так же, как со своей семьей, но достаточно, чтобы заполнить пробел внутри него, о котором он даже не подозревал.

Дерек не был уверен, как отреагирует на запах другого волка так близко к собственной территории, так близко к _Стайлзу_ , но, на самом деле, все было отлично. Запах Айзека был мягким и безобидным, с ноткой сладкого молока, что напомнило Дереку его кузена Кэмерона. И Стайлз был прав, Айзеку нужны другие волки. Нужен _альфа_. Дерек даже не был уверен, осознает ли он это, но в течение всего вечера, он четко видел, как Айзек продолжал двигаться ближе к нему, ища одобрения.

Скотт бросал на них двоих неодобрительные взгляды, но восторг Стайлза от этого вечера был очевиден. Он был расслаблен и смеялся, завлекая Дерека в беседы и без особых усилий заполняя пробелы каждый раз, когда Дерек из-за своей неловкости немного отставал от разговора. В один момент Скотт затащил Стайлза на кухню, чтобы поговорить, но Стайлз только рассмеялся и толкнул его, возвращаясь с огромным количеством гуакамоле и отстающим Скоттом, угрюмо несущим не менее большое количество тамале его бабушки.

В конце вечера Айзек со всеми попрощался, и Дерек решил, что ему тоже пора. Они вместе прошли по коридору до двери Дерека и неловко остановились.

— Итак, — Айзек первый разорвал тягостное молчание. — Было… Приятно познакомиться. — В основном он смотрел в пол, но продолжал окидывать Дерека быстрыми взглядами, в которых боролись осторожность и надежда.

— Да, — Дерек чувствовал себя немного нервным, но в целом это оказалось проще, чем он себе представлял. Он чувствовал себя… Прекрасно. — Ты… Могу я?

Он поднял руку, проклиная свое затруднение с ясным выражением того, что он хотел сказать, но тем не менее, Айзек, казалось, все понял. На его лице появилась милая кривая усмешка, которая неожиданно сделала его похожим на очень молодого и невинного парня. Он быстро размотал свой светлый шарф, который был на нем — ради Бога, сейчас едва _сентябрь_  — и наклонил голову вперед.

Дерек положил ладонь на теплый затылок Айзека, запоминая его запах. Они оба вдыхали, чтобы почувствовать связь. Это было не формально, им придется узнать друг друга, прежде чем он официально попросит Айзека о подчинении, и они сформируют стаю, но начало было положено. Предложение защиты. Обещание.

— Я… Спасибо, — пробормотал Айзек. Сейчас они оба покраснели. Господи, Дерек не помнил, чтобы это было столь неловко, когда его мама делала это, но Талия была рождена, чтобы стать альфой, и носила это звание, как императрица. Дерек… Дерек никогда не планировал быть альфой своей собственной стаи, но впервые осознал, что он может им быть. Это может быть не так легко, но если он может предложить свою защиту кому-то, как Айзеку, возможно, из этой проклятой ситуации могла бы выйти какая-то польза.

— Я… Стайлз сказал, что есть кое-какие вещи, о которых тебе следовало бы знать. Я имею в виду, о том, как быть волком. Мы могли бы как-нибудь встретиться и поговорить об этом побольше.

— Да, — казалось, что напряженность полностью покинула тело Айзека, его взгляд теперь был точным и оценивающим. — Я бы этого хотел. — Он готов был уйти, но потом засомневался. — Эй, приятель. Могу я тебя кое о чем спросить?

Дерек замер, когда пытался вытащить ключи из кармана.

— Да?

Теперь Айзек, казалось, снова забился в угол, опустив взгляд.

— Может, я перегибаю палку или еще что, но… Стайлз хороший парень.

Дерек почувствовал, как сжался его желудок. Он не обнаружил никакого особого притяжения между Айзеком и Стайлзом, но, возможно, он что-то упустил.

— Э-э. Да? Он такой.

Набравшись уверенности, Айзек приподнял подбородок.

— Я думаю… Может, тебе стоит быть честным с ним. Я имею в виду, если ты не заинтересован. Это не… Это неправильно — давать ему надежду на что-то.

— Что? — Дерек удивленно моргнул. — Это… Это не так. То есть, я не думаю, что он чувствует. Что-то. Ко мне.

Айзек сделал шаг назад, сужая глаза.

— Ты что, издеваешься? Я бы понял, если бы ты был обращен, но ты, как и я, родился оборотнем. Ты должен почувствовать его запах.

— Все не так, — Дерек разочарованно сделал глубокий вдох. — Это не из-за меня. Он всегда так пахнет. Это просто… Это просто _Стайлз_.

Айзек выпустил короткий смешок, прежде чем успокоиться и нахмурить брови.

— Ты серьезно? — покачал он головой. — Я тусовался со Стайлзом кучу раз. Он никогда не пах так, как сегодня, — сейчас он откровенно ухмылялся, — я просто предполагаю, что он всегда так пахнет, когда находится рядом с _тобой_.

— Но. Он не может меня видеть. Он даже сначала не _узнал_ меня. — Дерек не знал, почему он все еще говорит об этом с Айзеком. Он мог просто сверкнуть на парня глазами и в любой момент заставить его заткнуться, но просто это было… _На самом деле_?

— Что я могу сказать? — пожал плечами Айзек. — Когда он пьян, он рассказывает о том, какой красивый у тебя голос. — Он снова улыбнулся, на этот раз выглядя не так невинно. — Приятно было познакомиться, Дерек.

Потом он ушел по коридору, оставив ошеломленного и онемевшего Дерека перед его собственной дверью.


	9. Ритм

_В пятницу вечером все идут в клуб,_  — написал Стайлз. —  _Твоё присутствие обязательно. Оденься сексуальней, мне понадобится твоя помощь._

Дереку понадобилось менее пяти секунд, чтобы отправить ответ.

—  _Ни за что._

Он думал о том, что сказал Айзек — едва ли он мог думать о чем-то другом — но пока Стайлз вел себя так же, как и всегда, и у него не было повода для разговора. Поход в шумный, вонючий клуб со всеми друзьями Стайлза определенно нельзя назвать шагом в нужном направлении.

_Давай, Хмурый волк! Встряхни своими булками! Скотт даже взял выходной! Все идут!_

Дерек хмуро посмотрел на свой телефон. Он ненавидел толпу еще до того, как все случилось, а теперь, с обостренными альфа-чувствами, просто пройти мимо клуба уже было невыносимо.

 _Не все,_  — ответил он. —  _И хватит злоупотреблять восклицательными знаками. Ты же редактор, ты, как никто, знаешь об этом._

 _!!!!! Зануда!!!!!_  — ответил Стайлз вместе с головокружительной серией смайлов, в том числе с хмурым лицом, большим пальцем вниз и увядшим цветком.

Смотря на это сообщение, Дерек не смог сдержать улыбки. Так или иначе, он бы все равно сделал это для Стайлза.

***

За соседней дверью Дерек слышал приглушенную музыку и смех, пока компания готовилась к выходу, так что, когда он подумал, что полностью собран, в его дверь раздался знакомый удар. Уже учащенное сердцебиение Стайлза ускорилось еще больше, поскольку Дерек начал открывать дверь.

— Господи, — Дерек не был к такому готов. Совсем.

— Нет, всего лишь я, — жизнерадостно ответил Стайлз. — Но приму это как комплимент.

— Что… Почему…

— Элли и Кира собирали меня. Что ты думаешь? — Стайлз поднял руки и медленно покрутился перед Дереком, давая лучший обзор.

И, блять, он выглядел… Восхитительно. Его черные джинсы были в обтяжку, подчеркивая длинные ноги, обутые в массивные ботинки. Ремень держался на худых бедрах, а сверху была кроваво-красная футболка с V-образным вырезом, которая, как вторая кожа, подчеркивала его широкие плечи и руки. Его обычно растрепанные волосы были искусно взъерошены — достаточно неряшливо, чтобы выглядело так, будто кто-то пропустил через них руку.

— Ты… Ты накрашен? — и так темные ресницы Стайлза были еще темнее, чем обычно, отчего его яркие янтарные глаза, по сравнению с ними, практически сияли. Его всегда розовая пухлая нижняя губа, сейчас была еще розовее благодаря блеску. Дерек наблюдал, как Стайлз жадно сосал свою нижнюю губу, кусая ее так, что Дерек сам желал это сделать.

— Эй, тушь для мужчин — отличная вещь! — сейчас Стайлз покраснел, на скулах появился румянец. Дерек хотел провести по ним своим языком, чтобы узнать, было ли это на вкус также горячо, как и на вид. — Итак, ты идешь с нами или нет?

— Ты… Ты пойдешь так? — рука Дерека дрогнула на дверной раме, когда он подавил желание протянуть руку к Стайлзу, чтобы прижать его ближе.

Стайлз недовольно сжал рот.

— Нет, я втиснулся в эти джинсы, чтобы погулять вокруг дома. Что с тобой не так, Дерек?

— Ты не должен… Не думаю, что тебе следует выходить в таком виде. — Дерек знал, что говорит совершенно не то, что нужно — он видел, как щеки Стайлза краснели от гнева, а не смущения, но он не мог остановить себя.

— Я буквально не знаю, какую часть этой снисходительной ерунды взять под вопрос в первую очередь, — голос Стайлза был холодным. — Мысль, что я не хожу в клубы, потому что я слепой? Или что я одет таким образом, чтобы подвергнуть мою несуществующую добродетель опасности? Это как чертов шведский стол отеческого кретинизма.

Дерек почувствовал, как покраснели его собственные щеки.

— Это просто… Ты…

— Я что, Дерек? — голос Стайлза внезапно поменялся на низкое мурлыканье. Он сделал еще один шаг ближе, безошибочно встав напротив Дерека. — Ты думаешь, что я не люблю танцевать? — горло Дерека пересохло, когда Стайлз качнул бедрами в медленном, извилистом движении. Вдруг правая рука Стайлза оказалась на талии Дерека, а левая обвила шею. До этого он никогда так вызывающе не прикасался к нему. Свои следующие слова он выдохнул ему в ухо. — Ты думаешь, я не хотел бы хорошо провести время?

Дерек втянул прерывистое дыхание, его голова оказалась забита теплым, сочным ароматом Стайлза — он был ближе, чем когда-либо. Стайлз снова покрутил своими бедрами, и вдруг Дерек упал — Стайлз сделал ему подножку, схватив за талию и подложив руку под затылок, контролируя его падение, которое было мягче, чем Дерек, наверное, заслужил, оставив его, растянувшегося, на полу.

— Я чертов сын шерифа, — выплюнул Стайлз, его голос снова наполнился яростью. — Моя лучшая подруга — банши. Я схватил каниму. Я в состоянии позаботиться о себе. А ты… — Стайлз гневно вбирал воздух, его руки сжимались, а затем расслаблялись, пока его запах сменился со злости к горькому разочарованию. — Я даже не знаю, почему вожусь с тобой.

Стайлз ушел по коридору. Он остановился у своей двери.

— Мы будем в Нитро, если ты возьмешь себя в руки и захочешь присоединиться к нам, — бросил он через плечо и хлопнул дверью.

— Сделай мне еще один шот, Элли, — приглушенно услышал Дерек сквозь стену.

— Ох, не обращай на него внимания. Он мудак… — начал Скотт.

— Все нормально, — односложно прервал Стайлз, когда Дерек поднялся с пола, аккуратно закрыв свою дверь. — Все хорошо.

***

Дерек сделал глубокий вдох, собираясь с силами, прежде чем зайти в клуб. Ритм музыки уже бился в голове, отчего она нещадно заболела. Помещение было переполнено людьми, Дерек морщил нос от перегрузки ароматов, он вздрагивал, пока люди задевали его со всех сторон. Еще дальше, через искусственный дым, мелькали тени, которые, напомнили Дереку один из его худших кошмаров. Он заставил себя пройти вперед по узкому коридору в сторону мелькающего света, который, должно быть, был на танцполе.

Музыка там была громче, и лучи стробоскопа доводили нервы Дерека до края, но здесь было прохладней и более свободно. Бар и танцпол были переполнены, но в темных углах помещения было лишь несколько парочек, которые лапали и прижимались друг к другу, окутанные анонимностью, благодаря мерцающему свету и едкому искусственному дыму.

Дерек кружил по углам помещения, чтобы акклиматизироваться, в надежде уловить аромат Стайлза среди тошнотворного дыма, пота и алкоголя. Он искал в толпе около бара, стараясь не допустить того, чтобы его глаза загорелись красным, но так и не нашел. Он собирался уходить, когда вспышка красного на танцполе привлекла его внимание.

Он подошел ближе, расталкивая толпу. Там, в самой гуще танцпола, был Стайлз. Пока он покачивал своими бедрами и плечами в такт музыке, его голова была откинута назад, а длинная линия его горла обнажена. Вся его обычная неуклюжая суетливость как будто исчезла. Движения были плавные и грациозные, словно ритм музыки направлял всю гиперкинетическую энергию через его тело. Ремешок для запястья от его складной трости был закреплен на ремне, делая его более похожим на какой-то новый модный аксессуар, чем на устройство доступа. Он завораживал.

Скотт, Эллисон, Айзек, Бойд и Кира раскрепощенно танцевали рядом с ним, иногда парами, а иногда, в течение нескольких минут, со Стайлзом. Дерек наблюдал, как подошел красивый незнакомец с ямочками на щеках. Скотт наклонился, что-то шепча на ухо Стайлзу. Рука незнакомца потянулась к Стайлзу, кладя пытливую руку ему на плечо. Стайлз улыбнулся в сторону незнакомца, прослеживая путь вверх по руке, чтобы сориентироваться, прежде чем начать движение, чтобы потанцевать с ним.

Дерек почувствовал зарождающееся рычание в своей груди. Другой мужчина был расслаблен, как никогда не будет Дерек, и непринужденно касался Стайлза. Спустя еще пару мгновений он плавно развернул Стайлза своими большими руками, прижимая его к своей груди, и начать совместные движения. Он наклонился вперед, шепча что-то на ухо Стайлзу, и тот откинул голову назад, рассмеявшись.

Дерек отвернулся, не в силах смотреть на это, и протиснулся сквозь толпу к барной стойке. Его грудь болела, тело было напряжено, пока он рычал бармену про бутылку воды. Он уставился на окрашенную и потертую поверхностью стойки, на которой мерцали разноцветные огни, отраженные от кругов конденсата, оставленных пивными бутылками и стаканами. Он должен уйти. Он вообще не имел понятия, почему пришел сюда.

— Ну, привет, Хмурый волк. Часто сюда приходишь?

Дерек резко вскинул голову. Стайлз облокотился на стойку около него, его кожа теплая и покрасневшая, глаза блестели под ослепительными огнями. Дерек мельком увидел Скотта, пробирающегося обратно на танцпол, который показывал большие пальцы вверх, пока уходил.

— Стайлз, — тупо сказал Дерек.

— Ага, — сказал Стайлз, делая акцент на последней «а». Он уперся обоими локтями на перекладину, закрыв глаза и откинув голову, как будто впитывая атмосферу. В ямке у ключиц блестел пот. — Готов купить мне выпить?

Дерек поднялся, чтобы придумать внятный ответ.

— Я не знаю. Твой отец меня не арестует?

Стайлз выпрямился, доставая что-то из заднего кармана облегающих джинс и с гордостью поднял это вверх.

— Не так, как сегодня утром, дурачок.

Дерек прищурившись на мгновение, смотря на удостоверение личности, прежде чем спросить.

— Сегодня… Сегодня твой день рождения? Ты ничего не говорил. — Дерек не думал, что может чувствовать себя еще хуже, чем в начале вечера, но он ошибался.

Правда, Стайлзу, казалось, теперь было хорошо. Он снова откинулся на барную стойку, его тело все еще немного двигалось в такт музыке, пока уголок рта плавно поднимался вверх.

— Я не хотел тебя заставлять приходить сюда. Я знаю, как ты относишься к столпотворению. И шуму. И почти ко всем таким местам.

Дереку не следовало удивляться тому, насколько проницателен Стайлз, но он не помнил, чтобы говорил ему про все это. Вполне возможно, что он и не говорил, а Стайлз просто сделал выводы.

— Да, — смутился Дерек. — Мне и раньше не нравились такие места, а после того, как я стал альфой, все… Стало еще хуже.

Стайлз кивнул, словно отодвинул эту информацию подальше, прежде чем выражение его лица изменилось на нечто нечитаемое. Он подвинулся немного ближе.

— Но сейчас ты здесь.

Дерек сделал глоток из своей бутылки с водой, но никак не помог охладить жар, распространяющийся вверх по его спине.

— Сейчас я здесь, — согласился он.

Рукой Стайлза проследил край стойки, пока не добралась до руки Дерека. Затем длинные пальцы легли на его предплечье, легонько сжав.

— Итак, Хмурый волк. Потанцуешь со мной?

— Я… Я не…

Стайлз убрал свою руку, качая головой в такт музыке.

— Не важно, это…

— Я не умею танцевать, — быстро перебил Дерек.

Стайлз снова наклонил голову. Подводка для глаз была немного размазана, поэтому его глаза выглядели дымчато и загадочно.

— Это единственная причина? — он облизнул блестящие губы, Дерек жадно проследил за его розовым языком. — Я могу научить тебя. Если хочешь, — иронично улыбнулся он. — Не похоже на то, что я в том положении, чтобы критиковать твои танцевальные движения.

— Я… — Дерек оглянулся на танцпол. Айзек, Бойд и Кира танцевали друг с другом, не обращая на них внимания, но Скотт и Эллисон поспешно отвели от них взгляд, очевидно, наблюдая за Дереком и Стайлзом. — Твои друзья смотрят на нас.

Рука Стайлза снова нашла руку Дерека, проводя пальцами вниз, пока он не добрался до бутылки с водой. Он вытащил ее из хватки Дерека, сделав несколько глотков. Дерек в восторге наблюдал за движением его горла, пока Стайлз не поставил бутылку обратно на барную стойку. — Тогда пошли туда, где спокойней, — потребовал он, смягчая свой тон улыбкой.

— Окей, — было странно ходить рука об руку вместо привычного нахождения ладони Стайлза на сгибе его руки, но это было приятно. Стайлз казался счастливым и свободным. Он напевал себе под нос играющую песню. Дерек нашел уголок, который не был занят другой парой. Тут было не намного тише, но он был темнее, и из кондиционера дул прохладный воздух, сохраняя часть искусственного дыма в стороне.

— Здесь, — сказал Дерек, и Стайлз повернулся к нему, все еще напевая. Левая рука Стайлза прошлась вверх по руке Дерека к его шее, правая рука расположилась на талии Дерека. Это движение было не очень похоже на то, которое Стайлз проделал ранее — перед тем, как опрокинуть его на пол. На этот раз Стайлз наклонился, используя свои руки и тело, чтобы под музыку склонить Дерека, и Дерек оперся на Стайлза, опустив голову вниз, чтобы вдохнуть аромат. Его руки практически на автомате обернулись вокруг Стайлза. Сейчас Стайлз шептал Дереку на ухо, посылая вибрации, которые прошлись по всем нервным окончаниям Дерека.

— Молодец, — сказал Стайлз, и Дерек почувствовал, как от этой похвалы он покраснел. — Теперь зайдем чуть дальше… — рука на талии Дерека перешла на его бедра, и теперь вместо того, чтобы покачиваться, они двигались, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Стайлз придвинулся еще ближе, его бедра плотно скользили между ног Дерека.

Теперь музыка была лишь фоном, глухим ритмом, который затмил биение сердца Стайлза и шелест его дыхания рядом с ухом Дерека. Голова Дерека была пустой, легкой, ее кружил теплый, сочный аромат Стайлза, но все его тело было напряжено. Он чувствовал, как с каждым импульсом музыки, от каждого движения Стайлза его член увеличивается в штанах.

— Ты хороший танцор, — выдохнул Дерек более хриплым голосом, чем он ожидал.

Стайлз счастливо подпевал.

— Скотт сказал, что ты смотрел, как я танцую.

— Да, — Дерек больше не мог найти причин, чтобы отрицать это. — Ты… Ты был прекрасен.

Рука Стайлза сжала влажную футболку Дерека, притягивая его ближе. Дерек же одной рукой забрался под футболку Стайлза, чтобы дотронуться до теплой кожи, пока другая рука добралась до шеи Стайлза, нежно вычерчивая круговые движения большим пальцем.

«Метка», — понял Дерек, и мысль о том, как он таким образом претендует на Стайлза, породила в нем что-то дикое и горячее.

Не потребовалось практически никаких усилий, чтобы скользнуть ближе, медленно потершись бедрами о член Стайлза. У обоих не было никакого смущения от этого движения. Дерек чувствовал, что ему должно быть стыдно, но это чувство потонуло в жарком ощущении и стуке сердцебиения Стайлза, пока они были плотно прижаты друг к другу от груди до паха.

Нижняя губа Стайлза все еще блестела от блеска для губ, и Дерек не удержался. Подавшись вперед, наклоняя голову так, что пухлая губа Стайлза была напротив его собственной. Это могло показаться случайностью, но не второй раз, когда он целомудренно прикоснулся губами, или третий, когда Стайлз, наконец, выдохнул в рот Дерека, и Дерек приблизился сильнее.

Блеск для губ оказался липкий и немного сладковатый, когда Дерек провел по нижней губе Стайлза языком, ощущая ее полноту. Дерек хотел полакомиться ртом Стайлза и заставил себя замедлиться, усмирить свой инстинкт. Вместо этого он дразнил Стайлза легкими прикосновения и посасывающими укусами, пока Стайлз не испустил выдох разочарования. Только тогда Дерек углубил поцелуй, раскрывая рот Стайлза, впервые смакуя его язык со вкусом виски, а также его рот, теплый и мягкий, каким он всегда и казался.

Остальная часть клуба, казалось, исчезла, кроме Стайлза в его руках Дерек больше ничего не воспринимал, сладость поцелуя была вкусной в отличие от медленных, грязных движений их тел. Стайлз протолкнулся вперед, углубляя поцелуй и покусывая язык. И Дерек просто не смог удержаться от низкого, грубого стона в рот Стайлза, когда он прижал его спиной к стене.

Короткий волнительный выдох Стайлза побудил Дерека прижать его к стене своим огромным телом. Стайлз знал, чего хотел Дерек, откинув голову, пока Дерек, оторвавшись от его рта, начал посасывать и лизать нежную кожу шеи и ключиц. Стайлз растерял все притворство, начав просто извиваться под руками Дерека. Одна нога поднялась, чтобы обернуться вокруг задней части бедра Дерека, притягивая его еще ближе.

Дерек поднял голову вверх, делая глубокий вдох. Вместо того, чтобы вдохнуть аромат Стайлза, его нос оказался атакован волной болезненно сладких духов с запахом жасмина и цитруса, настолько знакомого, что к горлу подступил привкус желчи. Он замер, пытаясь прочистить свою голову от наплыва воспоминаний.

— Вот так, дорогой, — промурлыкал ему женский голос, заставив его кожу покрыться мурашками. Он начал вырываться, но сильные руки тянули его назад, губы накрыли его собственные, не позволяя сделать вдох. Он почувствовал, как по его животу прошлась рука, отчего его желудок скрутило при воспоминании о ногтях, впившихся там в кожу. Его тело прошиб холодный пот, в ушах звенело так, что звуки из клуба казались размытыми и отдаленными.

— Стоп, — слово вылетело изо рта против его воли, вспыльчиво и раздраженно.

Стайлз издал мягкий, задыхающийся звук, и Дерек моргнул, пытаясь отделить воспоминания от реальности. Он понял, что прижал Стайлза к стене, пытаясь держать его на расстоянии, но хватка была намного сильнее, чем необходимо. Руки Стайлза царапали предплечье Дерека, пытаясь немного ослабить давление, и Дерек в ужасе резко убрал руку. Стайлз прислонился к стене, делая резкие, хриплые вдохи и немного кашляя, когда выдыхал. Дерек даже не заметил, что пара недалеко от них резко прекратила свои тисканья и с широко распахнутыми глазами уставилась на него.

— Дерек? — сказал Стайлз. Его голос дрожал, запах страха смешался вместе с духами, которые использовала Кейт.

— Извини, — Дерек попятился назад, натыкаясь на кого-то за спиной. Он должен был сжать руки в кулаки, чтобы предотвратить появление когтей из-за этого неожиданного прикосновения. Огни мерцали, его голова раскалывалась. С каждым вдохом ему казалось, что в груди образуется плотный поток, забивая легкие искусственным дымом. Музыка давила на него, оглушая и дезориентируя.

— Извини, — еще раз сказал Дерек. — Я…

И, как трус, он просто убежал, расталкивая людей на своем пути, отчаянно пытаясь попасть на свежий воздух. Он миновал входную дверь, оказавшись снаружи, но воздух едва помогал очистить легкие. До ночи было далеко, и улицы были переполнены людьми, они разговаривали и смеялись, небрежно натыкаясь на Дерека, пока он слепо шел домой. Это не прекратилось, пока он не вернулся в свою квартиру, напряженный и дрожащий, только тогда осознав, что натворил.

Он обидел Стайлза. Поцеловал его, причинил ему боль, а потом оставил его там. Дерек не знал, что из этого было хуже всего.

Телефон Дерека зазвенел в кармане, заставив его вздрогнуть, сердце забилось еще чаще. «Стайлз Крут!» — мелькнуло на экране вместе с неровным селфи Стайлза. Дерек уставился на него, сердце бешено колотилось. Он не мог представить, не мог даже думать о том, что может сказать, чтобы объяснить то, что он сделал.

 _Прости_ , — вместо этого написал он Стайлзу.

После этого он выключил телефон и лег в кровать.


	10. Исповедь

Дерек удивился, когда ранним утром Стайлз постучался в его дверь.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — без предисловий начал Стайлз, как только Дерек открыл дверь. — Скотт спит, мы можем пойти в кафе или куда-нибудь еще…

— Нет… — когда челюсть Стайлза напряглась, он поспешил уточнить. — То есть, нет, нам не нужно никуда идти. Ты можешь… Можешь зайти.

На лице Стайлза промелькнуло удивление.

— В… В твою квартиру?

— Да, — Дерек был рад, что Стайлз, казалось, знал о волках достаточно много, чтобы понять, что он не пустит в свои личные апартаменты кого попало. Никого, кроме самого Дерека, не было в этой квартире с тех пор, как он переехал в город; даже с Айзеком он встречался на нейтральной территории или же в квартире Айзека. Позволяя Стайлзу войти, позволяя его аромату оставить в квартире свой след… Что было чертовски неудобно для Дерека, он пытался сделать заявление, и Стайлз, казалось, понял, по крайней мере, малую толику.

— Ладно, — слегка неуверенно сказал Стайлз.

— Здесь… Квадратура такая же, как и у вашей квартиры, но кухня справа, а ванная слева. И здесь… Кровать около окна. Примерно в шести футах от тебя стоит диван и перед ним журнальный столик. Справа от кровати, у дальней стены, небольшой комод. Около входной двери стоит тумбочка с ключами и другими мелочами. У меня не много мебели.

— Спасибо, — сказал Стайлз, и теперь его нейтральный голос изменился на обычное нечитаемое выражение лица. Дерек наблюдал, как Стайлз исследовал комнату, нащупывая диван перед тем, как сесть.

— Ты… Я могу сделать чай или что-нибудь еще.

— Я не хочу чертов чай, — сорвался Стайлз, снова почти мгновенно подскочив. — Я просто… Просто хочу знать, где я стою. Можешь объяснить мне это?

— Я… Я не… — начал Дерек, но Стайлз не собирался его слушать, казалось, высказывая все, что накопилось, расхаживая взад и вперед перед диваном.

— … Потому что в то время, когда я думаю, что знаю, где нахожусь, что-то меняется, и я начинаю волноваться, что… Что я неправильно все истолковал. Что это просто принятие желаемого за действительное, это заставляет меня думать, что иногда ты… И я находились на том же месте и до этого, Дерек. Я бывал там слишком часто. Я потратил большую часть своей жизни, гоняясь за людьми, которые не чувствуют ко мне того же, что я чувствую по отношению к ним, и я покончил с этим. Так что мне просто нужно знать.

Судорожно вдохнув, Стайлз провел рукой по волосам.

— Ты просто хочешь моей дружбы? — напрямую спросил он. — Потому что ты уже заполучил ее, и это та точка, на которой мы можем остановиться. Но если ты хочешь большего, и действия, совершенные тобой прошлой ночью в клубе не были принятием желаемого за действительное, Дерек — тогда ты должен просто подойти и прямо сказать об этом, и прекратить свои постоянные взгляды или что ты там делаешь.

— Я хочу, — Дерек закрыл глаза, пытаясь удержать свою храбрость. — Я действительно хочу большего.

— О-о, — Стайлз, удивился, как будто заранее готовил себя к отказу. — Тогда, во-первых, ура! — его голос звучал практически радостно. — А во-вторых, что тебе мешает? Ведь очевидно, что ты с чем-то борешься, Дерек. Это… Что-то вроде волчьего инстинкта?

Дерек почувствовал, что потерял нить разговора. Волчьи что?

— Ты знаешь. — Стайлз в раздражении резко махнул рукой. — Если ты… Если из-за чего-то ты пытаешься пощадить мои чувства, то просто… Не заморачивайся. Я предпочел бы просто знать, вместо того, чтобы мне морочили голову, и если ты борешься с этим, потому что хочешь кого-то, кто сможет сделать для тебя волчат, или кого-то, кто…

— Что? — мозг Дерека пытался угнаться за странной логикой Стайлза.

Стайлз внезапно опустился на диван, покусывая губы.

— Я хочу сказать, что я не дурак. В сценарии под названием «Красная природа с зубами и когтями» кто-то вроде меня продержится не более пяти секунд. Я смогу понять, если у тебя возникли проблемы с самой идеей выбрать… — Стайлз, похоже, засомневался, но тем не менее, Дерек ясно понял, что он хотел сказать. Самец. Перед тем, как продолжить, Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох. — Если то, что я слепой — проблема, если твой волк считает это изъяном, или чем-то…

И Дерек больше не хотел слышать ни одного слова.

— Черт, Стайлз. Нет! Я хочу сказать, что просто… Все эти вещи, о которых ты думаешь. Они все неверны. — Он подошел ближе, присев рядом со Стайлзом, несмотря на звенящую напряженность, которая говорила, что ему следует метаться из стороны в сторону. — Это не… Я хочу тебя, всего тебя, такого, какой ты есть. Но для меня это нелегко. Я…

Он встал, чтобы объяснить, но не знал, с чего начать. Его мысли возвращались ко вчерашнему вечеру, понимая, что он должен будет все объяснить Стайлзу, но правильные слова застряли где-то в его груди. Его горло парализовало из-за паники. Все, что из него вырывалось, был низкий вой.

— Воу! — Сейчас на лице Стайлза читалось лишь беспокойство. — Успокойся, здоровяк. Все хорошо. Просто… Просто дыши.

Делая выдохи, Дерек чуть ли не рыдал от облегчения.

— Вот так, — сказал Стайлз, рукой найдя руку Дерека и выводя на ней медленные круговые движения. Дерек закрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на своем дыхании — Стайлз рядом с ним, нежно прикасается к нему. Он чувствовал, как паника начала отступать, чувствовал его сердцебиение, когда они медленно дышали в тишине.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Стайлз.

Дерек кивнул, и затем он понял, что Стайлз не мог этого увидеть.

— Да, — сказал он, голос все еще был грубый и дрожащий. — Я хочу рассказать тебе. Правда. Я просто… — он сделал один глубокий вдох, пытаясь облегчить сокращение в груди.

— Ты мог бы… Хочешь вместо этого написать мне? — внезапно спросил Стайлз.  
Рука Дерека инстинктивно напряглась на пальцах Стайлза.

— Ты… Ты уходишь?

— Нет, приятель. Конечно, нет. — Стайлз в ответ сжал руку Дерека. — Я просто подумал… Иногда это намного легче, понимаешь? Я останусь здесь. Можешь рассказать мне, когда будешь готов, или если хочешь, ты можешь… Вместо этого написать обо всем.

Дерек обдумывал идею. Это казалось очередным актом трусости, но Стайлз так легко предложил это, как будто вообще не возражал. И он был прав, как правило, из-за нехватки слов и неловких пауз, которые у него были, когда они говорили лицом к лицу, Дереку намного легче писать Стайлзу сообщения.

Дерек вытащил из кармана свой телефон, только сейчас вспомнив, что прошлой ночью он его полностью отключил. Как только он включил его, гаджет зазвенел, а затем загудел, принимая ряд текстовых сообщений.

_Ты в порядке?_

_Пожалуйста, просто дай мне знать, что ты в порядке._

_Просто дай мне знать, что у тебя все хорошо._

Дерек посмотрел на сообщения, и к горлу подступил комок. В то время, когда он всю ночь беспокоился о том, как он относится к Стайлзу — как бы он объяснил все Стайлзу — Стайлз беспокоился о нем.

— Извини, — сказал Дерек. Слова казались почти бессмысленными из-за того, как часто он говорил их прошлой ночью. — Я отключил телефон.

— Я понял, — сказал Стайлз. Теперь его рука была на бедре Дерека, и он в поддержке сжал его.

Дерек уставился на виртуальную клавиатуру своего телефона, пытаясь сообразить, с чего начать.

 _Давным-давно я спал только с одним человеком_ , — написал Дерек. —  _И все было плохо._

Некоторое время он смотрел на текст, давление в груди усилилось. Это казалось такой глупой недосказанностью, но он не знал, как еще начать. Он нажал кнопку «отправить», прежде чем смог еще раз все обдумать.

Дерек почувствовал вибрацию Джарвиса, сигнализирующую о входящем смс. Стайлз уже подключил наушник, вставив только один из них в ухо. Хоть громкость и была на минимуме, Дерек все-таки смог услышать голос Джарвиса, повторяющего его слова с нейтральной интонацией. Это как-то помогло, держало Дерека подальше от того, что он говорил.

После прослушивания сообщения, Стайлз какое-то время молчал, его руки почти рассеянно потерли бедро Дерека.

— Настолько плохо? — мягко спросил он.

Дерек глубоко вздохнул. Пока он набирал следующее сообщение, его пальцы тряслись. Он знал, какая хорошая интуиция была у Стайлза, знал, как быстро он сложит все воедино.

_Она была охотницей._

Стайлз сделал резкий вдох, его рука инстинктивно сжалась в месте, где она покоилась на бедре Дерека.

— Как давно? — спросил он. Что-то в его голосе подсказало Дереку, что он уже знает ответ.

 _Мне было пятнадцать_ , — написал Дерек.

Стайлз как-то резко кивнул, как будто сохраняя информацию в голове. Дерек мог видеть, как сжимаются и разжимаются его челюсти, как будто он удерживает гнев или, возможно, хочет задать больше вопросов. Наконец, Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох и выдох, заставляя напряжение покинуть его тело. Чтобы сориентироваться, он потянулся, положив руку на грудь Дерека, и придвинулся ближе к нему. — Все… Все хорошо? — спросил он.

— Да, — голос Дерека все еще был хриплым и дрожащим, но что-то в груди отлегло, когда он притянул Стайлза поближе к себе. Стайлз расположился в изгибе тела Дерека, положив голову на его грудь. Дерек запутался рукой в волосах Стайлза, уткнувшись носом в его макушку, просто какое-то время с облегчением вдыхая. Знакомое сердцебиение Стайлза стучало против ребер Дерека, помогая справиться с расшалившимися нервами.

— С тех пор у тебя никого не было? — наконец, спросил Стайлз. — Никаких одноразовых ночевок или… Или связей?

Дерек покачал головой, зная, что Стайлз почувствует это. Он мог чувствовать, как удар шока пробежался по телу Стайлза, мог практически следовать за его мыслями, когда он понял, сколько прошло лет.

Дерек думал о том, чтобы снова начать переписку, но вместо этого он собрался с мыслями, чтобы начать разговор.

— Я жалел и пытался забыть об этом в течение долгого времени. А потом, вспомнив, каково это было с… — имя застряло в его горле, но потом он пересилил себя. — С Кейт, и что она сделала после того как… Просто мысль об этом вызывала тошноту и чувство вины. А потом… Спустя какое-то время, все было таким далеким, что легче было просто не думать об этом. В любом случае, люди, которые… Которые хотели меня, не были теми, кого хотел я.

Дерек мог чувствовать, что дыхание Стайлза ускорилось. Он дышал в рубашку Дерека.

— Извини, что подтолкнул тебя, — в спешке сказал Стайлз, — Я понял… Все говорят, что ты горяч, и я просто предположил, что… Что ты все время зажимаешься с людьми, даже если я догадывался, что у тебя не было отношений.

— Ты не… — Дерек колебался, отчаянно желая подобрать правильные слова. — То есть, мне нужен был толчок, потому что я не… Я не был уверен, что ты захочешь этого. Но ты не заставлял меня делать то, чего я не хотел. И поэтому сейчас я осмелился поделиться.

— Да? — Дерек почувствовал, как Стайлз улыбнулся на его груди. — Я тоже, — это признание не должно было быть чем-то особенным, но оно таким было. Дерек чувствовал, как ему стало еще немного легче, благодаря тому факту, что Стайлз не испугался своего влечения.

— Это хорошо, — Стайлз как будто озвучил мысли Дерека вслух. — Это хорошо, что мы оба чувствуем это. — Он снова сплел свои пальцы с пальцами Дерека и сжал их. — Но мы не должны спешить, если ты чувствуешь себя не комфортно. Я имею в виду, что есть люди, которые терпят… Объятия и… — Стайлз начал краснеть, — не делают чего-то большего. Эм. Сексуальные штучки.

— Нет! — голос Дерека был слишком громким, отчего они оба вздрогнули, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Все, что он хотел сделать — попробовать на вкус кожу Стайлза и снова прикоснуться к нему, чтобы лично услышать эти короткие стоны, а не через стену — мысль, что он может потерять все это, заставила его немного запаниковать.

— То есть, — он прервался, чтобы разъяснить свой ответ, — я хочу эти… Эти другие штучки. Я просто… Кое-что о прошлой ночи. Я почувствовал запах духов, и то, как ты трогал меня, и та женщина — она сказала то, что раньше говорила Кейт, и это… Это и есть причина произошедшего. Прости меня, — неловко закончил он. — Я не знал, что это произойдет, но я не должен был уходить, а особенно я не должен был оставлять тебя там, не проводив до Скотта. Я просто… Я не подумал об этом.

— Эй, — сейчас Стайлз обнял Дерека, сильно прижимаясь к нему. Это должно было заставить Дерека страдать от нехватки дыхания, но вместо этого он почувствовал себя… В безопасности. — Я понимаю. Наверное, это был не лучший для нас старт. И я… — он сильней уткнулся лицом в грудь Дерека. — Возможно, я не настолько опытен, как я притворялся. То есть, у меня были отношения в колледже, но с каждым парнем я ходил только на несколько свиданий, и все. Так что, в основном я просто работал руками, хотя… Однажды, я попытался сделать минет, но парень так сильно держал меня за волосы, что я немного психанул, и пришлось остановиться, и…

— Стайлз, — прервал его Дерек. — Дыши.

Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох.

— Да. Хорошо. — Улыбнулся он в грудь Дерека. — Сразу говорю… Я не возражаю против медленного развития наших отношений. И если есть что-нибудь, что ты не любишь, или что-то, чего не хочешь делать, просто скажи мне об этом.

— Звучит неплохо, — и это действительно правда. Оглядываясь назад, было легко понять, насколько принудительны были отношения с Кейт. Если бы он попытался умерить ее пыл, то она сказала бы ему не быть ребенком, сказала бы ему, что она заставит его почувствовать наслаждение. И позже он продолжал бы говорить себе, что физически он чувствовал себя хорошо, даже если что-то в этом было неправильное. Что это было сексуально, что она так сильно хотела его, что не могла ждать, пока он вырастет.

— Ты тоже, — вымолвил Дерек, отталкивая воспоминания, — мы оба можем это сделать.

— Да, — Стайлзу казалось невозможным подобраться еще ближе, но ему это как-то удалось. Он глубоко вздохнул и позволил своему телу еще плотнее прижаться к Дереку. — Я чертовски устал, — зевая, сказал он. — Я всю прошлую ночь не мог заснуть.

— Я тоже, — признался Дерек. — Ты… Ты останешься здесь подольше? Мы могли бы просто посмотреть телек, и ты мог бы вздремнуть, если хочешь.

— Ага, — согласился Стайлз. — Я хочу этого. Мы можем прилечь? Я имею в виду не на кровать, а просто здесь.

— Да, — Дерек глубоко вздохнул, чтобы сказать больше, — мне очень понравилось… Когда мы делали это раньше.

Стайлзу пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы тепло и лучезарно улыбнуться.

— Мне тоже. Для того, кто в принципе состоит из стальных мышц, ты на удивление мягкий.

Потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы принять удобное положение. Дерек откинулся на спину, а Стайлз немного навалился на него, расположив голову на плече Дерека и одну ногу перекинув через его бедро. Одну руку Стайлз просунул между диваном и спиной Дерека, а вторую обернул вокруг его талии, немного приподняв рубашку, благодаря чему он мог поместить свои теплые пальцы на кожу Дерека. — Так нормально? — спросил Стайлз наполовину сонным голосом.

— Да, — Дерек обнял Стайлза еще крепче, тайком засунув одну руку под рубашку Стайлза, так что теперь он тоже мог ощущать его кожу. — Очень хорошо. — И это было намного приятней, чем помнил Дерек — теплая тяжесть Стайлза поверх него, но на этот раз без каких-либо сомнений и путаниц из-за того, что все это может означать.

Столь близкий контакт со Стайлзом чертовски возбуждал, но это была приятная, начальная стадия возбуждения. Дерек ощущал вес Стайлза, и он был окружен ароматом Стайлза. Он знал, что Стайлз хотел его, и был готов быть терпеливым с ним. Дерек был почти уверен, что, так или иначе, он все испортит, что все не будет слишком легко, но он отодвинул эти мысли настолько, насколько мог, сосредоточившись на ровном дыхании Стайлза и его сердцебиении, пока он погружался в сон.


	11. Кожа

Дерек медленно просыпался, пытаясь зацепиться за последние мгновения своего сна. Во сне он видел Стайлза, который улыбался и…

Дерек сделал глубокий вдох, и его легкие сразу же заполнились ароматом Стайлза. Он распахнул глаза, и мозг с запозданием начал понимать, что на его груди лежит Стайлз, а их тела прижаты друг к другу.

Просыпаясь, Стайлз зашевелился, прижимаясь щекой к груди Дерека и бормоча что-то бессвязное себе под нос. Дерек наблюдал, как его темные ресницы, немного перепачканные последними остатками подводки для глаз, медленно распахнулись. Стайлз широко зевнул, растягиваясь вдоль всего тела Дерека, тем самым вызвав в животе небольшую волну возбуждения.

— Хей, — сказал Дерек сонным голосом.

— И тебе хей, — пробормотал Стайлз, все еще уткнувшись в грудь Дерека. Казалось, что он вообще не планировал двигаться, вместо этого скользя пальцами по участкам кожи, не скрытым футболкой. — Это приемлемо? — спросил Стайлз.

— Да, — Дерек положил руку поверх ладони Стайлза, чувствуя перекатывающиеся сильные мышцы под его пальцами, которыми он исследовал тело Дерека. С самой первой встречи он старался скрыть свое влечение к рукам Стайлза. Теперь он имел право не только брать его за руку, но и следить за тем, как она блуждает по его телу — изящные пальцы скользили по футболке, составляя собственную карту торса Дерека.

— Так это и есть результат твоих тренировок, — Стайлз сонно улыбнулся. — Не могу сказать, что мне не нравится.

— Я тоже, — довольно сказал Дерек, проведя рукой по широким и сильным плечам Стайлза. — Наверное, мне следует заняться еще и плаваньем.

Стайлз фыркнул в шею Дерека. Его курносый нос прошелся по щетине.

— Ага, не хватало еще, чтобы ты заставил меня представить тебя в плавках. Ты пытаешься убить меня, что ли?

Дерек улыбнулся.

— Нет. Определенно нет. — Все еще тесно прижимаясь к боку Дерека, Стайлз оперся на локоть и, благодаря небольшому усилию, молниеносно оказался сверху, устроившись между ног Дерека и прижимаясь грудью к его груди.

— Хмм… — с улыбкой вымолвил Стайлз, положив руку на шею Дерека, а большой палец на щеку, ясно ощущая его улыбку. — Могу ли я… - остановив движение руки, сказал Стайлз.

Дереку потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять, что он имеет в виду.

— Конечно, — сказал он, взяв пальцы Стайлза в руку и полностью прижав их к своей щеке.

Закрыв глаза, Стайлз широко улыбнулся и продвинулся по телу Дерека чуть выше. Кончики пальцев аккуратно шествовали по щетине, проверяя текстуру, прежде чем обвести контур губ. Дерек насмешливо выпятил губы, отчего Стайлз засмеялся, но быстро взял себя в руки и сконцентрировался, слегка сдвинув брови, поскольку он скользил кончиками пальцев по переносице Дерека, широкому лбу и остро выделенным скулам.

— Брови, — пробормотал он, казалось бы, самому себе, проводя пальцем по густым бровям Дерека, а затем опять засмеялся, когда Дерек в непонимании нахмурил их. — Блик! — с восторгом сказал Стайлз. — Теперь я могу ощутить полный эффект.

Дерек взял блуждающую руку в свою, прослеживая кончиками пальцем вниз к щекам и губам, намеренно целуя каждый из них.

— Ты забавный, — сказал он.

Стайлз улыбнулся еще шире.

— Тебе это нравится, — уверенно сказал он, все еще улыбаясь, наклонился и осторожно прижался губами к Дереку, прежде чем углубить поцелуй.

Этот поцелуй был мягкий, медленный и сладкий, разносящий удовольствие по венам Дерека, пока его кровь текла, как мед. Рот Стайлза был пухлым и влажным, со вкусом сладкого кофе и, в отличие от обычной энергии, которая сочилась из него, его поцелуй был медленный, неторопливый. Счастливо выдохнув, он томно облизал губы Дерека и затем продолжил исследовать рот, чередуя сильный напор языком с пощипываниями и укусами, в ответ посасывая язык Дерека, изучая и запоминания моменты, которые нравились им обоим.

Стайлз убивал Дерека, заставлял его чувствовать, как он медленно приближается к отметке избалованного парня — не только поцелуями Стайлза, но и его пристальным вниманием, отчего Дерек мог с уверенностью сказать, что Стайлз полностью сосредоточился на исследовании того, что нравится Дереку, вместо того, чтобы угодить себе. Они целовались и целовались, руки Дерека переместились на бедра Стайлза, бессознательно прижимая его ближе к телу в такт движению их языков. Едва остановившись, чтобы сделать вдох, они снова начали целоваться и двигаться вместе, пока сознание Дерека не начало бродить по краю обращения.

Неожиданно, без какого-либо предупреждения, у Дерека появились клыки, которые поранили язык Стайлза, и Дерек отпрянул в ужасе.

— Извини, — неловко пробормотал он слегка изменившимся из-за удлиненных зубов голосом и резко принял сидячее положение.

— Вау, — и, Боже, Стайлз смотрел на него с восторгом. — Я просто… заставил тебя обнажить клыки? Потому что должен сказать, это также горячо, как и секс.

— Что? — моргнул Дерек. — Правда?

— Черт, да! — Стайлз на ощупь нашел Дерека и, не колеблясь, уселся на его коленях. Он ухмыльнулся, вытягивая палец и исследуя им рот Дерека. Его большой палец слегка прижался к линии губ Дерека и, не подумав, он открыл рот, позволяя большому пальцу Стайлза оказаться внутри. Он мягко облизывал солоноватую кожу пальца, пока Стайлз исследовал заостренные зубы Дерека.

— Я могу… я могу почувствовать твое превращение? — Стайлз, казалось бы, бессознательно толкался бедрами, сидя на Дереке, пока тот всасывал его палец глубже в рот.

Из-за трения бедер Дерек вдохнул и освободил палец Стайлза, чтобы выдохнуть через внезапно пересохшее горло.

— А ты… хотел бы?

— Конечно, — Стайлз снова переместил свои руки на лицо Дерека, кончиками пальцев проведя по лбу, ушам и всем местам, которые с превращением будут меняться. — Это часть тебя. Я хочу знать все.

Дерек не смог сдержать рычание, которое вырвалось из его груди — его волк, безусловно, был под влиянием Стайлза. Он позволил себе начать превращение, и приятный аромат Стайлза непостижимо усилился, пока он осторожно водил пальцами по утолщенной переносице. Дерек старался держать свои когти подальше от нежной кожи Стайлза. Он тщательно отслеживал любой признак страха, но все, что Дерек ощущал, был глубокий аромат Стайлза, от которого пахло корицей вперемешку с возбуждением.

Стайлз снова провел пальцами по рту, заостренным ушам и лбу Дерека.

— Массивные брови исчезли, — ухмыльнулся он и расчесал пальцами бакенбарды. — В стиле Росомахи, — прокомментировал Стайлз, широко улыбаясь. — Я чувствую это.

Дерек замаскировал свой смех, уткнувшись в шею Стайлза, растворяясь в запахе его возбуждения, от которого буквально потекли слюнки. — Как ты можешь… — слова превратились в нечленораздельное рычание, когда Стайлз принял другое положение на коленях Дерека.

Стайлз наклонился, прижимаясь к чувствительному кончику заостренного уха Дерека, заставляя его вздрогнуть.

— Легко, — пробормотал он.

И это так и было — казалось, что Стайлзу все удавалось чересчур легко. Дерек прижался ртом к шее Стайлза, вдыхая его тонкий аромат, дегустируя его солоновато-сладкую кожу. Любой здравомыслящий человек пришел бы в ужас от его шероховатого языка и скрипа клыков, но Стайлз просто запустил руку в волосы Дерека, привлекая поближе его лицо.

— Блять… да, — выдохнул он. Он наклонил свои бедра под другим углом, нажав твердой длиной своего члена как раз напротив члена Дерека, прежде чем медленно, но целеустремленно начать двигаться. Мышцы его бедер изгибались под ладонями Дерека.

Слова, трение, запах и вкус Стайлза — такое ощущение, что все это было сигналом, который послужил стартом для внезапно вырвавшейся на свободу похоти Дерека, порождающей страсть, темную сторону и ощущение потребности, заставляя его встряхнуться, чтобы ответить Стайлзу безумными толчками бедрами. Стайлз ускорился, бесстыдно оседлав Дерека, их члены терлись друг о друга через немалое количество одежды, что было слишком грубо и слишком сухо, но все равно идеально.

Дерек стиснул зубы, клыки впились в нижнюю губу, низкое и постоянное урчание в его груди контрастировало с мягким фырканьем и выдохами Стайлза. Он чувствовал, как по телу Стайлза поднималось тепло, чувствовал изменения в его запахе, когда он все ближе приближался к оргазму. Он еще активнее начал работать бедрами, как если бы он мог пробиться прямо через одежду. Руки на бедрах Стайлза прижимали его тесней, пока пальцы в волосах Дерека не ужесточили свой захват.

— Дерек, — выдавил Стайлз с распространяющимся по щекам румянцем и широко раскрывающимся от оргазма ртом. Дерек в удовлетворении зарычал, обратно прижавшись лицом к шее Стайлза, вдыхая дикий запах кожи и богатый подступающий мускусный запах. Он напрягся напротив неожиданно податливого тела Стайлза, толкаясь, хмурясь и грубо выражаясь, пока волны удовольствия пробегали по позвоночнику. Его выделяющийся запах смешался с ароматом Стайлза, в тандеме создавая что-то пьянящее. Оргазм, казалось бы, был бесконечным, и Дерек по-прежнему делал слабые толчки бедрами в бедра Стайлза, пока полностью не успокоился.

Растерянный и удовлетворенный, Дерек рухнул спиной на диван. Его сердце все еще неистово стучало, пока Стайлз пытался восстановить дыхание, лежа на его груди. Медленно Дерек позволил волку скрыться из виду, мимолетно пожалев о потере усилившегося обоняния, но утешая себя способностью свободно коснуться ладонью теплой и влажной от пота кожи Стайлза под его рубашкой.

— Та-а-ак… — Стайлз все еще хватал воздух ртом, но, конечно же, это не остановило бы его от разговора, с нежностью подумал Дерек. — Возможно, это было не так медленно, как мы планировали.

Дереку казалось, что его мозг находится в автономном режиме, где-то за гранью, чтобы генерировать слова.

— Я не это имел в виду, — выдавил он.

Он почувствовал, как Стайлз улыбнулся.

— Приятно знать.

Стайлз заерзал, поудобнее устраиваясь на груди Дерека, его бедро отерлось о пах Дерека, заставляя его ставший сверхчувствительным член дернуться в мокрых боксерах. Дерек утробно зарычал, впившись рукой в затылок Стайлза, а другой в его бедра, удерживая, пока его волк победно выл. Стайлз не возражал. Его тело было расслабленным и податливым.

— Че-е-е-ерт, — протянул Стайлз в грудь Дерека. — Думаю, что я обнаружил мышцы, о которых раньше и не подозревал.

В ответ на слова Стайлза Дерек ужесточил захват, заставляя его шипеть. Услышав это, Дерек сразу же ослабил свою хватку.

— Я сделал тебе больно, — ужас окатил Дерека, когда он приспустил джинсы на бедрах Стайлза, обнажив пока розовые следы от пальцев, но Дерек знал, что в течение нескольких часов на этом месте появятся синяки.

— Расслабься, — Стайлз запустил руку в волосы Дерека, ногтями успокаивающе царапая голову. — За приятные вещи приходится платить, — он зевнул, пальцами другой руки накрыв руку Дерека, прижимая их к проступающим отметинам с небольшим удовлетворенным выдохом.

Но на Дерека это не подействовало.

— Дело не только в этом. Вчера вечером… — он снова задрал голову вверх, осторожно потянув вверх футболку Стайлза. Стайлз с покорным вздохом плюхнулся назад, пока Дерек гармошкой поднял футболку Стайлза до подмышек. На бледной груди Стайлза сформировался темный след — голубоватые тени нечеткой ладони Дерека. Дерек издал страдальческий звук, когда увидел это.

— Дерек… — нетерпеливо начал Стайлз.

В извиняющимся жесте Дерек уткнулся носом в синяк и рукой дотронулся до ребер Стайлза, инстинктивно вытягивая всю боль.

— Вау! — пальцы Стайлза были на предплечье Дерека, чувствуя все вздувшиеся вены. — Этого вполне достаточно мистер, я смогу свыкнуться с тем, что есть.

— Извини, — снова надломлено пробормотал Дерек.

— Просто, — сказал Стайлз с раздражением. — Прекрати извиняться. — Он заставил Дерека лечь обратно, забравшись на него сверху так, что точно придавил синяки. — Дерек, я вырос почетным членом стаи Ито. Я бегал с волками с пяти лет. Да, у меня на груди синяк, но он меня не беспокоит. Я не сломаюсь из-за этого. — Он сделал глубокий вдох и смягчил голос. — Из-за того, что я слепой, столько людей обращаются как со стеклянным. Как будто они должны быть супер осторожны со мной, или супер добры ко мне, чтобы сгладить мое дерьмовое положение. Одна из вещей, которая мне нравится в тебе — это то, что ты не делаешь этого. Ты просто брюзга и со всеми ведешь себя одинаково. И это здорово. Поэтому не начинай этого сейчас. Просто ляг на спину, и позволь мне насладиться этим зрелищем и — и дай мне насладиться кайфом после оргазма, идиот.

— Окей, — Дерек понял, что резкий тон Стайлза немного успокаивает. — П…

— Даже не смей говорить это, — предупредил Стайлз, но Дерек четко слышал улыбку в его голосе.

— П — прикрой рот, — Дерек изменил фразу, которую хотел сказать изначально.

— Это мне больше нравится, — голос Стайлза был теплый и удовлетворенный, что помогло Дереку засунуть свое напряжение куда подальше. Дерек лег на спину, позволив себе просто наслаждаться моментом — ощущением Стайлза на нем и их запахом. Квартира Дерека теперь будет пахнуть сексом и Стайлзом в течение недели и столько же будет сводить его с ума.

Он позволил мыслям свободно дрейфовать, осмысливая события последних нескольких часов. Все казалось каким-то нереальным, и произошло слишком быстро. Его одностороннее влечение к Стайлзу теперь стало взаимным. Реальным. И как решительно Стайлз, казалось бы, шел к этому, несмотря на все идиотские оплошности и чрезмерные реакции Дерека.

— Я… я просто не привык терять контроль, — сумел сказать Дерек.

— М-м-м. Без шуток, Мистер Без—Кофеина—Без—Удовольствия—Отжимающийся—500—Раз—В-День Хейл, — прорычал Стайлз. Казалось, он протрезвел, а затем улыбка исчезла с его лица. Когда он начал рассматривать, его пальцы рассеяно прослеживали ребра Дерека. — Ты сказал… В клубе. Ты сказал, что все стало хуже, так как ты стал альфой. Это часть процесса? Теперь это более непреодолимо?

Дерек пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Не могу сравнить. Не уверен, что дело в силе альфы или же в тебе, поэтому трудно держать все это под контролем. Но… — сама мысль об этом вызвала комок в горле, — я не хочу напортачить.

— Ты не напортачишь, — Стайлз нахмурился. — Я имею в виду, напортачишь, — внес он поправки. — Мы оба это сделаем. Но мы справимся.

В его устах это звучало так просто. Его голос по-прежнему был тягучим и расслабленным, его сердце постоянно колотилось, и не было ни одного признака лжи.

На какое-то время Дерек отвлекся, витая в своих мыслях. Но Стайлз прервал его задумчивость.

— Ты расскажешь мне, верно? Не сейчас, но когда-нибудь. Что случилось с Лорой и как ты стал альфой?

Дерек почувствовал, что снова начал напрягаться, он задвинул эти воспоминания так глубоко, как того требовало его сознание.

— В один прекрасный день, — без эмоций сказал он.

— Хорошо, — голос Стайлза был понимающим и мягким, его рука выводила успокаивающие круги на коже Дерека. Видимо, Стайлз понял, что молчит слишком долго и прежде, чем снова очертить круг, он открыл рот и снова закрыл.

— Просто спроси, — пробурчал Дерек.

— Ты действительно не знал, что заинтересовал меня? — вопрос выскочил молниеносно, как будто Стайлз держал его наготове слишком долго. — То есть, ты заставляешь меня усомниться в моей игре, приятель. Я просил тебя сблизиться со мной в физическом плане. Я прижимался к тебе. Я полагал, что это было чертовски явно.

Дерек снова пожал плечами.

— Не могу сказать, что это было просто, ты был… собой. Постоянно шутил, — он остановился, раздумывая. — Может быть, я немного испугался, — признался он, осознавая всю правду, лишь озвучив ее. — Думал, что напортачу и все испорчу. Мне нравилось… мне нравилось быть с тобой. И даже со Скоттом, и Айзеком, и Эрикой, и Бойдом и… и всеми.

— Эй, — Стайлз толкнул его локтем и с беспокойством посмотрел в глаза. — Ты же знаешь, что эти ребята и твои друзья тоже. Даже если ничего не выйдет — ты не потеряешь их или меня в своей жизни. Я не позволю тебе снова быть одному.

От потока чувств Дереку пришлось закрыть глаза. Он так долго чувствовал себя одиноким. Даже с Лорой. Из-за тайн, которые он хранил, они отдалились. Мысль, что все не должно быть так — что Стайлз мог быть столько же щедрым со своими друзьями, как он был с ним — заставила Дерека почувствовать, что внутри тепло прогоняет холод и скованность.

— Если хочешь, мы можем сохранить это в тайне, — продолжил Стайлз, казалось бы, зная, что он делает с Дереком. — То есть, Айзек, вероятно, почувствует наш совместный запах, но нам не нужно делать из мухи слона, если это снимет часть напряжения, — захихикал Стайлз. — Я просто дождусь ухода Скотта, прежде чем суну голову в свою квартиру в этих липких штанах. По крайней мере, это самая короткая Блондинка в Эфире из возможных.

— Он ушел какое-то время назад. Отец Эллисон уехал с ночевкой, и она пригласила его, — рассеянно сказал Дерек. Мозг все еще пытался расшифровать смысл всего остального. Стайлз хочет сохранить это в секрете на случай, если он передумает?

— Вау. Ты действительно можешь услышать все, что происходит в нашей квартире, да?

— Э-э, — Дерек замер, не желая признавать возможность своего подслушивания.

Стайлз немного покраснел, но выражение его лица откровенно носило немного спекулятивный характер. Он сел, оттянув промежность джинс подальше от кожи и поморщился. — Я хочу принять душ и доделать кое-какие дела. Ты будешь тут??

— Да, — Дерек сел и тоже почувствовал себя липким, но не хотел отпускать Стайлза.

— Хорошо, — Стайлз пошарил вокруг, пока не нашел свою трость, улыбаясь сам себе. — Я позвоню тебе потом.

— Позвонишь мне? — означало ли это, что Стайлз больше не хочет сегодня видеть Дерека. — Почему?

Улыбка Стайлза стала коварной.

— Увидишь. — Он безошибочно нашел путь к двери, Дерек все еще смотрел ему в след. — Позже, Хмурый Волк.

Дверь с щелчком закрылась за ним, и Дерек слышал, как Стайлз зашел в свою собственную квартиру. Он прислушался к шороху, пока Стайлз снимал одежду, спеша в душ, а потом Ники Минаж из плейлиста Стайлза начала активно прорываться через стену. — Мальчик-игрушка по имени ДЕРЕК привык жить в Детройте… — громко пел Стайлз, отчего Дерек фыркнул и покачал головой, заходя в душ.


	12. Идея

Дерек пытался следовать своей обычной субботней рутине — тренировка, стирка и поход в продуктовый магазин. Однако, он не мог об этом не думать, снова и снова проигрывая слова Стайлза у себя в голове. Я позвоню тебе, сказал он. Он не сказал, что придет в квартиру Дерека, или же просто зайдет, чтобы увидеться с ним. Неужели Дерек успел что-то испортить? Но Стайлз не казался рассерженным.

Он вернулся в свою квартиру к ужину, задавшись вопросом, собирался ли Стайлз пригласить его на трапезу? Но нет, Дерек не мог не услышать, как Стайлз разогревал порцию на одного человека, затем его голос и стук по дисплею Брайля, пока он какое-то время что-то писал. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что Стайлз подошел к его двери, но он не постучал — почти сразу развернулся, чтобы вернуться в свою квартиру, будто бы изменил решение. Вскоре после этого Дерек услышал, как Стайлз готовится ко сну, и тогда он действительно начал беспокоиться, гадая, что же он такого сделал, что так быстро оттолкнуло Стайлза.

Звонок телефона испугал его — Стайлз Крут! Мигало на экране.

Он молниеносно ударил потным пальцем по дисплею.

— Стайлз?

— Привет, Хмурый Волк! — Стайлз казался счастливым и расслабленным, и Дерек глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Стайлз, почему… Почему ты звонишь?

— Так. — Прерывистое дыхание Стайлза говорило о том, что он немного более возбужденный, чем показалось сначала. — У меня есть идея. Я подумал, что проблема с медленным развитием отношений в том, что когда я сталкиваюсь с твоим голосом и твоим телом, а также твоим всем, эм-м, из-за всего этого мне немного трудно действовать не спеша. Так что я подумал, что может быть сегодня вечером мы можем сделать это. Что-то вроде пробного запуска.

— Сделать… что?

— Серьезно? Ознакомься с программой, Хмурый Волк. И проверь свою дверь, я оставил тебе подарок.

Дерек послушно подошел к двери, открывая ее. Что-то свисало с дверной ручки. Дерек снял это, занося внутрь и закрывая дверь. Это была футболка Стайлза, в которой он был раньше. Она все еще пахла их общим ароматом и более слабо - сексом.

— Я думал, что это может помочь. Ты знаешь, с твоим волчьим обонянием, если, эм-м, одной слуховой стимуляции не достаточно.

Дерек приложил футболку к своему лицу, глубоко вдыхая, позволяя запаху успокоить его. Он не понял, в чем состоит план Стайлза, поэтому позволил себе предположить.

— Секс по телефону? — с сомнением спросил он. — Стайлз, я не… я не самый лучший оратор.

— Я полагал, что в основном буду говорить сам, — легко сказал Стайлз. — Если не хочешь, тебе не придется говорить. И если ты не хочешь, ты не должен, эм-м, присоединяться.

Дерек тягостно опустился на кровать.

— Я думал… думал, что что-то не так, — тихо признался он. — Когда ты сказал, что вместо того, чтобы прийти, ты позвонишь мне.

— Ох, дерьмо. — Дерек услышал скрип кровати, когда Стайлз сел. — Я даже не думал об этом. Черт, Дерек, мне очень жаль. Ты хочешь, чтобы я пришел? Мы можем забыть этот план, может быть, это была глупая идея, в любом случае…

— Нет, — Дерек лег на спину, пытаясь позволить последней тени беспокойства покинуть его. — Все в порядке. Это… это может быть интересно.

— Блин, — теперь Стайлз звучал несчастно. — Я как-то пытался, и это было совсем не сексуально, так что ты должен начать нервничать. Я просто… когда я понял, что ты слышишь все звуки, исходящие из нашей квартиры, и что Скотт в скором времени должен уйти, я просто подумал… то есть, ты, наверняка, слышал все это раньше, поэтому я подумал, что в этот раз это могло бы быть взаимно.

— О, — Дерек снова прижал футболку к своему лицу. — Футболка приятно пахнет.

— Да? — Дерек услышал скрип, когда Стайлз откинулся назад, и скрежет спинки кровати у дальней стены. — Чем она пахнет?

— Хорошо. Пахнет нами. И…

— И? — подсказал Стайлз, когда Дерек замолчал.

— Роскошно. Мускусно. Желанием.

— Да, — голос Стайлза замедлился, и Дерек попытался представить, как он выглядел в этот момент. Может быть, румянец разлился вверх по груди к щекам, а его глаза прикрылись, наполненные возбуждением. — Звучит хорошо, — мечтательно сказал Стайлз. Он сделал глубокий вдох. — Я был прав, не так ли? В том, что ты слышишь все, что я здесь делаю. Ты знаешь. Когда я удовлетворяю себя.

Дерек включил громкую связь, немного растянулся на кровати и закрыл глаза.

— Да.

— Тебе понравилось? Я имею в виду то, как я звучал.

— Да, — Дерек снова потерся о футболку. Благодаря запаху он чувствовал себя раскованно и расслабленно, можно даже сказать, что он опьянел от смешанных запахов. — Я старался не подслушивать, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Стайлз… звуки, которые ты издаешь. Они сводят меня с ума.

— Да-а? — Стайлз растягивал слова, и его дыхание явно говорило о том, что сейчас он ласкает себя. — Ты никогда… никогда не трогал себя, когда подслушивал?

— Нет, — вздохнул Дерек. — Это было бы не правильно. Жутко.

— Но ты хотел этого, — уверенно сказал Стайлз. — Ты весь горел… был твердый… пока слушал меня, верно?

Низкий рык, который издал Дерек, только подтверждал предположение Стайлза.

— А сейчас? Я знаю, ты слышишь то, что я делаю, Дерек. Я хочу, чтобы ты слушал.

Рука Дерека неуверенно играла с пуговицей джинс. Он правда этим не занимался. Обычно он просто мастурбировал в душе, быстро и эффективно, стараясь ни о чем не думать, в частности, из-за боязни, что его мысли невольно возвратятся к Кейт, и из-за этого он почувствует себя использованным и разочарованным. То, что предлагает Стайлз, казалось чем-то дерзким. Покровительственным. Но со Стайлзом, говорящим с ним, он был уверен, что не будет думать о другой.

— Поговори со мной, — все еще нерешительно сказал Дерек.

— Да, — он мог отчетливо слышать, как пальцы Стайлза кружат над его мягкой кожей.- Знаешь ли ты, что большую часть времени, когда я занимался этим, я думал о тебе?

Эта фраза послала по позвоночнику Дерека небольшой разряд удовольствия.

— Правда?

— Ага, — он слышал, как Стайлз прошелся языком по губам, и представил эту картину — влажные и блестящие губы Стайлза, лежащего на кровати и медленно надрачивающего член, пока он разговаривал с Дереком. — Интересно, какие вещи тебе понравятся. Будешь ли ты шумный или же тихий. Представь, что это похоже на… ах… прикосновение к себе. Представь, что ты прикасаешься ко мне…

— Да? — Дерек медленно, почти бессознательно поглаживал свой член через джинсы, и теперь он прижал футболку к лицу, а потом расстегнул штаны, снимая их вместе с боксерами.

— Уууу, — мурлыкал Стайлз. — Это то, что я хотел услышать. Ты голый?

— Ага, — Дерек обхватил свой член рукой, представляя длинные пальцы Стайлза.

— Господи, я уверен, что у тебя красивый член. Ты не обрезанный?

Дерек немного дразнил себя, отодвигая крайнюю плоть, наслаждаясь уже гладким скольжением. Он обвел пальцем самое чувствительное место, воображая на нем бледные, умелые руки Стайлза.

— Ох. Ах. Думаю, волки обычно этого не делают.

— Ммм, — низкий гул Стайлза был наполнен жадностью. Желанием. — Я не знаю.

— Ты… — это было то, что Дерек давно хотел спросить, мысли, скрывающиеся в его сознании из-за того, насколько близко Стайлз знаком с волками, как он невозмутимо найдет замену Дереку. — Ты когда-нибудь был с волком?

— Пф, — Дерек услышал щелчок смазочного колпачка, движения Стайлза звучали ловко. — Это было бы странно. Ито стая — все они были для меня братьями.

— Хорошо, — Дерек не смог сдержать удовлетворение в голосе.

— Тебе это нравится, да? — сейчас голос Стайлза был низким, гортанным. — Ты хочешь быть моим первым, Дерек? Я не красна девица, но у меня припасено для тебя несколько первых мест.

Низкого рыка Дерека было вполне достаточно. Теперь он гладил себя жестче, представляя все способы, которыми он мог иметь Стайлза, которыми никто и никогда не имел.

— Скажи мне. Что еще ты хочешь? — спросил Стайлз.

Дерек стиснул зубы, чтобы сдержать клыки, и повернул голову к футболке, которая лежала на подушке, глубоко вдыхая.

— Хочу тебя в моей постели. Хочу, чтобы ты пах мной. Как моя собственность.

— Че-е-ерт, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Мы можем сделать это. Мы определенно можем это сделать.

Дерек прикрыл глаза при мысли о нем — Стайлзе, развалившемся на его простынях, окруженным его запахом.

— Как ты себе это представляешь? Я говорю о моих прикосновениях, — пробормотал он.

— Каждый. Вариант. Возможен, — в очередной раз судорожно выдохнул Стайлз. — Твоя рука на моем члене, также как… как сейчас. Надрачиваешь медленно и легко. Можешь меня целовать, пока делаешь это или… или же облизывать мои соски. Они очень чувствительные, уверен, ты мог бы довести меня до оргазма в кратчайшие сроки. Я представлял себе щетину, царапающую мою кожу. Она ощущается лучше, чем я себе представлял, такая жесткая... Я хочу почувствовать ее везде.

Дерек лизнул свою ладонь и сжал, представляя его. Он вспомнил несколько слов, которые он уловил о груди Стайлза, бледной, но сильной, усыпанной родинками. Он представил, как потирается щекой о мягкую кожу, будто помечая...

Он не смог сдержать низкого рыка, после которого Стайлз выпустил ответный стон.

— Черт, но это так сексуально, когда ты не перестаешь быть ворчливым, — дышал Стайлз. — Господи… интересно… ох… интересно, каково бы это было, если бы ты имел меня в рот. Я и об этом думал. Ты сосешь мне или я сосу тебе.

Дерек мог чувствовать, как горело его тело, пот небольшими каплями начал собираться на спине.

— Я думал… я думал, что это тебе не нравится.

— Я… — Дерек мог услышать, как дрогнул Стайлз. — Тот парень был придурком. Он постоянно пихал мою голову вниз, из-за чего мне трудно было дышать. Было очень похоже на паническую атаку. Ты… с тобой все по-другому. Я доверяю тебе. И я хочу попробовать с тобой.

Я тебе доверяю. Казалось, когда речь шла о Стайлзе, эти слова образовывали круговорот между грудью и членом Дерека, привязанностью и похотью.

— Я уверен, ты бы прекрасно чувствовал себя в моем рту, — было ощущение, что Стайлз разговаривает сам с собой, потерянный в своем эротическом бреду. — Хочу услышать, что я могу сделать для тебя, чтобы ты зарычал, чтобы начал умолять. Вкус на моем языке…

Ебать. Одна лишь мысль о нем сводит Дерека с ума, его бедра сейчас резко сжались, воображая вокруг члена влажное тепло во рту Стайлза.

— Твой рот, — выдавил он, — это чертовски круто.

— Да? — Дерек мог бы сказать, что Стайлз был близок, его дыхание отзывалось в штанах. — Ты хочешь видеть, как он обернется вокруг твоего члена?

— Черт возьми, Стайлз! — Дерек был близок к краю только от мысли, как втягиваются щеки Стайлза, пока он сосет, представлял эти темные ресницы поверх бледной кожи, его пухлый рот, насаживающийся на член Дерека…

— Вот так. Хочу услышать это, хочу услышать, как ты кончишь, кончишь со мной, ты выглядишь чертовски хорошо, когда кончаешь…

Дерек не мог больше сдерживаться. Он почувствовал, как выгибается его позвоночник, как лихорадочно он кончает в свои руки, воображая запах Стайлза, кожу Стайлза, рот Стайлза, и пальцы, и ловкий розовый язычок, и…

Он мучительно долго чувствовал себя почти хорошо, ослабляя момент — Дерек скрипнул зубами, его зрение заволокло красным, живот сжался от удовольствия. Потом что-то хрустнуло, и низкий рев вырвался из его горла, пока через него с поразительной интенсивностью проходил оргазм. Он лишь смутно понимал, что на его груди беспорядочные, густые полосы, и вскоре услышал судорожный вздох Стайлза на другом конце линии. Он зарычал в собственный кулак, когда наслаждение — волна за волной — захлестнуло его, прежде чем он удовлетворенно упал обратно на кровать.

— Черт побери! — задыхался Стайлз, его голос казался невнятным. — Если это так хорошо, даже когда мы находимся не в одной комнате…

Дерек проворчал в знак согласия. Он вытащил футболку Стайлза, чтобы в очередной раз уткнуться в нее, воображая теплого Стайлза рядом с ним, а не в квартире напротив.

— Так… хорошая идея? — тяжело дыша спросил Стайлз.

— Да, — он слышал, как Стайлз на другом конце линии встал, намыливая мочалку. Дерек знал, что и ему нужно, но чувствовал себя слишком расслабленным и свободным.

— Господи, я весь испачкался, — пробормотал Стайлз, прежде чем со вздохом вернуться обратно на кровать. Некоторое время они оба просто дышали в тишине, казалось бы, ни один из них не был готов разорвать эту тишину.

 — Думаю, я понял кое-какие вещи, которые тебе нравятся, — голос Стайлза звучал забавно. — Но, — сейчас его голос стал серьезным. — Как насчет тех вещей, которые тебе не нравятся? Или… я сделал что-то, из-за чего ты тогда ушел из клуба?

Дерек обдумывал вопрос. Приятный гул после оргазменного кайфа не позволял ему расстроиться, думая об этом.

— В клубе я почувствовал запах ее духов и… она называла меня «милый». И «дорогой». Я не могу… не могу слышать эти слова. В любом случае. Я думаю… она царапала меня… ниже пупка… когда я не выполнял то, чего она хотела. Я думаю, что в сочетании с этими вещами, когда ты прикоснулся ко мне там…

— Понял, — серьезно сказал Стайлз. — Руки прочь от пресса. Как ты думаешь… я должен быть осторожным, чтобы вообще не поцарапать тебя?

Дерек вспомнил нежные пальцы Стайлза запутавшиеся в его голове, как он схватил Дерека за плечи, когда он сидел рядом с ним на диване…

— Я думаю, что все будет хорошо, — сказал он.

— Круто.

Дерек чувствовал, что начинает засыпать, благодаря тревожному дню и интенсивному оргазму.

— Ты… ты действительно понимаешь все это. — Из-за этого он почувствовал себя плохо, что Стайлзу пришлось столько вместить в себя. Прошло уже десять лет, но он должен был знать о том, что Кейт сделала с ним.

— А почему я не должен? — спросил Стайлз с явным замешательством в голосе. — Дерек, у каждого есть вещи, которые им нравятся, и вещи, которые им не нравятся. Это часть знакомства друг с другом. И… я хочу сделать тебя счастливым.

Дерек был косноязычен. Мысль, что Стайлз не хочет ничего, кроме того, чтобы сделать его счастливым, это… это было большим, на что он мог когда-либо надеяться. И у него было… в бесчисленных вариантах, жизнь Дерека изменилась к лучшему, так как Стайлз появился в ней каких-то несколько коротких месяцев назад.

— Ну, я мешаю тебе спать, — неожиданно робким голосом сказал Стайлз. — Увидимся утром, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — сказал Дерек, чувствуя, как он упустил возможность. После того, как Стайлз отключился, Дерек начал слушать сквозь стену, как он устраивается в кровати. Дерек встал и привел себя в порядок, а затем залез в кровать, но что-то казалось неправильным, незаконченным.

Он схватил свой телефон, набирая текст, и долгое мгновение смотрел на него, прежде чем нажать «отправить».

**Ты делаешь меня счастливым.**

Через стену он услышал тихое жужжание уведомления, а затем четкий голос Джарвиса, читающего сообщение вслух.

Стайлз тихонько рассмеялся.

— Взаимно, Хмурый Волк, — приглушенно сказал он.

Дерек крепко прижался к своей подушке, притянув футболку Стайлза поближе к груди и, улыбаясь, погрузился в сон.


	13. Инстинкты

— Так странно, — пробормотал Стайлз, когда на следующее утро ел блины в кафе «У Вики». — Быть здесь, когда у Эрики и Бойда выходной. Как думаешь, Эрика надерет нам задницы за то, что мы изменили ей с другой официанткой?

— Без сахарозаменителя, — автоматически прокомментировал Дерек, когда Стайлз потянулся за дополнительной порцией сиропа. — С правой стороны от тебя постоянный клиент. И, возможно, Эрика надрала бы тебе задницу, но с другой стороны, тебе надрала задницу лампа, так что…

— Ха-ха, — перебил Стайлз, показывая Дереку язык. — И даже не пытайся выйти сухим из воды за мой счет. Я знаю, что тебя также, как и меня, пугает Эрика. Я слышал стук каблуков, которые она носит и, как говорила мне Лидия, любая женщина, которая умеет ходить на высоких каблуках — обладает силой, с которой нужно считаться.

Дерек решил съесть еще кусочек омлета вместо того, чтобы продолжить спор, потому что, если честно, он немного опасался Эрику, и она определенно могла надрать ему задницу.

— Мы вернемся сюда в среду вечером, вместе со Скоттом, — сказал Дерек. — Может быть, в оправдание, ты мог бы принести комикс Мисс Марвел, который она так хочет почитать.

— Нет, чувак. Я не отдам Камалу Хан, даже Эрике.

Дерек пожал плечами.

— Тогда тебе придется испытать ее гнев, — улыбнулся он. — Я спрячусь за тобой и использую тебя, как щит.

Стайлз пнул его под столом, и улыбка Дерека стала шире. Он прекрасно чувствовал себя со Стайлзом, чтобы нести чушь, вроде этой. Он и правда никогда раньше не был в отношениях. На подсознательном уровне он беспокоился, что это изменит положение вещей… что он может потерять обычную дружбу со Стайлзом. Он не считал возможным даже надеяться, что сможет иметь все это и многое другое.

И чем больше было…

Разум Дерека начал лихорадочно вспоминать все, что они говорили вчера вечером. Голос Стайлза — грубый и низкий, что-то говорящий на ухо. Как Стайлз взял фантазии Дерека и превратил их в обещания.

Стайлз снова пнул его под столом, поразительно быстро выведя его из оцепенения.

— Ты что-то притих, — прокомментировал Стайлз. — О чем ты думаешь?

Дерек чувствовал, как краснеют его щеки.

— О прошлой ночи, — признался он. — О нас.

— О, да? — голос Стайлза был спокойным, но Дерек увидел, как учащенно забилась сонная артерия, смог почувствовать сладкий запах появляющегося возбуждения. Стайлз переплел свои ноги с ногами Дерека под столом, и одной медленно прошелся вверх по его голени. — Хочешь сделать что-то из этого, когда поедим?

Дерек прочистил горло.

— Ага.

***

Дерек возился с ключами, пытаясь открыть дверь своей квартиры, но его отвлекал Стайлз, который плотно прижался к его спине и тайком забрался теплыми руками под футболку, дразняще проводя пальцами по его прессу. Он, наконец, открыл дверь, волоча за собой Стайлза, и тот споткнулся о дверной проем. Дверь с трудом захлопнулась, прежде чем Дерек прижал Стайлза к своему телу, захватывая улыбающиеся губы в поцелуе, а его трость с грохотом упала на пол.

Пока Дерек облизывал губы Стайлза, он чувствовал вкус сиропа и кофе. Стайлз сглотнул удивленный стон блаженства. Удивления Стайлза хватило лишь на мгновение, а затем Дерек снова целенаправленно и намеренно поцеловал его.

Руки Стайлза остановились на пуговицах рубашки Дерека, безнадежно запутаваясь в них, пока они неохотно не расстегнулись. Дерек снял рубашку через голову, а Стайлз, услышав это, тоже самое проделал со своей. Через мгновение они снова были прижаты друг к другу, ладони Стайлза путешествовали по спине Дерека, заставляя его дрожать.

Руки Дерека спустились к бедрам Стайлза, приподнимая его повыше по двери, пока его рот впился в ключицу Стайлза. Стайлз застонал, запрокидывая голову назад, предоставляя Дереку лучший доступ.

— Боже, — вздохнул Стайлз, пока Дерек потирался бедрами меж его бедер, заставляя дверь скрипеть. — Как-нибудь ты должен трахнуть меня в таком положении, — Дерек зарычал, оставив отметку на ключице Стайлза в том месте, где он присосался, представляя это — бледное тело Стайлза, зажатое между Дереком и грубой древесиной, пока Дерек медленно толкается в него…

— Но сейчас - кровать, — закончил Стайлз, и его голос сорвался, когда Дерек отпустил его на пол и подхватил под ягодицы, заставив обхватить себя ногами за талию, что вышло у Стайлза очень просто. — Давай, Балто. Вперед, — сказал Стайлз, постукивая обувью по бокам Дерека, словно подгоняя его.

Дерек поднял голову.

— Серьезно? Шутка про собаку? Сейчас?

— Ну, если ты будешь катать меня по кругу, я мог бы…

Дерек стремительно повернулся, смеясь, и Стайлз завопил от ужаса, судорожно хватаясь за его плечи, чтобы не упасть.

В извинение Дерек нежно поцеловал его, снова потерявшись во рту Стайлза, прежде чем вспомнил, что нужно начать двигаться и отнести Стайлза на кровать. Когда он добрался до цели, то залез коленями на кровать, подмяв Стайлза под себя, а его руки уже начали расстегивать ремень Стайлза.

— Эй, погоди секунду, — сказал Стайлз, обхватив плечи Дерека руками. Тот резко замер. Стайлз, должно быть, почувствовал внезапное напряжение мышц Дерека.  
— Эй, нет, все хорошо, — успокаивающе сказал он, одной рукой скользнув вверх к щеке Дерека. — Я просто должен снять обувь, иначе будет очень неудобно и… — он сел на кровать, и Дерек переместился, давая ему немного пространства. — Мы должны поговорить о том, чего ты хочешь.

Эти слова застали Дерека врасплох, отдавшись в животе. Он старался не думать о Кейт, но неожиданно поразился, настолько другим все было сейчас. Кейт всегда лишь говорила ему, что он должен делать! Насмехаясь, что он всего лишь ребенок, если ему что-то не нравилось, и затем, так или иначе, Дерек выполнял все ее приказы! Он никогда до конца не понимал, это было насилие, пока не появился Стайлз, предлагающий ему выбор.

Стайлз, казалось, не осознавал последствий своих слов, продолжая снимать обувь и носки, и просто перешел к обуви Дерека. Он на ощупь расстегнул ботинки и стянул носки Дерека, вложив их в ботинки и поставив обувь около кровати. Действо было таким интимным и ласковым, что Дереку пришлось проглотить комок, который вдруг встал поперек горла.

Дерек понял, что голова Стайлза уже какое-то время повернута в его сторону в ожидании ответа, но слова снова застряли в горле — в основном из-за того, что он был потрясен, насколько легкой была забота, которую проявлял Стайлз. Было столько вещей, которые он хотел сделать со Стайлзом, и которые Стайлз хотел сделать с ним, и его внезапно оглушила возможность всего этого.

— Ух-х, — тупо сказал он.

Стайлз не возражал, он улыбнулся и снова оседлал Дерека.

— Не обязательно решать все прямо сейчас, — сказал он, расстегивая свой ремень, — но мне нужно вернуться к себе, чтобы взять кое-что и, вероятно, следует сделать это прямо сейчас.

Мысли Дерека на мгновение остановились, отвлекшись на дразнящую линию темно-каштановых волос, идущих вниз от пупка Стайлза. Он моргнул, вынуждая себя сконцентрироваться.

— Я… эм… купил лубрикант, — признался он. — Я не знал о презервативах… то есть, я смотрел, но их столько видов, и не знал, какие тебе нравятся больше, и вообще, я не знал, пригодятся ли они нам… я имею в виду, что если ты беспокоишься о предохранении… — он затих, чувствуя себя глупо, и уставился в лицо Стайлза.

И, ого… Стайлз слегка улыбался — в уголках глаз можно было увидеть подтверждение этому, как будто он думал, что Дерек восхитительный, и Дерек внезапно снова расслабился. Это Стайлз, и все прекрасно.

Стайлз глубже уселся на бедрах Дерека, послав волну удовольствия по позвоночнику.

— Тебе повезло, что я достаточно знаю про волков, чтобы знать, что им не нужны презервативы, — промурлыкал Стайлз, окончательно снимая ремень.

Дерек ожидал, что он отбросит его в сторону, но вместо этого Стайлз аккуратно свернул его, осторожно положив туда, где снова сможет найти. Все это время Стайлз потирался о твердый член Дерека, заставляя его стонать.

— И знаю, что ты, наверное, жаждешь кончить на меня, — добавил Стайлз с широкой усмешкой, снова покачиваясь на Дереке. Дерек не мог сдержать стон, когда услышал слова Стайлза вкупе со сладким трением на его члене, практически доводящим его до края.

Стайлз наклонился вперед, обхватив шею Дерека, раскачиваясь бедрами в медленном и устойчивом темпе, пока он выдыхал несколько слов на ухо Дереку.

— Я прав, не так ли? Ты хочешь оставить свой запах на мне и внутри меня.

Дерек начал движение, прежде чем осознал, что делает. Низкое рычание вырвалось из груди, когда он перевернул их, его большие руки поглаживали бедра Стайлза, а рот прошелся по его шее.

— Да, — пылко пробормотал он во влажное, ароматное горло Стайлза. — Я хочу этого… очень сильно, Стайлз…

И тогда Стайлз дразняще добрался до молнии на брюках, едва расстегнул ее, и Дерек в один грубый рывок снял с него брюки и боксеры.

— Боже, — выдохнул Стайлз, выгибая спину, отчего его член уперся в живот, такой возбуждающий и привлекательный. — Тогда сделай это… блять, Дерек… все, что захочешь.

И Дерек хотел всего, хотел слишком много и сразу, и поэтому сделал глубокий вдох, заставляя себя сбавить темп, пока он выбирался из своих собственных джинс и трусов.

Сначала он дотронулся до созвездия родинок на плече Стайлза. При первом же нажатии пальцев Дерека Стайлз вздрогнул, и Дерека осенило, каково же это для него — ждать во тьме, не зная, что предпримет Дерек. И пока Стайлз вообще не переживал, лежа перед Дереком голым и уязвимым. Этот уровень доверия заставил волка Дерека завыть от триумфа.

Дерек заговорил, надеясь, что сможет успокоить Стайлза.

— Я собираюсь… просто позволь мне прикоснуться ртом, — он справился. Он сказал это!

— Черт… да, — выдохнул Стайлз, покусывая нижнюю губу, и Дерек должен был начать с его рта, скользя языком по полной губе, прежде чем всосать ее. Он прижал Стайлза своим весом, прикоснувшись кожа к коже. Это было прекрасно — ощущать всего Стайлза — широкие плечи, плоский живот и стройные ноги, Дерек не мог поверить, что наконец трогает его.

Несколько поцелуев ниже и Дерек снова перешел на шею Стайлза, оставляя отметины, намеренно проводя щетиной по коже Стайлза, когда понял, что это действие вызывает мурашки на коже. Он дышал ароматом Стайлза там, где он был наиболее ярким — у яремной вены, где быстро пульсировала кровь, и во впадине ключицы, где собирался блеском пот.

Сначала он был осторожен, тщательно прислушиваясь, если вдруг Стайлзу будет не комфортно или он будет сбит с толку животными инстинктами Дерека. Вместо этого, каждое из действий Дерека, казалось, поражало Стайлза — его лицо сияло от удовольствия, губы приоткрывались, издавая еле слышные стоны, пальцы сжимали простыни.

Один вид Стайлза еще больше распалил Дерека — крепкие кости и заметные мышцы, солоноватый вкус кожи, его теплый, мягкий аромат, быстрый ритм сердца в широкой грудной клетке. Дерек вдохнул глубокий, сильный запах подмышек Стайлза и прошелся зубами вдоль ребер. Чтобы спуститься к соскам Стайлза, Дерек потратил не мало времени. Он помнил, как Стайлза говорил, что они у него чертовски чувствительны. Он чередовал короткие дразнящие круговые движения языком с острыми укусами, пока соски не покраснели и не опухли, и зарычал в удовлетворении, когда Стайлз резко выгнулся в его рот.

Стайлз издавал ласкающие слух звуки, просящие и фыркающие, что подстегивало Дерека. Окружающий воздух стал тяжелым, с ароматом предварительной смазки, которая с каждым движением Дерека бисером украшала головку члена Стайлза. Дерек игнорировал свой собственный член, наслаждаясь каждым дюймом кожи, который находил, каждым новым вкусом и структурой, с которой столкнулся, каждой розовой отметиной, которую ставил на сливочной коже Стайлза.

К тому времени, как Дерек с плеч спустился на бедра Стайлза, Стайлз от напряжения дрожал под ним, его сердце бешено стучало. Когда Дерек выдохнул в пах, ощущая мускусный аромат, Стайлз практически рыдал, беспомощно дергая бедрами вверх, вырываясь из сильного захвата Дерека.

— Пожалуйста… блять, Дерек… пожалуйста, — бормотал Стайлз.

Дерек не испытывал никакого стеснения. Он никогда не делал этого раньше, но это был Стайлз, и Дерек хотел нюхать, трогать и пробовать каждую его часть. Пока рот Дерека проходился по всей длине члена, рукой он взял яички Стайлза, проверяя их вес. Его язык с любопытством порхал над головкой Стайлза, вкушая его, отчего Стайлз кричал, дергая бедрами вверх.

Дерек продолжил пробовать, облизывая головку члена Стайлза, погружая язык в разрез, где острый аромат смазки уже явно ощущался на языке. Он пробовал погружать член Стайлза в горло настолько глубоко, насколько он мог, меняя скорость, силу всасывания, запоминая то, что нравилось Стайлзу больше всего. Он знал, что эти действия были слишком переменчивы, чтобы доставить Стайлзу удовольствие и, возможно, он был слишком жаден, но он не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось.

Он немного отстранился, плюнув на руку и надрачивая член Стайлза так, чтобы рассмотреть его тело. Он выглядел невероятно, настолько уязвимый и отзывчивый на прикосновения. На его коже были отметины Дерека. Пока Дерек наблюдал, лениво поглаживая его, его ресницы трепетали, розовый рот был приоткрыт, пока он, задыхаясь, пытался вздохнуть.

— Ты красивый, — благоговейно вздохнул Дерек. Его слова поразили Стайлза.

— Дерек, — руки Стайлза заскребли по простыне, его ноги напряглись, пока он пытался сильнее выгнуть спину, несмотря на сопротивление Дерека.

Дерек неожиданно выпустил его, коварно игнорируя крик разочарования.

— Перевернись, — сказал он низким и грубым голосом.

Дерек видел колебания Стайлза, его руки дернулись, будто он хотел прикрыться. С шумным выдохом он перевернулся, вытянув руки над головой, а бедрами потираясь о матрас из-за сильного возбуждения.

— Хорошо, — Дерек инстинктивно положил свою ладонь на затылок Стайлза, держа его, пока проводил щетиной по лопатками и плечами Стайлза, царапая нежную кожу. — Ты чертовски хорош для меня, — заурчал он. Стайлз издал резкий, рыдающий вздох, схватив руками простынь.

Не теряя времени, Дерек гладил задницу Стайлза, пока передвигал его на кровати.

— Ты… ты собираешься… блять! — теперь Стайлз отчаянно дрожал, когда Дерек развел его ягодицы пальцами, крепко держа. И, Господи… Стайлз издавал непристойнейшие звуки, когда Дерек работал языком, наслаждаясь его вкусом и запахом, пока тот корчился под ним. Это заставило Дерека хотеть больше, облизывая, целуя и посасывая, пока не заболели его челюсти.

С отчаянным криком Стайлз успел приподнять бедра вверх, одной рукой дотянувшись до себя.

— Нет, — зарычал Дерек, поймав его руку, и возвращая на прежнее положение, удерживая ее, пока он использовал свои человеческие зубы, чтобы расслабить неподдающуюся задницу Стайлза.

— Дерек… — и, Господи, Стайлз звучал сокрушенно, его голос охрип.- Мне нужно…ох… я не могу…

Дерек припал поцелуем к отпечатку своих зубов.

— Тише. Я позабочусь о тебе.

Он забрался ладонью под узкие бедра Стайлза, твердо схватив его влажный член — это плотное кольцо пальцев заставило Стайлза делать толчки, пока Дерек энергично работал своим языком.

Бедра Стайлза на мгновение замерли, как будто сомневаясь, что следует делать, прежде чем его сильные мышцы перекатились от спины до бедер, сжимая кольцо вокруг языка Дерека, и Стайлз кончил в его руку, сильно и отчаянно, до шумного содрогания, задыхаясь от оргазма, пока Дерек все еще работал своими пальцами.

Он не останавливался до тех пор, пока Стайлз не стал сверхчувствительным, и только после этого он одернул руку, позволяя мягкому и податливому Стайлзу опуститься на матрас, пока он приподнялся, чтобы оседлать бедра Стайлза. Едва ли несколько движений рукой, все еще теплой и липкой от Стайлза, по собственному члену, и он достиг оргазма. Рев застрял поперек горла.

Не удержавшись, он выпустил длинные полосы спермы на бедра и спину Стайлза. Это зрелище пробудило в Дереке что-то дикое и первобытное, и он застонал от удовлетворения, рухнув рядом со Стайлзом. Он сильно вдохнул, глубоко втягивая их смешанные запахи.

— Ебаный в рот, — выдохнул в подушку Стайлз, звуча так, как будто у него проблемы с составлением слов. — Только это на тысячу процентов переплюнет самое лучшее воспоминание, которое у меня когда-либо было.

Дерек ничего не смог с собой поделать, проводя пальцами по сперме на спине Стайлза, втирая свой запах в его кожу.

— Можно… — начал он.

— О, Господи, делай, что хочешь, извращенец, — невнятно сказал Стайлз, его голос был истощенным и забавным.

Дерек провел рукой ниже, прослеживая ямочки на пояснице Стайлза, прежде чем погрузить палец между ягодиц Стайлза, проталкивая его вперед в тугое колечко мышц.

— Гребаный ад, — невнятные слова можно было принять за отрицание, но Стайлз уже раздвигал ноги, лениво изгибая спину. — Знал это, — пробормотал Стайлз, немного дрожа, когда Дерек проводил пальцем по кругу.

Дерек спрятал улыбку, уткнувшись в лопатку Стайлза, рассеяно облизывая кожу, дегустируя горькие следы, наложенные поверх солено-сладкого аромата кожи Стайлза. Он вставил палец настолько глубоко, насколько мог, дразня Стайлза и наслаждаясь сладким трепетанием его тела. Чуть погодя, довольный ответным урчанием Стайлза, он нехотя вытащил палец.

Дерек устроился сбоку от Стайлза, притянув его ближе и положив руку на талию. Он уткнулся в волосы Стайлза, наслаждаясь запахом.

— Запомни, я не позволю тебе все время командовать мной, — сонно сказал Стайлз. Перевернувшись, казалось бы, с большим усилием, он уткнулся щекой в плечо Дерека. — Есть кое-какие вещи, которые я тоже хочу сделать для тебя.

— Знаю, — сказал Дерек, — я тоже хочу этого. Я просто… это было нормально?

Стайлз небрежно фыркнул в плечо Дерека.

— Нормально? Мне в жизни никогда не было так хорошо. Я бы нашел гребаную медаль, чтобы вручить ее тебе, если бы в ближайший час мог ходить.

Дерек не смог сдержать улыбки от такой похвалы. Он придвинул Стайлза еще ближе, успевая вытащить смятое одеяло из-под них и натягивая его сверху. Какое-то время они лежали в тишине. Стайлз рассеяно выводил узор на груди Дерека, а Дерек закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь тем, что Стайлз наконец-то оказался в его постели.


	14. Тени

Дерек уткнулся носом в затылок Стайлза, который лежал рядом и крепко прижимался к его груди. Кровать была теплой, мягкой и пахла Дереком, Стайлзом и сексом. Оставшиеся лучи заходящего солнца падали через окно на смятое в ногах одеяло.

— Эй, — сонным голосом сказал Стайлз. — Какого цвета твои глаза? Я спрашивал Скотта, и каждый раз он отвечал, что не может сказать.

— Думаю, карие? — сказал Дерек. — В основном зеленые и коричневые, но иногда в них можно разглядеть и голубые оттенки.

Стайлз фыркнул.

— Для справки, у тебя незаконно великолепные глаза, которые идут в комплекте с остальными твоими совершенствами. Я всегда ненавидел свои глаза, потому что они были просто карими и скучными.

— Чушь, — Дерек от возмущения поднялся на локте. — У тебя прекрасные глаза. Они как… как будто отполированное красное дерево, и когда на них попадает немного света, они похожи на мед.

— Вау, — удивился Стайлз. Он прочистил горло и сказал. — Это довольно-таки поэтично, Хмурый Волк.

Дерек хмыкнул, падая обратно на постель, радуясь тому, что Стайлз не может видеть его румянец.

— Думаю… — начал Стайлз. — Я знаю, что изменился, но для себя я все еще тупой двенадцатилетка с коротко стрижеными волосами, которые я видел, когда последний раз смотрелся в зеркало.

Дерек уткнулся носом в легкий пушок волос на затылке Стайлза, вдыхая его аромат.

— У меня были большие уши, — признался он. — И зубы как у кролика. Понадобилась целая вечность, чтобы привыкнуть к ним.

— Это круто, — хмыкнул Стайлз.

Настроение Дерека немного упало, ему было трудно думать о себе в подростковом возрасте и не думать о ней.

— Я был так глуп, — горько сказал он, и знакомая ненависть к себе так сильно вопила в голове, что он не мог не высказать все, что накопилось. — Мечтать о… о молодой, привлекательной женщине, что заинтересовалась мной. Я был чересчур легкой добычей.

— Не говори так, — голос Стайлза неожиданно стал резким. Он сел, казалось бы, полностью проснувшись. — Ты был ребенком, вел себя как ребенок. Разве ты должен был что-то… заподозрить? Разве ты мог предположить, что взрослая женщина пыталась соблазнить тебя… что она способна была убить всех, кого ты любил? Это… это далеко от того, о чем ты мог бы думать. Она была чертовой сумасшедшей, Дерек. Ты не смог бы защитить себя от кого-то вроде нее.

Дерек моргнул, удивленный неистовым ответом Стайлза.

Стайлз вздохнул и провел рукой по своим уже грязным волосам.

— Я… просто скажи мне, что все эти годы ты не думал об этом, Дерек. Я хочу сказать, что Лора должна…

— Я никогда не говорил ей об этом, — слова вырвались до того, как Дерек смог обдумать, стоит ли их вообще говорить. Сглотнув, он закрыл лицо рукой, боясь увидеть мысль на лице Стайлза, которая сейчас крутилась в его голове. Трус.

Долгое время он слышал лишь сердцебиение Стайлза и неглубокие вдохи. Он ждал, прислушиваясь, с тревогой в груди, задаваясь вопросом, уйдет ли Стайлз после того, как узнал об этом.

Он чувствовал, как Стайлз медленно успокаивался, его дыхание выравнивалось, а сердцебиение замедлялось. В благодарность Дерек притянул его ближе, и хотя Стайлз прижался к Дереку, все равно он оставался непривычно тихим и спокойным. Минуты шли, пока, наконец, Стайлз не заговорил. Его голос был мягкий и задумчивый.

— Знаешь, у меня с мамой было точно также. Я о том, когда она забрала меня из школы. Я рассказывал ей обо всех глупых вещах, которые я сделал в течение дня. Говоря об этом, я имею в виду действительно глупые, они даже не совсем смешные! Но я тратил весь день, пытаясь придумать их, и если я мог рассмешить ее, мне всегда казалось, что я выиграл джекпот.

Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза в удивлении, облегчении и смущении от смены темы. Не было похоже, что Стайлз ждет ответа, потому что он сделал еле заметную паузу перед тем, как продолжить.

— Многие люди, которые попадают в аварию, получают травму головного мозга, или как минимум сотрясение мозга, и даже не помнят сам инцидент. Это даже не похоже на то, что они пытаются подавить эти воспоминания, или что-то в этом роде… это просто прервавшийся процесс хранения воспоминаний. Доктора называют это «Нейрохимическим каскадом». Например, тот парень, который был водителем Принцессы Дианы, или любой другой. Они никогда не знают точно, что случилось на самом деле. Этот случай… просто исчез, навсегда стерся из памяти.

Дерек провел рукой по спине Стайлза, неуклюже пытаясь успокоить его.

— Это то, что с тобой случилось?

— Нет, — протянул Стайлз. — Но я сказал отцу, что именно это со мной и случилось. Когда он наконец набрался храбрости, чтобы спросить меня, я соврал… сказал, что даже не помню, как мама в тот день забирала меня из школы.

Дерек почувствовал мелкую дрожь, охватившую тело Стайлза, и усилия, которые он прилагает, чтобы прижаться теснее.

— Почему?

— Потому что… у мамы был большой старый Джип, знаешь такой? Маленькая малышка CJ5. Она купила его в старших классах, и он был практически таким же старым, как и она, но был прочным. Неразрушимым. Отец все время смеялся над ним, но она наотрез отказывалась расставаться с машиной. Называла её «малышкой».

Дерек пытался не отставать от прыжков в мыслительном процессе Стайлза.

— Стайлз…

— В тот день, в день аварии, — Стайлз прервался, как будто ему трудно выговорить слова, как будто каждое из них обходилось ему слишком дорого. — Я рассказал анекдот, и она смеялась… и потом, я думал об этом. Потому что я помнил каждую секунду, и потом просто продолжал думать, а что, если я… если бы я не отвлек ее… я был маленьким мудаком, всегда отвлекал людей… может быть, она бы заметила едущего парня. Секунды или двух вполне хватило бы, чтобы ударить по тормозам. Может быть, он врезался бы в капот того старого, крепкого Джипа и просто закрутил бы нас или что-то еще, вместо того, чтобы врезаться прямо в сторону водителя. Если бы я только держал рот на замке и позволил ей сконцентрироваться на вождении, то, возможно, моя мама справилась бы с этим.

Дерек чувствовал прерывистое дыхание Стайлза, чувствовал соленый запах слез, хотя голос по-прежнему оставался размеренным и спокойным.

— Стайлз, ты не можешь по-настоящему верить…

— Я не знаю, — Стайлз сорвался, а затем сделал глубокий вдох, словно сожалея о внезапной вспышке. — Я имею в виду, — продолжил он более спокойным голосом, — может, тогда я думал об этом, но не так часто. В то время я был в ужасе, что отец узнает, что я сделал. Что он обвинит меня так же, как обвинял себя я. Что он жалеет о том, что выжил я, а не моя мама. Если бы умер я, она была бы сильной и помогла бы отцу пройти через это. Вместо этого умерла именно она, и отец остался с гиперактивным, поганым выродком, который стал калекой и… и стал таким бесполезным, что даже не в состоянии позаботиться о нем.

Дерек хотел возразить, сказать Стайлзу, что отец любит его и никогда бы не пожелал такого, но остановил себя. Сколько раз он говорил себе тоже самое? Что умереть должен был он, а не его семья. Что это было несправедливо, что погибли невинные люди, а он остался жив, предав свою семью.

— Ты когда-нибудь говорил ему? — спросил он вместо этого.

— Да, — Стайлз сделал несколько глубоких и неровных выдохов и вдохов. — Однажды ночью, когда он много выпил, я слышал, как он плакал в своей комнате. И я чувствовал себя настолько виноватым, что больше ни минуты не мог стоять. Так что я пошел туда и просто отрапортовал все.

На этом Стайлз остановился, вспоминая. Дерек отодвинулся немного, чтобы посмотреть на него. Его ресницы нависали над янтарными глазами, блестящими от слез, а рот был расслаблен.

— Что случилось, когда ты рассказал ему?

— О, — Стайлз, казалось, удивился вопросу, вынырнув из воспоминаний. Его улыбка подрагивала, но была настоящей. — Он обнял меня так крепко, что я думал мои внутренности сейчас окажутся где-то в районе головы. И он сказал мне, — голос Стайлза сорвался,он откашлялся и начал снова. — Он сказал, что очень рад, узнать… что в последние минуты она не была напугана. Что она умерла, смеясь.

— Стайлз, — Дереку было больно видеть, как плохо Стайлзу, он хотел бы взять его боль на себя, как он делает это с синяками или сломанными костями, но это так не работает. Вместо этого он просто притянул Стайлза поближе, уткнувшись в его волосы и потирая спину, пытаясь показать своими действиями то, что он не может выразить словами.

— Твой отец любит тебя, — наконец, сказал Дерек. — Если бы ты видел его лицо, как он гордится тобой…

— Я знаю, — Стайлз снова вздохнул и глубоко выдохнул, как будто избавившись от большей части оставшегося напряжения. Его рука нашла руку Дерека, крепко сжимая ее. — Так же, как знаю, что Лора любила тебя и гордилась тобой.

Дерек чувствовал, как напряглись его мышцы, рефлекторно отрицая сказанное.

— Это не то же самое, — прорычал он. — Это не твоя вина.

— И не твоя, — голос Стайлза был беспрекословный, а сердцебиение ровное. — Виноваты только кровожадные психопаты, Кейт и тот мудак, который пьяным сел за руль во вторник после обеда. Не ты и не я. — Дерек чувствовал, что Стайлз прижался лбом к его груди, будто пытался вдолбить свое убеждение прямо в Дерека. — Это жизнь, и она хреновая, но мы не вправе выбирать. Кто живет и кто умирает — это не в нашей власти. Мы просто живем жизнью, которую имеем. Делаем то, что люди, которые любили нас, хотели бы для нас. Может быть, ты не готов к тому, чтобы тебя простили. Поэтому никогда и не рассказывал об этом Лоре, потому что нет ни малейшего сомнения в том, что она сказала бы именно то, что говорю сейчас я.

— Это не… — Дерек миллион раз представлял, как разговаривает с Лорой. Бесконечное множество раз проигрывал в голове ее реакцию — шок, ужас. Брезгливость. Он представлял, как Лора выгоняет его из их маленькой стаи, состоящей из двух человек, оставляя его на произвол судьбы в городе, который он презирал.

Может быть, ты не готов к тому, чтобы тебя простили.

Дерек повторил в своей голове слова, сказанные Стайлзом. Впервые, он не стал представлять себе наихудший сценарий сцены, где он в чем-то виноват, а просто попытался думать о Лоре, какой она была на самом деле. Сама Лора, по-прежнему в основном ребенок, которая, не покладая рук, тянет их обоих. Убегая от охотников, а затем отводя их через этот суровый, хаотичный город, несмотря на продолжающуюся борьбу с ее внезапной Альфа силой. Лоре, которая не позволила бы Дереку погрязнуть в его собственном горе и вине. Кто принудил его к окончанию старшей школы и регистрации в колледже, который приютил их обоих. Кто хотел, чтобы он был счастлив.

 _Он прав, ты знаешь_.

Голос Лоры столь ясно слышался в его голове, что Дереку хотелось выть от того, как ему ее не хватало. Он не понимал, что плачет, до того момента, пока не почувствовал теплые пальцы Стайлза на своем лице, которые осторожно вытирали слезы.

— Это не так просто, — несчастно и разочарованно сказал Дерек, хотя он даже не знал, говорил ли он со Стайлзом, или же с Лорой.

Стайлз только кивнул. Его дыхание согревало кожу Дерека, пока руки Стайлза не остановились на его челюсти.

— Не легко. Это никогда не бывает легко, — подтвердил Стайлз, его голос был настолько нежным, что Дерек почувствовал, как внутри что-то ломается. — На это нужно время.


	15. Стая

— Что с Эрикой? — неожиданно спросил Стайлз.

— В смысле? — сказал Дерек, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы увидеть девушку. Они были единственными посетителями в кафе. Бойд стоял за грилем, а Эрика пополняла салфетницу около прилавка, ее длинные светлые волосы закрывали лицо.

— Она не сказала нам про блюдо дня. И не флиртовала с Дереком, — насмешливо добавил Стайлз, ударив Дерека ногой.

— Видимо, она просто поняла, что мы всегда заказываем одно и то же, — сказал Скотт, но обернулся, чтобы тоже взглянуть на девушку.

— Я серьезно, чуваки, — Стайлз наклонил голову в сторону Эрики, его янтарные глаза были расфокусированы, — она продолжает открывать и закрывать эту… вещь. Не меньше пяти минут.

Дерек инстинктивно сделал глубокий вдох через нос, пропуская знакомые запахи Стайлза и Скотта, а также запах жарки на гриле. Сейчас, полностью сосредоточившись на Эрике, он почувствовал странный жестяной аромат, смешанный с естественным ароматом девушки.

— Что-то не так, — сказал Скотт, вскочив на ноги сразу же, как это сделал Дерек. С сверхчеловеческими рефлексами Дерек настиг Эрику первым, как раз в тот момент, когда она выгнулась назад — ее мышцы были жесткими и напряженными.

Скотт с громким скрежетом отодвинул стол и стулья в сторону.

— Положи ее здесь, — быстро сказал он, пока Дерек с трудом удерживал тело Эрики, бьющееся в конвульсиях. — Стайлз, Джарвис может включить секундомер?

— Джарвис, немедленно запусти секундомер, — сказал Стайлз, игнорируя ответ Джарвиса «запуск секундомера». Он тоже подскочил со своего места, остановившись где-то на полпути между их столиком и местом, где лежала Эрика. — Что… Что происходит?

— У нее припадок, — почти одновременно сказали Скотт и Бойд. Дерек не заметил момент, когда Бойд покинул прилавок, но неожиданно он оказался рядом с ними, на его лице читалось явное беспокойство.

— У нее эпилепсия? — спросил Скотт Бойда, повернув Эрику на бок. Он для чего-то начал проверять ее запястья и щиколотки, но, кажется, не нашел, что было нужно.

— Да, но… обычно не такая, я не думаю. — Односложно сказал Бойд. — Я точно не знаю, она ненавидит говорить об этом, но я думаю… думаю, что в последнее время все ухудшилось. Той ночью она не пошла в клуб на День Рождения Стайлза… она боялась, что от лучей прожекторов ей станет плохо. — В его обычно спокойный голос начала закрадываться паника. — Что будем делать?

— Проблематично справиться с этим в одиночку, но ты не знаешь, она хранит… какие-нибудь медикаменты на этот случай? — если бы Дерек так сильно не переживал, он бы удивился стойкости Скотта — он держался спокойно, как профессионал.

— Она что-то прятала в своей сумочке. Ей было очень стыдно, когда я увидел это, — сказал Бойд, уже направляясь в сторону служебного помещения.

Скотт решительно кивнул.

— Дерек, приведи сюда Стайлза, — Дерек поднялся на ноги и подвел Стайлза к Эрике, опуская его на колени перед ней. — Стайлз, дай Джарвиса Дереку. Дерек, останься в дверях и сообщи мне, когда мы дойдем до пяти минут.

Стайлз беспрекословно передал телефон.

— Ладно, — неуверенно сказал Дерек. — Мы на трех минутах двадцати секундах.

Он перевернул табличку на двери на «закрыто» и опустился, чтобы прижаться спиной, не желая оставлять Эрику, но надеясь, что у Скотта были на то свои причины. Маловероятно, что кто-то придет в закусочную в это время ночи, но Дерек был более чем готов остановить любого, кто попробует сюда сунуться.

Скотт направил руки Стайлза на плечо и бедра Эрики, помогая ему определить ее местоположение. Она все еще билась в конвульсиях, дыхание останавливалось каждый раз, когда мышцы, казалось бы, сужались, и возобновлялось, когда они расслаблялись. Это звучало мучительно.

Всё происходящее казалось вечностью. Каждый раз, когда мышцы Эрики расслаблялись, и она делала очередной хриплый вдох, Дерек надеялся, что судороги закончились, но потом они начинались снова. Бойд вернулся, опустился и вывернул содержимое сумочки Эрики на пол рядом со Скоттом.

Скотт взял упаковку, в которой был шприц. Он перевернул его, всматриваясь в этикетку.

— Еще не поздно, — сказал он. Дерек смог разобрать слова «Ректальный гель» и вдруг понял, почему Скотт попросил Стайлза включить секундомер.

— Пять минут, — односложно сказал Дерек, пока в Джарвисе тикал секундомер.

— Бойд, Дерек… оставьте нас наедине, — сказал Скотт, уже начав приподнимать юбку Эрики вверх. Дерек отвернулся, вздрогнув от звука, который издал Бойд, когда до него также дошло, продвигаясь на своих двоих, чтобы присоединиться к Дереку, стоящему около двери.

Дерек все еще держал Джарвиса в потной левой руке, поэтому он положил правую руку на плечо Бойда, почувствовав, как парень дрожит от испытанных эмоций, пока они уставились на темную улицу. Он не мог слушать последние задыхающиеся вздохи Бойда. Распаковывая шприц, Скотт бормотал Стайлзу объяснения, после чего послышался звук медленно выдавливающегося геля и звук падающего на пол шприца.

— Дерек, дай мне знать, когда мы достигнем десяти минут. Это будет наилучший безопасный момент…

— Я могу… сейчас мне можно находиться рядом с ней? — спросил Бойд.

— Дай мне минуту, — по шорохам казалось, что Скотт поправлял одежду Эрики. — Хорошо, — сказал он. Дерек и Бойд обернулись. Скотт грубо прижимал свою ладонь к попе Эрики и Дерек покраснел, когда понял, что таким образом Скотт сохраняет медикаменты внутри. — Бойд, можешь подойти, но не трогай ее. И не удивляйся, если… если она не захочет видеть тебя, когда очнется.

— Хорошо, — непроницаемым голосом сказал Бойд. Его глаза сфокусировались на лице Эрики, пока он опускался на колени рядом с ее головой. Он аккуратно протянул дрожащую руку к спутанным светлым волосам.

Дерек спиной прислонился к двери, желая подойти поближе, но, не желая покидать пост, который доверил ему Скотт. Стайлз всхлипывал, на его лице были дорожки слез, но руки неподвижно находились на бедре и плече Эрики, удерживая тело от очередных конвульсий.

— Я думаю… — начал Скотт. Эрика сделала еще один судорожный вдох, и ее тело выглядело более расслабленно, чем до этого. Острое обоняние оборотня могло с легкостью учуять запах мочи и отдаленный аромат ребят. Поэтому Дерек снова повернулся спиной к помещению, смотря на улицу с бессильным гневом. — Вот и все. Спасибо, блять, — сказал Скотт, на секунду потеряв свое профессиональное поведение от того, что кризис миновал.

Бойд молча встал. Он вытащил ключи из кармана и запер входную дверь, оставив ключи в двери. Затем двинулся на кухню. Дерек услышал щелчок выключения гриля и Бойд вернулся с кухонным полотенцем. Он как мог вытер пол вокруг ног Эрики и бросил полотенце в мусорное ведро. Опустившись на колени около головы Эрики, он начал нежно поглаживать её волосы.

Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Эрика начала ошеломленно моргать, и еще несколько - прежде чем она осмыслила все происходящее. Дерек подошел, обозначая свое присутствие, чтобы Стайлз мог опереться на его плечо, и осторожно потянул Стайлза подальше от Эрики, помогая ему встать.

Стайлз встал на трясущиеся ноги, и Дерек отвел его на несколько футов, по пути захватив трость Стайлза, а затем вложив Джарвиса обратно в его руку.

— Она приходит в себя, — пробормотал Дерек, и Стайлз кивнул в знак понимания и прерывисто вздохнул.

— Дерек, — сказал он дрожащим голосом, и Дерек, поддавшись искушению, взял Стайлза на руки. Стайлз мягко вздохнул, уткнувшись лицом в шею и плечо Дерека. Дерек потер затекшие плечи и руки Стайлза, ощущая напряжение его тела. Дерек ничего не мог с собой поделать — он прижался носом к виску Стайлза, глубоко выдыхая, позволяя своим расшатанным нервам успокоиться от одного лишь теплого и мягкого аромата Стайлза.

— Это было… страшно, — пробормотал Стайлз в шею Дерека.

— Да, — хриплым голосом согласился он.

Эрика неуверенно приняла вертикальное положение, и Скотт по-прежнему помогал ей, а Бойд был прямо перед ней, держа девушку за руки.

— Бойд, — спросила она слабым и невнятным голосом. — Что…? — она посмотрела на себя, на мокрую юбку, форму, а затем осмотрелась вокруг, взгляд цеплялся за Скотта и столы со стульями, которые стояли не на своих местах. — О нет, — ее лицо было так перекошено, что Дерек почувствовал, как что-то сжалось в его груди. — О нет.

Сейчас она громко, судорожно рыдала, и что-то в Бойде дрогнуло.

— Тише, детка, тише… — бормотал он прерывающимся голосом, потянув Эрику на колени, не смотря на ее мокрую одежду. — Все хорошо, малыш. Шшш.

— Бойд, — Эрика цеплялась за него, ее руки обвились вокруг его шеи, светловолосая голова прижалась к его груди. Бойд нежно покачивал ее, продолжая гладить по голове и бормотать заверения.

— Да, — Дерек почувствовал, что Стайлз улыбнулся. — Я не понимал, что эти двое пара.

— Если раньше они ей не были, то сейчас точно пара, — сказал Скотт, появившись около них, отчего Дерек со Стайлзом дернулись от неожиданности. Они были так поглощены друг другом, что даже не заметили подошедшего Скотта.

— Эй, Скотти! — чересчур бодро сказал Стайлз.

Скотт изучающе смотрел на Дерека и Стайлза, но, казалось бы, только для того, чтобы придумать какой-либо комментарий.

— Я останусь тут еще на какое-то время, — сказал он. — Нужно разузнать больше и удостовериться, что она не хочет пойти и провериться, чтобы узнать, в чем, собственно, дело. Если хотите, можете идти.

— Конечно, приятель. Мы просто… драпанем отсюда. — Стайлз поспешил открыть дверь, сильно дергая ручку, пока Дерек не положил руку на его плечо, поворачивая ключ, чтобы открыть замок.

Он вывел Стайлза на улицу, услышав, как Скотт снова закрыл за ними дверь.

— Драпанем? — повторил Дерек, когда они шли по улице в сторону их дома.

— Я не знаю! Я запаниковал! — сорвался Стайлз, отчего Дерек усмехнулся.

Стайлз начал смеяться в ответ. Они оба, вероятно, были на грани истерики от облегчения, но Дерек чувствовал себя хорошо, чтобы смеяться и просто… быть сейчас со Стайлзом. Если бы до этого вечера кто-нибудь спросил Дерека, как он относится к Эрике, он бы описал ее как случайную знакомую. Только сейчас, увидев ее такой… беспомощной, Дерек понимал, насколько близки они стали с Эрикой и Бойдом. Смотря на бьющуюся в конвульсиях Эрику, беспокоясь за ее безопасность, он не чувствовал ее случайной знакомой. Было ощущение, как будто она… как будто она член семьи.

Дерек неожиданно остановился, заставив Стайлза врезаться в него.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, — Дерек снова возобновил шаг, пытаясь совладать с мыслями. Он сглотнул, задаваясь вопросом, должен ли он все обдумать, прежде чем рассказать это Стайлзу. Но он понял, что Стайлз единственный человек, с которым бы ему хотелось это обсудить, чье мнение имело для него значение.

— Приступы Эрики… — начал Дерек.

— Да. Боже. Это отстойно. То есть, я понимал, что вовлечен в это, но до сих пор так и не понял насколько… то есть, если бы там не было Скотта, который точно знал, что нужно делать…

— … она могла умереть, — закончил Дерек мысль Стайлза. — И если все станет хуже…

— Эй, — голос Стайлза был нежным. — Не волнуйся, большой парень. Может быть, они смогут подобрать ей другое лекарство или еще что-нибудь, что возьмет все это под контроль.

— А если они не смогут?

В замешательстве Стайлз сморщил лоб.

— Я смог бы. То есть, я могу кое-что сделать.

— Ты? У тебя что, в кармане супер секретное лекарство от судорог или… — Дерек уловил момент, когда Стайлз понял, куда он клонит. — Ох. Ты мог бы… мог бы укусить ее. Чтобы вылечить ее? — голос Стайлза был взволнованный, и Дерек поспешил обуздать его энтузиазм.

— Это было бы опасно. Если укус не подействует, я имею в виду. Но с другой стороны, она молодая и здоровая. Никаких причин для этого нет. И думаю, что это поможет вылечить судороги. Я не могу быть в этом уверен на все сто процентов, но думаю, что это могло бы сработать.

— Думаю, что могу узнать точно, — Дерек мог сказать, что Стайлз пытался подавить свое волнение, но он был не очень хорош в этом. — Есть люди, у которых я могу спросить — Ито стая. У них есть оборотни, которым не один век, уверен, кто-то должен был попробовать это сделать. — Голос Стайлза снова стал серьезным. — Но Дерек… они могли… я также мог бы послать к ним Эрику за этим укусом. Ты не… я понимаю, что ты принял Айзека, но принятие в члены стаи отличается от этого. Если ты не готов… не нужно.

— Я знаю, — Дерек обдумал бы каждую деталь до того, как приблизиться к Эрике, но в глубине души он знал, что решение уже принято. Это было правильно — сначала Айзек, а теперь Эрика с Бойдом. Две беты и другой человек. Настоящая стая и Стайлз… Стайлз тоже в ней, но не как его бета и не просто как человек в стае. Он просто на его стороне. Его пара.


	16. Связь

Как Дерек и предполагал, Эрика и Бойд были половинками одного целого. Держась за руки, они вместе сидели на диване Стайлза. Без брони в виде каблуков и красной помады, Эрика выглядела непривычно уязвимо. Под закрученными волосами ее лицо выглядело бледным и помолодевшим, а тело девушки было окутано огромным пледом, несмотря на все еще теплую погоду.

Когда она заговорила, ее голос был столь же резким и дерзким, как и всегда.

— Надеюсь, что ты не пригласил нас к себе, чтобы объявить о том, что ты трахаешься со Стайлзом. — Она подозрительно взглянула на Дерека. — Потому что мы уже давным-давно поняли это.

— Что? Нет! — Стайлз поперхнулся чипсами, пачку от которых он держал в руках. — То есть, то, что ты сказала… то есть, мы не… — Дерек положил руку на плечо Стайлза, чтобы остановить бессвязный поток слов.

— Все хорошо, — пробормотал он на ухо Стайлзу. — Я в норме, если ты тоже.

— Ох, — Стайлз тепло улыбнулся. В течение секунды он уткнулся лбом в щеку Дерека, прежде чем обратить свое внимание на Эрику. — Это заявление будет главным событием вечера, — высокомерно выдал он, отчего даже Бойд фыркнул от смеха.

— Так, что случилось-то? — упорно продолжала Эрика, — не то, чтобы я не люблю вас, ребята, но я вроде как наслаждалась кое-какими моментами нашего безделья.

Дерек сжал плечо Стайлза, и тот кивнул. Он настаивал на том, что им нужен какой-то план игры, наполовину убежденный в том, что если позволить всему просто плыть по течению, то Дерек бы просто запер дверь вместо настоящих объяснений, тем самым предоставив Эрике возможность орать под окнами.

Стайлз пробрался к дивану, садясь рядом с Эрикой.

— Я понимаю… я имею в виду, что припадок выглядел действительно пугающе. Это относится к тому, о чем мы хотели поговорить с вами. Но сначала… тебе, наверняка, все еще больно, правильно? Дерек хочет показать тебе кое-что. Не пугайся.

Дерек подошел к журнальному столику и присел на него, смотря на Эрику и Бойда. Они оба выглядели растерянными, но не испуганными. Осторожно взглянув на Бойда, который, казалось, был немного на взводе, Дерек протянул руку Эрике. Она на мгновение заколебалась, а потом мягко вложила свою руку в его. Дерек закрыл глаза, концентрируясь на вытягивании боли — для начала очень медленно, не торопясь. Стайлз был прав, ее было не мало — сильное воспаленное сжатие мышц вызвало судороги, помимо боли в костях и синяков от давления.

— Нихрена себе, — сказала Эрика, карими глазами смотря на черные вены, идущие до предплечья Дерека. Бойд двинулся, словно намеревался оторвать руку Дерека, но замер, когда увидел, как Эрика еле заметно покачала головой. — Это не больно, — сказала она Бойду, прежде чем перевела все внимание обратно к Дереку. — Это… удивительно. Что ты делаешь?

— Он забирает твою боль, — сказал Стайлз, когда Дерек, наконец, выпустил руку Эрики. Он не забрал всю боль, не желая обессилить девушку, но он надеялся, что хоть немного облегчил ее. — Можно сказать, что это просто удобный побочный эффект.

— Он… — Эрика перевела взгляд от Стайлза к Дереку. — Как какой-то человек икс или кто-то в этом роде? Целитель?

Стайлз фыркнул.

— Не такой крутой, как Эликсир, но круче Росомахи. — Он практически почувствовал, как Дерек закатил глаза. — Ну, ладно, ладно, больше никаких шуток про Росомаху.

Внешне Эрика была заинтригована, но Дерек почувствовал распространяющийся аромат горького подозрения, который шел от Бойда. Он притянул Эрику поближе к себе, мышцы на его бедрах напряглись, как будто он собирался резко встать на ноги.

— Это звучит безумно, знаю, — сказал Стайлз, его голос успокаивал. — Дерек не мутант, но он и не совсем человек. Он оборотень.

— Чушь собачья, — челюсть Бойда напряглась. — Это, блять, похоже на розыгрыш…

— Это не так. — Голос Стайлза был ровным, обнадеживающим. — Ты знаешь, мы бы не стали делать что-то подобное, Бойд. Мы доверяем вам, ребята, потому что это важно. Айзек?

Айзек держался на расстоянии, бездельничая около барной стойки. Тем не менее, услышав голос Стайлза, он беспрекословно начал движение, даже его морда волка выглядела относительно безобидно под копной светлых кудряшек.

— Господи! — сказал Бойд, но он был просто ошеломлен, не рассержен. — Вы все…?

— Эти двое… — поспешил исправить Стайлз. — Скотт даже не в курсе всего этого, а я обычный человек. Хотя я знаю кое-что об оборотнях, знаю, потому что рос рядом с ними.

Слегка пошатываясь, Эрика встала на ноги, свободной рукой пытаясь освободиться от защитной хватки Бойда. Айзек стоял на месте, когда она, протягивая дрожащую руку, направилась к нему, чтобы дотронуться до его сведенных бровей и внезапно появившихся бакенбард.

— Почему? — она повернулась к комнате, вопрос был острым, как кинжал, — зачем говорить нам?

— Потому что мы предлагаем тебе выбор, — сказал Стайлз. — И если сработает, то думаю, это избавит тебя от судорог.

— Избавит? — губы Эрики дрожали, ее глаза настолько широко распахнуты, что зрачки обведены белым. — Я пробовала все. Лекарства нет.

— Нет лекарства для человека, — мягко сказал Стайлз. — Я разговаривал с… с остальными оборотнями, которых знаю. Я им доверяю, и у них сохранились записи. Они говорят, что такое делали и раньше, они лично знают о трёх случаях. И это сработало.

— Если… — ее взгляд вновь обратился к Дереку, он мог слышать надежду в ее голосе, которая боролась с цинизмом. — Если это так просто, почему не Стайлз? Почему бы не вернуть ему зрение?

От удивления голова Дерека взметнулась вверх, взгляд нашел Стайлза. Конечно, Стайлз не думал все это время…

— Это не сработает, Женщина-Кошка, — сказал Стайлз с горькой улыбкой на лице. — Шкура волка ускоряет заживление, но она не сможет создать его там, где его не существует. Мозг не излечивается, так что в моем случае, они ничего не могут сделать. Но для тебя… электрическая активность является проблемой, и мы считаем, что исцеление остановит ее прежде, чем она распространится. То есть, если бы у эпилепсии был очаг, как в области мозговой ткани, которая испорчена, то это невозможно излечить, но это может помешать создать очередной приступ. — Он пожал плечами. — По-крайней мере есть надежда на это.

— Ускоренное заживление, — повторила Эрика. — Как Росомаха.

— Да, — Дерек внес свой вклад, чувствуя, что это самое подходящее время, чтобы что-то сказать.

Стайлз слегла ударил Дерека тростью.

— О, так он может говорить?

Эрика пошла обратно к дивану, опустившись перед Дереком, наклоняясь так близко, что их колени соприкоснулись.

— Покажи мне, — бросила она вызов.

Дерек выпустил только один коготь на указательном пальце правой руки. Хоть он и двигался медленно, Бойд подскочил, когда тот полоснул когтем по левой ладони, но Эрика только наклонилась ближе. Из пореза хлынула кровь, а затем, когда рана исчезла, замедлилась до минимума. Дерек обратно убрал коготь, облизывая большой палец правой руки, а затем проведя им по пятну крови, демонстрируя гладкую, не порезанную кожу.

На руках Эрики, которая снова сжимала Бойда, побелели костяшки, глаза были дикими. Бойд, казалось, замкнулся в себе, по его безразличному выражению можно было сказать, что у него нет никаких мыслей, хотя они, несомненно, крутились в голове.

— Есть еще много вещей, которые можно показать, — сказал Стайлз. — Самый большой риск заключается в том, что твоё тело может не принять этот укус. Если это произойдет, ты можешь умереть. Но такое бывает только в том случае, если человек слишком стар или слишком болен, обращения практически никогда не случается, если человек этого не хочет.

Дерек опешил, его глаза резко переместились на Стайлза, чтобы прочитать выражение его лица. Это правда? Мог ли обычный разговор, предоставление выбора спасти Пейдж? И если это так, то известно ли об этом Питеру?

Дерек заставил себя отбросить эти мысли в сторону. Стайлз все еще объяснял некоторые другие опасности. О порыве власти, которую чувствует новообращенный волк — колебание настроения и нетипичное поведение, пока он привыкает к новым инстинктам и ощущениям. Потенциальные трудности с контролем, может быть, даже вынужденные меры предосторожности во время полнолуния. Даже присутствие и опасность, исходящая от охотников, и возможность отказа от друзей и близких, если они обо всем узнают.

Стайлз, казалось, знал каждую деталь, либо из опыта, либо из тех многочисленных исследований, которые он сделал в последние несколько дней, и Дерек видел, что даже Айзек внимательно слушает. Дерек был удивлен, когда понял, что большая часть информации была лишь смутно знакома, а некоторая совершенно новая для него. Семья Хейлов была очень большой и замкнутой, поэтому у них не было ни необходимости, ни даже мысли о том, чтобы принимать посторонних. И все же ни один из человеческих детей из поколения Дерека не был достаточно стар, чтобы принять укус.

— Так, вы ребята… стая? — спросила Эрика, когда Дерек вытащил себя из размышлений. — Айзек, и ты, и Стайлз?

Дерек немного покраснел. Они со Стайлзом не говорили об этом, и хотя Стайлз всегда называл себя «почетным» членом стаи Ито, у него все еще были сильные связи с…

— Да, — без запинки сказал Стайлз, и Дерек почувствовал прилив тепла, распространяющийся через него, благодаря легкой уверенности Стайлза. — Люди не чувствуют связи со стаей — с Дереком, в качестве Альфы — так же, как бета-волки, но они могут стать важной частью стаи. Семьи. — Стайлз безошибочно наклонил голову в сторону Бойда. — Ты мог бы тоже, Бойд. Если захочешь.

Невозмутимость Бойда на мгновение отошла в сторону, на лице можно было увидеть взгляд, который трудно охарактеризовать. Дерек думал, что это может быть тоска. Однако, это длилось всего лишь мгновение, после чего его типичное поведение вернулось.

— Это… это не только ваша связь с Эрикой. — Несмотря на то, как сложно Дереку дались эти слова, было ясно, что Бойд нуждается в них. — Ты… ты умный и способный. Я видел, как ты позаботился обо всем, когда у Эрики был приступ. Ты заботишься о ней, но все же ты не потерял голову и сделал то, что должно было быть сделано. — Дерек посмотрел вниз, чувствуя, как краснеют кончики ушей, пока он произносил формальные слова — Я был бы горд, окажись ты в моей стае.

— Как человек, — подтвердил Бойд. Когда Дерек кивнул, Бойд демонстративно приподнял подбородок. — А что, если я захочу быть… волком. Как Эрика. Как ты.

Дерек замешкался. Принятие укуса имело смысл для Эрики, а кому-то здоровому как Бойд, стоит ли рисковать? Дерек растерялся и взглянул на Стайлза.

Выражение Стайлза было задумчивым.

— Они могут быть якорем друг для друга, — размышлял он вслух, как будто знал, что Дерек хочет получить его совет.

Бойд наклонился вперед, как будто чувствовал сомнения Дерека.

— Если Эрика сделает это, я сделаю это вместе с ней.

Эрика казалась менее уверенной.

— Если ты пострадаешь… — начала она, рука по-прежнему крепко ютилась в больших тисках Бойда.

— Неважно, — перебил Бойд. Он повернулся к ней, и решимость на его лице смягчилась чистой любовью. — В этом деле я с тобой.

Ответная улыбка Эрики было надломленной, но сияющей.

— Ну, — вмешался Стайлз, откашливаясь, чтобы избавиться от внезапной сухости в горле. — Сегодня никто не будет принимать решений. Хотя, если мы сделаем это в ближайшее время, то будет замечательно. Следующая полная луна и перигей самые близкие к земле, поэтому будет лунное затмение. Вы сможете почувствовать сильный рывок, но только в течение короткого периода времени до и после затмения. Возьмите день или два для размышлений и подумайте обо всех вопросах, на которые хотели бы получить ответы. Обдумайте все, прежде чем решитесь, хорошо?

— Да, — сказал Бойд, и Эрика кивнула, но Дерек все-таки видел решимость в их глазах. Чтобы убедиться, что все пройдет гладко, они со Стайлзом предпочли бы сделать все сегодня и разузнать подробнее о ритуалах для укуса.

Когда все ушли, Дерек вытирал последний стакан, который до этого помыл Стайлз. Все эти действия проходили в задумчивой тишине. Когда последняя тарелка была вымыта, Стайлз направился к дивану, потянув за собой и Дерека. Он заставил его присесть, а затем и сам прильнул к нему поближе. Он положил голову на грудь Дерека, слушая его сердцебиение, в то время как волк лениво играл с волосами Стайлза.

— Они настроены сделать это, не так ли? — в конце концов, сказал Стайлз.

— Да.

— Как ты к этому относишься?

Дерек вздохнул, пытаясь отсортировать бесчисленные чувства и подобрать нужные.

— Взволнованно. Обнадеживающе. Боюсь подвести всех.

Стайлз сжал руку парня и сказал всего лишь несколько слов.

— Ты будешь великолепным Альфой.

— Буду ли? — Такое ощущение, что Дерек вложил в эти слова всё свое сомнение и неуверенность. — Моя мама была истинным Альфой. И Лора обучалась этому в течение многих лет. Никто никогда и подумать не мог, что я буду Альфой, понимаешь? Что, если для этого была веская причина? Что если… если они знали, что будучи в этой ипостаси, я не принесу никакой пользы?

Стайлз сохранял молчание достаточно долго, отчего сомнение Дерека начало обретать все новые и новые очертания. Возможно, он даже задался вопросом, есть ли еще время отказаться от всего этого, сказать Эрике и Бойду, что все это было ошибкой…

— Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, почему отец и я не присоединились к Ито стае? — вместо этого спросил Стайлз. — Я имею в виду официально. Не то, чтобы нас не просили об этом.

Дерек нахмурился. Теперь, когда Стайлз спросил об этом, это действительно показалось странным. Не многие люди, так тесно связанные со стаей, остались не у дела. Это означало, что ты довольно-таки ценен для стаи, но не достоин их защиты, потому что нет официальной привязанности к стае.

— Ты знаешь Лидия — банши, верно? — продолжил Стайлз. — Впервые это проявилось, когда ей было всего лишь пять или шесть лет. Она кричала. Они думали, что ей снятся кошмары, до того самого момента, пока мы не выяснили, что она чувствует смерть. Когда мы узнали это, то пошли к Ито стае, и они взяли ее под свое крыло. Ее нашли другие банши, и Лидия смогла поговорить с ними, развить свои навыки. Для чужаков она всего лишь чувствует наступление смерти, но для себя и тех, кто рядом с ней, она может и делает намного больше, чем это.

Дерек все еще не мог уловить ход мыслей Стайлза, но все равно был заинтригован.

— Больше? Насколько больше?

Стайлз взял руку Дерека в свою, медленно вырисовывая круги на его ладони.

— Думаю, она может уловить смысл всей их жизни. Этого не достаточно, чтобы предсказать будущее, но достаточно, чтобы однажды о чем-то предостеречь или наоборот. Чтобы направить на путь истинный. И когда Ито стая официально предложила нам вступить в их ряды, Лидия была уверена, что мы должны отказаться.

Дерек запутался еще больше.

— Я не… почему?

Стайлз повернул голову, дразняще прикусив плечо Дерека.

— Из-за тебя, придурок.

— Что?

Улыбка Стайлза была мягкой и понимающей.

— Ну, в то время мы не знали, что причина именно в тебе, но Лидия сказала, что нам не предначертано быть членами Ито стаи. Она сказала, что для нас есть другая стая, что однажды мы будем ее частью. Сказала, что какое-то время мы не сможем разыскать ее, но мы все равно должны оставаться одиночками, чтобы, когда придет время — правильное время — мы присоединились к ней. И что в ней мы будем намного счастливее, чем мы могли бы быть где-нибудь еще, даже если Ито стая более родная и спокойная.

Дерек чувствовал, что слова Стайлза что-то разожгли в нем — теплоту и надежду, что, возможно, он не просто так болтает об этом. Может, это было тем, что он намеревался сделать. Но…

— Откуда ты знаешь, что это я? Что, если имелась в виду какая-та другая стая — с лучшим Альфой — членом которой ты должен стать?

Стайлз отстранился, на лице читалось явное недоверие.

— Ты серьезно?

Он вздохнул, его запах перемешался с нежностью и оттенком грусти.

— Потому что я люблю тебя, идиот. Кто будет для меня лучшим Альфой, чем человек, которого я люблю?

— Что? — мысли Дерека окончательно запутались. Он знал, что чувствует к Стайлзу, но это было… это был Стайлз. Как Стайлз мог чувствовать…

— Послушай, — немного медля, начал Стайлз. — Я не хотел тебя напугать. Я знаю, что мы договорились не спешить, и я… мне кажется, что я не совсем справляюсь с этим. Не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал… в общем, можешь забыть о том, что я сказал, если…

— Нет! — Дерек притянул Стайлза ближе, полностью перетащив его к себе на колени и обернув вокруг него руки, чтобы удержать на месте. Он уткнулся лицом в шею Стайлза и выдохнул. — Я хочу сказать… я… я чувствую тоже самое. — Шок начал уступать сияющему счастью, но Дерек все еще не мог подобрать правильных слов. — Я тоже, — невнятно повторил он.

— Ох. Тогда… тогда это хорошо. — Голос Стайлза был чересчур спокойным, но Дерек мог почувствовать набирающий обороты аромат радости, теплый и более сладкий, чем Дерек когда-либо чувствовал. Чувствовал не только жажду, не только счастье, но и чувство справедливости, присоединения. Партнера.


	17. Потребность

Дерек вернулся домой после полуночи, уставший, но довольный. Услышав биение сердца, которое инстинктивно вызвало улыбку на лице, он остановился перед входной дверью.

Успокоившись, Дерек с приглушенным лязгом сбросил с плеча сумку с инструментами. Немного порыскав на кухне, он взял бутылку воды и батончик и прошел с ними в соседнюю комнату.

«Сталкер», — насмешливо раздался голос Лоры прямо около уха, но Дерек отогнал эту мысль прочь. Это была одна из самых удивительных вещей. Сейчас ему было разрешено смотреть. Стайлз находился в его постели, и до этого самого момента, Дерек и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь ему представится возможность увидеть его там.

Он стоял рядом с кроватью, попеременно делая небольшие глотки воды и откусывая протеиновый батончик, просто смотря на спящего Стайлза. Он, как обычно, лежал на животе, развалившись на весь матрас. Его голова была наполовину зарыта под подушку так, что можно было разглядеть лишь плечи, усыпанные родинками, а также спину и кромку пижамных штанов, которые прикрывали его задницу. Простыня и одеяло были запутаны в его ногах, и Дерек знал, что это лишь вопрос времени, когда Стайлз окончательно избавится от них, прежде чем снова запутается.

Стайлз нежно сопел во сне, и Дерек подавил смех, убирая одну из подушек немного в сторону, чтобы увидеть лицо Стайлза. Рот парня был слегка приоткрыт, ресницы темным полумесяцем обрамляли его щеки. Во сне он выглядел моложе, как будто жестокая пелена, которая должна была скрывать его настоящий облик, внезапно ослабла. Но даже во сне Стайлз не был неподвижен… пока Дерек наблюдал, его ресницы трепетали, а лоб слегка морщился. Это было почти чертовски мило.

Затем Стайлз зашевелился — начал облизывать губы и медленными извилистыми движениями вжиматься поглубже в матрас, посылая толику тепла прямо к паху Дерека. Нежная привязанность, которую он чувствовал по отношению к Стайлзу, мгновенно превратилась в похоть, заставляя кровь Дерека пульсировать в жилах, а рот - наполняться слюной от необходимости почувствовать вкус кожи Стайлза. Дерек быстро разделся и лег на кровать рядом со Стайлзом.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, позволяя приятнейшему запаху Стайлза проникнуть в ноздри. В такой близости от теплого тела парня, Дерек смог почувствовать зарождающийся аромат возбуждения, горячего и сладкого, как мед. Не такой, как будто Стайлз уже кончил, но такой, словно он думал о развратном. Как будто он несколько раз провел по себе рукой, дожидаясь Дерека в темной квартире, в мягкой кровати, которая прямо сейчас полностью пропахла ими двумя.

Медленно, не спеша, Дерек проследил кончиками пальцев вниз по телу Стайлза к глубокой впадинке на пояснице, слушая, как учащается его сердцебиение. Дыхание на мгновение стало прерывистым, прежде чем он начал просыпаться.

— Дрек? — промычал Стайлз.

— Да. Это я, — подтвердил Дерек, ложась на спину, чтобы Стайлз мог положить устроить голову в изгибе шеи, а руками обнять его торс.

— Как щеночки? — пробормотал Стайлз в ключицу Дерека. Дерек закатил глаза. Прошло всего несколько дней с тех пор, как Эрика с Бойдом примкнули к стае, и Дерек бросил все попытки уговорить Стайлза придумать для них какое-нибудь другое прозвище.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Дерек не в состоянии полностью скрыть раздувшуюся гордость. — Очень хорошо, — поправил он себя. — Учитывая, что они лишь недавно приняли укус, они прекрасно контролируют себя. И Айзек — он справляется просто феноменально. Такое ощущение, что он прекрасно понимает, когда близок к тому, чтобы сорваться. — Ошеломленно покачал головой Дерек. — Стая настолько сильна, что это… это поразительно.

— Говорил же. — Зевнул Стайлз, приподнимаясь на одном локте и свободной рукой проведя по лицу, чтобы немного оклематься ото сна. — Ты отличный альфа.

Дерек покачал головой.

— Не думаю, что достоин такой чести, — он ощущал, как морщится лоб, когда сказал данные слова. — Ведь моя мама была величайшей альфой, но даже с ней… я не думаю, что членов моей семьи можно было назвать стаей, а Айзека, Эрику и Бойда, кажется, можно. Это… я не знаю, как точнее это объяснить.

Стайлз рассеянно водил пальцами по груди Дерека.

— Смотри, твоя семья не была близка, но она была стаей, потому что хотела ей быть. — Он пожал плечами, тусклое освещение от лампы подсвечивало линию его плеч. — Для них это было намного важнее, как и для ребят. Им нужна стая. Как и тебе. Это должно помочь усилить вашу связь.

Дерек думал об этом. Мысль, что он сделал что-то хорошее для своей стаи, заставила его чувствовать себя немного лучше. Он сделал то, что им было нужно.

Он был так сосредоточен на своих мыслях, что ему понадобилось мгновение для осознания, что рука с груди спустилась ниже, теперь очерчивая аккуратные круги на его бедре.

— Теперь я знаю, что ты разделся и разбудил меня не только для того, чтобы поговорить о щеночках. — Пробормотал Стайлз, и в подтверждении Дерек лишь что-то проворчал, отклонив все остальные варианты.

Он наклонился, захватив рот Стайлза в медленном, томном поцелуе, который распространил опускающееся по спине тепло.

С придыханием Стайлз, наконец, разорвал поцелуй.

— Так, — задыхаясь, сказал он, — я думал…

— Ммм... — прервался Дерек, поймав пухлую нижнюю губу Стайлза между своими, и нежно укусил его. — Я прекрасно чувствую твой запах, — подразнил он, рукой медленно и лениво опустившись до полутвердого члена Стайлза через тонкую ткань пижамных штанов.

— Придурок, — застонал Стайлз, но как только Дерек отступил, наклонился к нему, увлекая в еще один медленный, глубокий поцелуй.

— Думаешь? — в конце концов вымолвил Дерек, обрывая поцелуй, чтобы припасть к шее Стайлза, легонько покусывая и посасывая ее.

— Блять, — наслаждаясь издевками Дерека, Стайлз начал извиваться и одновременно наклонил голову, обнажая шею еще больше. — Да, думаю… о, блять, я думал…

Дерек переключился на сосок Стайлза, облизывая и посасывая его, костяшками пальцев слегка пройдясь по члену, чувствуя, как он увеличивается под мягким хлопком.

— Хммм? — через несколько секунд промычал он, поднимая голову и останавливая руку.

— Ооох, — в отчаянии застонал Стайлз. — Поднимись-ка сюда на секунду, чтобы я мог здраво мыслить, — пожаловался он, притягивая Дерека за плечи, пока они не оказались на одном уровне, и настоял, чтобы Дерек лег на спину. Стайлз надежно устроился между его бедрами.

— Я думал, — многозначительно продолжил Стайлз, пока Дерек водил рукой по его волосам. — Что хотел бы попробовать сделать тебе минет.

От удивления рука в волосах Стайлза резко остановилась, даже бедра Дерека невольно поддались вперед только от одного упоминания об этом.

— Я так понимаю, тебе нравится эта идея? — усмехнулся Стайлз, прижавшись бедрами к твердому члену Дерека.

— Ты уверен? — с придыханием сказал Дерек, пока его сердце бешено колотилось в груди. Боже, он мечтал о том, чтобы отыметь рот Стайлза…

Стайлз коварно усмехнулся, наклоняя голову, чтобы пальцы Дерека с виска спустились вниз по щеке. Он игриво лизнул ладонь Дерека, прежде чем всосать два пальца поглубже во влажный жар рта.

— О, Боже… о, блять. — Дерек дышал, жадно уставившись на пухлый рот Стайлза, обернутый вокруг пальцев. Ему пришлось закрыть глаза, снова беспомощно дернувшись от ощущения влажного, скользящего языка Стайлза на кончиках пальцев, который снова и снова совершал какие-то непристойные, неопытные посасывающие движения.

— Уверен на все сто, — усмехнулся Стайлз, уже спускаясь вдоль тела Дерека, оставляя поцелуи на его груди до тех пор, пока своими широкими плечами не развел бедра Дерека подальше друг от друга. — Просто… — руки Стайлза быстрым движением надавили на бедра Дерека, чтобы развести их еще больше. — Постарайся остаться человеком.

— Да, — Дерек проследил рукой по скуле Стайлза, пока тот прижимался носом к его бедру. — Я обещаю.

Дерек был чертовски твердым только при мысли о нем. Его член покраснел и стоял колом. Несмотря на его лучшие намерения, когда он впервые почувствовал рот Стайлза, он непроизвольно поддался вперед. — Прости, — застонал он.

— Вс впрдке, — пробормотал Стайлз, и, не заметив этого, Дерек вцепился руками в простыни, чтобы не превратиться, поскольку Стайлз медленно исследовал его от самого основания до головки.

Дерек чувствовал, как напряжены мышцы его тела — дыхание, хрипы в груди, каждый нерв, казалось бы, сосредоточился на губах Стайлза, на розовом языке, юрко шныряющем по окружности, облизывая всю длину члена.

— Боже, Стайлз, — выдохнул Дерек, прежде чем Стайлз запорхал языком по головке, лишая Дерека дара речи.

— Хорошо? — спросил Стайлз, быстро возвращаясь к действиям, предполагая, что уже знает ответ.

— Даа… чертовски хорошо, — пробормотал Дерек, отвлекаясь на вид длинных пальцев Стайлза. — Просто… пожалуйста.

— Знал, что в состоянии заставить тебя умолять, — дразнил Стайлз. Его губы обволакивали член Дерека с невнятным звуком удовлетворения, и Дерек потерялся в ощущениях. Он не знал, на чем сосредоточиться - на горячем дыхании Стайлза, на трепетании его ресниц, когда он вобрал Дерека на всю длину, на мягких стонах, которые он издавал…

Он пытался заставить себя сосредоточиться на запахе, в случае, если Стайлз ощутил бы панику или беспокойство, но единственным запахом, который он мог чувствовать — было накатывающее волна за волной теплое возбуждение и счастье. Запах Стайлза, казалось, окружал его, в каком-то роде обнимал, усиливая собирающееся внизу спины удовольствие.

Для концентрации глаза Стайлза были прикрыты, брови немного нахмурены, поскольку он экспериментировал с погружением Дерека как можно глубже в себя, позволяя головке члена скользить по задней части его горла. Дерек почувствовал толчок, который прошел до самых пальцев ног, скрежеща зубами и хватаясь руками за простыни, он сдерживал своё превращение.

Стайлз как будто читал его мысли. Он протянул руку, освобождая пальцы Дерека из простыни.

— Давай, детка, я знаю, что ты хочешь этого, — подстрекал он, — позволь этому случиться.

Дерек подавил подступающие стоны, когда рот Стайлза снова обвился вокруг него. Он откинул голову назад, позволив себе превратиться, его клыки и когти заострились, а сочные запахи усилились в тысячу раз. Волна ароматов обрушилась на него… его собственная шкура, пот, возбуждение, так сильно смешались со Стайлзом, что он не мог сказать, где начинался один и заканчивался другой.

После каждого опускания и поднимания головы, Стайлз слегка раскачивался на матрасе, и Дерек прекрасно чувствовал запах возбуждения, от которого пижамные штаны стали немного влажными, где-то в районе позвоночника скапливался пот, а в уголках глаз рефлекторно появлялись слезы, когда он жадно взял Дерека намного глубже, чем было в его силах.

По сравнению с лихорадочным румянцем на щеках, ресницы Стайлза выглядели чернее обычного. Его губы блестели от уже полностью готового члена Дерека. В свете ламп мышцы его спины и плеч горели золотом — Стайлз выглядел настолько красивым, что сердце Дерека готово было выпрыгнуть из груди.

— Стайлз, — из-за клыков слова вышли немного шепеляво, — я должен… я почти. — Он чувствовал, как все его тело дрожит от напряжения, комок удовольствия нарастал в животе с каждым порханием языка Стайлза.

— Да, — выдохнул Стайлз, его голос звучал по-настоящему жаждущим. — Давай. — После очередного поворота языка случайно проступили зубы, и Дерек зашел в тепло его рта грязными и быстрыми рывками, отчего через все его тело прошла мелкая дрожь, освобождая рычание из горла, как только Стайлз сглотнул все, что смог.

— Блять, Стайлз, — умудрился обессилено сказать Дерек, пока тот напоследок аккуратно провел рукой. — Я…

Но Стайлз уже карабкался вверх по телу Дерека, небрежно вытирая предплечьем свой рот. Он торопливо стянул с себя штаны и оседлал талию Дерека, пока он выдвигал ящик комода. — Убери лапы, — в срочном порядке сказал он. — Мне нужны твои пальцы во мне, так же, как вчера.

— Боже, — Дерек тяжело дышал, его голова кружилась. — Да. — Стайлз был в таком бешенстве от того, что Дерек все еще втягивает свои когти, поэтому Стайлз схватил его руку и растер немного смазки по его пальцам.

— Давай, Дер, — взмолился он, — вперед.

Дерек полностью вставил один палец, довольный дрожью Стайлза и удивленный его гневному дыханию.

— Боже, чертовски приятно, — сказал Стайлз, его бедра уже работали, насаживаясь на палец Дерека. — Еще.

Дерек вставил другой палец, который сразу же был туго обхвачен. Он наблюдал, как румянец распространяется вниз по груди, поскольку Стайлз издавал мягкие, счастливые звуки с каждым толчком своих бедер. — Тебе так сильно это нравится, — с удивлением говорил он.

— Конечно, — выдохнул Стайлз, немного замедляя движения, пока он приспосабливался к большей толщине. — Тебе нет?

— Мне… — мне нет, хотел сказать он, но то, что вышло из его уст было более правдивым, — не знаю.

Стайлз неподвижно замер от удивления, и Дерек дал слабину, толкая пальцы внутрь, сильно и настойчиво, зафиксировав определенный темп.

— Господи, — сказал Стайлз, а затем покачал головой, как будто избавляясь от лишних мыслей. — Хочешь узнать? — нейтральный тон голоса добавил в его аромат новый прилив возбуждения.

Стайлз сделал еще один отчаянный вздох, когда Дерек добавил третий по счету палец. Он не чувствовал, что что-то потеряет от этого, но когда при очередном рывке Стайлз согнулся на пальцах Дерека, до упора сев на его ладонь — он слабо хрюкнул, поскольку Дерек нашел определенную точку внутри него, которая заставила Стайлза дрожать…

— Да, — Дереку удалось. — Может быть.

Стайлз выдавил из себя короткий звук, его бедра задвигались быстрее, его тело жадно прильнуло поближе к пальцам Дерека. — Черт, Дерек, я хотел бы сделать для тебя то же самое, я обещаю, что сделаю. — Слова сорвались с его приоткрытой губы. — Я бы, ооох, я бы не торопился, я бы удостоверился, что тебе это нравится, и тебе понравится, блять, я в этом уверен, Господи, я хочу взять тебя…

Он был так близко, и Дерек согнул пальцы, стараясь найти правильный угол, наблюдая, как жадно Стайлз следует за удовольствием. Другой рукой он потянулся к члену Стайлзу, но Стайлз, казалось, заметил движение, хватаясь за запястья Дерека прежде, чем положить его на кровать. — Подожди, — разбушевался он. — Я…. Блять, Дерек, я могу… я сделаю для тебя тоже самое, просто поверь…

Он наклонился вперед, быстро и неистово оседлав пальцы Дерека, голова откинулась назад, обнажая длинную линию его горла. Дерек не мог сдержаться и придвинул Стайлза настолько близко к себе, что смог достать ртом до этого нежного места. Он лизнул небольшой участок кожи, на вкус напоминающий дуэт секса с солью, прежде чем сильно укусить.

Стайлз приглушенно закричал слова, которые могли бы быть именем Дерека, и после этого начал дрожать, сквозь оргазм насаживаясь на пальцы Дерека, пока последнее напряжение не покинуло его тело, после чего он упал вперед, оставив небрежный беспорядок между ними. Дерек осторожно вытащил свои пальцы, успокаивающе облизывая вокруг отметки своих зубов на шее Стайлза, прежде чем они оба опустились на кровать.

Так они лежали некоторое время, довольные и молчаливые. Дерек проигнорировал липкость на животе и сосредоточился на теплом Стайлзе, лежащем на груди, его сердце билось быстро и сильно. Если Дерек сосредоточится, то почувствует остальную стаю, усталость и удовлетворение, а также приближение грядущего полнолуния.

Дерек обнаружил, что он сонно витает где-то в своих мыслях и, наконец, скрепя сердце, он отодвинулся в сторону, убирая Стайлза со своей груди.

— Нет, — пожаловался Стайлз.

— Мы застряли, ленивый, — Дерек улучил момент, чтобы восхититься тем, как Стайлз смотрится в его постели, свободный и помятый. Прежде чем пойти в ванную, он еще больше взъерошил Стайлзу волосы, отчего тот в раздражении запыхтел. Он помылся сам, а затем принес влажную мочалку Стайлзу, нежно вытирая его живот и бедра.

— Холодно, — снова пожаловался Стайлз, когда Дерек отошел, чтобы бросить полотенце в корзину. Как только Дерек снова лег, Стайлз, как бумеранг, вернулся на прежнее место, положив руку на талию.

Дерек с довольным вздохом уткнулся носом в затылок Стайлза.

— Ты всегда обнимаешь меня, — уже сонно пробормотал Стайлз.

— Не притворяйся, что тебе это не нравится, — улыбаясь, ответил Дерек.

— Да, — вздохнул Стайлз, и в тот момент Дерек почувствовал, что он уснул — его дыхание стало ровным и глубоким, мышцы расслабились и больше не дрожали.

Дерек прижал Стайлза поближе, вдыхая его тепло и запах, наслаждаясь силой связи, которая есть между ними, и меньшим притяжением его бета волков под нарастающей луной. Все довольны и, главное, в безопасности.


	18. Секреты

_Его окружают клубы дыма, опаливая нос и обжигая горло. Пока он идет вдоль стены, он слышит крики своей семьи, чувствует запах своей обугливающейся кожи и волос. Его когти рвутся наружу, ломая тонкие кости пальцев, затем заживляя их и снова ломая, когда в бешенстве он впивается ими в бетонный блок._

_Последним, отчаянным рывком ему удается выбить блок, всей своей массой толкая его вперед, от натуги выворачивая плечи. Он чувствует шершавую поверхность, контактирующую с его плечами, бедрами, царапая его голени. Его голова начинает кружиться, когда он внезапно обнаруживает себя на свежем, прохладном воздухе._

_— Питер! — его голову заполняет неистовый рев Талии, когда она толкает к нему Кору через ту самую дыру, которую он сделал. — Питер!_

_От удара, он делает небольшой шаг назад, чувствуя в своей руке маленькую руку Коры. Он пытается вытащить ее и…_

_Реальность заполняется огнем и смертью._

***

Дерек проснулся с разъяренным ревом, клыки и когти были наготове, сердце бешено колотилось в груди. На мгновение, он по-прежнему чувствовал, что его легкие сжимаются от дыма, а глаза щурятся от пепла. Неожиданно иллюзия рассеялась, и все, что он чувствовал, был запах Стайлза, страха и крови.

— Стайлз? — в панике сказал он, запутываясь в простынях в попытке встать на ноги.

— Дерек?

Дерек молниеносно повернул голову, его ночное видение мгновенно нашло Стайлза. Дрожа, он прижался к дальней стене, его теплый запах испортился запахом крови и страха.

Дерек не нашел нужных слов, зато паника овладела им полностью и, повинуясь инстинкту, он подбежал к Стайлзу. Он упал перед ним на колени, подхватив парня под ребра, чтобы помочь ему встать на ноги.

— Все хорошо, — рука Стайлза, которую он положил поверх руки Дерека, сильно дрожала, длинные бледные пальцы были покрыты кровью. — Все… все не так плохо.

— Я ранил тебя, — Дерек автоматически испытал боль, когда отчаянно осмотрел Стайлза. Царапины были не такие глубокие, какими они, возможно, могли быть, но они были — кровавая царапина шла от плеча Стайлза через его грудь и практически достигала живота. Немного глубже и, возможно, он мог бы достигнуть сердца Стайлза, разорвать его легкие, разорвать его кишки. — Я мог… я мог…

— Дыши, детка. — Стайлз положил свою дрожащую руку на неожиданно холодное лицо. — Все хорошо. Слушай, Скотт уже ушел. Возьми мои ключи, под раковиной в ванной есть аптечка, хорошо?

— Да. Ладно. — Стайлз думал, что это помогло. В глубине своего сознания, Дерек все еще чувствовал панику, но первым делом он должен был помочь Стайлзу. — Только… — Он поднял Стайлза и прижал к груди, неся его к кровати.

— Что… ты, блять, издеваешься? — Стайлз шлепнул руку Дерека, которая лежала под его коленями. — Это чертова царапина, Дерек, это не значит, что красну девицу нужно нести в кровать, — жаловался он, его голос казался более ровным, чем до этого.

— Хорошо, — сказал Дерек, по-прежнему неся Стайлза к кровати, аккуратно опуская его. — Я скоро вернусь.

Он схватил ключи Стайлза со столика около входной двери, открыл его дверь, извлек аптечку и вернулся в собственные апартаменты в рекордно короткие сроки. Он был парализован страхом, когда вернулся и обнаружил, что кровать пуста, но также быстро, как и вернулся, он почувствовал запах и сердцебиение Стайлза в ванной комнате.

Сейчас Стайлз был в пижамных штанах — показывая большую сдержанность, чем Дерек, который запоздало понял, что только что бродил по общему коридору дома совершенно голый. Стайлз сидел на закрытой крышке туалета с влажным полотенцем, прижатым к его груди.

Дерек положил аптечку на край ванны, снова опустившись на колени перед Стайлзом, как-то неуверенно подняв руки. — Что мне делать?

— Сначала вымой руки, — мягко наставлял Стайлз.

Дерек бросился выполнять это действие, тщательно моя руки с мылом, несмотря на спешку.

— Что… что если тебе нужны… — Дерек тщательно копался в своих воспоминаниях, пытаясь выловить оттуда, что же происходило с людьми, когда они оказывались в подобной ситуации. — Швы или… или антибиотики, или что-то еще?

— Вот, смотри, — сказал Стайлз, слегка вздрогнув, убирая мокрое полотенце от своей кожи. — Швы нужны только в том случае, когда кожа полностью разорвана или же когда зияет дыра. Ты видишь какой-нибудь жир или мышцы?

Сейчас, когда часть крови была смыта, и Дерек немного успокоился, он увидел, что царапины были не такие глубокие, как он боялся. Там было несколько более глубоких царапин на плече, но Стайлз, должно быть, сразу же обработал их.

— Нет, — с облегчением сказал Дерек.

— Видишь, — успокаивающе сказал Стайлз, снова взяв его за руку и слегка сжав.- Сказал же, что все не так плохо. В аптечке есть тюбик с антибактериальной мазью.

В комплекте было два тюбика, и Дерек вытащил их вместе. На них присутствовал шрифт Брайля, заслоняя печатный текст. Дерек положил их в руку Стайлза.

— Какой из них? — спросил он.

Он чувствовал, что на глазах неожиданно начали скапливаться слезы, и склонил голову, упираясь лбом в колено Стайлза. — Прости меня, — сказал он виноватым и разочарованным голосом. — Я бесполезен, — Стайлз был единственным, кто пострадал, кто не мог все это увидеть. Дерек, как предполагалось, должен был быть альфой, и он ничего не мог сделать правильно.

— Эй, — пальцы Стайлза нежно прошлись по волосам Дерека. — Иди ко мне. — Его руки тянулись вниз к челюсти Дерека, мягко приподнимая голову. — Все в порядке, — твердо сказал Стайлз, наклоняясь вниз, не смотря на то, что он может задеть свои раны. Дерек приподнялся вверх, немного помогая Стайлзу, но он был неумолим, его губы нашли Дерека, мягко, сладко и неторопливо поцеловав, пока Дерек глубоко вздохнул, не в силах делать ничего, кроме как ответить тем же.

— Так-то лучше, — сказал Стайлз с теплой улыбкой на губах. Он отпустил челюсть Дерека, пробегая пальцами правой руки поверх тюбиков, все еще зажатых в левой руке. — Этот, — сказал он, передавая нужный тюбик Дереку.

С инструкцией Стайлза, Дерек выдавил антибактериальную мазь, а затем покрыл ей царапины. К тому времени, как он закончил и прибрался в ванной, он все еще был нервным и голым.

— Я приберу, — сказал Стайлз, широко зевая. — Возвращайся в постель.

— Что? — Дерек почувствовал, как забилось сердце в его груди. — Ты не можешь… — он напряг свою челюсть, сложив руки на груди. — Ты не можешь.

— Не могу что? — Стайлз все еще пробирался к кровати, и Дерек упрямо поймал его за руку.

— Ты больше не можешь здесь спать. Ты с ума сошел? Ты не понимаешь, что едва не случилось?

— Это не так уж важно, — пожимая плечами сказал Стайлз. — Я не должен был пытаться тебя разбудить. В следующий раз я просто…

— В следующий раз?! — Дерек слышал, что его голос был сверх громким, но только одна лишь мысль пугала его до чертиков. Стайлз действительно не беспокоился о своей безопасности? — Следующего раза не будет.

— Слушай, — теперь голос Стайлза был тоже громким, — сейчас ты не можешь думать рационально.

— Я не могу думать рационально? Тебя чуть не вспороли когтями, и ты все равно хочешь обратно залезть в постель с…

— С кем? — бросил вызов Стайлз.

— С монстром, — зарычал Дерек. — Кем-то, кто мог вскрыть тебя прежде, чем ты мог закричать.

— Это не то, кто ты есть, — сердцебиение Стайлза было стремительным, но голос был уверенный. Наивный.

— Ты даже не представляешь. — Сказал Дерек. — Ты не представляешь, с чем имеешь дело.

— Ну, может быть, я бы представлял, если бы ты, блять, рассказал мне обо всем, — взорвался Стайлз, размахивая руками.

— Я… — Дерек вдруг почувствовал, что его загнали в угол, волосы на затылке начало покалывать. Он отступил на несколько шагов, когда понял, что ему трудно дышать.

— Кто такой Питер? — перебил Стайлз.

Сердце Дерека тревожно стучало в груди, во рту все пересохло.

— Что?

— Это имя, которое ты назвал в своем кошмаре. Так кто это? Ты никогда не говорил о нем.

— Потому что я не хочу говорить об этом. — Нетвердо вымолвил Дерек.

— Это большой гребаный сюрприз, — язвительно сказал Стайлз. — Когда ты вообще о чем-нибудь хотел поговорить? Но, может, тебе нужно поговорить, ты когда-нибудь думал об этом? Возможно, ты не будешь разрывать все, что находится в твоей постели, если ты просто…

— Я не могу говорить об этом.

— Почему? — голос Стайлза стал раздраженным. — Почему… что ты можешь… какого хрена ты хранишь все эти секреты?

Скрепя зубами, Дерек молча стоял на месте, руки сильно тряслись. Он не знал, что на это сказать.

Его молчание, казалось, снова взбесило Стайлза.

— Что случилось с Лорой, Дерек? — спросил он. Его голос был резкий, как плеть. — Как ты стал альфой? Кто такой этот Питер?

— Зачем ты идешь на рожон? — снова зарычал Дерек. — Ты сказал, что я могу все рассказать, когда буду готов!

— Да? И когда же настанет этот момент? — Вопрос, казалось, повис в воздухе. Дерек не мог ответить на него, и Стайлз знал это.

Дерек понял, что ему ничто не поможет избежать этого разговора.

— Почему это так важно для тебя?

— Почему?! — Стайлз снова заметался в отчаянии. — Может потому, что из-за этого ты просыпаешь посреди ночи и орешь? Может потому, что потеря Лоры было, вероятно, худшим, что случалось со всей твоей семьей, которая была убита, и ты не можешь даже сказать мне об этом? Может потому, что ты не доверяешь мне достаточно, чтобы…

Дерек чувствовал себя уязвимым, его живот сжался от напряжения.

— Я доверяю тебе свою жизнь, — перебил он. — Как ты можешь этого не знать?

— Это не то же самое. — Часть гнева, казалось, покинула Стайлза, его голос начал смешиваться со слезами, пока все его тело, казалось, не ослабло.

— Ты знаешь… — сказал он, прежде чем сделать глубокий вдох и суровый выдох. — Я слышал, как ты рассказывал историю Айзеку, и ты сказал, что до того, как ты стал альфой, твои глаза были голубыми. Он не знал, что это означает, но я знаю. — Стайлз быстро моргнул, запах соли остро повис в воздухе. — Неважно, как погибла Лора, кем бы ни был этот Питер, ты думаешь, что если я все узнаю, это изменит мое отношение к тебе. Ты не веришь, что я все равно буду любить тебя. Но я люблю тебя, независимо от того, что может случиться. Все, что ты сделал… я знаю, кто ты сейчас. И я не понимаю, как ты можешь не знать об этом.

Дерек почувствовал желчь, медленно поднимающуюся по горлу.

— Я не убивал Лору, — оцепенело сказал он, — как ты мог подумать…

— Я не… — начал Стайлз, но Дерек не мог больше этого слышать. Он почувствовал, что где-то глубоко внутри, он сломался.

— Думаю, ты должен уйти, — деревянным голосом сказал он.

Голова Стайлза дернулась вверх, его рот открылся от шока.

— Ты меня выгоняешь?

— Это… — Дерек упрямо сжал челюсть. — Будет лучше, если ты уйдешь.

Плечи Стайлза поникли, а когда он сглотнул, кадык быстро подпрыгнул.

— Да, — сказал он, ладонью вытирая глаза. Он пробрался к тумбочке, хватая Джарвиса и свое зарядное устройство. — Возможно, ты прав, — тихо сказал он хриплым от невыплаканных слез голосом.

Дерек сел на кровать, обхватив голову руками, пока Стайлз пробирался к входной двери. Он слышал какие-то шорохи, а затем мягкий щелчок, но он не смотрел вверх. Он слышал, как Стайлз схватил свою трость, как он переступил порог, и слышал щелчок засова, когда за ним закрылась дверь.

Дерек встал, чтобы запереть за Стайлзом дверь, но остановился как вкопанный, устремив глаза на столик у двери. Ключ от квартиры — тот, который он дал Стайлзу на этой неделе — был отцеплен от связки ключей Стайлза и оставлен здесь, а надпись шрифтом Брайля смотрела на Дерека в молчаливом обвинении.


	19. Chapter 19

Дерек метался и ворочался всю ночь, пытаясь игнорировать жужжание своего мобильного. Под утро он все-таки сдался, с мутными ото сна глазами он сидел на кровати и читал серию смс от Стайлза.

_Нам надо поговорить._

_Мне жаль, что я давил на тебя._

_Ты не можешь меня просто игнорировать._

_Я не позволю тебе._

_Просто поговори со мной, тупица._

Дерек уставился на сообщения, он почти час был в подвешенном состоянии.

После полнолуния Дерек наконец-то ответил, и с тех самых пор Стайлз не реагировал.

Через несколько дней он заставил себя забыть обо всем. Он попытался абстрагироваться от того, что случилось, и выкинуть это все из головы, проводя каждую минуту как можно дальше от своей квартиры. Он обучал Эрику, Бойда и Айзека, готовясь к полнолунию намного усерднее, чем должен был. Чем больше он давил на них, тем хуже они контролировали себя, и их разочарование и волнение только прибавляло неуверенности в себе.

Наконец, с полнолуния до затмения осталось всего несколько часов, и Дерек становился все более удрученным. Он давил на Эрику с Бойдом все сильнее, пытаясь замаскировать его неуверенность высокомерием. Только когда на глазах Эрики появились слезы, а у Бойда затряслись руки, Дерек понял, что пересек границу от наставника до мучителя. Он в ужасе ходил по захудалому складу, который они использовали для обучения, глубоко дыша, чтобы попытаться заглушить панику, зарождающуюся в груди.

Как и ожидалось, Айзек оказался единственным, кто осмелился подойти к нему. Настороженность в его глазах заставила что-то в груди Дерека сжаться от стыда.

— Они реагируют на твое настроение, — наконец сказал Айзек мягким и неуверенным голосом. — Мы все чувствуем его — ты расстроен. Это… даже я с трудом блокирую его.

— Извините, — Дерек опустил голову, чувствуя себя донельзя усталым. — Простите меня, за все.

— Эй, — Айзек подошел ближе, и что-то в этом осторожном движении напомнило все предположения Стайлза о нем. Это было движение кого-то, кто жаждал любви, но в любой момент был готов к тому, чтобы увернуться от удара, и Дерек ненавидел то, что он вызывал эти чувства.

— Здесь, — сказал он, медленно протягиваясь к метке на задней части шеи Айзека. Без предупреждения Айзек сделал шаг вперед, заключая Дерека в теплые объятия. Дерек застыл в удивлении, но потом медленно расслабился. Прежде, чем он понял, Эрика обняла его сзади, и присутствие мощного Бойда, который обвил руки вокруг всех троих, только лишь сблизило их.

Дерек вздохнул, погружаясь в запах своей стаи, позволив их присутствием сгладить свои расшалившиеся нервы. Он мог чувствовать, что связь стаи усилилась, благодаря глубокому резонансу, который он чувствовал до мозга костей. Вместо того, чтобы им помочь, он все делал совершенно неправильно и отталкивал их. И тоже самое он делал со Стайлзом.

— Просто поговори с ним, — сказал Айзек, и Дерек вздрогнул от его «чтения мыслей». Айзек даже на толику не ослабил объятия. — Последние несколько дней Стайлз выглядит так, словно кто-то убил его щенка, — пояснил он. — С того момента наша связь просто слетела с катушек, мы чувствовали всё, что чувствуешь ты. Что бы ни случилось, вы, ребята, все уладите. Этот человек тупо влюблен в тебя.

— Я облажался, — признал Дерек. — Серьезно.

— И что? — голос Эрики был резким, даже ее руки чуть сильнее сжали Дерека. — Исправь это.

— Я не знаю, могу ли сделать это, — сказал Дерек, его горло сжималось при одной лишь мысли о нем. Его стена отрицания начала трескаться и впервые она действительно обрушилась на его, на что была бы похожа его жизнь, если бы Стайлза больше не было в ней. — Что, если я не смогу.

Он был вполне уверен, что именно Бойд аккуратно дал ему подзатыльник.

— Ты пропустил ту часть, где он тупо влюблен в тебя? — с сарказмом спросил Айзек. — Господи, как будто наблюдать за двумя болванами, мнущимися рядом друг с другом, не достаточно больно…

— Я твой альфа, — прервал Дерек, пытаясь звучать авторитетно. Слова получились донельзя жалобно.

— Ну альфа, — прозвучал глубокий голос Бойда. — Луна взошла около пяти минут назад. Что же теперь?

От удивления Дерек отстранился. Глаза Эрики и Бойда светились золотым, но они, казалось, не испытывали никаких проблем со сдерживанием обращения. Связь между этими четырьмя была сильна. Напряжение луны, несмотря на перигей, было просто умеренным. Свет проходил между стаей, так сильно прижатой друг к другу.

— У меня есть колода карт, — улыбнулась Эрика, превращая свои ухоженные ногти в когти, любуясь ими в лунном свете, а затем легко превращая их обратно. — Вы знаете, как играть в подкидного?

***

Дерек вернулся к себе в квартиру ближе к рассвету. Он чувствовал, что вымотан до самых костей, но в тоже время в нем присутствовала надежда, опираясь на силу своей стаи и их веру в то, что он помирится со Стайлзом.

Он заполз в свою постель, слишком уставший, чтобы даже раздеться, прежде чем взять телефон.

 _Мне жаль, что я закрылся от тебя_ , — напечатал он.

_Это не то, что я хочу сделать, но мне страшно._

_Я хочу рассказать тебе о том, что случилось._

Он уже собирался положить мобильный, но остановился.

 _Эрика и Бойд отлично справились_ , — написал он, понимая, что должен был послать это сообщение давным-давно. Стайлз, должно быть, обеспокоен тем, как все прошло. Ему, должно быть, было трудно быть отключенным от информации, возможно, он даже не спал всю ночь. Господи, Дерек контактировал с ним намного больше, чем он мог представить.

Дерек положил телефон на тумбочку и взял зарядку, чтобы зарядить его, интересуясь, когда Стайлз ему ответит — сейчас или никогда. Он уже почти убедил себя, что никогда, поэтому, когда телефон «ожил», он испуганно уронил его. Он выругался и поднял его с пола.

_Спи._

_Мы поговорим позже._

Дерека настигла волна облегчения, и он вздохнул, чувствуя, как расслабились его мышцы. Было три точки, означающие, что Стайлз печатает что-то еще, и смотря на экран, Дерек ждал продолжения. Точки, казалось, были бесконечны, пока Дерек ожидал целый поток текста.

_Я люблю тебя._

Дерек чувствовал подступающие к глазам слезы, представляя Стайлза, который думает над тем, отправлять ли это сообщение. Не уверенный в том, как в конечном итоге на него отреагируют.

 _Я тоже_ , — дрожащими пальцами ответил Дерек. Это было все, что он мог сказать Стайлзу. Слова «Я люблю тебя» слишком запятнаны воспоминаниями о Кейт. Еще одна вещь, в которой Стайлз был храбрее, чем он.

Дерек почувствовал себя подавленным, истощенным от четырех бессонных ночей, его глаза заволокло туманом. Он решил, что встанет через минутку, чтобы раздеться. Ему просто нужна была еще одна минута здесь, чтобы закрыть глаза, ища блеклый запах Стайлза на простынях. Только одна минута, сказал он себе и провалился в сон.

Его окружают клубы дыма, опаляя нос и обжигая горло. Пока он идет вдоль стены, он слышит крики своей семьи, чувствует запах своей обугливающейся кожи и волос. Сквозь весь этот хаус слышится до боли знакомый голос, пусть он и немного искажен кашлем и рваным дыханием.

— Дерек!

Это голос Стайлза, и что-то в Дереке переворачивается с ног на голову. Стайлз не должен быть здесь, такого не может быть. Он уже потерял все, что ему дорого, он не может потерять Стайлза. Крики его семьи усиливаются, образуя один длинный, бесконечно визжащий звук.

 _Это просто сон_ , — бормочет он про себя, когда голос Стайлза снова называет его имя. Это просто…

— Проснись!

Что-то холодное и влажное ударило его по лицу, и в полном сознании Дерек зарычал, его сердце бешено колотилось. Вместо того, чтобы иллюзия рассеялась, как это обычно и случалось, воздух все еще оставался задымленным, серой дымкой заслоняя зрение Дерека, уши оглушил пронзительный звон.

— Сон… — Вслух начал говорить Дерек, но слова вышли вместе с густым дымом, как только он открыл рот.

— Ты проснулся? — голос Стайлза был слишком близок к его уху, звучал как-то по-странному приглушенно и почти неразличимо из-за резкого звона. Пальцы Стайлза мертвой хваткой вцепились в запястье Дерека. — Спасибо, блять. Приложи полотенце к лицу и сильно не высовывайся.

Холодную, мокрую вещь опять размазали по его лицу, и Дерек автоматически схватил ее, он спал — наконец, его вялый мозг понял слова Стайлза. Он прижал мокрое полотенце к носу и рту одной рукой, в то время как другой рукой Стайлз потянул его на пол, заставив опустится на колени.

Дерек чувствовал себя полностью дезориентированным — ослепленный густым туманом, он не мог чувствовать ничего, кроме едкого дыма, не слышал ничего, кроме визга пожарной сигнализации. На мгновение он застыл, неуверенный в том, куда они направляются. Он чувствовал, как оживает его кошмар, и он чувствовал, как надвигается паника, полностью парализуя его.

— Сюда, — Стайлз потянул руку Дерека, пока она не оказалась на его поясе. — Оставайся со мной.

Потом они начали ползти. Очертания Стайлза были неясны, сквозь этот жуткий дым Дерек мог разглядеть лишь сгорбленную фигуру перед ним. Стайлз, казалось, без проблем нашел дорогу, остановившись лишь около двери, ведущей в коридор, разместив свои ладони на дереве. — Там хуже, — пробормотал Стайлз хриплым и приглушенным голосом, благодаря такому же полотенцу, какое было и у Дерека. — Мы пойдем быстро. Не поднимайся.

Стайлз протянул руку, защищенную его фланелевой рубашкой, и медленно потянул дверь на себя. Волна жара потрескивала над ними. Дерек начал на мгновение сопротивляться, но затем Стайлз начал движение, и Дереку не оставалась ничего, кроме как следовать за ним, удирая на четвереньках по коридору, плечом задевая бедра Стайлза.

Стайлз толкнул дверь на лестницу, и они сразу же перевалились через порог. Здесь воздух был чище, и на мгновение они сделали паузу, кашляя и что-то бормоча. Лицо Стайлза было раскрасневшимся, его глаза были закрыты и влажны, и Дерек подумал, что за всю свою жизнь он никогда не видел никого более красивого.

\- Ты слышишь еще кого-нибудь на этом этаже? — спрашивает Стайлз в перерывах между хриплым кашлем. Дерек пытался сконцентрироваться, настраивая визг пожарной сигнализации, отправляя его восстановленный слух мимо знакомого сердцебиения Стайлза для сканирования остального этажа.

— Нет. Только… сирены на улице и поднимающиеся шаги. — Стайлз кивнул, а потом Дерек поставил его на ноги, ведя его, когда они пошли вниз по лестнице. Пожарные в полной экипировке тяжелым топотом прошли мимо них на первой лестничной площадке, последний ненадолго остановился, чтобы убедиться, что они в порядке, прежде чем он продолжил следовать за коллегами.

Они пробирались вниз следующие несколько пролетов, и воздух становился все более ясным. Дерек перекинул руку Стайлза через плечо, почти неся его последние несколько ступенек, и через весь вестибюль, пока он хрипел и кашлял. Они распахнули двери в фойе и выбрались на улицу.

— Стайлз!

Дерек посмотрел сквозь слезящиеся глаза. Скотт направлялся к ним сквозь потрепанную толпу соседей, одетый в свою униформу.

— Давай, — Скотт попытался перекинуть другую руку через плечо, и Стайлз отстранился, шипя от боли. Его рука соскользнула с плеча Дерека, дотронувшись до правого плеча.

— Блять. — Сердце Дерека дрогнуло, и он подхватил тело Стайлза на руки, прежде чем тот смог возразить, быстро неся его к стоящей машине скорой помощи.

— Опять этот новобрачный стиль, — пожаловался Стайлз в грудь Дерека, но словам не хватало тепла. Его лицо было бледным и липким, дыхание все еще затрудненное.

У Скотта были приготовлены носилки, и Дерек посадил Стайлза прямо на них. Скотт надел Стайлзу кислородную маску, уже проверив его показатели и задав ему вопросы о лекарствах и аллергии. Он предложил вторую маску Дереку, который покачал головой. — Я… все не так плохо, — сказал он, игнорируя скептический взгляд Скотта. Он позволил Скотту привязать пульсометр на палец, но затем практически оттолкнул его в сторону Стайлза.

— Я впрядке, — запротестовал Стайлз, его слова заглушала маска.

— Что случилось с твоим плечом? — спросил Скотт, уже убирая прочь рубашку и футболку Стайлза большими ножницами.

— Господи! — Стайлз дернулся, когда холодные ножницы коснулись его тела. — Предупреждай меня, когда ты делаешь подобные вещи, ладно? — Он отверг извинения Скотта, а Скотт убрал ткань подальше от его плеча и руки, раскрывая красную и опухшую кожу.

— Это ожог? — спросил Скотт.

— Все нормально, — Стайлз попытался убрать руку Скотта подальше, почему-то выглядя смущенным. — Я просто немного ударился.

— Твой ключ. — До сих пор это не пришло Дереку в голову, но он четко помнил, как Стайлз оставил ключ от его квартиры в ту ночь, когда они поссорились. — Ты не… как ты попал ко мне в квартиру, чтобы разбудить меня?

Стайлз зашипел от боли, когда Скотт осторожно проводил какие-то манипуляции с его плечом.

— Я… я сломал твою дверь. Немного, — пробормотал он.

— Ты сломал мою дверь своим плечом? — в недоумении повторил Дерек.

— Чувак. Это офигенно! — Скотт усмехнулся, на мгновение его профессиональное поведение кануло в лето. — Скорей всего просто вывих, но сделаем тебе рентген, чтобы сказать точно, — добавил он. Он вытащил клочки оставшейся рубашки, останавливаясь, чтобы исследовать заживающие царапины на груди Стайлза. — Откуда это? — спросил он, мягко касаясь красных, рельефных отметин.

— О… это собака в парке, — пробормотал Стайлз. — Запрыгнула на меня. Ей нужен серьезный педикюр, приятель. Я хочу сказать, как думаете, есть ли педикюр для собак? С маленьким массажным креслом для собак, и все…

Скотт повернулся с прищуренными глазами на Дерека, который не мог помочь, краснея и отводя глаза. К его облегчению, прежде чем Скотт смог задать больше вопросов, появился Айзек. — Необходимое оборудование здесь, мы полностью готовы, — сказал он. — Привет Дерек, Стайлз, — добавил он, кивая каждому. — Сожалею, что ваши квартиры сгорели.

— Хорошо, поехали, — сказал Скотт, положив руку на спинку носилок. — Дерек, ты едешь с нами? Это не положено, но я никому не скажу.

— Да, — Дерек помолчал. — Стайлз, с тобой все в порядке?

— Если ты меня оставишь, я надеру тебе задницу, — устало промямлил Стайлз.

— Тогда решено. — Айзек выстрелил в Дерека пальцами, перед тем, как взять другой конец носилок, придерживая его, пока они убрали ножки на колесах, и загружая Стайлза в машину.

Дерек последовал за ними в машину скорой помощи и сел рядом со Скоттом, а Айзек сел за руль.

Скотт положил лед вдоль плеча и руки Стайлза.

— Сильный организм, — сказал он им. — Ваш уровень CO2 был хорошим, но на всякий случай отправим вас в отделение. Они захотят убедиться, что у вас нет ожогов дыхательных путей, и тогда мы точно будет знать, было ли в огне что-то ядовитое.

— Я оставил свою трость, — уныло промычал Стайлз.

— Мы можем дать тебе временную, — успокаивающе сказал Скотт. — Знаю, что это не то же самое, но, наверное, подойдет на какое-то время, прежде чем они очистят дом, чтобы туда можно было вернуться. — Скотт обратил внимание на свое радио, видимо очередной вызов.

Дерек не был уверен, разрешили бы ему, но он не мог больше сдерживаться — он потянулся, убрав влажные волосы Стайлза подальше от глаз.

— Ты спас меня, — сказал он охрипшим от эмоций голосом.

— Ты бы проснулся… — начал говорить Стайлз.

— Ты спас меня, — перебил Дерек, пытаясь передать все, что он не мог облечь в слова. — Ты будешь в порядке, — отчаянно добавил он.

— Эй, -Стайлз схватил Дерека за руку и насколько хватило сил сжал ее. — Я в порядке, — он улыбнулся, покрасневшие от дыма глаза сморщились над кислородной маской. — У нас все в порядке. Верно?

— Верно. — Дерек сжал руку Стайлза, стараясь не слишком сильно переусердствовать, чувствуя, как слова успокоили что-то глубоко внутри него. — У нас все хорошо.


	20. Пар

Дерек сидел и пристально смотрел на протертый линолеум в приемном отделении больницы. Скотт настоял на том, чтобы Стайлз проверился, поэтому они с Дереком были сейчас в разных комнатах. Хоть Скотт и решил остаться со Стайлзом, не смотря на то, что его смена закончилась, Дерека все еще одолевало чувство тревоги. Почему Стайлза так долго осматривают? Что, если у него какие-то осложнения?

Дерек едва услышал быстрый цокот каблуков, прежде чем на него бросилась Эрика. Бойд встал с другой стороны и держался более стойко, но не менее искренне в знак поддержки похлопал его по спине.

— Айзек нам обо всем рассказал, — начала Эрика, толкая Дерека обратно в кресло, в то время, как сама села рядом. — Как Стайлз?

— Я не знаю, — голос Дерека прозвучал громче, чем он ожидал, натянуто, с нотками страха. — Все это занимает больше времени, чем я предполагал. В машине скорой помощи Скотт сказал, что он в порядке, но… — в горле снова появился комок, и ему пришлось остановиться, чтобы начать заново. — Он пришел за мной. Вот почему он пострадал. Он пришел за мной.

— О, милый, — тихо сказала Эрика. — Я уверена, он…

Послышался знакомый звук трости Стайлза, а затем последовал и приятный слуху стук сердца, заставивший Дерека вскочить на ноги.

Время, казалось, замедлило ход, потому что Дерек даже не понял, как подбежал к нему, не подумал о том, что должен как-то предупредить Стайлза. Следующее, что он понял, это то, что Стайлз находится в его руках, которые сильно сжимают парня, прежде чем Дерек притянул его еще ближе, крепко прижав к себе. Он уткнулся носом в ключицу Стайлза, отчаянно впитывая аромат кожи под слоем дыма и пепла. Он закрыл глаза, позволив теплоте Стайлза успокоить себя, наконец, стабилизировав пульс.

— Воу. Полегче, здоровяк. — Голос Стайлза был все еще хриплый от дыма, пока он левой рукой неуклюже гладил голову Дерека. — Следи за руками.

В тревоге Дерек сделал шаг назад, запоздало замечая темную повязку на правой руке Стайлза, которая была завязана поверх голубой рубашки, которую ему дали.

— Ты… — начал он, автоматически потянувшись рукой к шее Стайлза, чтобы вытянуть боль.

— Не здесь, — прошептал Стайлз, ловя руку Дерека и переплетая вместе их пальцы, крепко сжимая. — Все нормально, это даже не растяжение, — добавил он достаточно громко, чтобы услышали другие, не пользуясь слухом оборотня. — В основном, эта повязка нужна для поддержки, через день или два можно будет снять. Меня осмотрели, и я готов уйти отсюда. — Он наклонился, уткнувшись в шею Дерека, царапая свои щеки о щетину, прежде чем нежно поцеловать его в губы. — Я тоже скучал.

Дерек почувствовал, как его сердце пропустило удар, и на него накатило внезапное головокружение от облегчения, что Стайлз снова рядом. Он знал, что у них по-прежнему есть проблемы, которые необходимо уладить, но идея всего этого внезапно оказалась настолько легкой по сравнению с тем, чтобы еще когда-нибудь оказаться вдали от Стайлза.

— Ладно, голубки. Оставьте примирительный секс для кровати Айзека, ему это чертовски не понравится, — злорадно сказала Эрика.

— Что? — Дерек оторвался от Стайлза и покраснел, когда, наконец, осмотрелся и понял, что стая обступила их, да и Скотт смотрел также пристально.

Эрика потрясла ключами перед лицом Дерека, пока Бойд пихнул ему обувь.

— Поедете в квартиру Айзека. Он сказал, что вы, ребята, можете оставаться там сколько хотите и можете пользоваться его вещами или чем угодно, пока не сможете вернуться домой, — уточнила Эрика. — Бойд и я должны отработать оставшуюся смену, но потом мы придем к вам. Поставь обувь, дурачок.

Дерек в замешательстве посмотрел на кроссовки, прежде чем понял, что они были его размера и что он до сих пор босой. Он придерживал обувь, пока Бойд передавал ему еще и худи.

— Это для Стайлза, — лаконично сказал он, протягивая вещь Дереку, будто ища его одобрения.

Дерек кивнул, принимая толстовку с капюшоном. Она пахла Эрикой и Бойдом, но они стая, и будут ей, пока Дерек сам не вернет свой аромат на Стайлза. Он расстегнул молнию на толстовке и осторожно перекинул ее за плечи Стайлза, помогая ему просунуть здоровую руку, пока сам Стайлз в раздражении пытался оттолкнуть его.

— Я не маленький, Дерек. — Ворчал он, натягивая капюшон на голову. На нем эта толстовка выглядела просто гигантской, рукава были намного длиннее, а подол доходил до середины бедер. В некоторых местах его лицо все еще было измазано пеплом, больше справа, чем слева, очевидно, это результат того, что он умывал лицо одной рукой. Глядя на огромную, поглощающую его толстовку, измазанное сажей лицо и на раздражительное выражение Стайлза, который выглядел точно так же, как грязный, потрепанный ребенок, Дерек прикусил щеку, чтобы сдержать улыбку.

— Пошли, здоровяк, — поддразнил он, переместив трость Стайлза в левую руку и поместив здоровую на плечо, — возьмем такси.

***

В лифте Стайлз прислонился к Дереку, непривычно тихий, пахнущий усталостью и удовлетворенностью под едким запахом дыма.

— Ты действительно в порядке? — Дерек не смог удержаться от вопроса, палец медленно перекочевал на запястье Стайлза, мягко поглощая оставшуюся боль.

— Да, — вздохнул Стайлз, прижимаясь поближе к Дереку. — Немного кружится голова от кислорода и вытягивания боли, но в остальном нормально. Просто… устал. Умираю, как хочу в душ. Еще немного испугался. Но все нормально.

— Да, — Дерек закрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на тепле Стайлза, — я тоже.

— Ох, — Стайлз слегка выпрямился, качая головой, как будто пытаясь вывести себя из оцепенения. — Я почти забыл сказать тебе. У Скотта с Айзеком в Пожарной части есть друг, который держит их в курсе происходящего. Пожар начался в 402… ты знаешь Миссис Христакос? Она оставила что-то в духовке и забыла, потому что пошла посплетничать с Миссис Заракол. Огонь перешел на полотенце и разошелся по всей кухне, зацепил коридор, но там было полно дыма. Они собираются подождать до завтра, чтобы осмотреть место, но не думают, что есть какие-нибудь повреждения, да и никто не пострадал.

— Ты пострадал, — проворчал Дерек, все еще чувствуя себя виноватым в том, что Стайлз поранился, вернувшись за ним. Если бы не было этой глупой ссоры, у Стайлза до сих пор был бы ключ от квартиры Дерека.

— Эй, — Стайлз толкнул Дерека своим здоровым плечом. — Хватит. Мы оба в порядке. Но я хотел, чтобы ты знал… это не охотники, или что-то еще. Просто повседневный несчастный случай.

Дерек понял, что даже не думал об этом. Его типичная паранойя по поводу охотников была полностью поглощена страхом за безопасность Стайлза, он настолько сосредоточился на Стайлзе, что даже не поинтересовался, как начался пожар.

— В любом случае, Скотт думает, что его друг может позволить ему забрать сегодня несколько вещей. У меня есть достаточно лекарств на цепочке для ключей, чтобы протянуть несколько дней, но я сказал ему взять трость и зарядное устройство, ну и посмотреть твой кошелек с телефоном. Если тебе нужно что-то еще, я могу написать ему.

— Нет, все хорошо, — все, что мне нужно, находится прямо здесь, подумал Дерек, но постеснялся сказать вслух. — Скажи Скотту спасибо.

— Не волнуйся, — Стайлз, казалось, что-то вспомнил, хихикая, когда спрятал лицо в плечо Дерека. — Ох, да, и о царапинах… Скотт, походу, не поверил моей истории про собаку. Полагаю, он думает, что мы балуемся какими-то странными играми с ножами, или чем-то таким.

Дерек даже не знал, что это значило, но звучало не очень хорошо.

— Мы можем рассказать ему. Когда все уляжется. О… о стае.

Стайлз вскинул голову так быстро, что почти ударил Дерека по носу.

— Серьезно? То есть, я понимаю, что для меня и Айзека все стало бы намного легче, но… — он нервно облизнул губы, — я знаю, как для тебя важно держать все в секрете.

— Это… — Дерек сделал глубокий, судорожный вздох. Он потер щеку о макушку Стайлза, надеясь, что Стайлз поймет, что он хотел сказать. — Это проблема, с которой мне нужно работать. У тебя… у тебя не должно быть секретов от людей, которые тебе небезразличны.

Стайлз, казалось, понял — его улыбка постепенно становилась все шире.

— Это… да. Хорошая идея. — Улыбка превратилась в ухмылку, в глазах можно было увидеть озорство. — Я хочу сказать, что это звучит знакомо, — добавил он. — Может, какой-то супер-умный человек сказал что-то подобное не так давно…

— Ага, хорошо, — Дерек притянул голову Стайлза обратно на плечо. Он прижался щекой к волосам Стайлза, закрывая глаза и теряя себя в ровном ритме сердцебиения Стайлза. Хорошо.

***

В тесной ванной комнате Айзека, Дерек помог снять слинг с плеча, а затем неловко встал рядом.

— Я могу… я сам могу справиться со всем остальным, — сказал Стайлз, нервно покусывая нижнюю губу.

Волк Дерека заскулил от одной лишь мысли, что сейчас нужно оставить Стайлза одного.

— Ты… это то, чего ты хочешь? — спросил он, пытаясь удержать свой голос как можно более нейтральным.

Стайлз, казалось, немного расслабился, пальцы потянулись к Дереку.

— А чего хочешь ты?

— Я хочу… — потребность была настолько сильной, что она заменила типичную неспособность Дерека выражать свои мысли. — Я хочу заботиться о тебе, — сказал он. — Если это приемлемо, — пошел он на попятную, — Я могу просто… — он закрыл глаза, чувствуя себя глупо, — я могу сделать это?

— Да, — он открыл глаза и взглянул на сияющую улыбку Стайлза — его глаза светились счастьем. — Мне нравится, как это звучит. Может быть, даже… Может быть, мы даже можем заботиться друг о друге.

Дерек не мог не улыбнуться в ответ, его сердце резко забилось в груди.

— Звучит отлично.

И это было хорошо. Дерек понял потребность волка заботиться, нянчиться и ухаживать за его пострадавшей парой. Он включил воду, тщательно настраивая температуру. Затем осторожно снял со Стайлза одежду, аккуратно отложив в сторону ключи и телефон, позволив вещам, окутанным дымом, упасть на пол.

Он быстро разделся, а затем подвел Стайлза под струи воды. Часть оставшегося стеснения медленно отступала, поскольку теплая вода сполоснула едкий аромат и грязную сажу с них обоих. Вместо этого омрачающего запаха комнату наполнил мягкий, чистый аромат Стайлза. Стайлз был необычайно податлив и расслаблен, позволял Дереку поворачивать его в разные стороны, используя мочалку и мыло без запаха, чтобы убедиться, что каждый дюйм его кремовой кожи идеально отмоется.

Дерек быстро сполоснул себя, после чего повернул Стайлза, прижав его спиной к груди, защищая от брызг душа своим телом, пока втирал шампунь в его волосы, массируя пальцами кожу головы Стайлза, а их тела скользили друг против друга.

Стайлз мурлыкал от удовольствия, откидываясь назад в объятия Дерека, пока сам Дерек проводил пальцами по его волосам, а затем спустился вниз по шее, растирая напряженные мышцы. Поскольку Стайлз расслабился, он позволил себе двинуться дальше, бесстыдно погладив свою задницу рядом с твердым членом Дерека, пока Дерек обернул руки вокруг его груди, по-прежнему держа его. Он наклонил голову Стайлза обратно на свое плечо, поворачивая их так, что брызги воды сразу же смыли шампунь, после чего он сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы попытаться восстановить свой контроль.

— Просто откинься назад и расслабься, — сказал Дерек, ослабляя руку вокруг груди Стайлза, чтобы сначала он мог пройтись по соскам, прежде чем проследить намыленной рукой вниз по нежному животу Стайлза. — Просто позволь позаботиться о тебе.

— Бля, — выдохнул Стайлз, когда Дерек взял в руку его член, несколько раз медленно проведя ладонью по гладкой, шелковистой коже. — Хорошо… ебать. — Дерек прекрасно почувствовал тот момент, когда Стайлз откинулся назад, позволяя Дереку почувствовать себя более значимым.

И Стайлз был чертовски прекрасен — его мягкий розовый рот был приоткрыт, его темные ресницы, которые лежали на покрасневших щеках, лицо, сияющее от счастья. Пар от горячей воды полностью окрасил его кожу в румяный розовый цвет, вплоть до живота. Дерек не торопился, дразня Стайлза, доводя его до точки, пока совершал длинные, медленные движения рукой по члену, массируя его яйца, и отступил, когда Стайлз потянулся к руке, желая большего.

— Дерек, — заскулил Стайлз, став нетерпеливым. Он прижался ближе к груди парня и почувствовал член Дерека, соприкоснувшегося с его спиной.

— Шшш, — Дерек подарил Стайлзу еще несколько медленных, размеренных поглаживаний, наслаждаясь тем, как выглядел его член, как он скользил через туннель из пальцев Дерека. — Я дам тебе то, что ты хочешь. — Он прошелся тупыми зубами вдоль шеи Стайлза, его волк с удовлетворением поскуливал от обладания этим парнем. Теплое и податливое тело в его руках, запах, смешивающийся с собственным. Стайлз снова издал короткий, непроизвольный звук, когда наклонил голову, полностью давая Дереку доступ к своей шее.

Дерек жаждал оставить отметку на кремовой коже Стайлза и в знак покорности зарычал. Вместо этого он вытянул шею, захватив расслабленный рот Стайлза поцелуем, мягким, сладким и горячим, поскольку рука, находившаяся на члене Стайлза, ускорила темп.

— Дерек, — невнятно пробормотал Стайлз. Сейчас он задыхался в коротких и резких вздохах, его тело немыслимо потряхивало от того, что все это время Дерек держал его в напряжении.

— Да. — Дерек почти чувствовал себя легкомысленным, надрачивая собственный ствол около задницы Стайлза, гладкой и теплой, пока он быстрыми и жесткими движениями доводил Стайлза до экстаза. — Хочу, чтобы ты закончил. Хочу увидеть это, — лихорадочно и тихо сорвалось с губ Дерека. — Ну же, Стайлз. Закончи вместе со мной.

Стайлза, казалось, удивили слова Дерека, как и самого Дерека. Он выкрикнул, пораженно выдохнув, когда его тело выгнулось от импульса, который прошелся через все его тело, а затем почувствовал дрожь, когда теплая жидкость вырвалась в руку Дерека.

— Вот оно, — Дерек не понимал, какую галиматью он бормотал во влажную кожу Стайлза, пока нежно гладил его, наблюдая, как волны наслаждения проходят через все тело. — Так красиво. Так идеально для меня, Стайлз, — бормотал он, когда Стайлз обессиленно облокотился на него.

Запах оргазма Стайлза нахлынул на него, приятно благоухая в парном воздухе. От этого у Дерека появилось еще большее желание, волк все ближе и ближе пробирался к поверхности его кожи. У него в руках была его пара — его сокровище, его радость. Его.

Он стиснул зубы, ближе прижимая к себе тело Стайлза. Таким образом он мог без проблем входить в него, с каждым толчком все сильнее, резче, быстрее.

— Здесь. — Стайлз качнулся вперед, прислонившись здоровым плечом на плитку душа, после чего наклонился и неуклюже начал направлять член Дерека во влажное пространство между своими бедрами. — Давай малыш. Так быстро, как только захочешь.

Дерек зарычал лишь от одного осознания, что Стайлз наклонился, предлагая себя. В этой уязвимости была такая сила — в том, что Стайлз так легко открылся в тот момент, когда Дерек так отчаянно в этом нуждался, прижимаясь щекой к холодной плитке и тяжело дыша.

Дерек обхватил член Стайлза рукой, держа его так нежно, как мог, пока скользил своим жаждущим членом в его тугое горячее пространство. Мышцы широких плеч Стайлза напряглись, отталкиваясь от веса тела Дерека, когда тот придвинулся ближе, прижимая Стайлза между своим телом и холодной стеной. Дерек не мог держать свои зубы подальше от этой кожи, покусывая плечо Стайлза и сухожилие его открытой шеи, когда он быстро и жестко толкался бедрами, с каждым толчком наваливаясь всем весом своего тела.

И, Боже, он чувствовал себя так хорошо, сколько и горячо, жарко и напряженно, пока Стайлз ближе прижимался своими бедрами, заставляя веки Дерека прикрыться от блаженства. Казалось, он вернулся домой, почувствовал запах и чувства Стайлза вокруг себя после стольких дней одиночества. Похоже, Стайлз тоже чувствовал это, его член доблестно вздрагивал в ладони Дерека, его тело волнительно толкалось назад, чтобы встретить каждое сладкое скольжение.

Дерек чувствовал, как бурлит его кровь, его дыхание было прерывисто от перегруженной работы легких, поскольку удовольствие скопилось в эпицентре его живота. Последние остатки контроля оставили его, когда он кончил на тело Стайлза, напрягаясь, стараясь быть еще ближе, полностью отдавшись инстинкту. Эгоист с бешеной жаждой спариваться, претендовать, обладать и кончить. Он хотел поместить свою отметку на коже Стайлза, нарисовать ее своим прикосновением, вбить ее в самые кости так, чтобы Стайлз чувствовал ее отголосок на протяжении нескольких дней. И тут Стайлз начал бормотать, останавливая слова вперемешку со вздохами, когда Дерек шлепнул его.

— Хочу, чтобы в следующий раз ты отымел меня также, — как бы про себя бормотал Стайлз, заикаясь, словно измученный действиями Дерека. — Хочу тебя внутри себя настолько глубоко, насколько ты можешь войти, никогда не отпущу тебя…

И сама идея этого погружения вглубь, забиться по самые яйца в Стайлза, задыхаясь в его тепле, и мягкости, и храбрости…

Оргазм прошел через него, его позвоночник выгнулся, по телу прошлись сильные спазмы, заставляющие его бедра беспорядочно дергаться, будто стремясь выжать все до последней капли. Казалось, что это продолжалось бесконечно. Его голова начала кружиться, а сам парень был ошеломлен. Он опустился на теплого Стайлза, бездумно уткнувшись во влажную кожу, пока на них лилась уже теплая вода.

— О, Господи, — выдохнул Стайлз, его голос был напряженным и слабым. Звук привел Дерека в чувства. Он поймал Стайлза, поскольку его уставшие колени начали давать слабину, когда они оба на ватных ногах вышли из души. Стайлз позволил Дерека укутать его в полотенце, прежде чем он выключил воду, прислонившись к раковине, куда Дерек провел его, выглядя сонным, сытым и совершенно восхитительным.

Дерек открыл дверь в ванную, позволяя прохладному воздуху квартиры освежить комнату и их разгоряченную кожу. Он чувствовал себя легко и опустошенно, пока Стайлз позволил одеть себя в мягкие спортивные штаны и футболку, которые были позаимствованы из ящика Айзека. Дерек осторожно положил руку Стайлза обратно в плечевую повязку, прежде чем сам натянул штаны, оставив торс обнаженным.

Он отвел Стайлза к дивану, оставив его лишь на несколько минут, которые потребовались, чтобы взять бутылку воды и различной еды, бесстыдно совершив рейд на холодильник и шкафчики Айзека. Затем он присел рядом, молча передав холодную бутылку воды в руку Стайлза, притягивая его к своей груди и вдыхая запах, распространяющийся по всему его телу.

— Ты практически мурлыкаешь, — вздохнул Стайлз, удобнее примостившись на груди Дерека.

— Счастлив, — согласился он. Его голос был грубым и хриплым, как будто волк еще не полностью отступил.

— Хорошо, — Стайлз сделал глоток воды, после чего прижался к Дереку поближе, проведя щекой по плечу Дерека, неосознанно вдыхая его запах. — Ты заслуживаешь счастья.

Дерек подавил рефлекторное опровержение, которое у него обычно вырывалось в подобные моменты, более тщательно обдумывая то, что хочет сказать.

— Я хочу заслужить его, — наконец, признал он. — Я хочу заслужить тебя.

— Ты… — Стайлз прикусил губу, будто тоже тщательней обдумывя слова. — Это не то. Мы оба облажались. Мы оба будем работать над тем, чтобы все исправить. Но дело не в тебе, ты не должен меняться… чтобы заполучить меня, или что-то подобное, — губы Стайлза изогнулись в любящей улыбке. — Я у тебя есть. Если честно, ты от меня не избавишься. Это все, что я хотел, чтобы ты понял, и я должен быть более терпелив с этим. И если ты не готов…

— Нет, — голос Дерека, был дрожащим, но решительным. — Мне нужно сказать тебе. И я хочу сделать это сейчас, прежде чем… — он покачал головой, не зная, как это описать. История, которую он должен был рассказать, была как живое существо, хлопающее огромными крыльями и царапающая горло, но, наконец, готовая вырваться на свободу. — Я просто должен сделать это сейчас.

— Ладно, — Стайлз крепко держал руки Дерека, со всей силы сжимая их своими онемевшими пальцами. — Хорошо.


	21. Воспоминания

Стайлз был непривычно тих, сфокусировав свое внимание на Дереке, в то время как он пытался привести свои мысли в порядок, не зная, с чего начать. Он полностью погряз в паутине предательства и несчастья, которая была в его жизни. Но на самом деле, в центре всего этого был только один человек.

— У меня был дядя, — сказал Дерек все еще низким и грубым голосом. — Младший брат моей мамы.

— Питер, — мягко вставил Стайлз, и Дерек издал тихое согласие.

— Он был ближе к моему возрасту, чем мама. Но он был старше, саркастичнее и отчужденнее. И я смотрел на него, хотя знал, что он тот еще отморозок. Он любил создавать конфликты — это веселило его, но он не был плохим. Он не был злым, — для Дерека было важно, чтобы Стайлз знал это.

— Когда я был в девятом классе, у меня была девушка. Только какое-то время. Ее звали Пейдж. Она была смешная, дерзкая и… — Дерек внезапно окунулся в воспоминания, а он очень редко позволял себе это делать. Стук его баскетбольного мяча в школьном коридоре и ясные звуки виолончели. — То, что я на самом деле не знал ее, я понял лишь тогда, когда начал все осмысливать. Но в то время я думал, что это навсегда, и Питер сказал мне… — Дерек прочистил горло, но комок остался. — Питер сказал мне, что мы никогда не сможем быть вместе, если она останется человеком. Что… что она испугается меня настоящего. Так Питер устроен… Он позволил альфе, который произвел впечатление на мою маму, укусить Пейдж.

Дерек с легкостью почувствовал шок, который на данный момент испытывает Стайлз.

— Без… без ее согласия? — с ужасом в голосе спросил Стайлз.

— Я не знаю. — Дерек закрыл глаза, почувствовав стыд за нее — эти события породились за счет его пассивности и невежества. — Я не знал, пока ты не сказал Бойду и Эрике, насколько это важно. Я не знаю, знал ли Питер. Я хотел бы думать, что он не знал, что с ним было что-то не так уже тогда.

Стайлз кивнул, как бы сам себе, усваивая информацию.

— И укус не подействовал.

 — Я никогда… никогда не видел, как кого-то обращают, — выдавил Дерек. — Я думал, что все идет по плану, а потом… — он закрыл глаза, но картинка неизбежно въелась в его разум. — Там была черная жидкость, которая сочилась отовсюду — из глаз, носа — и она задыхалась от этого, и ей было больно. — Он попытался сделать еще один вдох, но не смог. - Так много боли, что я не успевал ее вытягивать.

 — Все хорошо, — тихо вымолвил Стайлз. Дерек почувствовал на своей щеке теплые пальцы Стайлза, он не понял, что они там, а просто почувствовал.

 — Я сломал ей шею, — выдал Дерек. — Она попросила меня прекратить все это, и я не мог… — Он успел набрать полные легкие воздуха, прежде чем продолжить. — Я убил ее.

 — Дерек, ты не знал… — начал Стайлз.

 — Я не спрашивал! — зарычал Дерек. Стайлз дернулся, и от ненависти к самому себе закрыл глаза. — Мне жаль, — сказал он, тщательно контролируя голос. — Но это правда. Да, я был глупым ребенком, и да, я не хотел, чтобы она умерла, но я знал, что это неправильно. Если бы она захотела этот укус, я должен был сделать это правильно, познакомив со своей мамой, и спросить ее, хочет ли она быть в стае. Но я был трусом. Я просто хотел, чтобы все это случилось, и поэтому я позволил Питеру принять решение. Я сидел и слушал, как она хнычет и плачет, как альфа быстро укусил ее, а когда я набрался смелости, чтобы что-нибудь сделать, было слишком поздно.

Некоторое время они сидели в тишине — Дерек пытался контролировать свой пульс и рваное дыхание, а Стайлз плотно прижимался к его боку, держа его в реальности.

— После этого мои глаза стали голубыми. Метка оборотня, который убил невинного. Моя мама — она пыталась сказать мне, что все хорошо, что я все еще… — он остановился, вспоминая пальцы матери на своей щеке. — Я все еще красив, но большая часть стаи… насторожилась. Они знали, что что-то случилось, хотя не были уверены, что именно. И поэтому я провел большую часть своего времени в одиночестве, и когда появилась Кейт…

Стайлз непроизвольно издал звук, и Дерек вздохнул, притягивая его ближе. Он хотел на этом остановиться, но дал себе минуту, чтобы просто вдохнуть запах Стайлза, позволяя теплу и уюту успокоить нервы.

— Она мертва? — в конце концов спросил Стайлз. — Кейт?

 — Да.

 — Хорошо, — голос Стайлза был низким и свирепым, что поразило Дерека. Иногда он почти забывал. Изо дня в день было легко помнить лишь веселого, острящего Стайлза. Стайлз был теплым, добрым, с вечно солнечной улыбкой. Дерек помнил только такие моменты, и это было более ценным — что он тоже был мальчиком, который потерял свою мать, и его взгляд говорил об этом. Мальчиком, который был лучшим другой банши, и мальчиком, который победил каниму. Мальчиком, который бегал с волками. И теперь человеком, который практически шел сквозь огонь, чтобы спасти недостойную жизнь Дерека.

 — Ты знаешь о пожаре, — сказал Дерек, желая закончить со всем этим. — Большая часть моей семьи оказалась в подвале, пытаясь найти способ избежать пламени. Мои родители, родные и двоюродные, и Питер тоже там был. Он не так часто появлялся там после того, как умерла Пейдж… я до сих пор не знаю, что произошло между ним и мамой — но он появлялся время от времени, принося неприятности, а затем снова уходил. Из дома выбрались только я и Лора, и мы просто убежали. Мы думали, что все они мертвы.

По напряженности мышц Стайлза, Дерек почувствовал внезапное внимание.

— Думали?

Дерек автоматически кивнул, прежде чем вспомнил, что Стайлз не видит его.

— Да. Еще два года назад, когда… когда я почувствовал, что Лора умерла.

Он почувствовал это снова, фантом боли эхом отдавался только лишь от одних воспоминаний.

— Когда погибает член стаи, люди говорят, что это как потерять конечность, а мы… мы потеряли слишком много. И тогда это были просто мы. Лора была моей сестрой, моей единственной стаей и моей альфой. И когда она умерла, мне казалось, что я тоже умираю. Я тоже хотел умереть.

Стайлз чуть сильнее прижался к Дереку в молчаливом сочувствии.

— И тогда я почувствовал нечто особенное, — продолжил Дерек. Он почувствовал, как его зрачки поменяли цвет и сразу же стиснул зубы. — Альфа сила. Ее сила, она входила в меня. И я до сих пор не знаю почему это произошло… этого не должно было случиться.

В замешательстве Стайлз сморщил брови.

— Почему нет? Ты был ее ближайшим родственником, ее последней оставшейся стаей. Почему бы силе не перейти к тебе?

 — Возможно, если бы она была убита в результате несчастного случая, или охотниками, или чем-то еще. Но если альфу убивает другой оборотень… это как вызов их власти. Альфа-сила должна быть передана ее убийце. — Он выдавил следующие слова сквозь сжатые зубы, прежде чем смог их обдумать. — Она должна была перейти к Питеру.

 — Питер? Он пережил пожар? — голос Стайлза задохнулся от шока. - Он убил свою собственную племянницу? Свою семью?

 — Не думаю, что я бы сам в это поверил, но он… ты когда-нибудь видел, как оборотень забирает или отдает воспоминания? — с дрожью в голосе спросил Дерек.

 — Я не уверен, что… ох, — в янтарных глазах Стайлза Дерек мог видеть быстрый поток мыслей.

 — Когда я был ребенком, Сатоми — альфа Ито стаи — она что-то сделала. Одной из ее бет было больно, плохо и он не мог говорить. Мы должны были выяснить причину этого. Она положила свои когти… — Стайлз положил рукой на затылок. — Это? — от этого она просто все знала и сказала нам, что это был Водник, ты знаешь, что-то вроде подводного упыря.

 — Да. Это трудно объяснить. Я думаю, ты мог бы сказать, что это память, но это не так. Такое ощущение… ощущение, что ты проживаешь это воспоминание.

Однотонность в его голосе, казалось, о чем-то сказала Стайлзу.

— Питер сделал это с тобой, — с яростью сказал он.

 — Да. Сначала он появился в нашей квартире сразу после смерти Лоры и поначалу это выглядело, как… как чудо. Словно я возвращал какую-то часть своей семьи, словно я не был одинок, в конце концов. — Дерек склонил голову. — Я был рад видеть его, — горько сказал он. — Я пытался обнять его, и он просто поместил свои когти в мою шею и заставил прожить это. Сделал меня наблюдателем того, как горит моя семья.

Стайлз сжимал руку Дерека так крепко, что должно было быть больно, но Дерек был рад этому, он счел это подарком за яркие ужасы прошлого.

 — Мы еще не осознали, — упорно продолжил Дерек. — Ему удалось выйти из подвала, но он взорвался. Он так обгорел… он был скорее мертв, чем жив, но исцеления было достаточно, чтобы держать его в таком состоянии. Достаточное для него, чтобы уползти в лес, где он не будет найден. В своем разуме он показал мне каково это было. Есть насекомых и все остальное, что он мог раскопать, живя дикарем. Он умер бы… он должен был умереть, но он выжил. Он не мог себе этого позволить. Потому что хотел отомстить.

 — Отомстить Кейт? — спросил Стайлз.

 — В первую очередь. Ему понадобились годы, чтобы восстановиться, чтобы вернуть свою силу обратно, и тогда он убил ее первой. Он показал мне это. Но потом… потом он хотел наказать Лору и меня. За то, что оставили его, хоть мы и не знали об этом. И меня за… за то, что я был с Кейт. Так что после этого он пришел за нами.

 — И он убил Лору, — Стайлз, казалось, собирал данную мозаику по частям, не совсем понимая, что говорит вслух.

 — Да. Это он мне тоже показал, — чувствовалось, как эти слова прорезают себе путь из его горла, резко и болезненно. — Показал мне, как он поймал ее, когда она возвращалась домой с работы, и она пыталась сопротивляться, но она не была готова к этому. Когда пришло время причинить ей боль, она по-прежнему считала его семьей. Она сомневалась. А он нет.

 — Нихрена себе, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Но ты же сказал… он не получил силу альфы?

 — Да. Я не знаю почему она не перешла к нему. Должна была. Все знают, что если убить альфу, то ты унаследуешь ее силу. Но, возможно, он был слишком… изуродован, чтобы забрать ее.

 — Или может… — Стайлз кусал свою нижнюю губу, глубоко задумавшись.- Может, это подарок. Если Лора умирала, если она знала, что Питер придет за тобой, может быть, ей удалось… сделать так, чтобы сила перешла к тебе. Она бы тебе пригодилась, чтобы одолеть Питера. Потому что это то, что произошло, не так ли?

 — Я убил его, — подтвердил Дерек. Его голова шла кругом от гипотезы Стайлза. Он всегда считал, что проклятие альфа силы… окончательное доказательство того, что он подвел всю свою семью, не оставив ни единого шанса, чтобы ее смог заполучить кто-то другой. Идея о том, что Лора хотела этого, что на последнем издыхании, она, возможно, выбрала его… — Ты думаешь, что это возможно? — спросил он. — Что Лора могла бы… могла бы выбрать…

 — Я не знаю, приятель, — глаза Стайлза были влажными, а улыбка горькой. — Если ты спросишь меня, то Лора выглядит шибко крутой. Если бы кто-то мог это сделать, то думаю, это была бы она.

 — Да. — Дерек снова почувствовал слезы на глазах и даже не пытался с ними бороться. — Она была крутой. — Он чувствовал, что до глубины мысли потрясен всем этим. Все это время, альфа сила казалось ему каким-то проклятием, знаком его неудачи. Думать об этом иначе, как о последнем подарке Лоры… не только как о силе, чтобы победить Питера, но и о даре, который он имел сейчас. Возможность создать свою собственную стаю, чтобы в очередной раз обрести близких людей. Лора хотела бы этого для него, и если бы это было в ее власти, она бы непременно сделала.

Крепко прижавшись и ища утешения друг в друге, какое-то время они сидели в тишине. Дерек чувствовал себя выжатым и уставшим, но ему стало легче — также, как если бы он действительно был обременен секретом, который он не оценил, пока ее вес не стал больше.

 — Почему ты не сказал мне? — спросил Стайлз, словно читая его мысли. — Ты должен знать, что… что в моих чувствах к тебе ничего не поменялось.

Дерек закрыл глаза, пытаясь разобраться в своих запутанных мотивациях и соответствовать своим словам. Стайлз сделал все таким простым, когда Дереку казалось все это сложным, за пределами его понимания.

 — Отчасти из-за позора, — наконец признался он. — За то, что я позволил случиться с Пейдж. Ты спросил меня… когда мы впервые встретились, ты спросил, есть ли у меня проблемы с управлением гневом, причинял ли я кому-нибудь вред и…

 — Ты не ответил на вопрос, — не дал закончить Стайлз. — Ты сказал, что никому не причинял вред. Я помню.

Дерек негромко рассмеялся. Конечно, Стайлз это помнил и сразу же выдал эту информацию. И еще он до сих пор пускает Дерека в свою квартиру, поворачиваясь к нему спиной. По тому, как часто бывали такие случаи, Дерек не знал, стоит ли восхищаться мужеством Стайлза, или же усмехнуться на его ничтожное чувство сохранения.

 — Я не… я не хочу, чтобы ты снова боялся меня. И какая-то часть меня просто не желала вспоминать. И думаю, что есть еще какая-то часть меня, которая чувствует, что я не должен никому рассказывать о Питере. Словно это будет окончательным предательством.

Дерек стиснул зубы, не в силах даже в своем сознании примерить свои противоречивые чувства по поводу Питера.

— Он был… то, кем он был, это, в конце концов, не он, — попытался он объяснить Стайлзу. — Это не тот дядя, которого я знал. И это с ним сделал огонь… я сделал это с ним. Я хотел сохранить свою тайну, но… это было неправильно. Тебе нужно знать. Особенно, учитывая то, как он передал мне свои воспоминания… когда у меня были кошмары, да это даже кошмарами назвать нельзя. Это был я, в его шкуре. И я никогда не обидел бы тебя, но он… он может.

Брови Стайлза от удивления взметнулись вверх, когда, наконец, кое-что прояснилось.

— Вот что ты имел в виду в ту ночь, — медленно сказал он. — Когда сказал, что я в постели с чудовищем. Ты не имел в виду себя, ты имел в виду Питера.

 — Кем Питер оказался в конце, — исправил Дерек. — Безумным и сломленным, и… — Дерек почувствовал, что от одной лишь мысли его сердце ускорило темп. — Я не могу… меня воротит лишь от мысли, что через меня он все еще может причинить тебе боль. Что небольшая его часть живет где-нибудь в моем сознании и пытается выбраться.

 — Все хорошо, — сказал Стайлз, потирая напряженные мышцы предплечья Дерека, пытаясь немного ослабить его хватку. — Мы… мы найдем способ обойти это. Если воспоминания можно вложить, то их можно и вытащить, правильно? Так что мы найдем способ.

В изумлении Дерек моргнул. Об этом он никогда не думал. Живой огонь, несущий в нем убийство Кейт, смерть Лоры и безумства Питера, постоянно кружившие в сознании… казались справедливым наказанием за то, что он сделал. Идея о том, что все это можно убрать… что он все еще может помнить о том, что произошло, но не проживать это, или избавиться от страха обидеть тех, кого он любит — это звучало слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

 — Мы найдем способ, — повторил Стайлз уверенным голосом, и Дерек на мгновение закрыл глаза, позволив себе поверить в это.


	22. Сюрпризы

Айзек вернулся первым. Прежде чем позволить себе открыть дверь, он осторожно постучал. Когда на его глаза попался Стайлз, мирно спящий в руках Дерека, губы сразу же растянулись в улыбке.

— Смею предположить, что это ты его так вымотал, — ухмыльнулся он, после чего открыл холодильник и с газировкой в руках устроился на другом конце дивана.

Эрика с Бойдом приехали после него, руки были загружены контейнерами с едой из закусочной, запах картошки и тихие разговоры заставили Стайлза заморгать и вернуться в реальность. Эрика вместилась между Айзеком и Дереком на диване, бережно выкладывая не менее десяти коробок чизбургеров и картошки фри на журнальный столик, в то время как Бойд выкладывал молочные коктейли, поместив большую часть в морозилку, а потом устроился на полу у их ног.

Кира позволила себе воспользоваться своим ключом, отчего Бойд с Эрикой от удивления подняли брови, когда увидели ее. Смешно, так как ее аромат был повсюду — Дерек напомнил себе поработать над их обучением в этом плане. Она принесла кучу корейских пельменей и коллекцию фильмов Тарантино, весело заявив, что лучший способ забыть неудачный опыт, это очень много эстетического насилия.

Эллисон со Скоттом пришли последними, на середине фильма Бесславные ублюдки, с вещами, которые они смогли забрать из квартиры и с хорошей новостью о том, что, скорей всего, им разрешат вернуться во вторник после того, как пожарные осмотрят здание. Также, Эллисон захватила охапку вещей из химчистки.

 — Я подумала, что ты, скорей всего, ходил в прачечную на углу, — сказала она Дереку, — поэтому мы назвали им твой номер телефона и взяли одежду из химчистки. Подумали, что если вдруг ты захочешь вернуться к работе до того, как ты попадешь в свой дом, это тебя спасет.

 — Моя девушка самая умная женщина в мире, — мечтательно сказал Скотт, а Эрика и Айзек кинули в него картошку за то, что он дурак.

Кроме того, они набили пару мешков с грязной одеждой из обеих квартир и запустили стиральную машину Айзека, добавив туда уксус, чтобы избавиться от запаха дыма. Звук стиральной машины не мешал просмотру фильма и легкому разговору стаи. Дерек развалился на диване, Стайлз плотно прижимался к нему, позволяя себе окунуться в это состояние комфорта. Он никак не мог найти хоть толику беспокойства за свою квартиру — после дней печали, разочарования и тревоги, он был больше сосредоточен на том, чтобы просто быть здесь, в окружении ароматов и звуков его стаи и друзей.

В какой-то момент он, должно быть, задремал. Когда он проснулся, то мутным взглядом наткнулся на «Бешенных псов». Кофейный столик был завален тарелочками с мороженным. Стайлз положил голову на колени Дерека, а ноги перекинул через Бойда с Эрикой, которые теперь сидели, обнявшись, на другом конце дивана. Эллисон и Кира были увлечены разговором о стрельбе из лука, Скотт наблюдал за ними двумя с такой любовью в глазах, какой Дерек никогда не видел. Айзек вернулся с кухни с двумя бутылками воды, вручая одну Скотту, и затем опустился рядом с ним, положив руку на шею.

 — Ты не спишь? — тихо сказал Стайлз.

 — Неа, — Дерек немного сместился, чтобы он мог водить пальцами под футболкой Стайлза, желая ощутить голую кожу парня.

 — Хорошо, — Стайлз зевнул и сильно вытянулся, от этих действий рубашка задралась чуть выше. Член Дерека в предвкушении дернулся под щекой Стайлза, и Стайлз злобно усмехнулся, прежде чем убрать ноги от Эрики и Бойда и принять сидячее положение, прислонившись к боку Дерека.

 — Мне нужно в туалет, и не думаю, что моя трость поможет преодолеть этот путь, при этом никого не ударив, — продолжил Стайлз. — Давай, сонный волчонок. Будешь моим поводырем?

 — Ты такой придурок, — мягко сказал Дерек, не сумев сдержать улыбку в голосе. Он поднял Стайлза на ноги и отвел его в ванную комнату через несколько пар ног, DVD дисков и различной атрибутики.

Они просмотрели все части Убить Билла, прежде чем остальные начали засыпать. Айзек, Кира, Эллисон и Скотт свалились на кровать Айзека с готовностью, что Дерек постарается не слишком думать об этом. Эрик и Бойд отодвинули кофейный столик в сторону и сделали на полу гнездо из одеял, близко прижимаясь друг к другу. Стайлз сел на пол и широко зевнул, его движения были сонно-медленными и вялыми.

 — Оставайся здесь, — заурчал Дерек, вытягиваясь на диване и притягивая Стайлза на свою грудь.

 — Как мне здесь спать? Примерно через пять минут я так или иначе окажусь на полу, — спорил Стайлз. — Кроме того… — его голос спал до тихого шепота. — Я думал, что тебе не нравится сама мысль о том, чтобы спать рядом со мной, в случае, если…

Дерек притянул Стайлза ближе, дернув одеяло, накинутое на спинку дивана, пока оно не накрыло их обоих.

— Я достаточно выспался. Хочу тебя прямо сейчас.

Дерек чувствовал, что Стайлз начал формулировать протест, прежде чем тот передумал, расслабляясь на груди Дерека и уткнувшись в сгиб его шеи.

— Ладно, но если ночью ты получишь локтем в лицо, помни, я предупреждал тебя, — сонно пробормотал он.

 — Не беспокойся об этом, — Дерек руками подтянул Стайлза поближе к себе и удовлетворенно выдохнул. — Я держу тебя.

***

Во вторник вечером Дерек тащился домой от станции метро, боясь задачи, стоящей перед ним. Им разрешили вернуться в свои квартиры. Стайлз заехал к себе сегодня перед работой, Дерек же избегал здания как можно дольше.

Честно говоря, он ничего так не хотел, как просто рухнуть на диван Айзека, но в какой-то момент ему пришлось столкнуться с его обгоревшей квартирой. Мысли об этом заставляли желчь подниматься в горле, запах пепла и дыма порождал слишком много плохих воспоминаний, даже спустя такое количество времени. Но это нужно сделать.

 — Стайлз? — Стайлз стоял, прислонившись к стене рядом с дверью лестничной клетки, копаясь в своем телефоне.

 — Дерек! — Стайлз улыбнулся, нажав еще несколько кнопок, прежде чем вытащил наушник из уха и сунул Джарвиса в карман. — Я ждал тебя. — Он притянул Дерека в поцелуй, мягкий и сладкий.

 — Я думал, что ты сегодня работаешь допоздна, — Дерек взял футболку и потрепанные джинсы Стайлза. — Ты идешь?

 — Хмммм, — уклончиво промычал Стайлз, поскольку его пальцы занимались галстуком Дерека, слегка расслабляя его. — У меня для тебя есть сюрприз. Это нормально если я…?

Он снял галстук, держа его перед глазами Дерека.

Нос Дерека слегка сморщился при мысли о стоящей наверху вони, куда парень должен был его отвести, но он не мог противостоять выражению надежды на лице Стайлза.

— Ладно, — растерянно согласился он. Он был вознагражден ослепительной улыбкой от Стайлза, и это было последнее, что он увидел, перед тем, как голубой шелк поселился на его глазах.

Стайлз завязал свободный узел на затылке Дерека, прежде чем взять его за руку, закрепив ее на сгибе локтя.

— Вот это поворот, ха? — слегка заметил он, когда повел Дерека вперед, хихикая, поскольку Дерек слегка споткнулся.

Это странно, позволить себе снова быть со Стайлзом, хоть и при гораздо менее хаотических обстоятельствах. Когда он споткнулся в темноте, Дерек остро настроился на звук трости, медленно приспосабливаясь к интерпритации сигнала и на автомате повторяя шаг, который должен сделать Стайлз. Ребята прошли третий пролет и продолжили путь наверх — это нервировало, подниматься по лестнице, не имея возможности видеть, куда он идет, но теплое и ровное дыхание Стайлза было родным, его отличительное сердцебиение мелодичным, также, как и звук его трости.

Дерек был так сосредоточен на запахе, звуке и тепле Стайлза рядом с ним, что ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы понять, что он не чувствует ожидаемой вони едкого дыма. Стайлз с размаху распахнул дверь в прихожей, ведя Дерека внутрь.

Когда они приблизились к его двери в квартиру, Дерек смог услышать сердцебиение и тихий шепот тех, кто был внутри.

 — Сюрприз! — закричали они в рваном хоре, когда Стайлз открыл дверь и развязал свободный узел галстука.

Дерек осмотрелся вокруг, принимая все это. Здесь была вся стая — Кира, Эллисон и Скотт тоже, одетые в забрызганную краской одежду. Вся мебель была отодвинута подальше от стен, которые немного пахли краской. Иначе говоря, в квартире слегка пахло уксусом и содой, и никакого намека на дым.

 — Все хорошо? — испуганно спросил Стайлз. — Я знаю, что ты вроде придирчив в плане того, кто находится в твоей квартире, но я бы не смог все это сделать сам, и я подумал…

 — Все в порядке, — Дерек сжал руку Стайлза, теплый пузырь любви поднимался в его груди, когда он посмотрел на улыбающиеся лица его стаи, — это потрясающе.

 — О! Хорошо! — Стайлз начал водить его по квартире, показывая изменения, пока другие убирали последние запасы краски и начинали двигать мебель на место. — Отец Бойда работает подрядчиком, он потянул за ниточки и привел парней, чтобы разрушить кухню Миссис Кристаков и поменять весь гипсокартон в коридоре и здесь. Они сделают квартиру Скотта… то есть мою и Скотта квартиру… завтра. Я сделал полы, и Бойд приехал и убрал всю мебель. Мы даже помогли Миссис Крикатос спустить ее вещи в новую квартиру на втором этаже. Сейчас она рядом с Миссис Зараколу, вместе они будут просто неисправимы. — От волнения Стайлз практически подпрыгивал. — Тебе действительно нравится?

 — Это… это невероятно. — Взгляд Дерека коснулся каждого члена его стаи, чтобы убедиться, что они знают, как он это ценит. — Я не ожидал… я не могу поверить, никто никогда не делал для меня ничего подобного.

 — Я знаю, — просто сказал Стайлз. — Вот поэтому мы и хотели это сделать. И мы будем продолжать делать для тебя хорошие вещи, даже когда ты перестанешь им удивляться.

 — Я не могу… — Дерек притянул Стайлза в объятия, показывая этим действием все эмоции, которые он не мог передать словами.

 — Давай, большой парень, — Стайлз потерся щекой о щетину Дерека, а затем чуть насмешливо к мочке уха, заставляя его ослабить свою хватку. — Пицца в пути.

***

Позже тем же вечером Дерек собирал коробки от пиццы, пока Стайлз загружал последний стакан в посудомоечную машину. Дерек чувствовал себя уставшим, но довольным, все еще пытаясь переварить все, что сделала для него стая. Не было никаких сомнений, что именно Стайлз был зачинщиком всего этого, но все же… все остальные пропустили работу и школу, поняв всю ситуацию, и просто так работая весь день так, чтобы Дерек не вернулся домой в задымленную квартиру — это было невероятно.

 — Я уберу помытую посуду, — сказал Дерек, когда Стайлз включил машину.

 — Давай утром, — Стайлз со спины обнял Дерека за талию, крепко прижимаясь к нему.

 — У нас появятся мыши.

Стайлз фыркнул в шею парня, — Как будто какая-то мышь в Нью-Йорке настолько глупа, чтобы залезть в дом такого суперхищника, как Дерек Хейл, — он обошел Дерека, чтобы забрать коробки от пиццы из его рук, положив их на кухонный стол.

 — Иди в кровать, — прошептал Стайлз, его губы осторожно прикоснулись к теплой и мягкой коже Дерека. — Мы должны постараться, чтобы квартира снова обрела наш запах, — добавил он, аккуратно устанавливая зубы на шее Дерека и крепко кусая.

Дерек вздрогнул, его руки поднялись вверх и в конце концов оказались на кухонном столе, а колени, в свою очередь, без сомнения ослабли от того, что вся кровь прилила прямо к члену.

 — Да, — сказал он низким и грубым голосом, пока Стайлз игриво облизнул отметку своих зубов, гладя член Дерека через джинсы. — Хорошо.

Он позволил Стайлзу загнать себя в направлении кровати, по пути скидывая одежду. Стайлз был прав, простыни пахли порошком, но никак не ими, и это нужно было исправить как можно быстрей.

И так, Дерек позволил Стайлзу прижать себя к мягкому матрасу. Стайлз целовал его долго, нежно и медленно, пока Дерек беспомощно толкался бедрами вверх.

 — Что… — Дыхание Дерека сбилось, поскольку Стайлз сильно и возбуждающе шлепнул его. — Чего ты хочешь?

 — Ну, нет, — злобно усмехнулся Стайлз, сжав член Дерека. — Этот вечер твой. Так что ты хочешь?

 — Я… — Дерек думал об этом с тех пор, как Стайлз впервые упомянул это, и сегодня, кажется, подходящий день. — Я хочу… — так как он безумно этого хотел, он все еще с трудом выговаривал слова. Он схватил пальцы Стайлза опуская их ниже, пока они не оказались на том месте, где Дерек хотел их чувствовать больше всего.

Злая ухмылка пропала с лица Стайлза, пока он удерживал себя на одном локте.

— Серьезно? — в его голосе явно чувствовалось удивление. — Я… — Он неуверенно замялся, и Дерек тоже запнулся, чувствуя, что его щеки неожиданно быстро краснеют. Он думал, что Стайлз был в восторге от этой идеи, когда он впервые упомянул об этом, но, может быть, он ошибся.

 — Если ты не хочешь… — начал Дерек, и Стайлз оборвал его быстрым, жестким поцелуем.

 — Конечно, я хочу, — выдохнул он в губы Дерека. — Боже, Дерек, ты… я безумно хочу этого, это просто… — теперь и на скулах Стайлза появился румянец. — Я никогда не делал этого ни для кого, кроме себя, и я не могу видеть тебя. Это будет трудно, так что скажи, если… если тебе будет неприятно. Тебе придется сказать мне словами.

Он наклонился, чтобы снова поцеловать Дерека, почти отчаянно углубляя язык, прежде чем со вздохом отстраниться. Желание, казалось, быстро избавило его от удивления, когда он снова заговорил. — Ты можешь сделать это для меня, малыш? — спросил он, медленно посылая в член Дерека еще один сочный микроинсульт.

 — Да, — выдохнул Дерек, отпуская руку Стайлза. Господи, если Стайлз продолжит, то Дерек кончит до того, как он засунет свои пальцы внутрь. И только мысли об этих пальцах…

Дерек мог признаться себе, что он немного одержим длинными, ловкими пальцами Стайлза. Задолго до этого, он никогда не думал, что есть вероятность того, что эти пальцы будут касаться его кожи, он был очарован ими. То, как они прослеживали линию по тексту Брайля, то, как он постукивал по Джарвису. Как они небрежно проходились вдоль стен и мебели, когда Стайлз оказывался в новой среде. И еще пальцы Стайлза никогда не были так красивы, как они были теперь, обернутые вокруг члена Дерека, нежно поглаживая его и одним пальцем отодвигая кожицу с головки. Дерек представил себе эти пальцы внутри своего тела и подумал, что это чертовски сильно будоражит.

 — Пожалуйста, — умолял он.

 — Да, — голос Стайлза все еще немного дрожал, когда он оторвался от Дерека и начал рыться в ящике тумбочки в поисках смазки. — О, господи… да. Просто говори со мной, если можешь. Позволь мне знать, что ты чувствуешь. — Стайлз размазал смазку на пальцах, и их вид — блестящие и гладкие — отправил очередную волну тепла через тело Дерека.

 — Хорошо. Просто… начинай.

— Боже, сильно приспичило? Холодная смазка это не шутка, мой друг… — И затем внезапно легкомыслие сбежало, поскольку выражение Стайлза стало сосредоточенным, и один из гладких пальцев мягко начал нажимать на вход в тело Дерека. — Блять… не могу поверить… Дерек, — бормотал Стайлз, вычерчивая дразнящие небольшие круги, пока Дерек думал, что сойдет с ума от ожидания.

 — Продолжай. Приятно… это чертовски приятно, — на каждое дразнящее прикосновение Дерек приподнимал бедра выше, стараясь почувствовать пальцы Стайлза как можно глубже.

 — Бля, ты такой… — Независимо от того, что Стайлз планировал сказать, все это кануло в лету, когда палец, наконец, проник максимально глубоко. Очень странное чувство — не неудобно, просто новые ощущения.

 — Все в порядке? — голос Стайлза был чертовски напряжен. Его левая рука опустилась на лицо Дерека, и Дерек понял, что Стайлз пытается почувствовать его выражение кончиками пальцев. Просто мысли о нем — о нежности и заботе, которую Стайлз проявляет по отношению к нему — этого было достаточно, чтобы Дерек расслабился. Он отвернулся и резко вдохнул, поскольку палец Стайлза скользнул еще глубже.

 — Да, — он уткнулся в ладонь Стайлза, вдыхая его запах. — Это… это приятно. — Он лизнул полоску до влажной ладони Стайлза, смакуя солено-сладкий вкус его кожи.

 — Бля, ты такой теплый, — бормочет Стайлз. Теперь он медленно и вяло поглаживал пальцем. Дерек чувствовал себя расслабленным и открытым этому прикосновению. Он наклонил бедра, чтобы быть чуть ближе. Было такое чувство, что гладкое скольжение пальца Стайлза разжигало в нем ту теплоту, которую он никогда не чувствовал прежде, но внезапно в нем появилась жажда. Жажда большего.

Дерек понял, что от блаженства он прикрыл глаза, и заставил себя открыть их снова. Стайлз поймал его нижнюю губу между зубами. Его янтарные глаза были широко распахнуты, они были темные, огромные. Один этот вид ускорил пульс Дерека до небес и разгорячил его кожу до максимума.

 — Ты можешь… — начал Дерек, но слова резко оборвались, когда Стайлз повернул палец, словно свет на секунду исчез. — Еще, — наконец, далось сказать Дереку.

Сосредоточившись, Стайлз нахмурил брови, но как только Дерек попросил, Стайлз расслабился и медленно на его лице появилась сладкая улыбка. — Ага, — сказал он. — Господи…

Дерек чувствовал тупое давление второго пальцы и он выгнулся от прикосновения. Скольжение пальцев Стайлза было ноюще медленным и нежным. Что-то в действиях Стайлза заставило Дерека почувствовать себя уязвимым, но в лучшем проявлении уязвимости. Он раздвинул ноги шире, открыв себя для прикосновений еще больше.

Стайлз застонал, прижавшись лбом в плечо Дерека. Дерек чувствовал напряженный член Стайлза, прикасавшийся к бедрам при каждом движении, но Дерек с трудом мог сосредоточиться на ощущениях, потому что находился в большом восторге от нового ощущения теплоты, наполненности и трения. Мысль о пальцах Стайлза, находящихся внутри него. Вид сильного предплечья Стайлза, сгибающегося сухожилия, пока он работал между бедер Дерека. Собственный запах и запах Стайлза, а также секса, витавшего просто повсюду. На языке чувствовался затяжной солено-сладкий вкус кожи Стайлза.

Стайлз немного сжал пальцы и что-то, казалось, создало некий импульс в теле Дерека, заставив спустить с губ короткий стон.

 — Мы движемся в верном направлении, — пробормотал Стайлз с теплой ноткой удовлетворения в голосе. Он начал двигаться с большей уверенностью, засовывая палец глубже, поочередно скользя по той удивительной точке и затем прижимаясь к ней. Каждое преднамеренное сопротивление его пальцев побуждало другой импульс, посылая искры, движущиеся по позвоночнику Дерека.

 — Стайлз, — Дерек знал, что должен говорить, он обещал Стайлзу, что будет говорить, но единственное, что он мог выговорить на данный момент, это имя Стайлза.

 — Полегче, — бормочет Стайлза. Он сполз еще немного, удерживая бедра Дерека левой рукой, а пальцами правой руки продолжал свой медленный, неумолимый ритм. Новый угол позволил погрузиться еще глубже, вплотную к ладони. — Полегче, подожди. Все хорошо. Я держу тебя.

Дерек почувствовал, как с его губ сорвалось что-то между хрипом и всхлипом. Теперь Дерек был полностью напряжен, его разгоряченный член все больше прижимался к животу с каждым новым движением пальцев Стайлза. Дерек чувствовал малейшее давление другого пальца, просто скользя там, где кожа стала плотной, горячей и чувствительной, и он толкнул его вниз. — Пожалуйста, — молил он.

 — Да, — голос Стайлза был низким и хриплым, и пока теплая рука поглаживала спину Дерека, его нервы приходили в норму.

Дерек почувствовал, что в ход пошел третий палец, гладкий, длинный. Отдаленно он слышал звуки, которые он издавал — удушение, хрюканье и немного мольбы, но он был слишком накален, чтобы думать об этом.

 — Ты отлично справляешься, — прошептал Стайлз, восхищенным голосом. Он был так близко к Дереку, что тот мог почувствовать его дыхание на своем бедре, каждое слово, акцентированное горячим, мощным погружением пальцев Стайлза в его тело. — Блять, Дерек, ты так чертовски круто вбираешь их в себя, это прекрасно…

Похвала и открытая преданность в голосе Стайлза отправила еще одну волну тепла по всему телу Дерека. Он услышал, как снова захныкал, приподнимая бедра жестче, чтобы встретить толчки Стайлза, чувственные ласки, поглаживания и…

Все произошло в одночасье — большой палец, который вычерчивал круг на тугой коже там, где его палец все еще был глубоко погружен, открытый рот Стайлза, еще больше увеличивающийся член Дерека, а затем горячий, влажный отсос головки и язык, порхающий над уздечкой.

Дерек чувствовал, как разряд прошел прямо сквозь него, а затем он оказался на грани, его анус активно пульсировал вокруг все еще погруженных пальцев Стайлза, его член извергал сперму в теплый рот Стайлза, пока волны наслаждение атаковали его. Стайлз отлично работал ртом, до последнего с нарочитой легкостью и умением обсасывая член, пока Дерек с легким головокружением от пережитых эмоций упал на кровать.

 — Я… — Стайлз медленно выскользнул из тела Дерека, нежное осторожное движение резко разнились с отчаянием в голосе. — Господи, Дерек, я должен…

 — Да, — Дерек мог слышать удовлетворение в собственном голосе. — Что угодно.

Тогда Стайлз вскарабкался на Дерека, неуклюжий в своем рвении, пока ему не удалось оказаться сверху. Прежде чем Дерек мог даже задаться вопросом, собирается ли Стайлз трахнуть его — даже можно подумать, насколько эта идея понравилась ему — Стайлз уложил свой член в складку паха Дерека, быстро и отчаянно двигаясь, когда слова вылились с его искусанных красных губ.

 — Ты был так…блять, Дерек, не могу поверить… такое ощущение, что ты был сделан специально для меня….

 — Так и есть, — нашел, что сказать Дерек. У Стайлза был почти отчаянный захват, одна рука была под правым плечом Дерека, а другая крепко сжала его бедро, пока он толкался, извивался и корчился, потирая влажный член о влажную кожу Дерека. Дерек держал Стайлза также сильно, чтобы успокоить его бешеный ритм. Их торсы были прижаты так плотно, что Дерек мог чувствовать сердцебиение Стайлза. — Я твой.

Стайлз издал высокий, подавленный звук, а затем он кончил, его лицо было наполнено удовольствием, его худощавое тело содрогалось от дрожи, когда он пролил горячее и мокрое семя на их животы. Дерек держал его крепко, вдыхая запах. Стайлз пах сексом, потом, радостью и удовлетворением, и Дерек глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя как его одолевает счастье.

Дерек позволил своим эмоциям взять вверх, пока он не почувствует, что он сливается с ними воедино — теплота Стайлза и аромат в его постели, плавно распространяющийся по всей квартире, заполненной приятным ароматом его стаи. Этот запах был хорошим и правильным. К своему удивлению, он понял, что это за чувство — оно похоже на дом.


	23. Долг

Как оказалось, Скотт переварил существование оборотней так же просто, как он реагировал на другие вещи.

 — Я работаю в ночную смену, — пожимая плечами, сказал он. — Я видел достаточно дерьма, чтобы знать, что что-то происходит. И, на самом деле, существование оборотней многое объясняет.

Теперь, когда Скотт в курсе, и все они устроились в своих отремонтированных квартирах, не осталось ничего, что могло бы удержать Стайлза от входа в полномасштабный исследовательский режим.

К концу первой недели он, видимо, прочесал каждый темный и неприметный уголок интернета, чтобы получить информацию о передаче памяти оборотня. На следующей неделе он распространил свои сети дальше, со сложным запросом по межбиблиотечному абонементу, и звонок Ито стаи, прошедший по сети эмиссаров и представителей стаи.

Стайлз метался между двумя квартирами, пахнущий кофеином, напряжением и концентрацией, целуя Дерека почти рассеянно, прежде чем окунуться в задачу, которую он назначил себе на вечер.

Независимо от того, что страницы можно было отсканировать и пропустить через оптическое распознавание символов, Стайлз все просматривал сам. Дереку было поручено прочитать и обобщить множество рукописных записей в журналах, вписанных в различные античные скрипты. Чуть меньше страниц, судя по всему, написанных на архаичной латыни, отправили Лидии. — Ей наскучила классическая латынь, — с гордой ухмылкой объяснил Стайлз.

Дерек клал еду рядом со Стайлзом, направляя его руку к краю тарелки, и Стайлз начинал рассеянно жевать, казалось, даже не замечая, что попадает в его рот. Несколько раз, лежа на диване со сканами страниц, разбросанными по его груди, убаюкивающим мягким ропотом Стайлза и быстрым нажатием по дисплею Брайля, Дерек проваливался в сон.

Дальше в ход пошли разговоры по Скайпу. Большинство из них Стайлз обрабатывал самостоятельно — поздним вечером ночные посиделки с Лидией, спорящей о нюансах некоторых переводов, или чем-то еще, или о сложных словесных играх с далекими эмиссарами, в попытке узнать немного правды от часто непонятных хранителей коллективного знания их стаи.

Один конкретный разговор был более официальным, однако, Стайлз устроил рядом с собой Дерека прежде, чем принять вызов, и только чуть более быстрый, чем обычно, стук его сердца выдавал его нервозность.

 — Стайлз, — голос Сатоми Ито был теплым, но выражение лица оставалось нечитабельным. Она перевела свой пристальный взгляд на Дерека. — Альфа Хейл.

Дерек почувствовал, как по позвоночнику пробежала дрожь. Последний раз, когда он слышал эти слова, они были адресованы его матери более десяти лет назад. Он встретил оценивающий взгляд Альфы Ито осторожным кивком, прежде чем опустить глаза и выставить достаточно своей шеи, чтобы признать ее высокий статус.

 — Вопрос, который вы рассматриваете, очень серьезен. Достаточно трудно передать воспоминания, но взять их… риск велик. И риск для тебя, это риск для твоей стаи, Альфа Хейл.

Дерек слышал, как Стайлз тихо возмутился в его сторону, но Дерек просто кивнул. То, что она сказала ему, не было хуже того, что он много раз говорил сам себе. — Это не относится к тому, что мы принимаем всерьез.

Альфа Ито в течение длительного времени, казалось, искала тень сомнения на его лице, а затем она кивнула в одобрении. — Наша стая предоставит всю необходимую помощь. Может, Стайлз никогда официально и не вступал в нашу стаю, но у него есть наша защита и доверие. И мы в долгу перед ним, который никогда не сможем сполна отдать.

Дерек удивленно посмотрел на Стайлза. Это было похоже на уважение одного Альфы по отношению к другому. Если послушать, как Стайлз описывает самого себя, то обычно он был талисманом стаи — помогающим с исследованием, но не участвующим в настоящем конфликте. Дерек начинал удивляться, насколько Стайлз приуменьшал свою роль в подвигах стаи, о которых он рассказывал.

 — Я отправил Вам следующий список запросов, — поспешно перебил Стайлз. Кончики его ушей слегка покраснели.

 — Я немедленно займусь этим, — взгляд Альфы Ито перешел обратно на Дерека, ее рот поджался, поскольку она внимательно рассмотрела его. — Вы очень похожи на свою маму, Альфа Хейл.

Дерек почувствовал, что у него пересохло во рту. — Вы знали ее?

 — Не очень хорошо. Наши фамильные земли разделяют три территории. Мы несколько раз встречались и при необходимости объединялись. Она была хорошей женщиной.

Дерек попытался проглотить комок в горле. — Да, была, — спокойно согласился он. Он почувствовал теплую ладонь Стайлза на своем затылке и инстинктивно прижался к ней, наслаждаясь нежданным комфортом. Он не понял, что закрыл глаза, пока снова не открыл их. Выражение Альфы Ито смягчилось, на губах виднелась легкая улыбка.

 — Я часто сомневалась в решении Стайлза не вступать официально в мою стаю, но теперь вижу, как я заблуждалась. Теперь для меня очевидно, вы оба там, где должны быть. Заботьтесь друг о друге.

 — Мы заботимся, — в заверении Стайлз сжал заднюю часть шеи Дерека.

 — Я вижу, — кивнула она, — Талия гордилась бы Вами, Альфа Хейл.

Дерек почувствовал, что его лицо вспыхнуло. Он нервно сглотнул. — Спасибо.

 — Я желаю Вам всего хорошего, — сказала Альфа Ито, ее пристальный взгляд охватывал их обоих. Дерек почувствовал, что Стайлз расслабился, и только тогда понял, как благословение Альфы Ито было важно для него.

Альфа Ито расслабилась в своем кресле, угрожающее поведение спало с нее, как плащ, после того, как дела стаи были официально завершены. — Сейчас, Стайлз. Шериф украсил нашу стаю своим присутствием на ужине в минувшее воскресенье, и он попросил сообщить, что он проделал отличную работу, кушая свои овощи…

***

Наконец, поздним вечером октября, Стайлз усадил Дерека, чтобы представить результаты своих исследований.

 — Мы получили всю необходимую информацию о том, как проделать это, — начал Стайлз. — Самый большой вопрос сейчас, это _кто_. Я думал о том, чтобы попросить Сатоми помочь нам, но…

Дерек почувствовал как напрягся каждый мускул его тела от мысли, чтобы позволить другому Альфе положить свои когти в его шею.

 — Ага, именно. — сказал Стайлз, медленно растирая плечо Дерека. — Это должен быть кто-то, кому ты доверяешь, значит, это должен быть член стаи.

Дерек заставил себя немного расслабиться и откинулся назад.

 — Эрика дерзкая, — продолжил Стайлз. — Может быть, даже немного черствая, но для этого дела — это может быть преимуществом. Не думаю, что она бы вздрогнула, если бы Питер что-нибудь бросил в нее. Но она немного импульсивна. Вспыльчива.

 — Да. — Стайлз был совершенно прав. Эрика была страстной, но слишком легкой наживкой.

 — Бойд вдумчивый. Осторожный. Он решает проблемы. — Стайлз беспокойно постукивал по бедру. — Я думаю, он будет спокоен. Но есть вероятность, что он будет слишком уж осторожным. Я чувствую — он стамеска, не топор. (Прим.пер. — То есть, человек, который прежде чем сделать, сначала сто раз подумает) Если бы мы хотели сделать это медленно, за несколько заходов, он был бы твоим выбором, но вместо этого, я думаю…

 — Айзек? — Дерек не смог скрыть удивления. — Стайлз, если ты прав насчет Айзека, он уже видел достаточно насилия. Что, если мои воспоминания напомнят ему о чем-то, или повторно травмируют?

 — Вот поэтому мы поговорим с ним и убедимся. Но Дерек… подумай об этом. Он родился таким, он не укушен и продержался дольше, чем любые другие. Плюс — что бы ни случилось в его прошлом, посмотри, каким он стал. Может, не смотря на это, но из-за этого так точно. Он помощник, это в его природе. И он сопереживающий до мозга костей. Мы говорим о ком-то, кому нужно проникнуть в твою голову, добраться до нужного воспоминания и оставить остальных в покое. Думаю, что Айзек сможет сосредоточиться на этой боли быстрее, чем любой другой. И думаю, даже больше чем другой — он хочет сделать это. — Выражение Стайлза было серьезным, его янтарные глаза большие и искренние. — Он хотел бы быть единственным, кто поможет исцелить тебя.

Сам Дерек об этом не думал, но согласился, что это имеет смысл. Он помнил о первом полнолунии на складе — как Айзек был тем, кто объединил стаю, опасаясь взволнованного настроения Дерека, но все еще достаточно храбрым, чтобы противостоять ему, делать то, что нужно делать. Выбор казался правильным.

 — Тогда Айзек, — согласился Дерек.

***

Айзек согласился с большим энтузиазмом, как и предполагал Стайлз, но потребовалось еще несколько недель ночных посиделок, прежде чем Стайлз решил, что Айзек готов попробовать. В субботу вечером они собрали всю стаю.

Дерек сидел на диване в своей квартире, Айзек был с одной стороны, а Бойд с другой. Стайлз сидел напротив него на журнальном столике и крепко в руках сжимал какую-то загадочную схему со шрифтом Брайля. Эрика сидела рядом с ним, готовая вскочить по мере необходимости, а Скотт стоял в стороне, на всякий случай с аптечкой.

Стайлз взял руку Дерека в свою. — Ты уверен, что готов? Мы можем…

 — Я просто хочу сделать это, — прервал Дерек. Независимо от результата, он просто хотел, чтобы это закончилось.

 — Ладно, — Дерек сделал глубокий вдох, — Айзек, встань сзади. Освойся, не торопись. Убедись, что нашел поперечный отросток, а затем входи. Указательным пальцем прямо на C4.

Дерек наклонил голову вперед, оголяя затылок. Он почувствовал, как теплые пальцы Айзека дотронулись до предположительного места, а затем надавили сильнее, чувствуя кости и сухожилия в его шее. Внезапно он услышал голос Стайлза, рассказывающий историю своей автомобильной аварии. _Еще бы немного, и она бы рассекла мой спинной мозг, или же сжала мозговой ствол, — сказал Стайлз. — Так высоко, никого нет в живых_.

Дерек услышал скрежет, когда Айзек слегка надрезал кожу когтями. Он сжал пальцы в кулак и сделал глубокий, судорожный вдох. — Сделай это, — подбадривал он.

Ощущение когтей на шее было невыносимым. Дерек крепко зажмурился, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать крик, желание освободиться и атаковать. Он чувствовал, что во рту появляются клыки, когти врезаются в его ладони. Движения Айзека осознанны и тверды, когти входят глубже, глубже…

В один момент Дерек почувствовал, словно что-то состыковалось, образовалась связь между ним и Айзеком.

 — Хорошо. Я внутри, — сказал Айзек, его голос был приглушенным и далеким.

Стайлз затаил дыхание и напрягся, — Хорошо. Дерек, мне нужно, чтобы ты вспомнил. Вспомни, как умерла Лора.

 — Я… я не знаю, могу ли… — Дерек мог услышать свой собственный голос, сломленный и скрипучий, из-за клыков согласные произносились нечленораздельно.

 — Ты можешь сделать это, Дер. В последний раз, обещаю. Теперь, вспомни. Лора пришла домой с работы и…

***

Он наблюдал за ними некоторое время. Его единственная оставшаяся семья. Его предатели.

По крайней мере мальчик выглядит достаточно жалким. Питер наблюдает за Дереком, поскольку он собирается на работу, ухмыляясь, как он самозабвенно проходит мимо укрытия Питера. Его плечи сгорбились, лицо бесстрастное, и Питер сделал глубокий вдох, наслаждаясь ароматом его страдания.

Хотя Лора… Лора едва ли, кажется, вообще причастна. Она уезжает на работу с улыбкой на лице и жужжащей песней, играющей в наушниках. Она выглядит счастливой, уверенной. Как будто она выросла, чтобы каждым дюймом стать альфой, которой, как предполагал Питер, она была.

Горечь мутит и крутит в животе. Сначала вместо него была Талия. И даже когда почти каждый член его семьи ушел, альфа сила переходит к ней. И она ничего с ней не сделала — не собрала свою стаю, не получила больше силы. Из того, что он может сказать, что она даже не наказала мальчика, не нянчилась и не утешала его.

И Питер знал — он знал, как он полз через лес в лохмотьях и с обгоревшей кожей, что мальчик предал их всех. Они все знали, что мальчик с кем-то виделся. Он был так прозрачен со своим румянцем и частыми походами в душ, как будто он мог смыть запах женщины и секса со своей кожи. Они все ждали того дня, когда Дерек захочет поделиться с Талией тем, кто это.

Но этот день никогда не наступил, вместо этого по периметру горящего дома Питер почуял запах женщины, ее аромат был смешан с запахом рябины, сажи и ядовитой ненависти. Мальчик был идиотом, раз не заподозрил и не почувствовал на ней эти запахи. Влюбленный, безнадежный дурак, и поэтому он должен страдать из-за своей слабости. Он и Лора, они оба оставили Питера, даже не оглянувшись назад…

Он позволяет вездесущему гневу поселиться внутри него, пока он тенью следует за Лорой к ее офису, пока он ждет снаружи, невидимый. Он думает обо всех обидах, всей несправедливости в своей голове, пока он наблюдает за тем, как она выходит на обеденный перерыв на чашечку кофе и сендвич, смеясь со своей коллегой с темным волосами, небрежно спадающими по спине. Он позволяет всем темным и злым мыслям кипеть внутри него, пока Лора держит путь домой. Эти двое у него в долгу, и он возьмет его у них кровью и страданиями.

[- Все хорошо, малыш, — слышит он отдаленный голос Стайлза. — Давай, Дер. Дыши.]

Он крадется мимо него, так близко, что она может протянуть руку и прикоснуться к нему на людной улице. Он видит, как она поднимает голову, когда след его запаха достигает ее, но потом он быстро уходит, и она пожимает плечами. Разумеется, она с легкостью гонит от себя это наваждение, мстительно думает он. Не похоже, что они годами вспоминали своего дорогого дядю Питера.

Он находит идеальное место — темный промежуток между зданиями, даже не достойный звания переулок. Он ждет, пока она пройдет, а потом… — Лора. — Шепчет он достаточно громко для ушей оборотня. Он из тени наблюдает за тем, как она поднимает голову и рыскает взглядом. Он проходит вглубь мрака, зная, что ее глаза не привыкли к темноте, пока она стоит на свету. — Лора, — снова говорит он, и теперь она осторожно уходит из потока пешеходов, заходя в устье переулка.

 — Здесь… здесь кто-нибудь есть? — она делает несколько шагов в темноту, и он отходит дальше. Он видит ее глаза, вспыхнувшие красным, пока она ищет в темноте, и он чувствует ответную красную вспышку гнева в его животе, из-за силы, которая должна быть его.

[- Эрика, держи ноги, — он слышит, как издалека говорит Бойд. — Держи его.]

Она находится достаточно близко, и теперь он выходит из тени. Он знает, что она уже подозревает, пытается осмыслить знакомый запах, знакомый голос. Он смотрит с ликованием, поскольку она увидела его лицо, его тело, она узнала его.

 — Питер? — дышит она.

Он позволяет себе перевоплотиться, благодаря чему новая кожа болезненно начала покрывать его ожоги. Он размахивает когтями и клыками, выглядя ликующим, пока выражение Лоры переходит от непонимания до страха. Она должна бояться его. Они все должны бояться его. И когда он заполучит силу альфы, они будут бояться.

Он бросается на Лору, погружая в нее свои когти.

[Далеко, в каком-то далеком уголке сознания, Дерек слышит собственный вой, и вой, и вой.]


	24. Chapter 24

Моргнув, Дерек медленно проснулся, голова шла кругом. На щеке ощущалось тепло, нежные пальцы успокаивающе поглаживали по волосам. Когда он медленно потянулся, то заторможено понял, что чувствует тепло и на спине. Запахи и звуки собственной стаи окружали его — успокаивающий стук сердца и мягкое шуршание дыхания.

Он лишь слегка повернул голову, и пальцы в его волосах на мгновение остановились, прежде чем продолжили свое дело. Знакомое сердцебиение Стайлза ускорилось, прежде чем вернуться в нормальный темп.

 — Привет, Хмурый волк. Ты снова с нами? — мягко спросил Стайлз. Дерек кивнул, потерев щетину о джинсы Стайлза, перед тем как неохотно поднять голову с колен, приподнимая себя на одном локте. Свет из окна был мягким и серым, в квартиру пробирались ранние зимние сумерки.

Стайлз сидел, прислонившись спиной к изголовью. С другой стороны от Стайлза с открытым ртом храпел Бойд. Эрика прижалась к нему, волосы разметались на груди. Дерек повернул голову и увидел Айзека, который выглядел, как ангел.

Дерек оттолкнулся, приняв сидячее положение, и почувствовал, как закружилась голова.

 — Полегче. — Рука Стайлза появилась на его плече, придерживая. — На это ушло много ваших сил, но особенно досталось тебе. К тому времени, как мы приблизились к концу, ты был на пути к обмороку. Это не неожиданно, но потребуется немного времени, чтобы все вернулось в норму. Прошло всего несколько часов, спешить некуда.

Дерек хмыкнул, позволив себе завалиться обратно на Стайлза, потеревшись носом об его шею, вдыхая тепло и запах. Его исцеление было явно заторможенным — горло все еще болело от воя, да и все тело болело и было измучено. Он позволил себе расслабиться в комфорте Стайлза и стаи, мысли блуждали в голове.

Это успокаивало — идиллия — пока Бойд не перевернулся, нечаянно сбросив Эрику вниз. Она встала с паркета со спутанными светлыми волосами и яростными ругательствами, заставив Бойда подскочить на месте. Стайлз растворился в приступе плохо скрываемого смеха, грудная клетка под щекой Дерека слегка подрагивала.

Айзек пробормотал несколько бессвязных слов и затем вновь вернулся ко сну, но Эрика и Бойд проснулись. Скотт уже соскочил с дивана, чтобы присоединиться к ним. Все трое собрались вокруг, сосредоточив свое внимание на Дереке.

 — Что? — рыкнул Дерек, пытаясь уткнуться носом обратно в шею Стайлза, раздраженно прикрыв глаза от любопытных взглядов.

 — Что ты имеешь в виду под «что»? — съязвила Эрика. — Сработало? Айзек сказал, что сработало, но…

Ох. Дерек полностью сел. Сейчас он чувствовал себя немного увереннее, хотя голова все еще слегка кружилась. Ну, теперь когда он действительно подумал об этом, не только голова кружилась, но… в целом было легче.

 — Не давите на него, ребята, — голос Стайлза был теплый, в нем легко читалась защита.

 — Все нормально, — рефлекторно сказал Дерек, все еще пытаясь разобраться в том, что он чувствует. — Я просто не уверен…

 — Думай об одном воспоминании, — как всегда прямолинейно сказала Эрика. — Посмотри на свои ощущения.

 — Господи, Эрика! — Дерек почувствовал, как Стайлз крепко сжал его пальцы. — Если ты хочешь немного прийти в себя, то не беспокойся об этом, — сказал Стайлз, но Дерек мог уловить в его голосе напряженное ожидание.

Дерек сделал глубокий вдох и закрыл глаза, задержавшись на наименее болезненном воспоминании, о котором его спрашивал Стайлз. Питер, вонзающий свои когти в горло Кейт, наблюдающий за тем, как из ее глаз уходит жизнь.

Это было странно… плоско. Бездыханно. Как будто Дерек просто слышал рассказ или читал его где-то. Он знал, что это произошло… в малейших деталях знал, как это произошло… но больше он ничего не чувствовал. Не чувствовал гнева Питера, удовольствие, которое он получал от последнего бульканья, вырвавшегося из горла Кейт. Не чувствовал удара когтей по толстому хрящу гортани Кейт, не чувствовал теплую струю крови, стекающую по его пальцам.

 — Да. — Дерек позволил себе думать о пожаре, убийстве Лоры. Это было все еще неприятно, но воспоминания были просто воспоминаниями, а не флешбеками. Вместо того, чтобы чувствовать страх и горечь Питера, его стремления к власти, Дерек просто почувствовал… грусть. Горе за утрату его сестры и семьи, даже утрату его дяди. — Это… это сработало.

***

После этого все превратилось в вечеринку. Стайлз заказал достаточно китайской еды, чтобы накормить целую армию, прежде чем сообщить Лидии и Сатоми об успехе. Кира и Эллисон приехали до того, как доставили еду, их руки были загружены бутылками вина, в то время как Стайлз вытаскивал Варево Волка.

Как только в желудок Дерека попала еда, его исцеление поднялось еще на одну ступень, смягчая его истощение до приятной усталости. Его желудок был полон, и стая с явным облегчением окружила его. Когда они покончили с китайской едой, было выпито практически две бутылки самогонки.

 — Помедленнее, ребята, — предупредил Стайлз, встряхнув в руке вторую бутылку самогонки, чтобы выяснить, сколько в ней осталось. — Я не смогу пополнить запасы, пока не увижу своего отца на Рождество. — Тем не менее, его тон было слегка снисходителен, и он едва серьезно говорил об этом, поскольку люди делали одинаково значительные успехи по уничтожению бутылок с вином.

Никто, казалось, не возражал, что Дерек не участвует в беседе, он просто расслабленно сидел рядом со Стайлзом, иногда чрезмерно жестикулируя, когда истории стаи становились все более и более возмутительными, а их смех звучал гораздо громче, но вечер продолжался.

 — Ладно, лузеры, еще раз наполните свои бокалы. Мы с Бойдом хотим сделать заявление.

 — О, Боже, вы помолвлены! — взвизгнула Кира и тут же захлопнула рот рукой.

Эрика закатила глаза.

— Нет.

Бойд широко улыбнулся.

— Она не спрашивала меня… пока что.

Эрика толкнула его, но не смогла подавить ответную улыбку. — В общем, нет смысла медлить, мы будем жить вместе. — Она остановила аплодисменты и чоканье бокалами жестом руки. — Но это еще не все. Мы переезжаем… дальше по коридору. В 402 квартиру.

 — С разрешения нашего альфы, — добавил Бойд, переведя взгляд на Дерека.

 — Что?! — Стайлз практически завизжал от волнения. — В старую квартиру миссис Кристакос?

 — … и сейчас мои судороги находятся под контролем, мама и отчим не расстроены из-за моего переезда, — прервала Эрика. — Плюс, думаю, Бойд им нравится намного больше, чем я, — с ухмылкой добавила она.

Бойд ухмыльнулся. — Я очень привлекательный. — Он стал серьезным и спросил. — Ты не возражаешь, альфа?

Дерек почувствовал как порозовели его щеки на формальное обращение, которое его беты используют довольно редко. Все смотрели на него, затаив дыхание, и он понял, что нужные слова застряли в его горле.

Шесть месяцев назад он чувствовал, что в мире нет ни одного человека, который хотел бы оказаться в его компании, а теперь у него есть не просто друг, а целая стая — люди, которые на самом деле решили быть ближе к нему. Которые не только уважают его — он им действительно нравится. Может быть, они даже любят его, так как растет его любовь к ним.

Он успел наклонить голову для кивка. — Это было бы… — начал он, его голос был грубым от испытываемых эмоций. Он сглотнул. — Это было бы здорово.

Все снова развеселились, чокаясь бокалами, пока Стайлз, воспользовавшись возможностью, притянул Дерека поближе к себе, одарив мокрым поцелуем в ухо, после чего поцеловал в щеку.

— Хей, — чуть позже промурлыкал Стайлз, после того, как все, наконец, разошлись по домам. — Как насчет того, чтобы сделать кое-что особенное? Ну, отпраздновать.

Дерек мог бы сказать, что от вина Стайлз слегка опьянел. Как только они разделись, и Стайлз оказался на коленях Дерека, он понял, что речь Стайлза была чуть медленнее, чем обычно, а тело гибкое и податливое. Он уткнулся в шею Дерека и пошевелил бедрами, отчего тот потерял концентрацию.

— Я думал… — Дерек со стоном откинул голову назад, пока Стайлз использовал свои зубы, царапая сухожилия его шеи. — Я думал, что все, что мы делаем — особенное.

 — Оу. Ты такой дурачок, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз. — Но мы пока что не сделали всего, — добавил он, поиграв бровями. Когда он не дождался реакции со стороны Дерека, его улыбка медленно сползла с лица. — Если… если ты не хочешь…

Дерек почувствовал, как его сердце быстро забилось в груди. — Мы говорим обо мне, трахающем тебя? — перебил он низким и грубым голосом, эти слова буквально вырвались сквозь страсть, сжимающую его горло. — Потому что я действительно хочу этого.

Стайлз расслабился и снова улыбнулся. — Смотри, какие ты стал использовать слова, — поддразнил он. — Я так горжусь тобой.

В ответ, уткнувшись в шею Стайлза, Дерек ложно рыкнул.

 — Я просто… — он сделал глубокий вдох. Со временем становится легче выражать Стайлзу свои мысли вслух, но это все равно требовало усилий. Дерек знал, насколько это важно, особенно в вещах подобного рода, и он никогда не хотел, чтобы Стайлз чувствовал себя неуверенно в том, что он хочет.

 — Я знаю, что ни ты, ни я этого еще не делали, не так. И я не хочу причинить тебе боль. Я знаю, ты говорил об этом, но иногда грязные разговоры просто… ты знаешь. Просто фантазии. — Он провел руками по ребрам Стайлза, чувствуя хрупкость человеческих костей и стук его сердца под своей рукой. Нежность и страсть как всегда резко нахлынули на него, когда дело доходило до Стайлза.

Стайлз откинул свою голову, вознаграждая усилия Дерека в связи с долгим, затяжным поцелуем. — Это было в одной из моих фантазий и есть еще кое-что, что я действительно хочу сделать. — Он снова тепло и широко улыбнулся. — Похоже, сейчас будет приятно.

 — Да, — Дерек почувствовал какой-то дикий всплеск внутри себя, но руки начали дрожать от одной лишь мысли, что он… полностью овладеет Стайлзом, помечая его снаружи и внутри. — Ебать. Да.

Он приструнил свою дикость и, несмотря на нетерпеливые бормотания Стайлза, он старался не торопить события, медленно раскрывая парня своими пальцами. Через большие окна просачивался лунный свет, который освещал кожу Стилински. Когда Дерек дразнил и ласкал тело Стайлза, его мышцы резко напряглись, когда он толкнулся навстречу пальцам Дерека, призывая его зайти дальше, издавая все больше стонов.

 — Давай, Дерек, — пожаловался Стайлз, — возьми — блять — меня, прежде чем я сам насажусь на твои п… пальцы вместо члена.

Дерек склонил голову, пытаясь взять себя в руки, на мгновение сжимая основание члена, чтобы снять напряжение, прежде чем сломаться. Он медлил, но Стайлз тут же оказался рядом, его длинные пальцы медленно поглаживали головку Дерека и направляли ее вперед, до тех пор, пока член не оказался внутри.

И, блять, было тепло, туго и потрясающе, и Дерек застыл, он пару секунд просто дышал, чтобы удержать себя от резкого толчка вперед. Стайлз не помогал, он беспокойно шевелил бедрами в разные стороны, дразня член Дерека. — Черт, это так приятно, — пролепетал Стайлз, — Боже, он такой большой. Чувства такие яркие…

После этих слов Дерек застонал, на мгновение его бедра потеряли контроль, прежде чем он смог обуздать это. Он замедлился, стиснув зубы, практически полностью вышел, прежде чем сделать очередной толчок, медленный и уверенный, с каждым разом все глубже и на автомате трахая Стайлза, открывавшегося ему на встречу, так мягко, как он мог.

Он с головой окунулся в свои ощущения, пытаясь не сосредотачиваться на своем собственном удовольствии, и к его облегчению, в мышцах Стайлза не было никакого признака напряженности, в его аромате никакого признака боли — просто мягкие звуки волнения, которые он издавал после каждого толчка Дерека и, наконец, Дерек вошел до упора.

Он остановился, опустив голову в сгиб шеи Стайлза — просто вдыхая горячий, солено-сладких запах его влажной от пота кожи, аромат возбуждения. Он почувствовал легкое дрожание тела Стайлза, теплое сжатие вокруг его члена, настолько, блядь, совершенное, что Дерек вряд ли мог поверить в это. Вряд ли можно было поверить, что Стайлз был его парой — он создавал пространство внутри себя только для Дерека, доверяя ему свое уязвимое тело и свое драгоценное сердце.

Он пытался сказать это словами, но все, что вырвалось из его горла — низкий, хриплый стон. Тем не менее, казалось, что Стайлз все понял, кончиками пальцев он провел по спине Дерека от затылка до последнего позвонка, заставляя его дрожать, а затем снова издать стон, когда движение принудило его войти в тело Стайлза глубже.

— Знаю, малыш, — с придыханием сказал Стайлз. — Теперь двигайся, — теплые ладони Стайлза скатились к заднице Дерека, невозмутимо сжав немного кожи, чтобы ускорить его. Дерек следовал указаниям рук Стайлза, до упора продвигая бедра вперед и медленно отступая, снова и снова.

 — Ох…да… — дышал Стайлз. — Это так чертовски приятно. — Дерек улыбнулся от похвалы, наслаждаясь процессом, когда нашел свой ритм. Страх причинить Стайлзу вред был почти развеян тем, как ясно Стайлз стремился к этому — как он втягивался в каждый толчок, призывая Дерека заходить глубже, с легкостью принимая его член.

Стайлз убрал руки от Дерека, прижавшись к изголовью, чтобы Дерек мог двигаться глубже, быстрее. Дерек почувствовал, что его разум начинает застилать туман, он потерялся в аромате и ощущении Стайлза вокруг, в его гостеприимном мягком теле и животном жаре. Он чувствовал, что рот наполняется слюной, клыки зудят от необходимости вонзить их в шею Стайлза, чтобы отметить его своим ртом, чтобы никто не мог сомневаться в том, кому принадлежит Стайлз. Чтобы держать Стайлза в постели вечно, запутывая их конечности и совмещая их запахи, трахая его снова и снова, пока они оба не рухнут от истощения.

Но больше всего он хотел, чтобы Стайлзу было хорошо и поэтому он отчаянно боролся со своими инстинктами, сдерживая наплыв, который пытался овладеть его телом. Он думал обо всем, что он знал, любит Стайлз, вспоминая ощущения, когда его пальцы были глубоко внутри Стайлза, как Стайлз отреагировал, когда он пробрался через это маленькое место кончиками пальцев.

Дерек положил одну ладонь на кровать, другой рукой взял Стайлза за талию и поднял его вверх. Стайлз инстинктивно обнял Дерек трясущимися руками, приподнимая ноги и потягивая бедра, зная, что Дерек удержит его от падения. — Бля. — пробормотал он. — Ты чертовски горяч, когда так издеваешься надо мной.

Стайлз покраснел от лица до груди, волосы торчали во все стороны, глаза были расфокусированы, губы мягкие и открытые. Он никогда не выглядел красивее, и Дерек на мгновение растерялся. До того, как он смог уловить дыхание, Стайлз приподнялся, сгибая бедра, чтобы член Дерек зашел глубже, издавая небольшие стоны, от которых Дереку хотелось выть.

Дерек заглушил рычание в шее Стайлза, поддаваясь вперед, пытаясь получить нужный угол, точно также зная, что он нашел его. Кстати, Стайлз дрожал, его руки вспотели так, что он потерял хватку на потных плечах Дерека, и Дерек должен быть поймать весь его вес. Дерек свирепо ухмыльнулся во влажную кожу Стайлза, теперь неустанно манипулируя его бедрами в своих руках, пытаясь снова и снова дотрагиваться своим членом до нужной точки. И Дерек преуспел в этом, судя по тому, как беспомощные вдохи Стайлза становились выше и громче, как он дрожал от того, что был близок к краю, и Дерек мог чувствовать этот запах во всех уголках.

Не нарушая ритма, Дерек схватил одну руку Стайлза, притянув ее к тому месту, где находился член Стайлза, и просунул ее между животами. Вместе они надрачивали его, пальцы путались, сползая вниз по всей длине. Один раз, второй, а потом Стайлз содрогнулся, на руки брызнула горячая жидкость, и как только Стайлз застонал, в его янтарных глазах отразились все испытанные эмоции.

Дерек опрокинул его на спину, инстинкт заставил его опустить весь свой вес на худое тело Стайлза, его аромат полностью окутал тело Дерека, делая его более диким. Отдаленно он мог слышать свое собственное рваное дыхание. Он опустил тяжелые руки на плечи Стайлза, чтобы помешать ему двигать кровать с каждым отчаянным толчком бедер Дерека.

 — Давай, Дерек, — нечленораздельно произнес Стайлз. Рука опустилась на затылок Дерека, крепко сжимая длинные пальцы, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы подтолкнуть Дерека. Сквозь его тело прошла волна наслаждения, когда он зашел максимально глубоко, его бедра еще слегка двигались. Он долго висел на этом краю, а потом на него обрушилась волна оргазма. Он излился глубоко в тело Стайлза, глуша свой стон в его шее. Руки Стайлза успокаивали его, пока Дерека трясло от испытанного.

К тому времени, как все закончилось, он почувствовал себя накачанным наркотиками, довольным и сонным. Из глубины груди шел низкий, радостный стон, на котором он должен был сосредоточиться. Он рвано дышал во влажную от пота кожу Стайлза, вдыхая его аромат в пресыщенном счастье, пока руки Стайлза не нажали на него.

 — Тяжелый, — хрипнул Стайлз, и Дерек проворчал в извинении, осторожно положив одну ладонь на липкий живот Стайлза, чтобы вытянуть любую боль. К его облегчению, это было легкое жжение и немного боли, и он вбирал их в свое тело, рассеивая, после чего Стайлз глубоко и счастливо вздохнул.

 — Это. Было. Потрясающе. — Стайлз поднял руки в победном жесте. — Ай, да мы!

Дерек не смог сдержать смеха. Стайлз практически излучал счастье, и Дерек наклонился, чтобы испытать радость от его губ. — Ай, да мы, — с ухмылкой согласился он, перетащив Стайлза в свои объятия и опустившись пониже на кровати.

 — Слава Богу, мы выяснили все, связанное с кошмарами, — добавил Стайлз, его голос уже был на грани сна. — Потому что я ни за что не уйду с этой кровати… по крайней мере в ближайший год.

Дерек проурчал слова согласия, моргнув во влажную кожу шеи Стайлза. Позже он помыл бы их, поменял простыни и сделал бы все те нормальные, человеческие вещи. Позже. На данный момент он позволил своему волку наслаждаться ароматом их пота и их спермы, скручиваясь в защитном жесте вокруг мягкого теплого тела его пары и их постели, на этот раз навсегда.


	25. Метка

В следующую субботу вся стая снова оказалась у Дерека, ребята уничтожали пиццу после того, как помогли Эрике и Бойду с переездом. 

После долгих дебатов и споров по поводу выбора фильма, Дерек, наконец, проявил свою власть. На правах альфы и владельца телевизора, он поставил один из нескольких DVD, которые имелись в небольшой коллекции – _«Инопланетянин»_. По началу, было много недовольных стонов, но теперь все увлеченно погрузились в просмотр. 

\- Ты такой дурак, - пробормотал Стайлз, прижимаясь ближе к Дереку.

\- Успокойся, _«Инопланетянин»_ это классика, - проворчал Дерек. 

Стайлз улыбнулся, положив голову на плечо Дерека. – Все нормально, - сказал он несколько минут спустя. – Мы должны сделать это традицией. Я про совместные посиделки всей стаей. Мы не должны дожидаться момента, когда кто-то попадет в смертельную опасность, понимаешь? 

Дерек проворчал. – Думаешь, ребята захотят этого?

\- Конечно, захотят, - сказал Стайлз за минуту до хорового согласия остальной части стаи. 

Стайлз пнул Бойда и Эрику, которые сидели в его ногах. – Плохие волки! Никаких подслушек. 

В ответ Эрика ударила Стайлза спиной. – Тогда заткнись, сейчас будет хороший момент.

\- _Все_ моменты хороши, - обижаясь, пробормотал Дерек и Айзек бросил в него попкорн.

***

После просмотра фильма, они сделали перерыв на мороженое, Дерек был на раздаче, в то время как все остальные выкрикивали свои заказы. Вероятно, это отличная идея приобрести три морозильника, учитывая то, что никто не может договориться о лучшем вкусе.

Дерек лишь в пол уха слушал разговоры ребят, передавая каждую коробку мороженого обратно Стайлзу, чтобы тот вернул его в морозильную камеру. 

\- Исцеление кицуне чем-то отличается? – спросил Бойд Киру. – Я думал о том, чтобы набить один из рисунков Эрики на бицепсе, но Дерек сказал, что когда он делал свою татуировку, ее пришлось выжигать, и помимо того, что это адски больно, я не думаю, что данный метод сработает на таких деталях, которые есть у нее в эскизах.

\- Знаешь, я думаю, что исцеления схожи, ну или лучше, но мой татуировщик тоже оборотень, она смешивает специальную смесь аконита и чернил, чтобы удержать тело от слишком быстрого исцеления. После того, как чернила нанесены, тело не видит в этом никакой угрозы, так что… - Кира пожала плечами, показывая татуировку поперек ключицы. – Я дам тебе ее контакты. Дороговато, но оно того стоит.

\- Заметано.

Дерек закончил зачерпывать ваниль и повернулся, чтобы вручить коробку Стайлзу, но его там не оказалось. Дерек нашел его стоящим перед открытой дверцей морозильника. Его сердцебиение было повышено, в запахе присутствовала боль. 

\- Стайлз? – Дерек подбежал ближе, рука автоматически потянулась к его запястью, чтобы забрать любую боль. – Ты в порядке?

Стайлз раздраженно оттолкнул руку. – Я _в порядке_. Прекрати делать это без моего _разрешения_.

Дерек отступил назад услышав тон Стайлза, а также от гнева, смешанного с обидой, которые затуманивали его запах. Стайлз _никогда_ не разговаривал с Дереком в такой манере и от чего-то, что он услышал в этом тоне голоса, ему захотелось уйти в себя.

\- Я… прости. Просто… тебе больно?

Стайлз закрыл дверцу морозильника с твердым глухим стуком, глубоко вдохнул и затем выдохнул. – Я… я в порядке. Я просто… я ударился головой о дверцу и поэтому ответил тебе так грубо. – Он должен был знать, что Дерек услышит его ускоренное от лжи сердцебиение, но все равно сказал это. – Просто…поговорим позже, хорошо? Пожалуйста, Дер? – Теперь его губы были плотно сжаты, а глаза на мокром месте. 

\- Да, - в груди было давящее чувство беспокойства, Дерек не понимал, что случилось со Стайлзом, но умоляющий тон парня не оставил ему выбора. – Хорошо.

Он попятился, неловко подглядывая, пока Стайлз открыл дверь морозильника и снова, используя ее как щит между собой и остальной частью комнаты, провел ладонью по глазам, чтобы вытереть влагу, видимо, не поняв, что Дерек по-прежнему наблюдает за ним. Затем Стайлз снова решительно хлопнул дверцей и с непринужденной улыбкой развернулся лицом к комнате. – Итак, с кем поделиться мятным мороженым с шоколадной крошкой?

Не уверенный в том, что еще можно сделать, Дерек откинулся на спинку дивана как только начался новый фильм. Эрика остановилась на Спилберге и выбрала _«Индиана Джонс: в поисках утраченного ковчега»_ , один из самых любимых фильмов Дерека, но он вообще не мог сконцентрироваться на сюжете. Все его внимание было сосредоточено на Стайлзе, который все еще копошился на кухне. Его сердцебиение было все еще ускоренным, да и запах грусти до сих пор окружал его.

Дерек знал, что остальные тоже знают об этом, они либо почувствовали страдания Дерека через связь стаи, либо почувствовали страдания Стайлза. Дерек поймал несколько косых взглядов, но в любом случае, компания видимо решила не замечать неловкость. Дерек понял, что это провал – теперь вся его стая понимает, что он не в состоянии утешить и позаботиться о своем партнере.

Он неподвижно сидел на диване, невидящим взглядом смотря на экран, пока, наконец, Стайлз не перестал возиться на кухне и присоединился к ним. Сначала он сидел около Дерека немного напряженно, но потом медленно расслабился, прислонившись к нему. Дерек почувствовал, что его сердце трепещет от облегчения, и обернул руку вокруг Стайлза, притянув его ближе и прижавшись носом в шею, чтобы вдохнуть его аромат. Стайлз позволил ему, он пах привычным теплом, но был все еще окутан толикой грусти. 

Остаточная напряженность, несомненно, привела к тому, что после окончания второго фильма, стая довольно быстро разошлась. Эрика утверждала, что пришло время им с Бойдом «крестить» свою новую квартиру и получившийся хор стонов, а также бросание попкорна в сторону сладкой парочки, немного разбавило атмосферу.

Дерек перенес пустые стаканы к раковине, притворившись, что не услышал, как Айзек отвел Стайлза в сторону. 

\- Скотт сказал, что тебе будет спокойней, если сегодня вечером мы с Кирой поспим в твоей квартире, но… это не проблема, мы можем поехать домой на такси, если… если ты будешь спать там сегодня вечером… - бормотал Айзек, бросая взгляд на Дерека.

Дерек так сильно зажал стекло в руке, что появилась едва заметная трещина, и он от досады скрипнул зубами, пока выбрасывал стакан в мусорное ведро.

\- Нет, все в порядке. Я буду спать здесь. Можем вместе позавтракать утром. – Сказал Стайлз и Дерек почувствовал облегчение, от того, что, чтобы он ни сделал, этого недостаточно для того, чтобы Стайлз ушел на ночь. Если только он не проявил обычную вежливость и отдал Айзеку и Кире свою кровать и, в конце концов, это был бы его выбор, если он захотел бы уйти…

Когда Стайлз выпроваживал последнего члена стаи, запирая за ним дверь, Дерек занялся сбором остальной посуды. Дерек поднял голову, но Стайлз, едва кивнув ему, направился к раковине и начал промывать стаканы, загрузив их в посудомоечную машину. 

Дерек осторожно подошел. Он намеренно сделал достаточно шума, с грохотом поставив тарелки, которые он держал, чтобы Стайлз понял, что он около него, но Стайлз по прежнему не поднимал головы, упрямо ополаскивая очередной стакан.

\- Стайлз? – наконец, спросил Дерек низким и неуверенным голосом. 

Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул. – Все хорошо, - осторожно, искусственно и вскользь сказал он, как будто Дерек не мог слышать быстрых ударов его сердца и одышку, когда он боролся с некоторыми эмоциями. – Просто… у тебя есть татуировка?

Из всего, что Дерек боялся может сказать Стайлз, этот вопрос был не из их числа. - Да? – он мог слышать путаницу в своем собственном голосе, его рука автоматически тянется назад, чтобы прикоснуться к трискелиону между лопатками. – То есть… я же упоминал об этом раньше, верно?

Рот Стайлза был сжат в тонкую линию, запах окутан солью. – Нет.

\- Стайлз. – Желудок Дерек предательски сжался, когда он попытался что-то сказать. – Прости, я…

\- Это не твоя вина, - отрезал Стайлз. Он покачал головой и прополоскал еще один стакан, выглядя расстроенным, когда он левой рукой провел через переполненную стойку посудомоечной машины, открыв ее немного больше с такой силы, что загремели стаканы.

\- Но ты злишься, - Дерек протянул руку к Стайлзу, но затем убрал ее назад, не зная как сделать это лучше. 

Стайлз напряг мышцы челюсти, скрипя зубами. – Не на тебя, - наконец-то сказал он, но голос был ровный. Он нашел место для стакана в руке и повернулся назад, чтобы помыть другой.

\- Я должен был… 

\- Я сказал, что не злюсь на тебя! - прокричал Стайлз, поворачиваясь к Дереку. Стакан в его руке стукнулся о край раковины и разбился.

\- _Черт_ , - пробормотал Стайлз, левой рукой выключая воду, а правой исследуя раковину на наличие осколков.

\- Позволь мне это сделать, - сказал Дерек, потянувшись за запястьем Стайлза. – Ты поранишься.

\- Я сам! - рявкнул Стайлз, выдергивая руку. – Я не… _блять_ … просто дай мне… _черт возьми!_

Он снова включил воду, подставил под нее палец, прежде чем положить его в рот, посасывая порез.

Дерек молча наблюдал, желая помочь, но опасаясь сделать очередную ошибку.  
Стайлз опять выключил воду, опираясь предплечьями о края раковины и опустив голову вниз. Он пах горечью и грустью, и от этого запаха у Дерека от тревоги встал ком в горле. 

Когда он снова заговорил, гнев покинул его голос. Он звучал…печально. Покорно. – Это как, - сказал он. Он сделал вдох через нос, позволяя горько соленому запаху усилиться.   
– Это как… твои _брови_.

Дерек думал, что привык с разговорным прыжкам Стайлза, но вот этот поставил его в тупик. – Мои брови? – глупо повторил он.

-Ну, _не только_ брови. Но… твои брови, какая-та часть бровей, прямо возле носа, где растут выбившиеся из строя пучки и они _милые_ , я _чувствую_ их, но… Но я никогда _не увижу_ их. 

Стайлз сделал еще один вдох, и он вышел более шатким. – Любой, кто пройдет мимо тебя на улице, может увидеть их, когда захочет, но… - Стайлз замялся, сглотнул и начал снова. – Но я никогда не смогу и это… это просто _не справедливо_. Они узнают тебя так, как я никогда не узнаю, как бы я ни старался и это просто… это просто _отстой_. Это… я не злюсь на тебя, ты не сделал ничего плохого, но это… это просто отстой, вот и все.

Как обычно, слова подвели Дерека. Он подошел поближе, положив руку Стайлзу на плечо. Стайлз выпрямился и повернулся к нему. Дерек осторожно обнял его, чтобы не сжать слишком сильно, после чего Стайлз спрятал влажные глаза в шеи Дерека.

\- Я… - начал Дерек. Он не был уверен, улучшит или ухудшит ситуацию, но он должен был попытаться. – Я сделал ее после смерти Лоры. Это трискелион, три спирали, которые соединяются в центре. – Он потянул подол футболки Стайлза. – Позволь мне…

Стайлз достаточно отклонился назад, чтобы Дереку было удобно через голову стянуть с него футболку, а затем он в придачу снял свою собственную. Когда Дерек обнял Стайлза, было приятно снова прижаться к нему, кожа к коже. – Здесь, - сказал он, указательным пальцем тщательно проследив путь между лопатками Стайлза. - Это символ нашей семьи. У него много смыслов – прошлое, настоящее, будущее. Мать, отец, ребенок. Альфа, бета, омега. Я… все они, казались, подходящими. Напоминали о Лоре и моей семье.

Дерек чувствовал как Стайлз кончиками пальцев прослеживает соответствующее место на спине. – И ты… ты должен был _выжечь_ ее? – Стайлз сделал еще один глубокий вдох и когда он выдохнул, теплый воздух окутал кожу Дерека. – Боже.

\- Это… - пожал плечами Дерек. – Это казалось правильным. Было столько боли, но она никогда не оставляла следов. Я хотел, чтобы было подтверждение того, что произошло. – Они некоторое время стояли в тишине, рука Стайлза прослеживала дорожку вверх и вниз по позвоночнику Дерека, словно успокаивала давнюю боль. 

\- Да, - наконец, Стайлз немного отклонился назад и его руки нежно переместились на талию Дерека. – Я… Думаю я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.

Дерек приложил руку к щекам Стайлза, нежно вытирая следы слез. Собственная потеря Стайлза была отмечена здесь, в его невидящих глазах, но для Дерека это сделало его еще более красивым, еще более драгоценным

Стайлз вздохнул, уткнувшись щекой в ладонь Дерека.

\- Давай оставим грязную посуду на завтра, - пробормотал Дерек. – Ложись спать.

\- Да.

Они легли в обнимку, Стайлз плотно прижался к телу Дерека. Дерек руками обнял грудь Стайлза, спрятав лицо в затылке. Мягкое дыхание Стайлза шуршало по подушке, его сердце неуклонно билось о предплечье Дерека. Долгое время после того, как Стайлз уснул, Дерек не спал, думая о том, что сказал ему парень и удивляясь.


	26. Банши

\- Итак, прежде чем ты скажешь «нет», позволь мне изложить все свои аргументы. Во-первых, приедет не так много посторонних. Отчим и мама Эрики собираются навестить двоюродную бабушку, так что будут только отец Бойда и отец Элиссон, а также родители Киры. Лидия с Джексоном тоже планируют прийти, я правда хочу, чтобы вся стая с ними познакомилась и лучшего момента просто не представится. Я никому ничего не обещал, но если ты не против, они придут. И я знаю, что будет немного тесно, но мы можем сделать большую часть приготовлений в квартире Скотта или у Эрики и Бойда, просто твоя квартира идеально подходит для того, чтобы соединить все столы для нашей компании...  
Дереку наконец-то пришлось остановить поток слов вырывающийся из Стайлза, приложив палец к его губам, – Стайлз, что за _ересь_ ты несешь?  
Нервозность в запахе Стайлза перешла на следующую ступень. – День благодарения, - сказал он, покусывая большой палец на губах. – Вернее… мы ведь устроим День Благодарения для стаи у тебя дома?  
Его глаза были широко раскрытыми и умоляющими, как будто Дерек мог в чем-то отказать ему, даже если бы захотел.  
\- Ты думаешь… все _захотят_ устроить это?  
От волнения Стайлз начал подпрыгивать вверх и вниз, видимо, услышав согласие в голосе Дерека. – Они уже хотят! Они просто поручили мне спросить у тебя об этом, потому что, ты знаешь… - Дереку пришлось отступить на шаг назад, так как Стайлз начал размахивать руками. – Убийственные Брови.   
Дерек издал недовольный звук. – Ты сказал, что перестанешь так называть их. И еще… что, черт возьми, за Джексон?  
\- Ты же знаешь… это жених Лидии. Капитан по лакроссу, который добавил жгучий соус в мое мороженое, а потом мы сделали его лысым? И, эм… хотя, может, я и не упоминал об этом раньше, также он в своем роде канима, о которой я говорил тебе?  
Стайлз умиротворенно улыбнулся, барабаня пальцами по коленям, поскольку Дерек в тишине обрабатывал полученную информацию. – Ты пригласил _монстра-ящерицу_ на обед в честь Дня Благодарения? – Наконец спросил Дерек, выйдя из оцепенения, голос слегка более жесткий, чем он предполагал.   
\- Ну, _больше нет_ , - подчеркнул Стайлз. – Или, по крайней мере, не настолько злой _монстр-ящерица_. Ты знаешь, после того, как сила истиной любви превратила его в оборотня? Я знаю, что говорил тебе _это_ раньше. Он до сих пор придурок, но более _привлекательный_ придурок. Он тебе понравится. Как грибок, или та бактерия, которая растет между плитками в ванной, это грибок или больше плесень…?  
Дерек на секунду положил большой палец на губы Стайлза, наслаждаясь мгновенной тишиной, в то время как он впитывал новую информацию.  
\- Когда они придут? – наконец, спросил он.  
\- Это значит «да»? – Стайлз практически вибрировал от волнения. – Это звучит как «да».  
\- Это да, - подтвердил Дерек. – Звучит… звучит неплохо. – Теперь он понял, как мало рассказывал Стайлзу о праздниках со своей стаей… друзья и семья, приезжающие издалека, дом просто забит под завязку, детей укладывали спать в каждую комнату в спальных мешках, но никто не жаловался. – Мне бы это понравилось.   
\- Потрясающе! – у Стайлза в руках был Джарвис и групповое сообщение разлетелось быстрее, чем Дерек смог моргнуть. – Бойд уже купил индейку, а Айзек, по видимому, торт, потому что Кира говорила, что он эксперт по пирогам. Я собираюсь сделать _бабча крупник_ и…  
Дерек начал настраиваться, как Стайлз все испортил. Он не знал, что такое _бабча и крупник_ , но он знал, что Стайлз счастлив и это было главное. И у него была идея, как сделать все еще лучше.  
\- Когда приедут Лидия и Джексон ? – спросил он.  
\- В среду днем. Они выедут во вторник, но им нужно заехать в Коннектикут, чтобы навестить родителей Джексона. И позволь мне сказать тебе, если ты захочешь поговорить с придурком, этот парень…  
Дерек снова настроил Стайлза, когда начал свой собственный текст.

***

\- Тебе серьезно нужно написать Лидии прямо сейчас? Разве она не будет здесь через пять минут?   
Стайлз улыбнулся, раскаиваясь. – Она в вестибюле. Она отправила Джексона найти парковочное место и, когда он вернется, они направятся сюда. Она жалуется на лестницу.   
\- Я удивлен, что ты не ринулся туда, чтобы встретить ее, - шепотом ворчал Дерек.  
\- Что это было? – Стайлз поднял голову и Дерек покраснел. Он не ожидал, что Стайлз сможет это услышать. – Оу, Хмурый волк, ты _ревнуешь_ к Лидс?   
Стайлз издевался, но это высказывание было намного ближе к правде, чем Дереку хотелось бы. Дело не в том, что Лидия действительно представляет для него угрозу, он знал, что у Стайлза больше нет к ней романтических чувств, просто она была огромной частью его жизни. И из того, что слышал Дерек, она ничего не одобряла. У Дерека было дурное чувство, что он тоже попадет в категорию вещей, которые Лидия не одобряет.  
Несколько минут спустя он услышал цокот шпилек на лестничной клетке и это было похоже на похоронный звон.

***

Лидия была не такой уж устрашающей, как напредставлял себе Дерек. Она была небольшого роста, но с безупречной внешностью, модно одетая и ни один волосок не выбивался из прически. Она уделила мгновение, чтобы тепло обнять Стайлза, но затем быстро направилась к Дереку, ее смертельно выглядящие шпильки цокали по паркету.   
Дерек встретил ее свирепое выражение лица так спокойно, как только мог, в животе неприятно пульсировало. Он знал, насколько Лидия важна для Стайлза, и он надеялся, что они смогут поладить, но эта возможность, казалось, быстро угасает под стальным, оценивающим взглядом Лидии.  
\- Я хотела бы поговорить с Дереком наедине, - сказала Лидия, игнорируя протест Стайлза.   
\- Все в порядке, Стайлз, - сказал Дерек. Лучше решить все в открытую, без каких-либо пассивно-агрессивных попыток казаться вежливым ради Стайлза. Дерек даже не мог винить ее. Бог знает, что любой здравомыслящий друг Стайлза захочет предупредить Дерека, чтобы он держался подальше.  
\- Лидс... – протестовал Стайлз. Джексон перекинул руку вокруг его плеч, потянув к двери. Дерек зарычал, а затем смолк, поскольку увидел, что Лидия внимательно следит за его реакцией. Она должна была знать, что происходит, когда другой оборотень кладет руку на его пару, даже если Дерек почувствовал запах привязанности, исходящий от Джексона к Стайлзу, и знал, что он не причинит ему вреда.   
\- Давай, неудачник, покажи мне свое место, - сказал Джексон. Он походил на стереотипного бывшего спортсмена и Дерек едва мог сопоставить его внешность с историей о замученной Каниме, которой поделился Стайлз - Этим двоим есть, что обсудить.  
Стайлз сопротивлялся тяге Джексона, его лицо повернулось к Дереку. – Дерек? - позвал он, - я... я могу остаться.  
\- Все нормально, - сказал Дерек, встретив непоколебимый взгляд Лидии, тяжело надавливающий на альфа инстинкты, заставляя его зажечь глаза и обнажить свои клыки на этот вопиющий вызов его авторитету.   
\- Окей, - Стайлз безошибочно повернулся лицом туда, где стояла Лидия.  
– Я доверяю тебе, Лидс, - сказал он, но в голосе все еще была осторожность. – Но, если ты не будешь рядом через десять минут, я приду за тобой.   
\- Хорошо, - сладко сказала Лидия. Стайлз позволил Джексону вытащить себя в коридор и Лидия смотрела на Дерека до тех пор, пока за ними не закрылась дверь квартиры.  
\- Стайлз сказал тебе, что я могу сделать, - без вступления сказала она. Дерек кивнул.  
\- Дай мне свою руку. – Дерек проигнорировал смелость в ее голосе, без колебаний положив руку в ее маленькую ладонь.  
По его позвоночнику пробежала дрожь, когда ее ухоженные пальцы на удивление сильно обернулись вокруг его собственной большой руки, ее каре-зеленые глаза стали мутными и далекими. Он решительно встретил ее жуткий неугомонный взгляд, сосредоточив внимание на том, чтобы держать свою руку в ее, пока минуты, казалось, тянулись бесконечно.   
Когда она заговорила, ее голос отозвался эхом с призраками из его прошлого. – Смерть окружает тебя, - сказала она.  
Дерек сглотнул, вечно присутствующий позор поднимался внутри него, вместе с горьким жалом разочарования. – Я знаю, - сумел выдавить он.  
Лидия один раз моргнула, а затем ее глаза неожиданно прояснились. Он не знал, что она прочитала в его выражении, но ее собственное, казалось, смягчилось, когда она снова заговорила, ее голос звучал нормально.   
\- Но только в твоем прошлом, - к удивлению Дерека, сказала она. Ее рука ослабила хватку и потом один раз сжала, успокаивающе. – Не в будущем.   
\- Что? – С удивлением моргнул Дерек.  
Ее свирепое выражение лица исчезло, на губах появилась снисходительная улыбка. – Я должна была убедиться, - сказала она, пожав плечом, опуская руку Дерека и процокав обратно на диван, чтобы забрать свою сумочку. – Стайлз во всех видит лучшее. Я вижу самое худшее. У нас отличная пара.   
Она устроилась на диване, скрещивая ноги и открывая массивную сумку, вытаскивая из ее глубин картонную трубку.  
\- Ну, присядь уже, - нетерпеливо сказала она, указывая на место рядом с ней на диване. – У меня есть кое-что, что я хочу показать тебе и предполагаю, у нас осталось около семи минут, прежде чем Стайлз вернется сюда, чтобы спасти тебя.   
Дерек дал пинок своему мозгу, двигаясь, чтобы сесть там, где указала Лидия. – Ты не... предупрежаешь, чтобы я держался от Стайлза подальше? - он не мог не спросить об этом, все еще пытаясь приспособиться к внезапному сдвигу в ее поведении.  
\- Конечно, нет, - быстро сказала она, вытаскивая колпачок из картонной трубки. – Стайлз любит тебя. Я люблю Стайлза. Пока ты тот, кем он сказал, ты являешься, я счастлива. И ты соответствуешь описанию.   
\- Что... – Дерек все еще чувствовал препятствия, чтобы идти в ногу с разговором Лидии. – Кем он меня считает?   
\- Его Альфой. – Лидия постучала по дну картонной трубки, пока не появился рулон бумаги, потянула его и разложила на журнальном столе. – И по итогу моим и Джексона тоже. Тем, кого мы ждали. Нам суждено было стать стаей. Разе он тебе этого не сказал?  
Дерек кивнул, голова все еще кипела. И одновременно он был настолько поражен всеми другими открытиями... что Дереку суждено быть чьим-то Альфой, что Стайлз любит его. Он едва заметил, что Стайлз набрасывается на Лидию со своей будущей стаей. Дерек попытался представить Лидию в своей стае... чувствуя по отношению к ней некое родство... и его воображение не могло зайти так далеко.   
\- Все будет намного легче, если ты просто выслушаешь все, что мы скажем со Стайлзом, - сказала Лидия, в ее глазах теперь блестело веселье. – Все в порядке. Ты научишься.  
\- Я... что... – Дерек сосредоточил свое внимание на газетах, как будто это помогло бы ему избежать пристального внимания Лидии.  
\- Это границы земель Хейлов в Орегоне.  
Слова были похожи на удар под дых, возникающая доброжелательность, которую он развивал по отношение к Лидии, быстро рассеивалась.  
\- Я... Нет, это слишком, - Дерек чувствовал, как понижаются его эмоции. – Я не могу туда вернуться, - мрачно сказал он. Если это то, чего хотела от него Лидия...  
\- Конечно, нет, - решительно сказала Лидия. – Для тебя там ничего нет. Ничего для любого из нас. Но... – она повела пальцем дальше на юг. – Здесь, к югу от Сазерлина, это территория стаи Джеффрис, древней стаи, произошедшей от негласного индейского племени Катаба, которое раньше держало эту территорию. Здесь, на границе, это стая Макинтош. И после того, как ты пройдешь дальше в НорКал, вот стая Маркес-Викарио, вплоть до самого Реддинга.   
\- Почему... – Дерек был окончательно растерян. – Зачем ты мне все это рассказываешь?  
Лидия с нетерпением постучала наманикюренным ногтем по другому участку карты. – Потому что здесь, к югу от территории стаи Маркеса-Викарио... от Ред-Блаффа, к югу от Сономы... вот, где находятся земли Ито стаи.  
Взгляд Дерека оторвался от карты, встретив зеленые глаза Лидии. – Сатоми Ито... Бейкон Хиллс?  
Лидия кивнула, переворачивая бумагу другой стороной.  
\- Вот более близкий обзор области. Территория Сатоми обозначена красным цветом, но ты можешь видеть, насколько она велика. У нее нет проблем с тем, чтобы владеть землями стаи самостоятельно, но она приветствовала бы дружелюбную стаю в пределах своих границ. Тебе не придется подчиняться или присоединяться к ее стаи. Просто взаимовыгодная присяга преданности. Союз. В обмен на это.  
Она перевернула следующую газету. – Это заповедник, участок охраняемых лесов, общей площадью более сорока тысяч гектаров. – Она вытащила снимок из стопки бумаг, черно-белую фотографию обширного, милостивого дома. – Эта собственность находится недалеко от южной границы. Он пустовал несколько лет. Последний член семьи переехал на восточное побережье и у Ито имеется своя собственная группа зданий стаи ближе к центру города. Никто не хотел приводить место в порядок – они должны были бы соблюдать рекомендации по охране памятников истории. Я знаю, что ты не трогал деньги, оставленные Вам с Лорой твоей семьей, у тебя есть более чем достаточно фондов, чтобы восстановить место и обосноваться там.  
\- Что? – Дерек недоверчиво посмотрел на фотографию дома. Выглядело безмятежно и все же привлекательно, даже на старой фотографии. – Я? Жить...там? В Бейкон-Хиллс? – он знал, что должен быть оскорблен тем, что Лидия лезет в его финансы, но он не мог собрать умственную энергию, чтобы как-то отреагировать на это.  
\- Ты и Стайлз, конечно. И столько стаи, сколько бы ты хотел взять с собой. Он уединенный, но недалеко от города Бейкон-Хиллс. Стайлз был бы близко к отцу. Я думаю, что Скотт и Эллисон тоже поедут, в глубине души Скотт маменькин сынок и Эллисон этой весной выпускается. Эрика и Бойд определенно. Когда я закончу докторскую, получу должность преподавателя в Стенфорде – им посчастливилось бы иметь меня в штабе – и я могу консультироваться в Лаборатории Реактивного Движения только для того, чтобы развлечься. Джексон уже учится в Калифорнийском баре. Айзек немного менее уверен... он и Кира могут остаться здесь, но в Сан-Франциско есть процветающая арена комиксов, думаю, я могу убедить Кенни открыть несколько мест на западном побережье...  
\- Просто... просто помолчи минутку, - ошеломленно огрызнулся Дерек.  
Лидия кивнула, сворачивая бумаги и аккуратно вставляя их обратно в картонную трубку. – Слишком много информации для раздумий, - сказала она и Дерек еле справился с тем, чтобы не закатить глаза на это преуменьшение. – Я оставлю все это на твое усмотрение. Ничто не вечно, я не претендую на то, чтобы иметь право действовать от имени твоей стаи, но мои основные запросы показали, что все стаи поддаются смещению границ, и что Ито стая будет вас всех приветствовать на своей территории, - Лидия изящно поднялась на ноги. – У них всегда была слабость к Стайлзу.  
Она предложила картонную трубку Дереку и он взял ее в оцепеневшие пальцы.   
\- Я собираюсь встретиться с другими, - задорно сказала Лидия. – Переведи дух и увидимся там. – Она перекинула гигантскую сумку через плечо и направилась к двери.  
\- Подожди, - Дерек чувствовал, что по нему проехался каток и подозревал, что это не было слишком далеко от правды за то, что повлекло за собой взаимодействие с Лидией. – Просто так? Ты распланировала жизни... десяти человек... подобно перемешиванию фигур на шахматной доске?  
Лидия снисходительно улыбнулась. – Жизнь немного похожа на шахматы, не так ли? У людей есть свои личности и мотивы, но в конце концов это более или менее математика, - она пожала плечами. – Нити нашей жизни все равно ведут в этом направлении. Мы всегда собирались быть вместе, всегда собирались собираться. Я просто помогаю с этим. Ты достаточно скоро получишь программу.  
\- И почему здесь нет Стайлза? Что насчет него... какова его роль?  
Лидия вздохнула, как будто объяснение было слишком утомительно. – Стайлз – талантливый писатель. Это лишь вопрос времени, когда его роман заметит издательство. Он знает, что ты ненавидишь город, он не будет проблемой. Как бы он ни хотел быть независимым, он был бы в восторге, если бы снова оказался рядом со своим отцом. Но я не была уверена, насколько ты упрямый, поэтому не хотела, чтобы у него появились ложные надежды. Обдумай это и, когда будешь готов действовать, дай мне знать. Я все устрою.  
Она снова потянулась к ручке двери. – Это делает... – Дерек вытащил слово из глубин своей памяти. – Это делает тебя Эмиссаром моей стаи? (Прим. Пер. – Эмиссар – Агент, посылаемый с секретным политическим поручение в другую страну)  
Лидия на самом деле закатила глаза. – Я не настолько дипломатична для этого. Стайлз твой Эмиссар, тупица. Он тот, кто связывает эту стаю вместе. И он будет хорошим. Он очарует любого, кого сможет, а остальные – подумают. Он дипломат и стратег. Я всего лишь переговорщик. Если кто-то недооценивает Стайлза или ошибается в его хорошей натуре из-за слабости, не стесняйся позвать меня поиграть в хардбол. Но я сомневаюсь, что это будет необходимо. Люди уже дважды задумываются о пересечении территории клана Ито, а когда к этому добавляются все слухи и мифы о слепом мальчике, который бежит с волками?  
Поза Лидии смягчилась и она сделала несколько шагов к Дереку. – Я знаю, что это очень много, но это может произойти. Твоя собственная территория и стая, под защитой клана Ито.  
\- Я не... Я могу защитить свою собственную стаю, - зарычал Дерек.  
\- Конечно, можешь, - отмахнулась от обороны Дерека Лидия. – И это один из способов, как ты можешь это сделать, - ее голос был мягким. Добрым. – Ты будешь в безопасности, Дерек. Мы все позаботимся об этом.  
Дерек сглотнул, его горло сжалось от противоречивых эмоций. Навязчивый подход Лидии все еще шокировал, но он начинал давать плоды... идея быть где-нибудь, где он мог расслабить свою постоянную бдительность. Место, где он больше не будет бояться охотников. Безопасность. Он никогда не думал о такой возможности, но все больше начинает задумываться о том, что это могло быть правильным.   
Лидия снова пошла к двери, положив пальцы на ручку. - За свою жизнь я тоже видела достаточное количество смертей, Дерек, - не поворачиваясь, тихо сказала она. - Я с нетерпением жду будущего без нее. Оно ждет нас там, когда ты будешь готов.   
Дерек стоял в центре своей квартиры, крепко сжимая картонную трубку пальцами, слушая, как она идет по коридору навстречу смеху и голосам по соседству. 


	27. Глава 27. Посиделки

Дерек не знал, на что рассчитывать, когда сказал Стайлзу о своей идее, но эта тихая, созерцательная тишина, точно не была тем, чего он ждал. 

\- Мы можем... конечно, если ты не захочешь... – он задумался над своими словами, - я хочу сказать, что возможно там будет хуже, и если это будет так, то мы можем вернуться обратно...

\- Нет, - голос Стайлза был мягким. – Не в этом дело. Я хочу. – Его руки сжались в кулаки, а затем снова расслабились. – Знаешь... я думал над этим, с тех пор, как начал изучать Айзека **, чтобы в дальнейшем проделать это и с тобой**. 

\- Правда? – возможно, это не должно было удивить Дерека. По крайней мере потому, что, в отличие от Дерека, Стайлз всегда продумывал все на несколько шагов вперед, но... – Тогда, почему ты не спросил у меня? Зачем ждать, когда я сам предложу это?

Стайлз пожал плечами, но Дерек мог видеть напряжение в его мышцах. – Ты больше, чем кто-либо знаешь причину. Если это сработает... и, судя по исследованиям, которые я провел, это сработает... я не смогу увидеть того, что видишь ты. Я хочу знать все, все о чем ты думаешь и чувствуешь. Это... это открытие всего себя для кого-то другого... это не то, о чем я мог бы попросить. Это... это просто слишком большая просьба. 

Дерек протянул руку, чтобы обнять Стайлза и притянуть поближе к себе. Стайлз вздохнул и, когда он прислонился к Дереку, положив голову на плечо, напряжение в его теле слегка ослабло. Дерек тщательно подбирал слова, желая, чтобы они звучали правильно. – Знаешь... чтобы ты ни попросил, я все сделаю. Ты должен знать это, Стайлз. Когда я говорю, что я твой, то это и имею в виду. Весь я принадлежу тебе. 

Стайлз улыбнулся в плечо Дерека, прижимая ближе к себе, чтобы обнять его. – То же самое, - сказал он хриплым от волнения голосом. Он глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул. – Я думаю... возможно, я тоже немного испугался. 

Дерек кивнул и поднял ладонь, чтобы поласкать затылок Стайлза, уязвимое место, куда он должен будет вставить свои когти. – Это понятно. Ты ведь не исцеляешься, как все мы. Если я выберу не правильное место или...

Стайлз немного подтолкнул Дерека плечом. – Не так. Я... я доверяю тебе. Ты все сделаешь правильно. – Его дыхание было немного ускоренным и Дерек провел рукой по его руке, надеясь успокоить его. – Думаю, что есть часть меня, которая постоянно думает, что все слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, понимаешь? Знаешь, я вроде как придурок, и болтун, и к тому же слепой. Думаю, в глубине души есть часть меня, которая думает, что кто-то вроде тебя не должен быть с кем-то вроде меня. И я не уверен, что смогу с этим справиться, понимаешь? Если я попаду к тебе в голову, а я... я видел, что люди испытывают по отношению ко мне досаду, жалость и все такое. 

\- Этого... этого не будет, - из всех отговорок, которые Дерек ожидал услышать от Стайлза, эта была самая немыслимая. – Стайлз, ты потрясающий. Единственное, что ты увидишь в моей голове это то, насколько тупо я влюблен в тебя. 

\- Да, - Стайлз спокойно дышал. – Да, - сказал он снова, на этот раз звуча более уверенно. 

– Я знаю это, просто... иногда в это трудно поверить.

И Дерек понял. Насколько бы он ни знал, что Стайлз любит его, иногда ему самому было все еще трудно в это поверить... что этот красивый, мужественный, гениальный человек выбрал кого-то вроде Дерека. Точно так же, как он знал, что любое из этого заставит Стайлза грустить и расстраиваться, и поэтому он держал все в себе. – Верь в это, - вместо этого сказал он, придавая столько уверенности в свой голос, сколько мог. 

Стайлз кивнул и, когда он прижался ближе, последние капли напряжения покинули его. – Итак, мы действительно это сделаем?

Дерек поцеловал его, мягко и нежно. – Не завтра, из-за Дня благодарения и всего остального, но в эти выходные. Воскресенье. У Скотта будет выходной , так что он сможет остаться здесь, на случай, если возникнут проблемы. Так будет лучше. – Он глубоко вздохнул и медленно выдохнул. – Мы сделаем это.

***

День благодарения был ничем иным, как беспределом. В основном, стая завладела всем коридором – двери всех трех квартир были открыты нараспашку и люди пытались не столкнуться друг с другом, переходя из одного помещения в другое. 

В своей новой квартире Эрика и Бойд одну индейку запекали в духовке и жарили вторую, а Дерек просто надеялся, что они второй раз за год не сожгут кухню. На этот раз Стайлз подорвался с кровати рано утром, заставив Дерека стонать и закрывать голову подушкой, чтобы попытаться заглушить звук кухонного комбайна. Теперь все нарезанные овощи и другие разные ингредиенты были в гигантском суповом горшке, радостно бурлящем на плите, который Стайлз купил специально для этого случая.

Айзек и Скотт неоднократно сталкивались друг с другом в квартире Скотта, поскольку Скотт снова сделал тамале своей бабушки, а Айзек подготовил различные пироги. Дерек был назначен ответственным за картофельное пюре, но его настояние на том, что оно должно быть свежим, означало, что он может отложить готовку еще на несколько часов. Лидия появилась рано утром с вином, поэтому Джексон поднимаясь по лестнице, всю дорогу ворчал. Теперь она взяла все в свои руки, контролируя перестановку мебели в квартире Дерека, чтобы создать гигантский стол.

Дерек тайно проверял свои сообщения, в его животе росло приятное предвкушение. Наконец, он засунул телефон в карман, отвлекая Стайлза от бесполезного перемешивание супа.

\- Эй. Спустись со мной в вестибюль, - сказал он, осторожно ведя Стайлза вокруг переставленной мебели. – Там пакет, который мы должны поднять. 

\- Что? – Стайлз все равно пошел с Дереком, хватая свою трость с крючка около входной двери. - В День Благодарения ничего не доставляют. Плюс, если это пакет, который слишком большой для супер сильного оборотня, что он не может принести его один, разве мы не должны позвать Айзека?

\- Логично. Пошли. – Дерек знал, что он звучит сердито. Черт возьми, он должен был придумать ложь получше.

Стайлз проследовал за ним в тишине, по крайней мере, два лестничных пролета, прежде чем попытаться снова. – Ты чем-то расстроен? Если все эти люди в твоей квартире пугают тебя, мы можем…

\- Все в порядке, - пробормотал Дерек. – Просто… пришли. – Они, наконец, были в вестибюле и Дерек держал дверь открытой, чтобы сначала пропустить Стайлза.

\- Привет, малыш.

Реакция Стайлза была имена такой, на какую и рассчитывал Дерек. Все его лицо загорелось, и от шока он чуть не выронил свою трость, прежде чем пошевелиться, снова крепко ухватившись за нее. – Папа?

С помощью нескольких быстрых шагов шериф сгреб Стайлза в сильное объятие. Дерек улыбнулся, опустив взгляд на свои ноги, когда от них двоих исходили волны радости.

\- Не могу поверить, что ты здесь! – наконец, прохрипел Стайлз, когда шериф слегка ослабил хватку. – Я думал, что не увижу тебя до Рождества!

Шериф встретился с Дереком взглядом и кивнул. - Дерек прислал мне билет.

\- Дерек? – Стайлз взмахнул головой, протягивая Дереку руку. – Это правда?

\- Да, - у Дерека перехватило дыхание, когда Стайлз втянул его в объятие, его аромат был наполнен счастьем. – Ты… Я хотел, чтобы на День Благодарения ты был рядом с семьей.

Стайлз сжал его еще сильней. – Теперь и ты моя семья, - тихо и хрипло сказал он. – Но… спасибо. Это... это так здорово.

\- На самом деле я купил два билета, - пробормотал Дерек, посылая несколько неловкую волну в сторону женщины, которая терпеливо ждала во время воссоединения Стилински. Когда Стайлз с удивлением отпустил его, Дерек протянул руку. – Приятно познакомиться с Вами лично, миссис Маккол.

\- Мелисса, - с улыбкой поправила она, крепко сжав руку.

\- Мама Скотта? – Дерек думал, что улыбка Стайлза не может стать еще шире, но ему это как-то удалось. – Господи, Скотт в курсе? Он взбесится! 

Мелисса готова была рассмеяться. – Он этого не сделает. Давайте удивим его, - заговорщически сказала она, осторожно взяв руку Стайлза.

\- О, не могу дождаться! – сказал Стайлз, уже поднявшись по лестнице. – Папа, ты идешь? Лидс и Джексон уже здесь и ты никогда не встречался с Бойдом, Айзеком и Эрикой, здесь будут даже Кира с Эллисон, и…

Шериф отправил Дереку сдержанную улыбку, прежде чем взять две брошенные дорожные сумки, следуя за сыном по лестнице. Дерек схватил остальные сумки, следуя за ними по пятам.

***

Мелисса едва закончила свое слезливое воссоединение со Скоттом, прежде чем вытолкнула Скотта из его же кухни, отправив сына в магазин за тестом и кукурузной мукой, пока тот не закрылся, ведь День Благодарения не будет идеальным, без ее особенного томалито. ( _прим. пер. – Томалито – кукурузный пудинг_ )

Она тут же поставила шерифу задачу измельчить кукурузу и он без лишних слов повиновался. Смотря на их легкость на кухне и обожающие взгляды, которыми они смотрели друг на друга, думая, что второй не видит, Дерек догадался, что если они еще не встречаются, то к Рождеству обязательно будут вместе. Он запомнил эту небольшую информацию, чтобы позже поделиться со Стайлзом и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Лидию, которая оценивала состояние его столового серебра. 

Все подтянулись к середине дня, циркулируя между всеми тремя квартирами. Шериф, Бойд, Джексон и Айзек устроились на диване Бойда и Эрики, чтобы посмотреть игру, в то время как другой контингент наблюдал за парадом в квартире Скотта. К развлечению Дерека. Айзек и шериф немедленно подошли друг к другу и Дерек заподозрил, что в психике Айзека вскоре он может быть понижен от статуса отца до статуса старшего брата. 

К всеобщему ужасу, Лидия и Эрика тоже поладили и Дерек предвидел целый шквал осложнений в своем будущем из-за того, что оба этих ума работают вместе. Пришла Кира, с застенчивой улыбкой представив своих родителей. Их руки были загружены лотками, заполненные манду и якитори и, как только приготовились пироги, они поставили все это в духовку, после чего присоединились к наблюдателям процессии. ( _прим. пер. - Манду - коррейские пельмени, Якитори - японское блюдо из кусочков курицы, поджаренных над углями на бамбуковых шампурах_ )

Эллисон и ее отец тоже приехали и Дерек пожал руку Крису Ардженту, прежде чем уйти в свою собственную квартиру, чтобы сделать картофельное пюре, немного обеспокоенный ледяным и почти военным взглядом мужчины. В удивительно легкой беседе с отцом Киры, выяснилось, что он является владельцем магазина комиксов. Они обсуждали комиксы, когда дружно бок о бок разминали варенный картофель вместе со Стайлзом, появляющимся и выходящим из разговора, вставляя свое мнение в случайные моменты между установкой стола.   
Ужин был в равной степени не организован, но это даже к лучшему. 

Смесь традиционной Американской, Мексиканской, Польской, Корейской и Японской кухни каким-то образом, казалось, получилась правильной, даже несмотря на то, что Мелисса энергично протестовала, когда увидела, как Айзек положил клюквенный соус на ее томалито, прежде чем съесть его. Отец Бойда был таким же лаконичным, как и сам Бойд, но, к всеобщему удивлению, его мать была той еще болтушкой. Благодаря Эрике и Лидии, подстрекающих ее, она все время развлекала их рассказами о детстве Бойда, игнорируя унылое лицо самого Бойда, когда она касалась самых смущающих моментов. 

Стайлз продолжал спотыкаться о переставленную мебель, хотя это, казалось, ни в малейшей степени не омрачало его энтузиазм. Дерек, наконец, усадил его на стул рядом с собой, одна рука нырнула под стол, чтобы взять его за запястье и унять боль от формировавшихся синяков на нем. Стайлз вздохнул, на мгновенье прислонив свой вес к плечу Дерека, практически излучая счастье. 

С одной стороны, это так отличалось от того, каким был День Благодарения, когда семья Дерека была жива, а с другой стороны все же так похоже. Перед тем как начать есть, Дерек вздохнул, позволяя себе окунуться в атмосферу – шум знакомых голосом, запах стаи, еды и удовлетворения вокруг него. Год назад в этом мире Дерек был один, а сейчас все эти люди решили провести с ним свои выходные. Дерек чувствовал себя почти переполненным эмоциями, на мгновение его горло сжалось от этого. 

\- Хмурый волк, ты в порядке? – пробормотал Стайлз ему в ухо. Дерек почувствовал, как рука Стайлза проскользнула в его руку, плотно сжимая ее.

\- Да, - сказал Дерек. Для него все еще оставалось загадкой, как Стайлз всегда оказывался в курсе того, что он чувствует.

\- Это здорово, не правда ли? – Стайлз прикусил свою нижнюю губу, как будто это могло сдержать улыбку, его глаза сияли от радости. Его щеки слегка покраснели, на губах был мазок клюквенного соуса и Дерек вытер его большим пальцем.

Дерек посмотрел на свою половинку, а потом на свою стаю, сидящую за столом, на свою новую семью. – Да, - сказал он немного хриплым голосом. – Это очень здорово.


	28. Любовь

Дерек сидел рядом со Стайлзом на диване и нервно вытирал влажные ладони о спортивные штаны. Стайлз выглядел таким же напряженным, его колено беспокойно дергалось на месте, а зубы пожевывали нижнюю губу.

\- Мы можем... мы можем сделать это в другой раз, - начал Дерек. – Или вообще не делать, если ты передумал...

\- Нет, - перебил Стайлз и вздрогнул от того, как громко прозвучал его голос. – Разве что ты передумал? 

\- Нет, - Дерек поддался побуждению и притянул Стайлза в свои объятия, крепко сжав его, вдыхая тепло и запах. Он прогнал из своей головы все сомнения и колебания, все опасения, что он может сделать все неправильно, что он может навредить Стайлзу, что это может не сработать...

\- Давай просто сделаем это быстро, - сказал Стайлз, прерывая круговые мысли Дерека. – Я готов.

\- Да, - Дерек сделал глубокий вдох и выпустил его. Хоть Скотт и находился за соседней дверью со своей аптечкой, на случай, если что-то пойдет не так, Дерек убедился, что телефон лежит рядом.

\- Хэй. – Стайлз приложил ладонь на теплую щеку Дерека. Он наклонил голову Дерека поближе к себе и их губы встретились в медленном, цепляющемся, томной поцелуе, который, казалось, вытянул все напряжение из тела Дерека. 

\- Лучше? – улыбаясь глазами, спросил Стайлз.

\- Да. – Дерек сделал еще один глубокий вдох. – Я готов.

Стайлз наклонил голову вперед, обнажая нежный затылок. Дерек распаковал антисептическую салфетку, которую дал ему Скотт, тщательно протирая шею Стайлза, который извивался и жаловался на холод. Он осторожно вытянул когти правой руки, после чего протер их.

\- Ты помнишь, - голос Стайлза был немного высоким и скрипучим и он прочистил горло, чтобы начать снова. – Ты помнишь, где? Указательный палец прямо на С4?

\- Да. – Дерек изучал анатомию до тех пор, пока не закружилась его голова, но он бы не делал этого, если бы не был уверен. – Я готов. Просто... – он положил левую руку на грудь Стайлза, на всякий случай придерживая его, если он вздрогнет. – Просто не двигайся.

Он почувствовал, как Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, а затем Дерек толкнул вперед свои когти, стиснув зубы от ощущения разрывающейся кожи под когтями и влажного сопротивления, когда он просунул их глубже. Тогда это было похоже на то, что он чувствовал с Айзеком, но каким-то образом все изменилось, когда он попал в нужную точку - появилась связь. 

Дерек закрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы заблокировать настоящее и погрузиться в воспоминания.

\- О, Боже мой, - он отдаленно услышал, как дышит Стайлз. – это _ты_? Ты...

***

**[Ранее в этот же день]**

Вчера Дерек купил зеркало на Блошином рынке на 67-й улице. Это было гигантское, позолоченное чудовище и, даже имея силу оборотня, тащить эту вещь домой в метро было настоящий кошмаром. Но Дерек справился, подперев его к стене своей квартиры и тщательно очищая, сверху донизу, пока не исчезло каждое пятнышко и пятно. 

Теперь он стоит перед ним, неуверенно перемещаясь с одной босой ногой на другую. Просто мысль о том, что он собирается сделать, заставляет его краснеть, но он делает глубокий вдох и медленно, решительно выдыхает.

Он подходит ближе, встречая в зеркале собственный взгляд. Он находит себя, запустившего руку в волосы и опускает ее, заставляя себя оставаться неподвижным, позволяя взгляду медленно блуждать по собственному лицу. Он пытается представить, что Стайлз видит его впервые и задается вопросом, что он подумает.

Он пытается обратить внимание на все детали, которые Стайлз хотел бы увидеть – взъерошивая бровь указательным пальцем, а затем снова разглаживая ее, убирая волосы за уши, чтобы показать Стайлзу, как они торчат в стороны. 

Он подходит ближе и рассматривает в зеркале цвет глаз, звездная серость, шоколад и зелень, которые кажутся столь необычны, но для Дерека это просто... его глаза. Он позволяет альфа-красному цвету доминировать – на мгновение это лишает его зрения, издеваясь над ним, но затем все меняется, и он может видеть истинный цвет. Он понимает, что в действительности не видел себя таким раньше, всегда просто предполагал, что его глаза сияют ярким, красным лазером, который был у его матери, но на деле его цвет отличается – глубокий гранатово-красный вперемешку с горящим углем. 

Когда он думает, что этого достаточно, он глубоко вздыхает, а затем позволяет превращению полностью омыть его. Он поворачивает голову, чтобы показать Стайлзу свои бакенбарды и заостренные уши, обнажает зубы, чтобы показать клыки. С кем-то другим он был бы застенчивым, но он знает, что Стайлзу нравится его волк точно так же, как ему нравится его человеческая сторона. 

Через несколько долгих мгновений он перемещается назад, а затем делает шаг или два назад и одним решительным движением стягивает через голову свою футболку. Он видит, как кончики его ушей становятся розовыми, вспышка распространяется на скулы, но он упорствует, расстегивает джинсы и опускает их по бедрам, перешагивает через них и отталкивает в сторону. 

Наконец, он стоит перед своим отражением в черных боксерах. Он делает еще один глубокий вдох, а затем снимает и их тоже. Он подавляет инстинктивное желание прикрыться и заставляет руки расслабиться по бокам, полностью принимая собственное отражение.

До Стайлза, Дерек думал, что его внешность является неудачным побочным эффектом физической подготовки. Это была сила, которую он хотел – _выживание_ – а не непристойное внимание, которое его тело получало от незнакомцев. Это нежелательное внимание было бременем, заставляющим Дерека чувствовать себя не комфортно в собственной коже, избегая отражения в зеркале, когда это возможно. Теперь он понимает, что не смотрел на свое тело годами, особенно с тех пор, как стал альфой. 

Теперь он позволяет себе смотреть, представляя, как это будет для Стайлза, видеть его в первый раз. Он изучает новую ширину плеч, округлую выпуклость бицепсов, сильные мышцы предплечий. Он пробегается кончиками пальцев по напряженным мышцам живота, думая о том, как Стайлз всегда так осторожно прикасается к ним, оставляя лишь благоговейные поцелуи. Стайлз всегда относится к телу Дерека, как к подарку, как к чему-то, что нужно _ценить_ , и впервые Дерек позволяет себе взглянуть на свое собственное отражение и чувствует своего рода удовлетворение, довольно приятную радость, которую он может принести Стайлзу этим телом, в котором он так некомфортно себя чувствует. 

Когда он поворачивается спиной, его румянец увеличивается. Ему приходится неудобно вытягивать шею, но он может видеть широкие мышцы спины с трискелем, расположенным между лопатками. Он смотрит на задницу, которую Стайлз называет «назойливой» ( - Это даже не _слово_ , Стайлз) , на мускулистые бедра и босые ноги. 

После того, как он чувствует, что рассматривает достаточно долго, он снова поворачивается. Со Стайлзом в мыслях, теперь ему стало легче. Дерек знает, что если это сработает, Стайлз будет знать не только то, что он видит сейчас, но и то, что он думает... что _чувствует_. И вот он проводит рукой по своей слегка волосатой груди, по своим плоским темным соскам, по дорожке более жестких волос ниже пупка, думая лишь о руках Стайлза на его коже. Он снова краснеет, но дотрагивается до своего члена, подарив ему несколько уверенных поглаживаний, позволяя ему гордо встать и возвестись между его жилистых бедер, и думая о том, как это - иметь рот Стайлза на нем. Он позволяет своим рукам блуждать до ключицы, благоговейно касаясь места, которое Стайлза любит посасывать... любит в него хныкать.... когда он кончает.

И затем он думает обо всем остальном – как храбр Стайлз, как заботлив и решителен. Как Дерек даже не понимал, насколько он грустен и одинок, пока в его жизни не появился Стайлз, вместе с яркостью и смехом. Каково это держать Стайлза ночью, чувствовать его теплое тело, его ровное дыхание, постоянное биение сердца. О том, что у него теперь есть семья, _стая_ и что за это все ответственен именно Стайлз.

Он встречает в зеркале свой взгляд. По сравнению с его обычным закрытым, сердитым блеском, сейчас на его лице взгляд, которого он никогда не видел раньше. Мягкость и обожание, все, что он чувствует к Стайлзу, ясно, как день, отображалось на его лице. Дерек позволяет себе это видеть, воображая, что Стайлз _видит_ это, и он улыбается, ярко, широко, счастливо. 

Он протягивает руку, касаясь кончиками пальцем своего собственного отражения, каждой клеточкой своего существа надеясь, что это работает, что Стайлз способен видеть, слышать и чувствовать, что все это значит для Дерека.

\- Я люблю тебя, Стайлз. – говорит он, его голос звучит грубее, чем он предполагал, но слова приходят легче, чем он когда-либо представлял себе, они больше не испорчены его прошлым. – Я так сильно люблю тебя.

***

_[Сейчас]_

Стайлз издал мягкий звук, его пальцы плотно сжали левую руку Дерека. – Я тоже, - выдохнул он, его голос был высоким и дрожащим. – Дерек, я так сильно тебя люблю. Хотел бы я показать тебе насколько сильно.

Дерек понял, что улыбается. _Ты показываешь мне это каждый день_ , думал он, погружаясь в нахлынувшие воспоминания. Стайлз улыбался ему, мягко и нежно. То, как смотрел Стайлз, пока исследовал все... его лицо было сосредоточеное и полное решительности, его запах пронзительный, смесь кофеина и концентрации – он пожевывал нижнюю губу, когда смотрел на линии Брайля. Янтарные глаза Стайлза смотрели со смехом, длинные изящные пальцы оттягивали нижнюю губу. 

И Дерек ничего не мог с собой поделать, поскольку его мысли ускользнули в сторону – Стайлз под ним, спина изогнута, на нежной шее отметины от бороды и засосов. Стайлз сверху, медленно движется на нем и, как только его рот открывается в экстазе, по его груди проходит волна румянца. Стайлз, ночью свернувшийся на груди Дерека, ресницы отбрасывают тени на его щеки, а его курносый кончик носа приютился в изгибе шеи Дерека.

\- Ого, - голос Стайлза был грубый и он сглотнул, прежде чем снова заговорил. – Ты думаешь, что я _красивый_. 

\- Ты красивый, - низким и страстным голосом сказал Дерек. 

Они оба дрожали, глубоко трепетали от эмоций и истощения и Дерек знал, что у него не так уж много времени. На этот раз он сосредоточил свои мысли на Дне Благодарения. 

Стайлз издал мягкий, опустошенный звук. – Папа? – вздохнул он, когда Дерек показал ему лицо шерифа, светящееся счастьем, когда он смотрел, как Стайлз рассказывает какую-то историю. – Он... он _стар_ , - жаловался Стайлз, но его голос был ласковым и гордым. 

Дерек пытался захватить всех – Лидия, сияющая при свечах, на которых она настаивала. Обнимающиеся Скотт и его мама, их лица излучают радость. Бойд и Эрика прижимающиеся друг к другу на диване. Айзек, Кира и Эллисон, увлекшиеся разговором. Не имея особого смысла, в мгновение ока он вспомнил, как шериф и Мелисса смотрели друг на друга, застенчивые и покрасневшие, и Стайлз наткнулся на его грудь. – Воу, - сказал он, дрожащим от волнения голосом. – Мой отец очень любит маму Скотта!

Дерек почти задыхался от усилий, но одним последним рывком он показал Стайлзу то, что принесла ему Лидия. Было трудно сохранить все это в памяти, но он управлял остатками – карта территории, черно-белая фотография прекрасного, но заброшенного дома в Заповеднике Бейкон-Хиллс. 

Он не был уверен, что это сработает, но последним усилием он показал Стайлзу дом, который в течение последних дней появляется в его мыслях все чаще. Не просто дом, а _дом_ восстановленный и полный жизни, место для стаи и семьи – их стаи и детей их стаи. Место для Дерека, в котором он будет чувствовать себя комфортно, и для Стайлза, чтобы писать в мире, в окружении природы. В голове без раздумий проскользнула смутная, туманная мысль, что, возможно, когда-нибудь там смогут жить даже их собственные дети - видение Стайлза обнимающего ребенка, их головы прижаты вместе, а наружу льется заливистый смех. 

Дерек чувствовал, что когти свободно выскальзывают наружу, когда его рука немеет от истощения, разрывая связь. Он упал обратно на диван, слишком истощенный, чтобы двигаться, отдаленно чувствуя, что Стайлз падает теплой тушкой на него. Он должен встать – пусть Скотт знает, что все прошло хорошо, позаботится о ранах на шее Стайлза – но пока он позволил себе передохнуть, упиваясь комфортом присутствия Стайлза рядом с ним.

\- Да, - Стайлз сделал глубокий вздох. – _Все это_ , Дерек. Я хочу, чтобы все это было с тобой.

Дерек почувствовал что-то неизвестное в груди, тепло и счастье, заполняющее все пустые места, пока он не подумал, что может лопнуть от этого чувства. Он притянул Стайлза близко к груди, вдыхая мягкий, теплый аромат дома, и улыбнулся.


End file.
